Forks: Where Vampires go to Find their Mate
by Twisted Puppy
Summary: Something happened to Bella and she keeps it from Edward until Charlie threatens to spill the beans himself. What happened and who is involved? More summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: They aren't mine.

Summary: Bella is attacked and tries to keep it from Edward. Tanya tattles to the Volturi, bringing them to Forks. More vampires arrive and find mates. Bella finally understands what it means to be mated and is providing good counsel to the humans that have also found love with a vampire.

**Forks: Where Vampires go to Find their Mate**

**BPOV**

Why the hell am I so cold? Where the hell am I? I shifted and froze when I realize just how sore my body was. I look down to notice that I'm naked and alone in the woods. My clothes are scattered everywhere and I only hope that my cell phone is still among them. It takes me several minutes, but I manage to find my phone. I pull on my pants and a jacket; too sore to do anything else. The first phone call I make is to my dad.

"_Hello?"_

"Dad?" I whisper; I have no voice.

"_Bella! Where are you?"_

"I don't know. All I can see are trees. I'm so cold and everything hurts. I think something bad happened to me because I'm covered in dirt, bruises and dried blood.." I started to cry.

"Dad, please come get me."

"_Bella, don't go anywhere. I __**will **__find you."_

"Ok. I'm going to call Carlisle. I know that I need to go to the hospital." The fact that I am admitting aloud that I need to go the very place I hate the most tells me that I'm hurt pretty badly. Normally, I would call Carlisle and ask him to treat me at his house.

"_I'm on my way. Don't go anywhere."_

"Ok."

"_Bella, what do you remember from last night?"_

"Jessica and Mike came over to drag me to some party where the rest of the gang was going to be at. I let them since Edward is camping with his family this weekend."

"_Then why are you calling Carlisle if he's camping?"_

"He's the only one I trust."

"_Ok, I will stop by Newton's and find out where this party was. You stay put. I'll be there soon."_

"Please hurry." I said and ended the call. I knew the next phone call would be more difficult. I started with a text message just in case Edward was in hearing distance.

**-urgent. Need help. You alone?-** As I knew he would, he called two minutes later.

"Hello?"

"_Bella, what's the matter?"_

"You're completely alone?"

"_Yes."_

"You need to meet me at the hospital. I've been hurt and it's pretty bad. Please don't say anything to Edward."

"_I'm on my way. I'll meet you there in an hour."_

"My dad is looking for me. I don't know where I am."

"_Oh dear God. You know he's going to rip me apart when he finds out, right?"_

"I'll make sure you don't take any of the blame. I promise, but you have a harder job; keeping your thoughts away from him."

"_Gee thanks."_

"Please hurry."

"_I will. Bye Bella."_

"Bye." I hung up and did my best to stay still since everything hurt so much. I figured at least I was warmer from putting on my jacket. I had to hold it away from my body because the material was irritating my stomach. I knew I had some scratches there, so I figured I would get a better look. I was horrified to discovered that the scratches weren't random. Someone had gone through the trouble to carve words into my skin; though from looking at it upside-down, I couldn't make out what those words were. This discovery bought a fresh round of tears to my eyes.

Some time later, I heard voices calling my name. I tried to answer back, but I wasn't able to yell back and I couldn't make a lot of noise because I was still weak. I did what I could, still calling out and shuffling leaves and twigs around to make some noise. Someone I didn't recognize found me.

"Bella?" I nodded. He turned his body and shouted for my dad.

"Charlie, I found her!" He turned back to me and moved closer. I instantly moved away and thankfully, he stopped in his tracks. He looked around and seemed to understand my distress. He stepped back away and held his hands up in defense.

"It's ok, Bella. My name is Sam. I won't come any closer." Just as he sat down, my dad found me. He rushed over and I was never so glad to see him as I was in that moment.

"Thank you Sam for helping me to search for my Bella."

"No problem, but you may want to take a look around." He advised.

"I hope you feel batter soon, Bella."

"Thank you for finding me." I whispered and clung to my dad. He nodded and called off the search party as he left us. My dad looked around and saw the clothes that I hadn't had the energy to pick up.

"Oh God, baby. Are you alright?"

"No." I whispered and clung tighter. He pulled a set of rubber gloves out of his pocket and picked up my shirt along with my bra, panties, socks and shoes. I was too scared and too tired to care that he was handling my underwear. He set the items on my lap and carried me to his car.

"Were you able to get through to Carlisle?" He asked me as he rushed me to the hospital with lights and sirens.

"Yes, he's going to meet us there and I made him promise not to tell Edward."

"Were you…naked when you woke up?"

"Yes."

"I talked to Mike and he said that the party was on First Beach. He said that he went looking for you when it was time to leave and was worried when he couldn't find you. He feels horrible for not calling because he assumed you went home with someone else or called me. He did admit to having a drink or two, but didn't remember seeing you with a drink in your hand."

"I'm trying to remember as much as I can. I talked to a few people and tried to get my own drinks and didn't use the cups. Someone carved words into my stomach, dad. Whoever did this has an issue with me and or Edward."

"Bella, how far have you gone with Edward?"

"Not that far. He's never even seen my stomach if that tells you anything."

"Has he ever touched you?" I knew that these questions were as difficult for him to ask as they were for me to answer.

"No, he's a gentleman and very old-fashioned. He keeps his hands in appropriate places. He's never even touched my butt." I flushed with embarrassment.

"Wow. I didn't think guys like that existed anymore. Esme and Carlisle did a good job raising that boy. He's earned a new level of respect in my eyes."

"I'm glad. I love him."

"I know you do baby. He loves you too." I smile, but it is quickly followed by a frown. What if he didn't want me after he finds out what happened? I already know he will find out, but what I don't know is how long I can keep it from him. I don't envy Carlisle; not one bit. It's well known that I am in fact the only one who can keep a secret from him. Charlie is the unknown variable here. I can't tell him not to even think about it without giving some sort of explanation.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Can you do your best to avoid Edward? I don't want him to know about this yet. He's very intuitive; it's almost like he knows what you're thinking. So, if you do happen to run into him, don't even think about this whole thing, ok?"

"Sure baby. I'll do my best to stay away from him." We pulled up to the hospital a minute later and he carried me in. Carlisle was waiting for us and led Charlie to a private room. Charlie set me down and looked at me.

"I'll go get the paperwork started for your investigation. Call me when you're done with the examination." I nodded and we waited until the door was closed.

"Bella, what happened?" I grabbed my bra and put it on underneath my jacket. I had to show Carlisle my stomach, but he didn't need to see the rest of the goods without reason.

"A few kids from school came over to get me and drag me to a party at First Beach. I remember talking to a few people and drinking a few cans of soda, which I made sure to get for myself. After that, it gets fuzzy. I woke up naked in the woods ten minutes before I texted you. Everything hurts and there was dried blood all over my stomach and between my legs." I flushed a little at the last part; he is my boyfriend's father after all.

"I called you because you're the only one I trust to help me."

"Thank you, Bella. Let me give you a hospital gown and we will proceed with the exam." I watched him sniff my shirt, trying to pick up any scent other than my own. I knew he would tell me everything after the exam, so I didn't press him. He left the room for five minutes so I could get dressed. I left the panties off, knowing he would be down there, but I left my bra on for the time being. Carlisle came back in with a nurse behind him. The nurse wrote every injury down as Carlisle verbally documented it. I held my breath when he draped a sheet over my legs and the opened the gown.

"Bella, I will have to check for bruises on your breasts too." He seemed embarrassed that he had to say that. I was just embarrassed that he was going to see them before Edward. I reached underneath me and unclasped it, but he didn't force me to completely remove it. He noted a few small bruises and then allowed me to cover up. He gasped when he saw what had been carved into my skin.

"Oh, Bella. Did you happen to see what it was that was carved?" I shook my head. He whispered it to me and I gasped. He continued with the exam, which we both knew was the unpleasant part. He pulled out the stirrups and I covered my face with my hands. He noted several bruises along my legs and confirmed that I no longer owned my V-card.

"There is some tearing and bruising here. Whoever did this was very rough and did it more than once." I flinched when he swabbed the area.

"I'm sorry Bella, I'm trying to be as gentle as possible."

"I know. Thank you Dr. Cullen." He understood my need to emotionally separate myself; plus there was a nurse in the room and I had no idea if she knew that I was dating his son.

"Bella, I want to keep you here for a few days so we can re-hydrate you and limit your movement to give you a chance to heal a little faster."

"Ok. I'll call my dad when I get to my room." He covered me and took the notes from the nurse; signaling her to leave.

"I want to take a sample of you blood to test for drugs that may have been introduced to your system. I can smell a slight difference, but I need the paper to prove my theory. Also, I smelled your clothes; there were definitely scents on it in places where there shouldn't be any but yours, but I don't recognize either one. Would you mind if I allow Emmet and Jasper to sniff it too?"

"Not yet, I want to limit the number of people knowing. Can we seal it in a baggie? I know Edward will find out, I just want to keep it from him for as long as I can."

"I understand Bella. Edward won't be back until tomorrow night, but I know he was planning to go straight to your house."

"Crap. How am I going to get him to not come over? I've already told my dad to do his best to avoid Edward. I told him not to even think about this because Edward is so intuitive that it's like he can read your mind." Carlisle smiled, as though he were impressed with my truthful lie.

"I can tell my dad to not be around tomorrow evening, but I know he's going to flip when he figures out that I'm not there. I'm sure he'll go into my room and the scent will tell him that I haven't been there much all weekend." I spoke quietly, knowing that I could be heard anyway. I didn't want to arouse the suspicion just in case anyone walked in on our chat.

"You're right. We could tell him that you're here for some tests."

"He would want to know what happened that I suddenly needed to be hospitalized and needing tests done for. I could say something about my mom getting sick and I had to go take care of her. That could buy me a week or so. I just couldn't stay at home in case he came around to be in my room, to keep my scent fresh in his mind."

"That could work. We could put you up in a hotel. Esme, Charlie and I could come and be with you. Is it alright if I recruit Esme? I should have asked you first, but I figured you would allow it in case you needed any feminine assistance."

"Yes, that's fine. My tests should be back by then, right?"

"I'll put a rush on them." With that being said, he proceeded to pull a few vials of blood from me. He gently pat my knee and left me there. Ten minutes later, two nurses wheeled me to my room and helped me get situated. I called my dad and he arrived a few minutes later.

"Hey, I haven't remembered anything else that happened at the party."

"That's ok, I'll be talking to your friends."

"No, not yet. I don't want rumors floating around that school. It will just destroy the whole Edward can't know campaign that I'm promoting right now. I talked to Carlisle. The official story is that mom got sick and I went to help take care of her. In the mean time, I will be staying in a hotel for the week while you, Carlisle and Esme help me get better."

"Why would you need to stay in a hotel?"

"Can I tell you the truth without you overreacting?"

"Yes."

"Edward likes to come into my room at night and hold me while we sleep. That's all we do though. He kisses me for a bit and then we curl up and fall asleep."

"I'm going to have to cut that tree down."

"No, Dad please don't. I told you, we're both virgins. I just sleep better in his arms. I figured this out from too many visits to his house and falling asleep during the movie that we were watching. Just ask Carlisle; it's completely innocent."

"Alright, but from now on, let's keep the overnight visits announced and no more than twice a week; either here or at his house."

"Thank you Dad. I have to talk to you about last night." I turned serious and he went back into cop mode.

"Just be my dad. I'm not talking to the police right now, especially since I've already told them what I remember." I smirked and he relaxed a little.

"I'm sure Carlisle will be talking to you too, but my entire body is covered in bruises and whoever did this was not gentle, nor was it a one time incident." He gasped as my words sunk in.

"He said that there is tearing and severe bruising that will take a while to heal. He also told me what was carved into my stomach." I wrote it down because I couldn't manage to say the words without crying. He sat next to me on the bed and just held me. I let him because my dad makes me feel safe.

"You know that's not true, right baby?"

"I wanted to do that with Edward. We wanted it to be special. What if he doesn't want me when he finds out?"

"Is that why we're not telling him right away?" I nodded.

"Well Bella, if he finds out and walks away, then he's not the guy I thought he was. If he truly loves you, he will stick by your side, no matter what."

"Thank you Dad. I will call him in a few days. I don't know that I will tell him, but I will tell him something happened and ask him to be patient with me until I can tell him."

"Good girl. Get some rest and I will go find Carlisle." I nodded. He was almost to the door when I called to him.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Could you put on of your flannel shirts on my bed? I want to take it to the hotel and sleep in it."

"Sure baby, no problem." I pulled out my phone and saw that I had missed a text message from Edward.

**-I miss you-** I smiled through my tears and wrote back.

**-I miss you too. Bag a mountain lion for me. Xoxo-** He must have been relaxing because he wrote back immediately.

**-too easy drill sergeant. Too easy-** I laughed, even though it hurt.

**-want a challenge?-** I sent to him

**-sure. What happens if I win?-**

-**what do you want?-**

**-depends on the challenge. Big risks get big rewards-** he was right. I would be taking a big risk when I talked to him next. I might as well see what he says about my challenge.

-reward based on results. Game?-

**-sure.-**

**-be friends with Mike Newton. See if he would want to do a threesome with us.-**

**-! We have to be doing a twosome before we do a threesome, Bella-**

**-are you not accepting the challenge?-** I fired back.

**-not sure yet. How long do I have?-**

**-one week. We could make virginity cool again-** I felt sad after sending that.

**-it's not something I want to broadcast. I'm already ridiculed enough at home.-**

**-ahh yes, but at home, you're the 108 yr old virgin. At school, you're still 17.-**

**-true. Will you be helping me on this challenge?-**

**-no, I won't even be in school-** I flinched. The phone rang immediately.

"_Why won't you be at school?"_

"I'm going to Florida to take care of my mom. She's sick and Phil is in the middle of baseball season and traveling. I'll be gone all week." I only verbalized the cover story so that if he had happened to pick it out of anyone's brain, it would hopefully seem authentic and he wouldn't question it.

"_When are you leaving?"_

"Sadly enough, I'll be gone before you get back."

"_Why are you crying?"_ He asked.

"I'll miss you. I love you; only you."

"_I love you too. Bella, are you alright?"_

"Not at the moment, but I will be when we are together again." It was the truth at least. I had to change the subject before he figured out I was lying about my travel plans.

"Are you going to accept the challenge?"

"_I don't know yet. It seems kind of mean and as much as I don't like Newton, I wouldn't want to raise his hopes up of being with you only to crush them. I just know how I would feel if I were him. Having you dangled in front of me, tempting me, and then pulling it all away. It could scar him for life and make him resentful."_

"You're right. Challenge rescinded. I'll think of something else that won't hurt anyone's feelings."

"_I'm sure you can. I'll be waiting to hear it."_ I saw Carlisle enter the room and I held up a finger to my lips.

"Go back to your family and I will call you in a few days. I love you."

"_I love you too. I'll wait for your call. Bye, love." _

"Bye." I ended the call just as a tear escaped, which I swiped at angrily. Carlisle sat on the end of my bed.

"I spoke with your dad, but it seems as though you've done most of my job for me." I smiled softly.

"You're going to tell Edward?"

"I told him I was leaving before he would get back so I could take care of my mom. I told him I would call in a few days. When I do, I think that I will tell him that something happened and ask him to be patient with me until I'm ready to tell him the truth. My dad said that if he truly loves me, then he will stay by my side no matter what. I also told him that Edward comes to my room at night and he holds me while we sleep."

"Yes, he asked me about that. I did tell him that you frequently fall asleep during movies and Edward sometimes joins you. I'm surprised that he's allowing your sleepovers to continue."

"I'm sure he only said that because I told him how innocent our relationship is."

"Innocent is the best way to describe it. I'm proud of you Bella. It takes a great deal of courage to do what you're doing."

"Well, I figured if I can survive being chased to Phoenix, being bitten, and hanging out with seven vampires on a regular basis, then this was nothing." He chuckled with me.

"Good point. I'll let you get some rest and as soon as I know something officially, I will come find you." I nodded and pulled the covers up.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes?"

"Will you stay with me while I sleep or until my dad gets back?"

"Sure. I'll be right back. Let me grab a book from my office." I stayed awake until he came back and fell asleep quickly after that.

**A/N: So, what do you think? Any idea what the words are or who is behind the attack? Reviews are wanted and appreciated. Have a great day! Kelly**


	2. Chapter 2

Carlisle was still there when I woke up.

"Hey."

"Bella, how are you feeling?" He immediately set his book down.

"I feel like crap. Has my dad been here?"

"He was, but he had to go to work. He said he will meet us at the hotel later. I have good news. You get to go home today. Esme went to pick up a few of your things and she is the one to drive you to the hotel as I start a shift in a few hours. Did you sleep well?"

"It wasn't the greatest sleep, but it didn't suck. I'm used to the temperature being a few degrees lower." I fought my blush and Carlisle had the decency not to comment.

"I'll go get your discharge papers and we'll get you out of here."

"Carlisle, Alice will surely see what is going on, can we get her to keep her silence?"

"I've taken care of it. I talked to her last night when she called me. She assured me that Edward was not within hearing distance." He added when he saw me start to panic.

"Don't let her come to the hotel. I know it will hurt her feelings and she's already seen what I look like in her visions, but it's different in person."

"I understand, Bella." He disappeared and I was able to sign my release. I grudgingly rode in the wheelchair to the entrance where Esme was waiting for me. We rode in silence and I tried to hide behind my hair. Esme helped me up to the room and already had some lunch waiting for me. Until then, I hadn't realized how hungry I was. Esme was patient and didn't press me for conversation. When I was full, I finally spoke.

"Thank you Esme."

"You're welcome Bella. I hope you know that I consider you one of my daughters. I like feeling needed. I love you Bella."

"I love you too. Did Carlisle tell you what happened? How bad I look now?"

"He told me you were hurt pretty bad and that you didn't want Edward to know about it just yet. What happened?"

"I was beaten and…"

"You don't have to say it if you don't want to."

"Yes I do. It's supposed to be part of the healing process, right?"

"If you're ready, then I will listen."

"I was raped and now I'm so afraid that Edward won't love me anymore and I'll lose everything. I wanted him to be my first. I wanted it to be special." Esme covered my hand with her cold one. She carefully pulled me into her chest and let me cry on her; like a mother would. I felt safe in her arms. She stroked my hair as she spoke.

"Bella, he won't leave you. He can still be your first. He is your first choice; he will be the first one you make love to. It will still be very special whenever the two of you decide to take the next step. He will be patient with you just as you respect his wanting to be married first. He loves you Bella; in his eyes, you are more important to him than his own life even. That's what being mated means. You sacrifice everything for your mate to keep him or her happy. You may not be one of us yet, but that's how he treats you; it's how we all treat you. You're already a part of the family and it will crush him if the two of you end your relationship. We mate for life, Bella. Does that give you any more insight for his feelings or do you still doubt him?" Esme didn't sugar coat what she was telling me; deep down, I knew she was right. Edward would never leave me again. The pain was too much for either of us to bear. So far, the only good thing that I could think of is that Edward's mother's ring is safely hidden in his room. Although, I've accepted his proposal, I wasn't ready to tell the world yet; so therefore, I only wore it at his house. He was always happy to slide it on my finger, yet equally depressed when I took it off before going home for the night. We were going to tell my dad next weekend; now I wasn't so sure. Esme was right, I needed to tell him. I wanted to tell him, but I wasn't ready yet. I didn't want him to see me this way. I already knew that my news would be painful enough for him.

The next morning, Carlisle came by my room. I knew Edward must be missing me since it was a school day and we had most of our classes together.

"How are you feeling Bella?"

"Stiff and sore. I also have a theory on who was behind this attack."

"I am very interested in your theory, but would you like to hear some preliminary test results first?" I nodded.

"You were definitely drugged; it was Rohypnol, which is why you don't remember anything. There was an abnormality in your blood and I will need another sample."

"What kind of abnormality?"

"A hormonal one. When I drew your blood, I ordered a full panel, which included a pregnancy test. It seems that your levels are elevated, but does not indicate anything definitive yet. I want to draw some more and test it again." I nodded. There was nothing to say.

"Let's hear your theory." Carlisle prompted me.

"I think it was Victoria behind it all. Why else would any vampire target only me at a party full of drunk teenagers when I as trying to stay sober? I bet she convinced some human guys to somehow drug me, separate me, beat me, rape me, carve those words on my body, and leave me for dead while she waited somewhere close enough to watch, but far enough that the scent of my blood wouldn't bother her. I'm thinking that she's waiting for me to heal now before she tries to get me again so she can torture us both. According to Laurent, she considers me Edward's mate, as do I, but she is doing this because she knows the pain of losing a mate. She's going to keep going until I die; letting me get healthy and then hurting me again. This must be what Laurent meant when he told me that I would be better off letting him kill me, than to face what she wants to do." I waited a beat for him to absorb all of this information before I sprung my next thought on him.

"Carlisle, I also would like to let my dad in on the big secret, so that he is more aware of what to avoid and also just how dangerous it is for him. I'm sure his scent is similar to mine." I was actively listening now and watching Carlisle quickly weigh the pros and cons of telling Charlie.

"Bella, how do you think he will handle the news?"

"He'll be shocked at first, but overall accepting. He won't say a word. He likes to operate on a need to know basis and I think he needs to know this. We were going to tell him about the engagement soon anyway. He might be more accepting of it now."

"Normally, I would conduct a family meeting so we can all decide together, but since you want to keep this under wraps for now, I will allow it. I don't think Esme will have any objections. Are you planning to tell the rest of the family, Bella?"

"Yes, but at least not until I talk to Edward. I don't want to, but I don't think I have much choice in the matter. I'm sure Alice is going nuts; consequently driving Jasper crazy. You know, Edward was right, there are no secrets in your family."

"Our family." Carlisle corrected me.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" My dad asked as soon as Carlisle opened the door to the bedroom and brought me out to the couch.

"Stiff and sore. We have a theory and something to tell you." I said.

"Let's hear it."

"Have a seat Charlie, it's a long story." Carlisle motioned toward a chair and then sat down in the adjacent chair. Esme sat on the couch with me, pulling my feet in her lap and using her cool hands to rub my legs. I smiled gratefully.

"Charlie, I know you're good friends with Billy Black. Has he ever told you any of the legends from his tribe?"

"No, it's never come up. What's going on?" Carlisle and I told Charlie the stories about the 'cold ones'. He sat in silence and processed the information.

"So, what, there are…vampires in existence? Were they your grandparents or something?"

"It was me, Esme, Edward, Emmet, and Rosalie that made the treaty. We are the 'cold ones'."

"What? How can that be? I thought Edward was only seventeen."

"He is, and he has been for a while. I will let Edward tell you his story when he's ready." I spoke on his behalf.

"Bella, you knew this?" He looked at me with disbelief.

"Yes, I figured it out from my observations of Edward at school and Jake telling me the legends."

"We'd be happy to show you some of the positive aspects about our life if you'd like." Esme offered.

"No, not now. Tell me your theory about who did this to you." All of us exchanged worried glances. Carlisle ended up telling my dad the tale of the fateful baseball game and subsequent trip to Phoenix."

"He was saving me again, dad."

"So, when you told everyone that he pulled you out of the way of the van, he literally did it, didn't he?"

"Yes, he ran across the parking lot and used his body to shield mine from the impact." Carlisle and I finished the story of James' death and Victoria's desire to have Edward's mate (me) die as well.

"So, you're his mate?" He asked me.

"Yes, we're also engaged. He proposed a few months ago and I only recently accepted. We were going to tell you this coming weekend. When the time comes for me to be changed, we will be mated in the complete sense of the word. It can't really be like that now because I'm still human." I blushed at this because I was referring to sex with Edward in front of my dad.

"It's not something that can be controlled, Charlie. We mate for life and we know instantly when we've met our mate." Carlisle explained.

"It's actually fascinating that Bella feels the bond as well even though she's still a human. When she is changed, their bond will strengthen even more. Bella is already exhibiting talent that will only be enhanced when she is changed. Edward, Jane, Aro, and Alec all have gifts which don't work on Bella and they should. She has to be changed because she's a human that knows of our existence. It's either that or death."

"Does that mean I have to be changed too?"

"If you want to, we will, but we can hide you for a while if you wish. We have three rulers of our kind that enforce the law. They know that Bella knows and demanded that she be changed. It's what happened in Italy." Carlisle continued answering Charlie's questions, and also telling my dad the story of what truly happened when he left me and why I ran off to Italy to save him.

"Who are Aro, Jane, and Alec? What is Edward's gift?"

"Edward and Aro can read minds, but Aro needs to be touching someone in order for his gift to work. He is extremely intrigued that Bella is immune to these gifts as a human. He anticipates that she will be very powerful. Jane and Alec's gifts focus on the nervous system. Jane can inflict pain without touching you and Alec can create total sensory deprivation. Their disadvantage though is that they can only focus on one target at a time."

"It's true, I watched her take Edward down with a single glance, but it didn't affect me at all."

"When is this change supposed to happen? Will I be able to see Bella again?"

"Edward and Bella will graduate and they want to get married first; then it will happen. Bella won't be able to see you for a while after it happens; the bloodlust is very strong in the first year and she will be busy controlling that along with re-learning major skills, like dressing herself without ripping her clothes or opening doors without breaking knobs; things like that." Carlisle explained.

"Oh. Is this what you want, Bella?"

"Yes; I want to have forever with Edward. Get to know the Cullens and make the decision for yourself."

"What does Victoria look like?"

"Her main feature is the wild, flaming, red hair and the red eyes. One of us will always be around your house to protect you. Your scent is similar to Bella's." Carlisle confirmed my theory.

"Ok." He seemed to have no argument.

"You'll like Emmet dad, he loves sports and will watch them with you." He brightened up at that.

I continued my recuperation in the hotel for the rest of the week and didn't return home with my dad until the following Monday morning. I was walking a lot better and my bruises had for the most part disappeared. Carlisle came by while Edward was still in school and confirmed his theory about the blood test. I was glad that my dad took the day off to stay with me. He held me on the couch while I sobbed. I had no idea how to tell any of this to Edward. We were startled out of our embrace when someone knocked on the door. I cringed and positioned myself under the cover of the blanket that was draped on the back of the couch and made sure I couldn't be seen from the door. My dad looked at me before walking to answer it; we both knew who was on the other side. I shook my head, telling him I wasn't ready yet.

"Hello Edward." I listened to my dad greet him.

"Hello Chief Swan. Is Bella here?" That's right; Edward didn't know that Charlie knew the secret.

"Yes, she's here, but she's not up for visitors right now. She'll be back at school tomorrow." I knew Edward was desperate to see me, since I never called him last week. I was just as desperate as he was, but right now, I had to figure out how to tell him what had happened. It sucks that we had only just gotten back from Italy three weeks before. We've been inseparable due to or months apart and mutual grieving. My dad was upset until he learned the truth; now he's completely accepting of Edward and looks forward to him being the son-in-law. Edward just doesn't know it yet. I was happy that all we had to do was get through the last few months of school and we could get married. My dad knew just how difficult it was for me not to see or talk to Edward tonight; when he was so close.

"Ok, please tell her that I stopped by and I will be by to pick her up in the morning."

"I will, have a good night, Edward."

"Good night, sir." Charlie closed the door and joined me on the couch. I hoped that he was able to hide his thoughts from Edward.

"Hey, let's go make dinner. You're going to have to teach me how to cook so I won't starve after you marry that boy." I smiled and let him pull me up from the couch. Part of me hoped that Edward was hanging around and saw me smile. Part of me also hoped that he didn't because it would raise suspicions of how much Charlie knew.

**A/N: In the next chapter, it will visit with some of Edward's point of view. From here on out, the POV will change, but it will mostly be Bella. So she's pregnant, what's she going to do? How will Edward handle the news? Reviews are wanted and appreciated. Have a great day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**EPOV**

I knew something was going on when Bella didn't show up for school today. Carlisle, Esme, and Alice have been cautious with their thoughts around me. I drove over to Bella's house to see what I could learn there. I could hear Bella crying and Charlie was comforting her. I knew she never left the main room when Charlie greeted me; his thoughts were also guarded. I was immediately suspicious that something had happened while my family was hunting and Carlisle was called away. I waited, hoping to get a glimpse of her, and maybe have some light shed on why she was avoiding me. I didn't think I had done anything too serious to offend her. If I don't hear anything before she went to bed, then I would talk to her in her room after Charlie went to bed.

"Hey, let's go make dinner. You're going to have to teach me how to cook so I won't starve after you marry that boy." I listened to Charlie say to her with humor in his voice. I watched from the trees across the street and saw a smile. It made me feel better that I hadn't offended her, but I was still curious. I waited while Bella instructed him on how to make the meal for the night. It wasn't until they were seated at the table, that the conversation turned serious.

"You know you have to face him eventually."

"I know." Bella sighed.

"I still think you should have told him when it happened." So something did happen.

"I don't want to hurt him." Bella's voice was in despair. Why is she feeling like this?

"You're hurting him more by not saying anything."

"I don't want him to leave me when he finds out. I love him so much and I know I won't be able to handle it if he leaves me again." I flinched. There is nothing that could make me leave her again. I thought she knew that.

"If he loves you as much as you love him, he won't leave. I'll have to hunt him down if he did that." Bella smiled in gratitude. I smiled at the thought of Charlie hunting me.

"Well, you have choices to make and they affect him just as much as they do you. You're going to need and want his support. If you don't tell him by the weekend, I'm going to tell him." Huh? What the hell is going on?

"NO! Dad, please don't rush me. I will tell him. It's just so hard. I'm scared and I don't know how." Bella was pleading with him.

"He's going to figure it out, Bella. It's going to hurt him even more if it doesn't come from you. I mean it. You have until Monday morning before I take action." Bella slumped in her seat; she knew he was serious and wouldn't be budged. It was a Swan trait I was familiar with.

"Ok, you win. I'll find some way to tell him this week."

"Good." They ate in silence after that. I tried in vain to probe Charlie's thoughts, but I came up empty. Somebody warned him not to think about it. I wonder how it was done, so as not to give up my secret. I knew that there would be nothing further discussed on the subject, so I ran home to see what I could learn there.

Alice was waiting for me on the steps. I didn't even pause to talk to her.

"It's not going to work." She said casually as I breezed by. I went straight to Carlisle's office.

"Come in, Edward." I opened the door and noticed that there was some new medical equipment in the room, but it was covered so I couldn't discern what instruments had been delivered.

"What's all this?"

"I've taken on a patient privately and this equipment will help me."

"Is it the same patient that called you away from hunting last weekend?"

"Yes. You know I can't tell you anything, Edward; not without breaking confidentiality."

"I know. I just want to know what is being kept from me. I'm getting it from you, Esme, Alice and Charlie. I'm under the impression that something happened to Bella from a conversation I'd just overheard at her house."

"I don't know what to tell you, Edward. I try not to listen to people's private conversations. Bella clearly knows what is going on. Talk to her and see if she'll tell you."

"ARGHH!" I growled and left him standing there. I went up to my room and carefully slammed the door, signaling everyone to leave me alone. Naturally, that didn't happen.

"Edward, can I talk to you?"

"I'd rather not." I muttered to Jasper.

"Maybe I can help you. Let's go for a walk." Jasper was a little more forceful this time and I picked up on the urgency of his thoughts. I sighed and let him in. We left through the window of my room.

"I don't think I need to tell you the amount of frustration I'm feeling from you right now." Jasper began conversationally after we had run a few miles from the house.

"No, you don't." I snapped and then felt bad because he wasn't the source of it and didn't deserve my anger.

"What's going on? I'm going crazy at the house."

"What are you feeling?"

"Carlisle, Esme, and Alice are hiding something. They're also very sad. It's been going on since we came back from our family hunting trip. From you, I'm getting restlessness, frustration and now anger."

"You're right about that. They are hiding something from me. So are Bella and Charlie. I was listening to a conversation between Bella and her father tonight just before I got here; he's insisting that she tell me before I find out on my own. She says that she's scared that I will leave her when I find out. She still loves me. Charlie had her start to teach him how to cook so he can feed himself when she marries me. We haven't told him about that yet. I'm suspicious that something happened to her and also that Charlie knows more about me than he is letting on right now. He told Bella that if she didn't tell me by next Monday, he's going to do it. I'm curious about Carlisle's new patient. He's got all this medical equipment in the house now as if he's going to treat him or her from here. I feel like I have all the pieces except for the one piece that will put the puzzle together for me." Just then, my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Hi."_

"Hello love, did your dad tell you I came by?" I was still trying to get something from her.

"_I think you already know that I was in the room. I'm not stupid."_ Jasper tried to hide his smile when Bella snapped at me.

"Yes, you're right. I'm sorry for underestimating your intelligence." I hated looking whipped in front of my brothers. I turned away from Jasper so I wouldn't have to look in his face.

"_How long did you stay around to listen? I know you didn't leave right away."_

"I heard enough to know that there's something Charlie wants you to tell me. I don't know what it is though, Charlie's guarding his thoughts."

"_I told him to. There is something that I need to tell you, but I'm scared; as I'm sure you've heard."_

"I did. Love, what's going on?" I heard Jasper tell me in my head that he was going to run a few more miles to give me privacy. I nodded to acknowledge him.

"_As much as I'd love to take the coward's way out, I can't tell you this over the phone. Can we go out tomorrow after school to our meadow and I will do my best to tell you there?"_

"Absolutely. I'll throw a blanket in the trunk for you." I would do anything she wanted in order for me to know what's going on.

"_Thank you. Also, um, my dad is going to take me to school in the morning because I have an appointment. I'll be there by lunch."_ I was suspicious again, but played along to placate her. Hopefully she will be able to summon the courage to tell me after school. I couldn't wait that much longer.

"Ok, love, I will see you tomorrow afternoon."

"_Don't come by tonight. I want to be able to see you at the same time you see me."_ I was a little hurt by her not wanting me in her room tonight.

"Ok."

"_I miss you."_ It warmed my dead heart a little.

"I miss you too."

"_I have so much to tell you. I'm going to be honest; you're going to be seriously pissed off about some of it. You may want to go out and gorge yourself before seeing me again. I know it's been a while for my scent, but I also know that it will be my words that drive you over the edge."_ That's not good.

"I'm extremely worried right now. I will go hunt though. You're right; it's been too long since I've been near your scent. I won't stay, but could you leave the clothes you wore today on your windowsill? I'll come get them and it will help me to re-acclimate myself."

"_Sure. I love you."_

"I love you too."

"_Would you bring my ring to school tomorrow?"_ I couldn't fight the smile when she asked that.

"Absolutely. Will you be wearing it during school hours?"

"_Not until my dad knows. He deserves to know before our friends."_ Although they weren't really my friends, I appreciated the gesture of her words. I just wanted to rub it in Mike Newton's face.

"Ok, love. I'll keep it with me. I'll see you at lunch."

"_Good night, Edward."_

"Good night my love." I hung up and took off to find Jasper. He was waiting for me as I knew he would be.

"Everything alright? You're frustration has been replaced by confusion and worry."

"She said she's going to tell me everything tomorrow after school. She said it's going to seriously piss me off. We have to go to her house right now so I can get her clothes and get used to her scent again. She also told me to gorge myself."

"Let's go." We ran to her house and as I was coming out of the trees, she was shutting her window to me and closing her curtains. I saw her clothes sitting on the sill just as I'd asked. I jogged over and leapt up to her window. I grabbed the clothes and was back by Jasper's side in a flash. We ran back toward the house and I inhaled her scent the entire way. She was right; I needed to desensitize myself again. I love her. We walked through the house and I dropped her clothes off in my room while Jasper collected anyone who wanted to go hunting. This is how I spent the rest of the night.

**BPOV**

My dad listened to my side of the call. He knew, just as I did, that my appointment was completely false and just another stall tactic. He said nothing thankfully. He waited while I got ready for bed. I put my clothes on the sill as I said I would. I knew he was close by, I could feel it. I closed my window, a first for me, to remind him not to come to my room. It broke my heart to have to do that, but I knew I was having nightmares. I didn't want to tip him off in my subconscious before I had the chance to tell him consciously. It didn't matter much, because halfway trough the night, I ended up on the sleeping bag in my dad's room anyway. I was beginning to notice some changes since that fateful night and I'm just glad that my dad has been supportive the entire time.

I took my time in the morning, trying to stall and delay as long as possible. Charlie waited for me, giving me a pep talk the entire time. I finally declared myself ready to go to school, after throwing up my breakfast. I wasn't sure if it was nerves or something else, but I told myself that it was just nerves. I made sure my cell phone was charged in my pocket before grabbing my bag and following Charlie out to the cruiser. He'd been nice enough to get my homework for me while I was gone, so there wasn't that much I had to catch up on. I knew I'd missed at least one test in my absence that I would have to make up but I didn't care. My grades were excellent.

Charlie walked me to the main office, even though I was perfectly capable of walking myself there to check in for the day. I needed that last bit of support. It was the period just before the lunch hour. Gym, perfect; it was the one class that I didn't have with any of the Cullens. I preferred it that way, so they wouldn't have to see me fall on my face all the time and lower their grade by helping me. Emmet would have been the worst with all the jokes he liked to make about my clumsiness. Thank goodness he graduated last year along with Rosalie and Jasper. It was late enough in the hour that I didn't have to change my clothes for Gym. I went to class silently and tried to stay out of everyone's way. I was stuck next to Mike Newton, who didn't seem to grasp the concept that I was with Edward because as soon as he saw me walk in the room, he lit up.

"Hey, I've missed you." He jogged up to me as soon as I walked into the room.

"Thank you."

"Where have you been?"

"I had to go to Florida to take care of my mom; she was really sick and Phil was out of town for a game."

"Oh. Hey, your dad came to talk to me the night after the party. How did you end up getting home?"

"He picked me up. I'm uh, not in the mood to talk about it."

"Oh, ok then. I'm sorry that I didn't look for you. When I didn't see you, I just assumed you had Cullen pick you up."

"Mike, please just drop it." I never once looked at him; I fought to keep my eyes on the games in front of me so I wouldn't run out of the room in tears. He was pushing my breaking point. I could feel the snap coming on.

"Hey, would you want to catch a movie this weekend?"

"No, Mike I wouldn't. Please just leave me alone, ok? I don't want to talk about that stupid party and I don't want to go out with you. I'm with Edward. Please get that through you head." I left the class as fast as I could. No one tried to stop me. I found a quiet place to hide under some stairs near my classroom. Hopefully, neither Alice nor Edward would come looking for me. I just wanted to be alone for a few more minutes. I kept my sobs as silent as I could, especially when someone walked near by.

I was there longer than I thought as I heard the bell ring for lunch. I stayed where I was until I was sure that the halls were empty again. I stopped at the bathroom to freshen up and erase any evidence of tears before going to the cafeteria. I opened the door, took one whiff of the room and turned back out. I ran around the corner to fight the revolt my stomach was threatening. I felt his presence before he even said a word. I flinched when he touched my back.

"Love, are you alright?"

"I'm nauseous." I was still bent over with my head close to my knees.

"It wasn't because of me was it?" I could plainly hear the insecurity in his voice.

"No, it's not you." I had to change the subject.

"I yelled at Mike." I thought I heard him chuckle as he lowered his body to meet my eyes.

"I heard." I sunk to the ground, knowing he would join me. I leaned into him, taking strength from his embrace.

"Everything is so hard all of the sudden. I want to tell you something without hearing any kind of reprimand. Can you do that?" I finally looked into his beautiful golden eyes.

"I will do my best."

"There are days, not many, but there are days that I wish that van had crushed me. It didn't even have to be the van, it could be any one of the near death experiences I've had. There are times that I wish one of them had come to fruition. Then I start thinking about how sad my dad and mom would be and how much I love them and how desperate I am for you and I snap myself out of it. Now is one of those times. I just want to stop the people I love from feeling pain because of me."

"Bella, I for one, am glad that none of those things have come to fruition. I have found my life with you and it would kill me to be without you; it very nearly has already. It saddens me that you feel this way, for as rare as it is and I know that your family feeling pain because of you is a sign that you are loved. It means that we all wish we could take that pain away from you and carry the burden alone. You do the same for us."

"Thank you. Can I tell you some of the news now or do you want it all at once?"

"You can tell me now if you want. We've still got some time."

"I told my dad about the engagement and that you come to my room at night."

"Why did you do that?" I could hear curiosity, anger, and confusion all laced together in that one question.

"After you hear the entire story, you will understand, but his reaction wasn't what I expected. After talking to Carlisle to confirm my story that you only hold me while I sleep, he said you can actually stay over without having to climb in the window. I told him that you kiss me for a bit and then we curl up together on my bed and you hold me. I told him that I sleep better in your arms; which as you know is completely true." Edward smiled a little at that.

"So is that what he meant about teaching him how to cook last night?"

"Yes. He's accepted it. He knows." I felt him tense up at that statement. I tried to separate myself a little, but he locked his arms around me.

"What? Why would you put him in danger like that?"

"We did it for his safety. Carlisle and Esme were there when we all told him. He took it well. He knows that I'm your mate. He knows all about the many times you've saved my life and the one time I went to save yours. He's not angry with you any more. He sees you in a new light. Before we told him the truth, I told him not to even think about me because you are so intuitive that it's almost like you can read his mind."

"You've just given him the same fate you have. What are you going to do if he doesn't make the same choice?"

"The same thing I would do if he does make the same choice; support his decision like he is supporting mine. He's safe as long as the Volturi don't find out."

"You know they will when they check to make sure we've changed you. You know that Aro won't be able to stop himself from touching one of us."

"We've got some time. My dad has so far decided to get to know all of you and learn the pros and cons of what you are like the speed, immortality, strength, and diet. He will make an informed decision just like I did."

"You can trust him?"

"Yes, absolutely. I let him see my scar and learn the truth about it. I even showed him what it looks like in the sun. Who knows, maybe he will want to be changed and then he'll find his true other half. Lord knows, it wasn't my mom." I tried to lighten the subject up and then cringed at the same time due to talking about my dad's love life.

"After what has happened, I'm anxious to leave my human life behind and the painful scars that I've recently acquired; both physically and emotionally."

"You've been hurt?" I couldn't hold back my humorless laugh.

"If only it were as simple as that. If you stay with me, we're in for a rough road. We will have some difficult decisions to make. If you don't choose to stay with me, then I will find the strength to face these changes alone." His fingers tilted my face up towards his and he placed a tender kiss on my mouth. I felt the tears start to stream down my face, but didn't bother to wipe them away. I wrapped my arms around him and threw myself into his kiss; just in case it was the last time I would get to do so. He broke it off one second before the bell rang. He got up and helped me to my feet.

"Are you able to finish the day or do you want to get out of here?"

"I want to leave, but I can finish the day. I have to; I've missed a lot of school." He wrapped his arm around my waist and led me to my locker. We gathered my books, which he carried before getting his from his locker. We saw Mike on our way to class and I looked at Edward.

"I should apologize."

"I love that you are so forgiving. I'll meet you in the classroom." He pecked my lips once more and left me to face Mike.

"Mike, wait up." He turned to me, reluctantly.

"What is it Bella?"

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior. A lot has been going on lately and I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I'm sorry."

"Are you ok?" He was concerned for me again.

"No, I'm not, but one day I hope to be again. I'm sorry for embarrassing you in front of the class. You are a good friend, Mike. I'd like to keep you as that." He dropped his head a little with the title I gave him.

"You didn't go to Florida, did you?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"Because it all started when I brought up that party. Did something happen there?"

"It's nothing you have to worry about. It was just miscommunication on both of our parts. Are we still friends?" I was careful not to touch him. I also knew that Edward was listening to our conversation through Mike's eyes and thoughts.

"Friends, sure."

"I know that there is someone out there for you; it's just not me, ok?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you around, Bella."

"I'm really sorry Mike." He waved without turning to look at me. I walked to class feeling dejected. Edward was waiting for me.

"I feel like I just broke up with him even though I've never even had the inclination to go out with him. Is that weird?"

"No, Bella, it's not. He's finally accepted that you will never be more than a friend to him and it's a hard lesson to learn because you are an amazing woman. He really didn't want to accept defeat; especially to me." His tone was just a little bit smug.

"Keep the smugness in check, pal. Nothing's for certain until we are both wearing rings." I joked with him and he smiled.

"I'll take you to Vegas tonight if you want."

"If you still want me by dinner time, sure, let's go." A flash of hurt ran across his face.

"Don't worry Alice, we will still have the wedding as planned." I said in a low voice and looked at Edward.

"She said it's not the same thing."

"I'll talk to her later. It's about you and me." I assured.

"She's pouting, but will be waiting for you." We were forced to end our conversation there due to the inconvenience of high school.

**A/N: What will he do when he hears the entire story? How will the rest of the family react when they find out? Reviews are wanted and appreciated. Have a great day!**


	4. Chapter 4

Somehow we made it through the rest of the day. By the time I collected my homework and reached the parking lot, I was panicking. I knew that Edward could feel the panic radiating off me, but he was too curious about what I had to tell him to give me an out. He drove us as close as he could to our meadow and carried me on his back for the rest of the way. I waited while he spread the blanket out in front of us and we both silenced our cell phones. He was in no mood for distractions right now. I summoned my strength by taking a deep breath.

"Ok, when you were away hunting with your family, Mike and Jessica came by to drag me to some party at La Push beach. Knowing that I wouldn't be seeing you, I allowed it. I talked with people and hung out with Jake for a bit. I know there was alcohol there so I made sure to always get my own drinks and didn't bother with a cup. I didn't trust anyone there. After that, it gets murky and the next thing I know, I was waking up in the forest, completely naked." He gasped, but kept his anger in check. I was watching his face

"It wasn't consensual, nor was it a one time thing. I also have a theory of who was behind it." Having understood the meaning behind my words, Edward stood up.

"Would you excuse me for a moment, my love?" I panicked.

"Are you leaving me? Are you angry with me?"

"I'm not leaving you, but I am angry about what happened to you. I need to de-stress. I will be right back to hear the rest of your story. Ok?" I took a deep breath.

"Break a tree for me. I love you; only you." He smiled at me.

"I love you too." He bent down to kiss me and I held on tight.

"Can I come with you; ride on your back while we destroy a few trees?"

"I suppose for a few minutes. I will bring you back here and go take down a deer then. Is that alright?"

"Yes." With his help, I got on his back once again. I held on until we reached the trees. Then with one of my hands braced at his elbow, I got to feel the raw power he exuded when we knocked down some trees. It felt great to expend some of my anger this way. I even laughed a little. He dropped me back at the blanket and took off for a snack. He was back ten minutes later.

"I apologize for my absence, my love. Please continue with the story."

"I understand. Thank you for helping me to deal with my anger." I put my hand on his cheek. He took it off and held it in his own. I pulled it away, not wanting it to be crushed.

"There's still more to be angry about; I'm protecting my bones." He nodded.

"Anyway, my theory is that Victoria is behind it. Carlisle said he could smell a hint of vampire on my clothes that didn't belong to any one of you. I thought, why would a vampire target only me at a party full of drunk, incoherent teenagers? I think she got someone to separate me, beat me, rape me, carve a message in my skin and leave me for dead. I think she was close enough to make sure it happened, but far enough away to not be tempted by my blood."

"What message?" Knowing that this question was coming, I was already lying down and lifting up my shirt. He gasped upon seeing the words 'damaged goods' carved into my skin. I covered it up and never bothered to wipe the tears away.

"There's more; I'm pregnant. That's why Carlisle has all that equipment at your house. He's going to treat me privately. I'm so sorry Edward. I'm so sorry." This snapped him out of his anger.

"What are you sorry for?"

"I lied to you. I tried to keep it from you for as long as I could. If my dad hadn't threatened me last night, I would have kept it to myself. He's right, you do need to know. I was trying to spare you as much pain as I could. I'm sorry."

"Your anguish is mine as well. I knew something was up. I understand now why you did what you did. You're not at fault for any of this. You are my mate and I will always love you."

"I know, but I wanted it to be so special for us. I give myself to you as you give yourself to me; fully and completely. Now, I can't do that and it breaks my heart."

"It will still be special, Bella. You can still give yourself to me just as I will give myself to you. The next time will be your choice. You've given me your heart, the pleasure of knowing your mind, your company, your love and you're going to let me take your soul. You can still give me your body without worry that someone else popped your cherry. I doubt that whoever it was took the time to treasure you and make you feel good, like I will. I love you Bella."

"I love you too, Edward. Thank you. Esme told me pretty much the same thing; that you wouldn't leave me. Carlisle and my dad tried as well. Does everything make sense now about why we told my dad what he knows?" I asked him tentatively.

"Yes. I see now that you are doing it for his protection."

"Edward, will you kiss me?" He smiled and seemed to know that this wasn't just any ordinary kiss I was asking for. I needed affirmation that he was not going to leave me. He leaned forward and I playfully leaned back, making him follow me to the blanket. He hovered over me and started to kiss me on my neck before moving up my jaw and finally claiming my mouth. I invited his tongue to play with mine and of course, it was in my mouth. He was lying next to me, but I felt one of his hands on my waist. I moved my shirt out of the way, craving as much skin to skin contact as I could get. He groaned and pulled my body so it twisted closer to him. I wrapped my arms around him and sunk one of my hands in his hair. I didn't try to move his clothes, for fear that he would take it the wrong way. I wasn't ready for that and I knew he was waiting for our wedding night; even if he was ready. I broke the kiss, but continued to snuggle with him.

"Thank you." His thumb was still making small, comforting circles on my waist.

"Anytime." He smiled down at me. My cell phone started to vibrate against my hip. I looked at it and decided to answer it.

"Hey Dad."

"_Bella, where are you? Are you alright?"_

"I'm fine. I'm with Edward."

"_Did you tell him?"_

"Yes and you were right. My fears about him were silly."

"_I'm glad baby. Are you coming home tonight or staying at Edward's?"_

"I haven't decided. Have you eaten?"

"_When you weren't here, I ordered a pizza. Tomorrow, I would like another lesson in cooking though."_

"Fair enough. I will be home eventually; I just don't know when. If I stay at Edward's, then I won't come by. I have some clothes at their house."

"_Ok, just give me a call and let me know if that's what you are going to do."_

"Ok, bye Dad."

"_Bye."_ I hung up and looked at Edward. He was smiling at me.

"Wow, he really is accepting this isn't he?"

"If he's not, then at least he understands. He still needs to come over and see all the cool aspects of your life."

"Invite him over tomorrow and give him his lesson there. We can show him whatever he'd like to know."

"Ok, I will when I talk to him next. Speaking of cooking, I'm getting a little hungry." He stood and pulled me to my feet. I watched him shake out and fold the blanket in the blink of an eye.

"Would you like to stop somewhere or I could cook for you?"

"You choose. Some kind of pasta sounds delicious right about now." I hopped on his back again and we were tearing through the trees as fast as he could run. I kissed his neck. He set me on the hood of his car and put the blanket away. He came to stand in front of me, between my legs and kissed me for a minute or two. My grumbling stomach put an end to that make out session. Ten minutes later, due to his excessive speeding, we were pulling into his driveway. I was suddenly nervous. Edward's hand on mine reassured me somewhat. We walked in the door and straight for the kitchen. It was Emmet that had to say something in front of his whole family.

"Whoa, you smell a little different, Bella. Did you two finally lose your V-cards?" He was teasing, but no one laughed.

"I didn't lose it Emmet, it was stolen." I fought the tears as I ran from the room, through the kitchen and out the back door. Edward gave me a minute and followed me. He waited patiently and let me ruin his shirt with my tears.

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I've been so worried about telling you, that I forgot about telling your family. I didn't want to anticipate how I would handle it if you left me or not and I didn't consider their reactions."

"You have nothing to apologize for. I did remember something though."

"What's that?"

"You did ask me to bring this for you. Do you want to wear it?"

"Yes." He slid the ring on my finger.

"Why did I take that to school?"

"It's silly now."

"Nothing is silly with you Bella."

"I just…if you changed your mind about being with me, I was going to formally give it back to you."

"This is your ring for all of eternity. I told you, you are my mate. You belong to me as much as I belong to you. Nothing could drive me away." He kissed me and led me back inside. Emmet was waiting for me in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry Bella. If I had known, I wouldn't have cracked a joke like that." I hugged him.

"I know. There's more, but I want to eat first and then I will tell everyone." He nodded and left the room; hopefully to comfort Rosalie. I turned to Edward with a fearful look in my eyes. He noticed of course and I searched for a paper and pen.

-How is Rosalie? Will she be able to handle the whole story?- Edward read my note and scribbled one of his own.

-She's very angry right now and I'm not sure how she will react to the news of the baby or Victoria. Do you think you should tell her privately? Would you want to?- I shrugged. He took the pen.

-Alice is seeing that she will have a similar reaction as I did…wanting to destroy nature. She will be gone for a while and she will be fierce with need to kill Victoria. She may not show it, but she considers you to be one of the family and she doesn't like it when one of us is threatened.- I reached for the pen.

-I'm glad that she has Emmet.- He smiled and continued cooking my meal for me.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"If I ask you to do me a favor, would you do it?"

"It depends on the favor; though most likely I would."

-Tomorrow at school, and probably every day after that, would you 'eat' meals with me?-

-You mean actually chew and swallow?- I nodded. He gulped.

-Why?-

-I don't want to throw up alone. I figured if you eat with me, it would be like sympathy pains. Does that make sense?-

-Sure, I can do that.- He grimaced, but made his promise.

-Good news is that if I do ever stop throwing up, you can stop eating with me.- His smile was weak. He was not looking forward to joining me for my type of eating.

"Does it start now?" He asked, setting a plate in front of me.

"Not tonight. I'll let you know." He looked so relieved that I had to laugh. I dug into my dinner with gusto, moaning at the taste.

"Thank you; it's so good."

"You're welcome, I'm glad you like it."

-Does it all taste the same to you?-

-Pretty much. There are subtle differences, but not many. You have no idea how disgusting that pasta smells to me right now.-

-Well then I really thank you for the sacrifice you are making for me.-

"I love you." He nuzzled my neck from behind.

"I love you too." He opened a window to hopefully air the fumes of my dinner away from the rest of his family. I went to the fridge, since I was really the only to use it, and grabbed a bottle of water from the supplies they kept in there only for me. So far, so good, I wasn't feeling any nausea, though I was sure it wasn't going to last. I still have to tell my tale one more time. Reluctantly, I finished my meal and washed my dish. Edward protested when I did this, claiming it as a stalling tactic; he was exactly right. I turned to put my leftovers in the fridge when I saw that it was already done for me.

"Come on, I'll hold your hand the entire time." I dragged my feet, forcing him to either walk slowly with me, or carry me. He wisely chose the slow walking. I felt six pairs of eyes gaze upon me with sympathy as Edward and I sat on the loveseat. I found the inner strength to tell my family everything that happened to me, my theory, and even about my dad knowing the big secret. Though I was met with hisses of anger on that part, they did understand why it had to be done. Carlisle shouldered the blame for making the decision to tell Charlie without first consulting everyone in a family meeting like he usually would have. They understood, they didn't like it, but they understood. Rosalie left the room in a blur and we could all hear her loud screech of anger followed by the crumpling of trees.

"I need to do that again, Edward, will you take me?" He nodded and I climbed on his back.

"You're knocking down trees? How in the world are you doing that?" Emmet asked and I invited them all to follow me. They laughed when they saw how Edward helped me channel my anger and I laughed again as well. They joined me for a little bit before going out to hunt. Edward and I went straight up to his room. Somehow, I managed to keep my dinner from reappearing. That let him off the hook for now. He held me as I drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: Reviews are wanted and appreciated. I love to read them and respond to each one. Have a great day! Kelly**


	5. Chapter 5

I managed to make it through school the next day. I woke with a shock because I had forgotten to call my dad the night before. Edward soothed my worry.

"Relax, I called him. He understood and accepted the invitation to have dinner here tonight." I sighed with relief.

"I still need to call him. I want to ask him what my mom was like when she was pregnant with me. I want to know if she had morning sickness and if so, how bad it was."

"That is an excellent question. You can always wait until he's here for his cooking lesson to ask him. I like that you are strengthening your bond to him. He likes getting to spend time with you." I snuggled up to him, but he held me at arm's length. I pouted.

"You need to get moving for the day and we need to have breakfast." He shuddered at the mention of food. I smiled gratefully at him. I am his mate and he says it's his job to keep me safe and happy; even it meant eating human food for me. I love him so much. He also knows that if he were human and I the vampire, I would eat human food for him if it made him feel better. He helped me off the bed and pushed me toward the shower. I grumbled, but the hot water did help. I dressed and he carried me to the kitchen. I watched as Edward made eggs for us. When we were both sitting at the table with our plate, Emmet strolled into the kitchen.

"You're not going to eat that, are you?" He pulled out another chair and sat down. I jumped to Edward's defense.

"If you want to sit with me while I eat, then grab a plate. I'm not going to throw up alone."

"You must really love her." I took a bite of my eggs while they were hot. I noticed that I had a significantly larger portion, but I didn't care.

"I do. She's also completely serious. If you want to sit with her when she eats, you have to join her." To prove his point, he took a bite and managed to swallow it without making a face. I was so proud. Emmet ate a few bites from Edward's plate, mostly because he was morbidly curious about our deal. Sure enough, ten minutes after we cleaned up, my stomach rejected the eggs. Edward carried me to the nearest bathroom, with Emmet close on our tails. I went first and could hear Emmet making gagging noises from the smell. Edward went next, followed by Emmet. Edward waited for me to brush my teeth again before driving me and Alice to school.

Lunchtime was a true challenge. The smell of the room disgusted me, but I did my best to tough it out. Edward and I shared a piece of pizza, an apple and soda. We didn't finish any of it, but we both ate a few bites. He truly hated lunch now, because he had to keep the food in his stomach until later in the day when no one would catch him regurgitating it.

My dad arrived just as I finished with m homework for the day. Edward and I coached him through cooking a steak and baked potatoes. My dad asked questions of vampire life, reminding me of all the ones I had asked him as well. We shared a private smile. Edward shared the story of how Carlisle changed him and demonstrated a few of the talents that come with being a vampire. All of the Cullens knew Charlie was coming by and they were told to be themselves. Alice and her perfect timing whisked into the room as my dad and I sat at the table.

"Hey Edward, let's go play chess and leave Bella to eat with her dad." Edward looked so relieved to not have to eat with me. I smiled and let him go. It was my turn to talk to my dad.

"Dad, what was mom like when she was pregnant with me? Was she sick all the time too?"

"I know she was sick at least once every day. She was tired a lot. She was certain that you were going to be a girl from the moment she found out about you. Other than that, it was a fairly normal pregnancy. Why do you ask?"

"I can only keep my dinner from coming back up. I've read that most women have similar pregnancy experiences as their mother's had. I was curious."

"You should ask her."

"I don't want her to know. She would insist on coming up here and I can't put her in danger like that. She wouldn't be able to handle it like you can."

"Yeah, you're right. Would you have told her if it wasn't supernaturally related?"

"I don't know; probably, but I would still not want her to come up here."

"Other than throwing up, how are you feeling?"

"I'm tired a lot."

"I'll bet. Why did Edward look so happy to leave you in here with me?"

"I umm told him that I didn't want to throw up alone, so he agreed to eat with me. We take turns throwing up. It's gross, I know, but it's what I need right now and he's doing that for me."

"Pretty generous of him. How does he throw up?"

"Um…I guess the best way to describe it is he's like a bird. He regurgitates it back up. It's not pretty to watch. He only eats a few bites of whatever I'm having, but I love that he loves me enough to support me like that. I love him so much." We finish our meal and he heads back to the house. I knew that he had a lot to process from seeing the Cullens in action. I headed up to the room I share with Edward. He was lounging on the bed writing in his journal. I disappeared into the closet for my pajamas and then into the bathroom for some human time. By the time I came out, He had finished his entry and re-shelved the book. I sometimes am extremely curious about how he interprets our life together, but am too afraid to ask. I snuggled up to him and after a gentle kiss good night, fell asleep.

The next day during school, I received a text from my dad, asking me to be home for the night. He also invited Edward over, figuring it was pretty useless to try and keep us apart. I had forgotten to take my ring off before school and by lunch, I was once again the source of all the gossip. Edward was highly amused and told me what everyone was thinking about our engagement. Naturally, pregnancy was thought of as a way for me to trap Edward into marrying me. Some people, though he wouldn't tell me who, thought I drugged him. I laughed at that one. We said nothing to clarify or dispel rumors, choosing instead to let others come to their own conclusions. We knew that as soon as the baby was big enough, people would automatically assume it was Edward's baby. We were ok with that, though we still did need to decide what to do after the baby arrived. Did I want to keep it? Did Edward? Would Rosalie want to adopt and finally be a mother? There were so many questions that I just wasn't ready to deal with and thankfully, nobody was pushing me to answer them yet.

That night, I was content to cook on my own as my dad insisted on a few physical demonstrations. Edward took my dad for a drive and I knew he was going to go somewhere private before taking him for a run. I wasn't sure how my dad would react to Edward's insanely fast driving. I had long ago stopped asking him to slow down, even though it still scared me. I was serving up mine and dad's plates when I heard Edward's car pull up; or so I thought.

"Still alive I see; you're much stronger than I thought." I whirled around and came face to face with Victoria. She wasn't alone though. There were two guys with her. I said nothing, hoping that Alice would see my decision to try and stab one of my attackers. She looked puzzled by my lack of reaction.

"You smell different."

"Ok. Is that good or bad?"

"I'm not sure yet. It shouldn't matter, I still want you dead."

"I know. How long have you been following me?"

"A while. I thought you would never be separated from one of the Cullens. They're all over you, even at school."

"I know." She looked down.

"So, those children were right, you are engaged."

"Yes."

"Are they also right about you carrying his baby? I know you didn't drug him."

"I haven't heard those rumors." I say. It's true to a point; I haven't heard those rumors directly. I wouldn't know how to answer the question anyway. If I chose to keep this baby, I know Edward would consider himself the father. If I had told the truth just now and he was within hearing distance, I know it would hurt him.

"You haven't answered the question."

"Would you let me live if I said I was pregnant?"

"I might. I might also kill you now. I might let you live long enough to deliver and then finish you off. There are so many decisions."

"You could just leave me alone too."

"Now, where's the fun in that?" Suddenly, her head swung around in several different directions. She flashed over to me and used me as a body shield with her hand wrapped threateningly around my throat.

"I have her and I will kill her immediately if you don't leave." She called out calmly. I didn't hear anything, but all of the Cullens, minus Rosalie, were in my kitchen. Edward even brought my dad in here with him.

"If you kill her now, you won't have any fun trying to keep hunting her down. Why not try to get her on her wedding day and ruin even more lives? Edward isn't even the one who killed James. I ripped his head off while these two held him still." Alice spoke with confidence and gestured to Emmet and Jasper. Her hands tightened on my throat and I was struggling for air; it wasn't completely cut off yet, but dangerously close. I held as still as possible.

"I would have thought that you would have learned from your mate, Vikki. The fun is all in the chase for him. There's no thrill in the kill. He likes to play head games. Oh, I'm sorry, he _liked_ to play head games." Edward joined in on the taunting. I hoped he knew what he was doing because right now, it was my life in the balance. It wouldn't take much for her to end me. Victoria is confused and somewhat relaxes her grip on me. It's not enough for me to get away, nor is it enough for anyone to pry her off of me before she can kill me. Edward kept going. I could breathe a little better at least.

"Alice is right you know. I wasn't the one to kill him. I was merely protecting my mate. I tore a chunk off of his neck, but these three are actually the ones to rip him apart and burn the pieces. Alice took pride in it because she is the only other game that he played where he lost. He was never truly mated to you. I saw it in his head; he used you for your body and for your gift of escaping." I looked at his hands; he was motioning for Charlie to back up, which he thankfully did. Victoria snapped and flew at Edward; finally having had enough of his taunts. In her rage, she had seemingly forgotten that she had him in the palm of her hand simply by threatening me. I was glad that Edward was able to distract her enough that she released me completely. Carlisle was at my side in an instant to inspect my throat. Esme stood as guard for me and Alice moved to protect Charlie. Edward and Victoria were beginning to cause damage to the house. Emmet had his hands on the guys she came in with. Jasper was watching and waiting for a signal to jump in and help. The humans in the room were clueless about the fight, since it was a total blur, but the vampires in the room could clearly see everything. Unfortunately, no one was saying a word, so I had no idea how Edward was doing.

It seemed to take a long time, but was in reality only a few minutes when Jasper saw an opportunity. He joined the fight and they quickly had Victoria locked down. Emmet took Charlie's handcuffs and bound the two guys together before leaving them and lighting a fire in the backyard for Victoria's body. We could hear the sounds of ripping metal and smell the incense of her burning body. I was glad that I didn't have to watch it. Edward was the first one in the house and he grabbed me up into a hug. That's when I started to sob into his chest. After a minute, he tensed up.

"Charlie, these two are the guys that roughed up Bella. They were just thinking some inappropriate thoughts."

"Their scent is the same one I smelled on Bella's clothes the day you brought her to me at the hospital." Carlisle added. These guys must have known that there was no way they could escape now, so they nodded and confessed. They even apologized to me.

"We are sorry miss. She paid us a ton of money to be as rough as we could without killing you." I was still going to press charges. If they weren't going to be released from jail any time soon, I was hoping that they would take their 'paycheck' from Victoria and donate it to charity.

It wasn't until after the two gentlemen were escorted away via police car that everyone started to take in the damage. One wall had been completely knocked out while the rest had a good size hole or two. The refrigerator would need to be replaced as well as the table and chairs. The worst was the back door. The hole was so big that you couldn't even tell exactly where the door had been because the frame and surrounding wall had gone outside when Edward, Jasper, and Victoria's fight had rolled them that way. I looked at Edward when I broke from his hug to see that he was covered in drywall dust.

"Edward, are you ok?" I gasped. He looked at himself and laughed.

"I'm fine, love. This dust is because I was the one to go out the backdoor first. She threw me." My hand covered my mouth and he tugged it away.

"I'm fine love. It takes more than drywall to hurt me." He placed a quick but tender kiss on my lips.

"Charlie, I insist on repairing the damage to your home immediately." Carlisle redirected the conversation. Edward, Alice, Jasper and Emmet all nodded to back him up. Emmet and Jasper left immediately.

"Where are they going?" I asked.

"They went to get drywall for the back wall. It's too late to do any major repairs tonight, but we will cover the wall and take you both back to our house for the night. We will be here bright and early to fix it tomorrow. If you need anything from your room, let's go get it." I nodded and tugged him with me. I grabbed a few more articles of clothing, determined to sleep in one of Edward's shirts for the night. I knew they would all come back here while my dad and I slept. We heard my dad in his room packing an overnight bag when we left my room. I did my best to salvage the dinner I made, but it was taken from my hands.

"Alice left to get you and Charlie some dinner. It will be at the house waiting for you." I slung my backpack over my shoulder. It was pretty much a book and clean underwear. I had a few days worth of clothes already over there. My dad came down and saw us waiting for him.

"Charlie, Edward is going to run Bella to our house since Jasper took his car. Would you like to run on my back or drive your cruiser?" Carlisle was being polite as Edward helped me onto his back. I eagerly squeezed him.

"Uh, I think I'm still windblown from my earlier run with Edward. I'll drive. Bella, want me to take your backpack?" I shrugged and nodded. Dad took it from me without me having to dismount from Edward. Charlie stared at Edward for a minute and then I watched Edward nod. We took off like a shot, having the time of our lives. I tapped his chest almost immediately and he stopped.

"What was my dad thinking at you?" I asked.

"He was admitting that I'm a pretty cool guy and thanked me for saving you. He understands a little more what it means when vampires mate for life and how we will do anything to keep our mates safe. He's given us his blessing. He wants to ask more questions later." I jumped down and circled to face him. He helped me back up, easily supporting my entire weight on his hands. I hugged him with all of my strength, which most likely felt like a breeze to him. He hugged me back and let me kiss him. He returned it with a little more passion than he usually allowed in terms of our physical relationship.

"Not that I'm complaining, my love, but what was that for?"

"It's my way of saying thank you. I figured you would like it more than Charlie's way." He laughed.

"I do and you never have to thank me. It's my job, and a full time one at that." I mock pouted and climbed down.

"Just for that little remark, we have to walk at my clumsy human pace for a while. Lead the way." I let him take my hand and we walked even more slowly than I was able to because of the uneven terrain.

"I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to tease you like that. Can we run now? Please?" I have no idea how long or how far we had gone when he finally cracked.

"How far have we gone and how long did it take me?"

"We've been walking for twenty minutes and we've gone just about a mile." He helped me over a fallen log.

"Five more minutes and then you can run again." He caught me as some twig tried to trip me. I watched him bite his cheek to hold in his comment about my walking. I caved.

"Alright, let's run. It must have been terribly difficult to keep that comment from escaping." He smirked at me.

"Almost impossible. Emmet wouldn't have been able to." I was on his back again.

"Duh. We both know that's why he likes me hanging out at your house. If my clumsiness follows me in to vampire-hood, then I'm going to demand a refund." He laughed again and took off. Even with my slowing of our trip, we still made it back to the house before Charlie and Carlisle. Alice was already there, in the kitchen with Esme serving up two plates of Chinese food. It smelled amazing. I was looking forward to the one meal that I didn't throw up. I started without waiting for my dad, knowing he would be here within the next few minutes anyway. Edward sat with me until he arrived.

**A/N: Victoria is toast, but I still have many more plot twists to throw at you. Reviews are wanted and appreciated. Have a great day! Kelly**


	6. Chapter 6

Charlie ate with me and then Esme took him on a tour of the house. I was already in Edward's room with him when Esme and my dad came by. We were cuddled on the bed, each of us wrapped in our own activities. I was doing homework. Edward was reading and playing with my hair. He had some classical music playing softly in the background. After they passed, I looked at Edward.

"Was my dad weirded out when Esme said this was our room? Was he okay with the door closed and then seeing us on the bed together?"

"He was a little upset that we were on the bed together with the door closed, but then he remembered you telling him about my…old fashioned values. After seeing what he saw tonight and getting a little more in depth understanding of what it means to be mated, he wasn't all that surprised that the room title had been changed from Edward's room to Edward and Bella's room. I'm still waiting for the day when my name is dropped completely from the title and it's simply Bella's room." He joked at the end. I laughed with him because all it took was for me to move my toothbrush and some clothes in this room and suddenly I owned half of it. I leaned toward him and he met me to give me the kiss I was searching for. I went back to my studies and he focused on his book. He tried to hide it, but I knew he was reading a pregnancy book so he would be able to take care of me. I love him.

I wasn't surprised that Rosalie didn't show up for a few days. I wasn't worried because Emmet always knew how to find her and it was clear that she needed time alone. Edward helped me to study for the tests I'd missed; which I passed. After word had spread about my confrontation with Mike, no one bothered to question me about my extended absence from school. According to Edward, most people just thought I was sick; I didn't feel the need to make any clarifications. Edward gallantly 'ate' breakfast with me, and then threw up with me. The rest of the Cullens gladly left the room whenever I was hungry; leaving Edward to have my meals with me. Alice joined us at lunch because she didn't want to sit by herself. After three days, she started to skip lunch altogether. I knew I was making Edward miserable, but hey, misery loves company. He would hold my hair when my food re-appeared and I would rub his back for him when he forced his back up. Once in a while, someone else would sit with me to give Edward a break; usually it was Rosalie. Soon, Edward was able to skip breakfast with me altogether because Rosalie stayed with me; sharing in my pregnancy symptoms and showing support the only way she could for the time being. I knew he went hunting every night while I slept; no matter whose house we were at.

Charlie went back to the house in the morning and watched my vampires reassemble my house in record time. I was desperate to ask Edward what he was thinking in regards to all of this new information, but I didn't because I wanted my dad to come to his own decision and approach me when he was ready.

Rosalie turned out to be my biggest supporter, other than Edward. She respected his boundaries when it came to taking care of me; which he was fierce about when he felt she had pushed me too far. I was talking to him one night at my house a few weeks later.

"Edward, can we talk?"

"Of course, love. What do you want to talk about?"

"Decisions."

"Ok."

"I want to know how you feel about the baby. What if I decided to keep it? What if I decide to see if Rosalie and Emmet want to adopt it; I know that would be about as close to having her own baby as she is going to get and it would make her happy. I want to know what you want." I was lying on the bed with my head on his chest. I wanted to know his thoughts, but at the same time, was afraid of his answer. He tilted my face up to his and kissed me.

"Bella, I want what you want. In a way, I already think of this baby as mine, simply because it is a part of you. I don't want Rosalie to be a part of the decision making unless you decide that you don't want to keep the baby as yours. If you do keep it, I will gladly fill the role of Daddy, if that's what you want. I want you to be happy first and foremost. I've already decided to be the proud, supportive husband-to-be when your belly starts to tell people that you are in fact pregnant." I smiled softly.

"It's so hard to decide. Part of me wants to keep it because I will never have another shot at motherhood; not that I wanted one in the first place." I added when I saw his face fall.

"You're still holding to your end of the bargain, mister, so don't think you can get out of it."

"I know."

"Another part of me wants to give it up because it didn't come from you. I don't want that reminder in my life forever. Though if I allow Rosalie to adopt, then I can't escape the reminder either way. I'm so confused."

"That's understandable. Have you talked to Rosalie? Would she want to adopt if that is the option you choose?"

"No, I haven't. What are her thoughts?"

"She's thinking along the same lines as you. If you offered it to her, she would want it, but at the same time, wouldn't want you to be in pain by having to see the baby all the time. It goes against the whole point of adoption. She's also thought that if you offered and she accepted, then she would leave the family for a while so you wouldn't have to suffer."

"I would still suffer if she and Emmet weren't there."

"You also have to consider that if this baby stays in the family, then the truth will have to be revealed at some point and another conversion may have to be made." The color faded from my face. I was ok with me changing and my dad if that is what he wants because he too, had to be told in order to protect him. Would I want to subject my child to the same fate?

"You're right. Could we do that? Could a baby really grow up in a house full of vampires? I'm going to have to stay away for a while if that's the case so that I will not be a threat to the baby."

"I don't think that you will be." He said. This peaked my curiosity.

"Why do you think that?"

"Because, even if you decide to allow Rosalie to adopt the baby, it will still come from your body and it's natural for humans to protect their young. Your body and mind will remember that you gave birth and therefore protecting the baby. Rosalie would also kill you."

"She would make a wonderful mother."

"So would you, if that's what you choose to do. Of course, there are other perks to giving the baby to Rosalie."

"Why are you messing with me? Tell me already!" I said with a smile that he returned.

"Your newborn and newlywed status already comes with specific stereotypes. If you have no baby to worry about, then you can focus your attention on other…perks if you will."

"Oh, you mean like my non-stop blood lust?"

"Or just your lust." He was definitely feeling playful. He was anxious for me to be like him, but he didn't want me to suffer through three days of pain to get there. He also wanted this wedding to be over with so he could trade in his V-card for a ball and chain. I was eager for that too. He rolled on top of me, but kept his weight off.

"Bella, I love you."

"I love you too; more than you will ever know." He leaned down to kiss me and my hands sunk into his hair in my feeble attempts to keep him attached to me. He chuckled through our kiss and moved one of his hands up and down my side. I figured that since he was being a little more bold, then I could too. I moved one of my hands from his hair, down his back and let it land on his butt. He moaned and pulled away. I knew our little make-out session was over. He sighed pleasurably and let his forehead rest on mine.

"Oh Bella, you have no idea how much I wish we could continue."

"I know. I'm sorry for pushing you."

"I'm not, it felt good. I like your hands on me." I smiled.

"Should I talk to Rosalie? Do you think that the fresh blood and strong heartbeat would be too tempting to anyone?"

"Bella, I don't think that we would need to worry about anyone suffering from bloodlust. We've all become accustomed to having you around and not one of us would ever consider hurting a baby. Rosalie would rip the arms off of anyone who tried." I felt slightly reassured. I was still so confused. I guess it's a good thing that I still had many months to decide.

"If you think it will help you to make your decision, then I'll take you over there right now."

"I need to know her thoughts if I'm even going to consider that alternative. I don't believe in abortion and I don't think that I have the strength to give the baby to a complete stranger. People can be deceiving." I smirked at him.

"Yes, you're right about that. I would know." He smiled at me. We went downstairs to tell my dad we were leaving.

"Hey dad, we're going over to Edward's. I need to talk to Rosalie."

"Ok. Is everything ok?"

"I'm trying to decide what to do. I want to know if she would adopt the baby if I decide not to keep it. I know she wants to be a mother more than anything in the world, so I'm going to consider her feelings. I'll let you know how it goes."

"Ok. Can I have some time alone with you tomorrow?" He was still mostly focused on the game. I glanced at Edward's face; Charlie must be blocking the reason for the request so that Edward couldn't tell me ahead of time. It hadn't taken my dad very long to figure out that Edward had a difficult time denying me any request I made of him.

"Sure Dad, that sounds fine. I don't know if I'm coming back tonight or not. It depends on how long the talk with Rosalie goes."

"Ok. Hey, uh, I meant no offense to you Edward. I hope you know that."

"None taken, sir. You have every right to want time alone with Bella. I need to go hunt tomorrow anyway." He waved good-bye and I followed Edward out the back door. As soon as we were safely in the trees, I climbed on his back and we were running.

"Family meeting." Edward called from the yard as we jumped over the river at the edge of his property. By the time we entered the dining room, that only I used to actually eat at, the rest of the family was seated and waiting for us. I took my seat next to Edward, who sat at Carlisle's left. Esme was on his right. Next to me was Rosalie and Emmet with Jasper and Alice next to Esme. Carlisle sat at the head of the table and motioned toward Edward.

"Bella has some questions that she would like to ask all of you." I felt all of their golden eyes turn toward me.

"Um, I've been giving some serious thought as to what to do with this baby. I know that I have months before I make my final decision, but you are my family and it does impact you. I've already decided against abortion, and I don't think I could give the baby to a total stranger. That leaves me with few options and I want to consider them all. I could keep it. Edward has already said he would help me raise it and be the daddy. I wanted to know, specifically Rosalie and Emmet, if I were to decide not to keep it, would you want to adopt it? I'm aware that this option will have consequences like having a human in the house at all times and should the Volturi become aware of this, then the baby will have to be turned at some point. I also know that this is your dream Rosalie, and while it's not your child biologically, you could still be a mother."

"Bella, thank you. If you choose to give it away, I would love to take the baby as my own." Emmet nodded, to back her up.

"I still need to talk to my dad and see what he is thinking. If he chooses not to be a vampire, he might also want the chance to have the baby and have the opportunities that he didn't get to have with me. I also need to decide if I want the baby to know the truth behind its conception."

"Bella, I hope that you are able to feel the love radiating around the room for you. You are much stronger than you give yourself credit for. I admire your bravery. I look forward to being an uncle." Jasper told me.

"I wish I could give you some guidance, but you're clearly still undecided. Just take comfort in the fact that the baby will still be a part of our family, which includes your dad, and therefore he or she will be loved. I am excited to be an aunt." Alice told me soothingly.

"Bella, you know you have the support of all of us, no matter what your decision is. Carlisle and I have discussed this a little and we are excited to be grandparents; it's a dream we didn't even know we wanted until it happened. Thank you Bella." Esme said with a smile.

"Bella, I'm honored that you are even considering me especially since I wasn't the most welcoming to you in the beginning. If you choose me, I will do my best to make you proud of your choice. If not, I will understand and be the best aunt this world has ever seen." I noticed, again, that Emmet said nothing. He just held a comforting arm around Rosalie.

"You complete our family, Bella. You've brought us together in a way that cannot be described. You make us all truly feel and act like a family and I can only imagine that anyone that comes from you, will only enhance us." Carlisle's words broke through my wall and I felt the tears streaming down my face.

"Thank you." I focused on Jasper and felt it when he took my love for them and sent it around the room, saving Edward for last. He reacted to it by putting his arm around me and pulling closer to his body. I stood up and since Alice saw my decision, she was the first to be at my side, hugging me. I went around the table, saving Rosalie and Emmet for last.

"Emmet, can we go for a walk?" I asked quietly though I knew they all heard me. He nodded and allowed me to leave the room first. I paused to place a kiss on Edward's lips.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." He nodded. Emmet followed me out into the yard.

"Let's go where we can't be heard." He held his arms out for me and I walked to him. He ran me into the woods for a mile or two and we found a fallen log to sit on.

"What's up, Bella?"

"I noticed that you were awfully quiet in the meeting. Can you tell me what you're thinking?"

"I think it's great that you are considering Rosie. I know she will put up a front, but I also know that she will be crushed if she isn't chosen. I know that you are genuine in your thoughts, but I wish that you hadn't dangled her dream in front of her until you were sure it was what you wanted to do. I wish that you would have just come to me alone instead. I just want my Rosie to be happy. I've never given much thought to having children when I was human because I was still enjoying being a big child when I was changed. I'm happy and I'm probably the only one who is happy with their fate. I can't imagine how my human life would have played out. Rosie completes me. I love you Bella and it pisses me off to know that you have been so disrespected. It took all of my strength to not rip those guys apart at your house. Do you want to know what stopped me?" I nodded.

"I looked at you. Something so horrible happened to you and yet you still found the strength to allow Edward to touch you so freely. I'm glad he has you in his life. You make him happy. He took all my fun away in the seventies because he was such a moody bastard." I chuckled lightly, totally picturing it.

"Thank you Emmet."

"I know that I'm the guy to make a joke out of everything, which is why I chose not to say anything at the meeting. What happened to you is a personal attack on her and an attack on her is an attack on me and it triggers my instinct to protect her. I'm sure you've seen Edward react in a protective manner." I nodded.

"What I'm trying to say is if you choose not to allow me and Rosie to adopt the baby, then don't be surprised if I am a little distant with you for a while. I love you girl, but my mate will always come first."

"I understand. I truly didn't mean for it to come across as me being spiteful or malicious in any way. I honestly wanted the whole family to know what I am considering my options to be. If I choose to keep the baby, I will come to you first and I will also ask Rosalie to be the godmother. Would that ease some of the pain she might feel if I choose that path?"

"It might. You've got months to decide still, but maybe hold off on the family meetings until you decide, ok?"

"Ok. Thank you for talking to me, Emmet."

"No problem sugar. Now climb on, I'm sure Edward is scaling the walls, wondering where we are." I laughed lightly, sure that he was right.

"Will you talk to Rosalie for me?" I asked as we jumped over the river. He nodded and let me down. We walked at my slow, human pace toward the house. Edward met us on the back porch. I stopped when I reached him. Emmet placed a light kiss on the top of my head and went inside.

"Are you ok?" He asked me immediately.

"I'm fine. I just needed to talk to him in private. I'm glad I did. He explained a few things to me. I even understand you a little better. He also said you ruined the seventies for him by being a moody bastard." Edward let a ghost of a smile slip as he remembered the decade. Almost immediately, he turned serious.

"What else?"

"Can we go somewhere? There is a reason he didn't say anything at the meeting tonight." Without any additional words, Edward carried me about halfway home and I felt like it was the same log I just sat on with Emmet. I snuggled into Edward's chest and enjoyed the silence. It only lasted a moment because Edward is impatient with me; he hates that he can't read my thoughts. I told him everything that Emmet has said to me in confidence and he confirmed that that was the general direction on his thoughts during the meeting.

"He's right you know."

"About what?"

"Our devotion to our mates; every one of us, if we had to choose between saving our mate or saving a family member, then our mate comes first. We can mourn and grieve over the loss of a family member or a friend, but losing a mate is unbearable. You may not consciously realize it, but that it the biggest reason why you put yourself in so much danger by going to Italy. Alice told you I was in danger and as my mate you are hardwired to do what you can to protect me. I'm the same way. When James was after you, it was one of the most difficult things I've ever had to do to let you leave my side. I was only able to do it because it was the safest option at the time. When I realized you actually went to meet him, I bolted from my family without a second thought. I knew they were behind me, but my only priority was getting to you."

"Wow. I told myself that I had to get you in Italy because I didn't want you to kill yourself because of me; I know deep down that there was more to it."

"I thought you were dead; I told you I wouldn't live much longer than you. I know I'm not strong enough to endure the pain that comes with losing a mate." I moved to straddle his legs and kissed him with as much passion as I could muster. He matched my ardor with equal ferocity. It wasn't about making love, this was about devotion.

"I love you."

"I love you too Bella. I must apologize though, I didn't realize how deep your love went until Jasper showed me. I once again underestimated your human emotions. Your love for me is just as deep as mine is for you."

"Thank you. I want you to know that I finally understand. Esme, Carlisle, my dad and even you tried to explain to me the depth of our love, but it was Emmet that made me truly understand. He spoke with such devotion and maybe it was that he spoke of himself rather than in third person like everyone else. I'm pretty sure I know what I'm going to do."

"What's that?"

"I'm going to give Rosalie her dream. I still don't know if I want the baby to know the truth, but I have a few years to decide. I'm sure eventually, it will come out, but we all need to be together in how it will be revealed." I saw his face fall just a little bit.

"You are so selfless; it's one of the many reasons why I love you so much."

"I love you too. Are you sad about my decision?"

"A little, but Rosalie wants it more than I do. It's not like I'll never get to see the baby, I just get to be a cool uncle." I felt horrible, though I kept it from him. I wish I could make everyone happy, and it's clearly not the case. If I choose Rosalie, then Edward is sad. If I choose Edward, the Rosalie will be crushed. Why is nothing ever easy? I needed to talk to Alice, but it will have to wait until tomorrow because my dad is looking to spend time with me.

"I want you to be completely honest with me."

"Ok."

"Do you want me to keep this baby so we can raise it ourselves?"

"I want you to be happy. I want you to do what feels right. Don't give the baby to Rosalie just because you think it's the right thing to do or because it's what she wants."

"You didn't answer the question."

"I'm torn. Yes, because I'll never get another shot at being a father and no, because I want to have you all to myself. Right now, the scales are balanced. I'm fairly sure that as the pregnancy progresses and I share the symptoms with you that the scales will tip toward yes." I started crying on the spot.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"I just want everyone to be happy and it's not going to happen. Why is fate out to get us? Is it because I'm still human?"

"Bella, what are you talking about?"

"How many times have I had my life in danger? On our first official date, we met up with James, Victoria and Laurent. It feels like there's always something waiting to make our lives miserable. Victoria is gone, but the effects are lasting. Why can't we go more than a few weeks without something threatening one or both of us?"

"Bella, calm down."

"I don't want to calm down damn it! I'm in the middle of a melt down! I'm seriously losing it. If you don't want to see it happen, then take me home; otherwise, shut up and let me lose control." Edward stayed silent and watched me angrily pace in front of him to calm myself down. He must have known I was furious because as a rule, I never swear. I was suddenly grateful for his endless patience and returned to my seat beside him.

"Feel better?" He asked cautiously.

"Only slightly. Getting mad doesn't erase the problems and it only makes me look silly. I love you and your patience with me."

"I love you too." He kissed me sweetly.

"Bella, as much as I would love to be the father of the baby when he or she is born, it's nothing compared to how much I would love to simply be with you. I try to focus on the quieter times of our relationship; the times that are peaceful enough for us to focus on each other and form a very strong emotional bond." Huh? I never thought of it like that. He has a point though.

"You're right. Do you think it will be easier after I'm changed?"

"Well, we're never danger free, but yes, it will be easier."

"That's comforting. If you could have a baby with me, would you?"

"Absolutely; I'd want a big family." He spoke with such conviction that it was the first time in our relationship that I wished he was human. I would gladly give him as many children as he wanted. I rested against his stony chest and took comfort in his cool embrace. It didn't feel so cold to me anymore. As soon as I had my final human experience with Edward and we came back from our honeymoon, I wanted to be changed. I was finally ready. He must have sensed my resolve because he asked me about it.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I'm ready. As soon as we get back from our honeymoon, I want you to change me."

"Ok."

"I also want to put the wedding off until after this baby is born. How about a New Year's wedding?"

"I think it sounds perfect. Who's going to tell Alice?" On cue, my phone rang.

"Hello Alice."

"_You're killing me Bella. I had everything booked. It was all ready. Now I have to reschedule everything and change the theme slightly and get new decorations."_ I shared a smile with Edward.

"Be thankful that I'm still in Forks. Edward said we could go to Vegas."

"_Don't remind me. I would have hunted you down and killed you before you said 'I do'."_

"Only if you see it in time; I have figured out how to get around your visions."

"_You don't play fair, Bella."_

"No, I play to win."

"_Oh, and if you are sticking with your current decision, it will all work out fine. Edward had a point that you are finding irresistible."_

"Which one is that?"

"_The one about stereotypes for newlyweds."_ I felt my face flush with embarrassment, knowing Edward could hear the entire conversation. This was her payback for me changing my mind and mentioning Vegas.

"Oh."

"_Oh and the talk with your dad is going to go just fine. Tell Edward the Denali's are coming to visit in two weeks. They want to meet you Bella." _

"Ok, should I warn Charlie?"

"_I'll let you decide that one. I've seen the results of both decisions."_

"Ok; talk to you later Alice."

"_Bye."_ I hung up the phone and looked at Edward.

"I'm going to see what he wants to talk about before I decide if I'm going to tell him about the Denali's."

"Ok, whatever you want love."

"We should get going; I know he wants to talk to me. It's also getting late." He nodded and I climbed on his back before he stood up. He had me home five minutes later and followed me through the front door.

"Hey dad."

"Hey you two. Edward, are you staying the night?"

"Yes sir. I will leave in the morning so you and Bella can have some time alone."

"I'm sorry, Dad, the talk with his family took much longer than I thought it would."

"It's fine. Is everything alright?"

"I'll tell you all about it tomorrow. Are we going out or staying in?"

"We'll go out for a little while. I'll take you to lunch and maybe we can catch a movie after you throw it back up."

"Yeah, not funny, Dad." I still heard Edward chuckling behind me.

"If you're going to laugh at me, you can go home." I threatened.

"Sorry."

"I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning." My dad waved at me and Edward followed me up the stairs. He waited in my room while I showered and changed for bed. As always, he kissed me for a few minutes and held me in my sleep.

**A/N: That was a really long chapter, but I didn't really see another place to break it. I hope that you liked it. Any predictions for the next chapter? What do you think Charlie wants to talk to Bella about? Will she tell them about the Denali's?**

**Reviews are wanted and appreciated. Have a great day! Kelly**


	7. Chapter 7

Edward waited for me to wake up before he left. Thank goodness it was Saturday and I didn't have to deal with school. I was equally dreading and anticipating this talk with my dad. Edward kissed me good morning and we walked down the stairs together. Since my dad was here, he was relieved of having to eat with me. So naturally, I was surprised when he set a plate for himself as well.

"Your dad wants to see what it looks like for me to throw up." He answered my unspoken question. He helped me make bacon and eggs for the three of us and my dad joined us as we took our seats. Edward constantly surprised my dad with his manners; for instance, holding my chair for me to sit or holding doors open for me.

"Good morning, Edward, Bella." Edward was smug that my dad said his name first.

"Good morning." We said back to him. Charlie eyed the third plate.

"I know you've been curious, so I thought I would show you what it's like for me."

"You're right I have been curious." The three of us sat down and Edward ate in silence, not wanting to scare Charlie. I could see he was using all of his efforts not to grimace at the taste of the food. He slipped once or twice though.

"Does it really taste that bad to you?" Charlie asked.

"Edward said it would be like you and me eating dirt. I've actually done it, so I know what he means." I spoke before Edward could answer.

"When and why did you eat dirt?" He asked me.

"It was a dare in fifth grade." I shrugged like it was no big deal. Charlie looked proud that I hadn't backed down from the dare. Though considering who I'm getting married to, it's not really surprising that I accept dares like that. The three of us ate and I was amused to see Charlie discreetly watching Edward eat. It was just after I finished cleaning up the dishes that it was time to run to the bathroom. I hated having an audience when I was throwing up, but as always, Edward rubbed my back and held my hair. I left the room and Charlie was given a visual of Edward throwing up. I was proud that he was able to keep his breakfast down. I brushed my teeth and walked Edward to the door. He kissed me and walked into the woods. My dad was right behind me, handing me my jacket.

"Let's go, kid." We went in my truck to Port Angeles. When we got there, we walked along the shore line.

"So, tell me about the talk with the Cullens last night."

"I told them what I was thinking about what to do with the baby and the consequences of each decision. The whole family made me feel so loved and accepted that I started crying. Afterward, I went for a walk with Emmet, who put a few more things in perspective. He really got through to me and I truly understand what it means to be mated. In all the talks I've had about it, no one spoke so personally about it. It had always been referred to in the third person. He told me as much as he loves me and the rest of the Cullens, he would ditch us in a second if it meant keeping Rosalie safe. The bond between mates is that strong. Edward and I talked about it as well and I realized that I have already established that deep of a bond with him, though I wasn't conscious of it. They think that my feeling things so deeply even though I'm still a human means I will be a pretty powerful vampire. They think that I will have a gift and am already using it, since no one seems to be able to penetrate my mind. Edward said if I chose to keep the baby, he would gladly raise it as his own. He wants me to be happy above all else. I told him I was leaning toward giving Rosalie her dream of motherhood, and I know he was sad about it. He convinced me that my decision was the right one because as a newborn and a newlywed, I will have different priorities and worrying about a baby shouldn't be one of them. Rosalie and Emmet will get the baby."

"Hmm, that's quite a discussion. I admire you kid. You've been handed a raw deal, but you are handling it with more maturity than even I did when your mother told me about you. I'm proud of you, Bella."

"Thank you. I've been thinking a lot about you too."

"Oh?"

"I've been wondering what is going on in your mind. What are you thinking in regards to the Cullens and their way of life; would you want to be one of them?"

"I have given that a lot of thought. I have reasons to say yes and reasons to say no. Obviously, if I say yes, I get to be with you, which is important to me, but on the other hand, I will have to leave behind everyone else in my life. We will have to fake our deaths, won't we?"

"Yes, the Cullen's lawyer will help to draw up papers if you want to keep the house or let mom have everything. We will have to leave town for a long time. It's been seventy years since the Cullen's were last here. They have a lot of fake id's with each of their human last names. We can add Swan to the mix. I want you to know that I support any decision you make."

"Thank you. I'm glad you found Edward." I smiled.

"Did I tell you that the day I met him, he wanted to kill me because I smelled so good to him?"

"No."

"He later told me that I am like his own personal brand of heroin. He is the strong one to be able to be so close to me and resist temptation. Have they told you what is involved with the changing process?"

"Not really."

"I've been told it's seventy-two hours of the worst pain imaginable. It's like your burning alive from the inside. I remember the burn from when James bit me."

"Wow."

"Yeah. Also, the Cullen's have 'cousins' coming to town in a couple of weeks. They are vegetarians as well in case you want to meet them. There are five of them. I'm not looking forward to it."

"Why not?"

"One of them has been trying to mate with Edward for years. I've been told that they want to meet me. I'm not sure how she feels that he has chosen a human as his mate. She and her sisters are succubi; they like to take pleasure in men; human and vampire alike. She doesn't like that Edward constantly refuses her. It seems that he's the only one to resist her. As far as I know, none of the three sisters has found a mate yet and they've been around for centuries."

"That is something to consider. I can't imagine how lonely it has been for Edward until he met you. I don't think that I would want to do it if I had to spend eternity alone. I'd have you and the Cullen's plus my grandbaby to watch grow up too."

"The baby will have to be turned as well when he or she comes of age."

"I'm thinking that I will want to do it. I don't know how to say good bye to my friends and Renee."

"You can't tell Billy. The Quilettes have a treaty with the Cullens that will start a war if the Cullens bite a human. We think that we have found a way around that though."

"Oh, care to share?"

"Not here. Knowing my luck, if I say it here, someone from the tribe will hear it and demand an amendment to the treaty. If you do it, you'd also have to decide who you'd want to do it. Carlisle has changed Edward, Esme, Rosalie and Emmet. Edward is going to change me." I was speaking quietly since we were out in public. It was actually pretty nice to be so close and open with my dad. I liked talking to him and I was unaware of the time until my stomach growled. My dad checked his watch.

"We've been walking for hours. It's almost one."

"Wow."

"Let's get some grub and maybe catch a movie?"

"Sure." We headed back and went to a deli along the coast near my truck. After that we went to see a comedy at the theater. I was surprised that I managed to keep my lunch down, but didn't let it get my hopes up. I can see why my mom fell for him. When my dad let loose and smiled, he was quite attractive. I saw more than one woman check him out, but I didn't tell him. We went home and I took a nap on the couch before calling Edward.

Before I knew it, two weeks had gone by. It was time for my four week check up and to my dismay, the Denali's visit. My dad had decided to meet them and Alice promised me that no one would try to seduce him. I felt like she was keeping something from me though. I had decided not to tell anyone my decision about the baby except Edward and my dad. Alice of course knew, but was keeping it a secret. She knew when I wanted to reveal it and promised me not to spoil it. She was the only one to know that little secret and I wanted it kept that way. My dad was getting increasingly used to riding on the back of one of the Cullen's whenever we went to their house. Today, it was Alice. She was showing him that she was just as strong as the men in the family. It also helped that Charlie liked her best. Edward walked me into Carlisle's office for my 'appointment'. I wanted to share this with only him because he was eating human food for me, he deserved to be a part of the pregnancy.

"How are you feeling, Bella?"

"Ok, I'm still tired and my throwing up is reduced to breakfast only, which I'm glad for."

"Me too." Edward murmured happily because it meant that he could stop eating lunch with me and Alice could stop skipping it. I was weighed and provided a urine sample so Carlisle could keep an eye on my glucose levels; not that he needed it, they could all smell it when my blood sugar was too high or too low. I lied on the table with a sheet covering the lower half of my body. I was humiliated that my future father-in-law was about to check my vaginal injuries in the presence of my fiancée. I covered my face with my free hand and warned Edward not to look through Carlisle's eyes. It was unfortunate for him that I knew when he was lying; yet another reason behind the theory of my vampirism transformation. He often asked me how I knew when he was lying, but I refused to tell him. I had to have some advantage over him, didn't I?

"The healing is coming along nicely; it's almost impossible to tell that anything had happened."

"I'm glad; it was very sore for a while." He covered me again and this time lowered the top half of the sheet slightly to expose my stomach. He palpitated it with his hands and then bought over the ultrasound machine. He confirmed that the baby, and only one baby, was doing well. It looked like a blob to me so I took his word for it. Edward was mesmerized and once again wished that this was his baby. Carlisle said he would check me again in a month and to let him know if I experience any unusual symptoms. Both men left the room so I could get dressed again and I went right up to mine and Edward's room. I curled up on the bed and closed my eyes. Edward must have sensed that I wanted to be alone because he didn't follow me. I shed a few tears in silence and drifted off to sleep.

"Bella, it's time to wake up." Edward lay behind me, stroking my back from my neck to my hip.

"Huh? How long have I been up here?" I rolled over to face him.

"Almost two hours. Have you been crying?"

"A little; pregnancy thing." That wasn't the real reason I was crying, but he didn't need to know that. There was nothing he could do about it anyway.

"Alice told me that the Denali's will be here in an hour if you want to freshen up." I snuggled into his embrace. I felt his lips on my head.

"Ok, I can do that. Is she going to try to seduce you again?"

"I don't know; she may or may not. It depends on whether or not she believes that you are truly my mate. I haven't asked Alice because it doesn't change my decision in the slightest. I belong to you; only you." I smiled and hugged him tighter to me.

"I belong to you too." He tilted my chin up and kissed me. I ran my hand up the inside of his shirt because I wanted to touch his skin. He moaned into my mouth and pulled away.

"Can we save this for later?"

"No, I need to touch your skin right now. Lose the shirt." He did as I asked and I shed mine too, but kept my bra on. I craved skin to skin contact. I knew I was pushing his limits by exposing so much of my body to him and sharing all my body heat at the same time, but it felt good. My hands were far from idle and they rubbed all over his body. I wondered if deep down, I was marking Edward as mine as a warning to Tanya. I must be more in touch with my future vampire instincts than I was aware of. I pulled away to ask him this.

"Do you think this is my way of marking you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I am rubbing my scent all over your chest, head and back. Do you think that this is my human way of marking you? Perhaps as a way to warn Tanya that you are mine? Or could it be my instinct to protect my mate?"

"It's entirely possible; you do have a lot of vampire characteristics manifesting themselves in human form. This must be your way of expressing them. That must be why I haven't stopped you yet. I know that you haven't been looking forward to this visit because of Tanya's continual attempts on my virtue. That's something to talk to Eleazar about and I know Carlisle will be interested to hear it."

"Who's Eleazar?"

"He and his mate Carmen live with the sisters. His gift allows him to see the gifts of other vampires. He used to scout humans for the Volturi that had potential. He's the one to discover Felix, Jane, and Alec." I shuddered at the mention of the Volturi. I didn't like them.

"I'm quite interested to hear what he thinks of you." He pulled me out of the bed and shoved me toward the shower. I didn't feel like making a decision about clothes, so I decided to let Alice pick out my outfit for the evening.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"If she tries again, will you eat dinner with me?"

"Why?"

"So she can see how much you love me."

"Sure." He valiantly held back his disgust at the thought of food, but in all honesty, he should be used to it by now. It's been a month since he started eating meals with me.

**A/N: Reviews are wanted and appreciated. Have a great day! Kelly**


	8. Chapter 8

I dressed and met the family downstairs. Five minutes later, I heard a car pull up. The Cullens probably heard it from miles away. I clutched Edward's hand and moved partially in front of his body. He understood what I was doing and hugged me to him.

"That's a little backward, isn't it; aren't you usually behind Edward?" Edward growled at Emmet for me and I glared at him.

"We'll explain it later. Bella had an interesting theory a little while ago." He explained for me. There was no more time for conversation as Carlisle opened the door for the Alaskan relatives. He greeted them warmly. I looked around and noticed that Charlie was hanging around at the back of the room near Alice and Jasper. He was interested, but wanted to stay out of the way. I envied him. The sisters were beautiful as all vampires were. I felt plain in comparison and wondered why in the world Edward would pick me?

"Knock it off Bella." Jasper said from the back of the room and sent me a boost of confidence. At the mention of my name, five sets of eyes focused on me. I knew immediately who Tanya was and noticed that her gaze was the most critical. I fought not to shrink back from her gaze. It wasn't that hard of a fight when she gazed warmly at Edward. He held me a little tighter.

"Bella, I'd like you to meet Tanya, Kate, Irina, Eleazar, and his mate Carmen. Everyone, this is my mate, Bella and her father Charlie." Edward motioned toward the back of the room. It was a blur to me, but Alice moved in front of Charlie and Jasper had his arms around Kate. She shocked him and her eyes were pitch black. I recognized it as the same look Edward had on my first day. Alice whisked him away as the rest of the vampires surrounded her.

"Kate, calm yourself. We don't hurt humans." Carlisle demanded.

"I can't, he smells so good; even better than Bella." She whined and continued shocking the family. Only Edward remained where he was; to keep me safe. I was also behind him now.

"If you can't control yourself, then you need to leave. Charlie is a part of the family; he's still deciding if he wants this life or not." I hadn't told them that he was leaning toward yes. It wasn't my place to say anything.

"You can overcome it if you focus really hard." Edward coached her.

"He's your singer, Kate. I recognize the signs. That's what Bella is to me. His blood calls to you, doesn't it?" She nodded.

"You have to fight it. He could be your mate, but you have to learn control. It's difficult, but you can do it." He proved a point by moving in front of him again and kissing my neck. I let him because he was also claiming me in front of Tanya.

"How do you do it, Edward? My throat feels like it's on fire. It's the worst burn I've ever felt."

"It's difficult, but you have to fight it. Bella's life has been in danger a few times." I laughed dryly.

"My instinct to protect her overrode my thirst for her blood; even when I had to suck some venom from her arm. It's impossible to stop, but when I was saving her from the change, something inside told me to stop because my mate would die if I didn't. Her cutting her finger has no effect on me anymore. If I can do it, so can you." All of the eyes in the room, including mine, were wide in shock. He'd never told me everything he was feeling when he sucked the venom from my arm. Kate came over and looked at my scar.

"Wow. I'm sorry I tried to attack your dad. I'm better behaved now." She took a good whiff of me.

"You two smell so similar, that it's actually helping me." Jasper went to get Alice. She returned cautiously with Charlie behind her. I met each of the Denali coven; surprised, though suspicious as Tanya welcomed me into the family. I would be talking with Edward when we got back to my house. I got all the information I needed when he sat down to eat dinner with me and Charlie. Her eyes widened and her nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Um, Edward, what are you doing?"

"I'm eating with Bella. She asked me to."

"That's disgusting."

"It's what my mate wants and it's my job to keep her happy."

"You're not fully mated." I couldn't believe she tried again, and thank you so much for pointing out that little bit of trivia.

"We will be soon enough. We're getting married at New Year's. As you can see, Tanya, I'm completely devoted to my mate. I suggest you stop what you're doing; it's aggravating Bella."

"How could you mate with a human?"

"Ask Kate, she just did." Charlie's eyes were wide. I looked at him with a 'we'll talk about it later' look. He nodded and went back to his dinner. Thankfully, she left us alone and Edward shook his head no at Charlie and then pointed to his ears to remind him of the superior hearing in the house.

After dinner we were all gathered in the family room Edward shared my latest theory with Carlisle. He was engrossed in the story, completely fascinated by my vampire instincts in human form. Even Tanya seemed to be impressed. Eleazar looked at me for a beat and then looked at Edward.

"Can you read her mind?"

"No, and Charlie's isn't always clear unless he's thinking direct thoughts at me. Bella is immune to Aro and Jane as well."

"She will be a powerful vampire. You are lucky to have stumbled upon her merely by coincidence. She's a shield and she will be a force to reckon with after the change."

"That makes sense now." Edward mused.

"What are you talking about?"

"You have a shield around your mind to keep people out."

"Well duh, my face is expressive enough, I don't want people to know my thoughts."

"You can repel Jane, which is an attack on the mind. Kate, give it a try." Eleazar demanded. I was nervous. Kate came over against Edward's growls and touched my arm. I remembered that Jasper went down like a puppet whose strings had been cut. I was waiting for my shock, but I never came.

"That was my highest setting; didn't you feel anything?" She asked me.

"No."

"Unbelievable. Do not let Aro get her, Edward."

"I don't plan on it."

"Try Charlie." Eleazar suggested and I tensed, along with everyone else in the room, including Kate.

"It will be fine, Kate. You won't hurt him." Alice said. She moved closer to my dad just in case. She put her hand on Charlie and immediately snatched it back.

"What was that?" She asked Edward.

"Did you feel like electricity went right up your arm?" He asked; both she and Charlie nodded.

"Your body recognizes its mate. I don't know that you will be able to shock him because it goes against your instincts to protect him." I watched as she tried again, but Edward was right, she couldn't intentionally harm him. I felt slightly relieved that she knew the truth, but he wasn't out of danger yet. I knew my dad was going to want to change and I knew he was going to want Kate to do it. I was happy for him. Alice looked at me and nodded. The only thing I didn't know was when. Would it be before me, before or after the baby was born, before or after the wedding, while I was on my honeymoon? Yes, Edward and I were in for a long talk tonight; though it will probably be tomorrow after I get some rest.

"Charlie will have a gift, but it's not as prominent as Bella's. He has a partial shield since Edward can't hear every thought, but there is something else too. I just don't know what it is." Eleazar commented. I noticed that my dad and Kate moved to the far side of the room to get to know one another a little better. Kate was smart enough not to be alone with him just yet. I was glad for that; though it's not like Alice would let her get very far either. I was caught unaware by my yawn and realized I had been lying on Edward. He smiled down at me.

"You look tired. Let's go to bed. Do you want to stay here or should we go back to your house?"

"I want to go home, but I'm too tired to hang on. Let's just go upstairs. Goodnight everyone." Everyone murmured it back to me.

He carried me up the stairs because I was more accident prone when I was tired. I heard him throw up and then call Emmet to the room.

"What's up Edward?"

"Can you stay with Bella; I need to go hunt." He asked as he curled up behind me. I was drifting off to sleep and Edward lowered his voice so I couldn't hear him anyway. I knew why he was asking Emmet to stay. He didn't trust Tanya and Emmet was the one he trusted most to keep me safe when he wasn't around. I felt him kiss my head and whisper that he would be back soon, but I was almost asleep and didn't acknowledge him. He left the room calling Carlisle's name, presumably to go hunting with him so that Tanya couldn't get him alone either. Emmet sat in a chair next to the bed. I reached out my hand and he took it to give me some comfort.

The next morning, after Charlie and I ate breakfast, Edward took me back to my house while Charlie stayed behind to talk to Kate. I was equally pleased and disgusted that my dad had found a mate, so I chose not to dwell on it. He probably felt the same thing about me.

"Edward, what were Tanya's thoughts last night?"

"Well, she could smell you all over me and she was disgusted that I would eat food. She's sad that Kate and your dad have bonded and she's still alone. She's intrigued that I have actually formed a relationship with you instead of using you for sex; especially since your blood appeals to me so much. She also wants us to be happy and seeing Kate with your dad, gives her hope that there is someone out there for her. As she watched us through the night, she accepted that I am mated to you, but she doesn't like it. She was noticing the changes in me since I met you. She knows that she'll never get what she wants from me, but that doesn't mean I will trust her to be alone with you while you're still human. That's why Emmet sat with you and Carlisle went with me while I hunted."

"I figured that part out. She went through a lot of emotions last night, didn't she?"

"Jasper is going crazy between her and also with Kate and your dad."

"Is my dad safe there? Does his blood appeal to Kate like mine does to you?"

"Yes and yes. Kate wants to get to know him in private, but knows that she can't be alone with him yet. She needs to build up a tolerance. It helps that your dad already knows about us and is so understanding of that fact. He wants to know more about her too, but like you, he is private. We had the luxury of school as a filter to talk during lunch when the other human children couldn't hear us. Kate and Charlie don't have that."

"I think I already know the answer, but does he want to be changed?"

"Yes. He will wait until after the wedding to ask though, he wants you to be happy. He wants to meet his grandchild before he will be forced to stay away for a while. He's going to be changed before you, I think. He's still undecided about that part. Part of him wants to see you go first and part of him doesn't. If he goes first, he won't be around for yours. I don't think we'll be able to handle two newborns in the house at the same time."

"True, but like me, he's volunteering for it unlike the rest of you. It might help with our control. Plus, he's a cop, it's his nature to protect human life."

"We'll never know until it happens. In any case, I will be responsible for you and Kate will be responsible for your dad." He looked my body up and down.

"Personally, I hope that you have trouble re-learning to dress yourself. It will give me a reason to keep you isolated." I blushed, but crawled into his lap nonetheless.

"I knew it; you are just a horny old man." He laughed.

"The horny old man who is still a virgin?"

"And a vampire, you can't forget that." He laughed again and I relished these playful times; mostly because I was the only one who got to see them.

"I love you." I murmured against his lips. I felt myself being lowered onto the couch.

"I love you too." He said as he hovered above me. My hand wrapped around his head and pulled him down to me. I started to work on his buttons as soon as his hand landed on my waist.

"Bella, what are you doing?"

"I like your chest." I shrugged and kissed his neck. He purred. With my tongue, I felt the raised bumps of a scar. I stopped to look at it.

"Is this where Carlisle bit you?"

"Yes." He was hesitant and I decided to test a theory. I licked that piece of skin again and once again, elicited a purring sound from him. I liked this new power I had over him and his purring was having some wicked effects on me.

"I like the purring."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, can't you tell?" He inhaled and smiled down at me.

"That particular spot on me is a little more sensitive than the rest of me; just like it is on you." To illustrate this point, he kissed and licked my scar. I was panting and wiggling against him. If it was this sensitive while I was a human, what will it like when I'm a vampire? Or is it just him?

"Stop." He looked at me with a smirk.

"Try that somewhere else on me and see if it gets the same response." I challenged. I frowned when he got off of me. He picked up my ankle to test me. It was similar, but not as strong of a reaction from me.

"Ok, enough." I panted and wiggled my finger at him. He returned to his spot above me and I smiled. He kissed me and slipped his hand underneath my shirt to feel my skin. His hand may have been ice cold, but I felt heat from his touch. I wanted to push him farther up my body, but not on the couch. We were so engrossed that we never heard the front door open.

"Bella?" Edward rolled off of me and crashed to the floor. I laughed and he scowled at me. My dad and Alice entered the room and immediately knew what we had been doing. Edward buttoned up his shirt at vampire speed, but it was still obvious we had been making out. We both looked guilty, my lips were swollen and my hair was tangled up. Edward being on the floor adjusting his clothes and my shirt partially raised didn't help us either.

"If you must do that, please keep it in your room." My dad said without looking at either one of us.

"Ok." We mumbled, embarrassed, though only one of us was able to blush, proving the point.

"We were talking…at first." I tried to make us look like more than horny teenagers.

"It's not worth it, so don't try." Edward said calmly as if getting caught making out by my dad was a regular occurrence. I gave up and slouched against the back of the couch.

"Edward, Charlie wants to talk to Bella, so let's go get them some dinner." Alice's gift of seeing the future was far better than her subtlety. Edward nodded and left with her. My dad sat on the couch next to me.

"I know exactly how you feel about Edward." I smiled, glad that he truly understands.

"Kate is amazing, though she's still struggling with the scent of my blood."

"Edward will help her; he still struggles sometimes with the scent of mine. He says it feels like someone is shoving a branding iron down his throat. He will make sure she hunts more often and the two of you won't be alone for a while."

"I figured that part out and it kind of sucks. How did you and Edward do it?"

"We sat together at lunch. We had our own table with vision seeing Alice across the room. We knew that they could hear us, but they tried to give us privacy. No one else was brave enough to sit next to us. We even started with the basics like what our favorite colors were. He'd been sneaking into my room for a few months before I was even aware of it, so that he could desensitize himself. He also liked to listen to me talk in my sleep since he can't hear my thoughts." I was smug about that and Charlie smiled.

"Dad he didn't even kiss me for almost a month after we started to get to know one another. It will be slow with you and Kate." I felt weird giving my dad relationship advice, but this is one area I had more experience in…dating a vampire.

"I've decided that I want to be changed."

"I figured you would after you met her. I'm happy for you."

"Jasper said he will help me to get my affairs in order. It won't happen until you're on your honeymoon and I've had a chance to meet my grandbaby. Kate is going to do it while Carlisle supervises. She's going to take me up to Alaska so I will be less of a threat to humans. Wait, is that why you applied to college there?"

"Yep. It also has less sunny days than here if you can believe that. Edward would be able to be out in the daytime."

"Huh, it all makes sense."

"Wait until you see a baseball game. I can't wait to play with them." He looked completely shocked.

"You? You want to play sports?"

"I want to try. It looked like so much fun."

"I love you, kid."

"I love you too, Dad. Hey, where's Kate?"

"She went hunting with Rosalie and Emmet. I'll see her again tomorrow after work. She's really great, did you know that she's older than Carlisle?"

"No, I didn't. I actually don't know much about them at all."

"Why not?"

"It's never come up and although I know it's rude, I had some prejudices against one of them for attempting to be Edward's mate on more than one occasion."

"Tanya; yes, Kate told me about that. She seems nice enough, but I don't trust her yet."

"I know how you feel; it's why Edward and I won't be alone with her. He took Carlisle hunting with him last night and Emmet stayed with me."

"I like Emmet. He's so laid back."

"I like him too; just don't threaten Rosalie and you'll be fine."

"Other than Kate, Alice is my favorite." I smiled; he's like Alice from the beginning. That was when we heard a car pull up. Edward and Alice returned with pizza and waited for me and Charlie to eat it. Afterward, I was tired and pulled Edward to my room with me. He laid on my bed while I had my human moment in the bathroom. I crawled in bed and fell asleep almost immediately. This fatigue was starting to irritate me.

After two weeks though, the baby's heartbeat could be heard by all of the vampires in the house. Two weeks after that, Tanya, Irina, Carmen and Eleazar had returned to their home in Alaska. Kate, for obvious reasons, stayed behind. My dad and she were doing great and Kate's control was enough that they were able to leave the house unaccompanied for short periods of time. Kate never pushed her limits and insisted they stay on the Cullen's property for his safety. He eagerly agreed, glad to be somewhat allowed to be un-chaperoned. I felt bad for him and tried not to flaunt it in his face that Edward and I could leave to have complete privacy without having to tell anyone where we were going. All too soon, it was time for my eight week appointment. Emmet had approached me privately and asked if he and Rosalie could come and see one of the ultrasounds sometime.

"Emmet, right now, I only feel comfortable sharing this with Edward. If I change my mind, I will let you know, ok?" He nodded and appreciated my honesty. Also, I felt that if I let them come in, then I would have to let them all in and I didn't want that. I was amazed at how much the baby had changed in four weeks. I could see little arm and leg buds and I could finally hear the heart beating.

"It's so fast."

"Yes, it is and it will stay that way for a while. The baby looks great and your body is completely healed. How are you feeling? Are you still suffering from any morning sickness? Is the fatigue better or worse? Have you noticed any physical changes?"

"Yes, I'm still tired a lot. The morning sickness seems to have passed, which I know Edward is grateful for." He squeezed my hand and nodded.

"Physically, I've got some tender areas and have cravings to be close to Edward." I blushed as I mentioned this. I also rubbed my hand across my chest to indicate where the tenderness was.

"Ah, yes, well the tenderness is normal. Don't be surprised to discover any swelling either. As for your cravings, that is also completely normal. I would simply advise that when one of these cravings hit, you find an appropriate place to satisfy them. Edward, I'm aware that you are waiting for your wedding night, and that is admirable; therefore I must insist that if Bella does anything to make you uncomfortable, then you must tell her. She needs to know what is and is not ok in your physical relationship. I would also advise you to tell her before the mood hits. Also draw limits on what you are willing to do for her physically." He nodded and I was sure that I had invented a new shade of red with the amount of embarrassment I was feeling right now. Carlisle left the room and Edward placed his cool hands on my warm face to help bring my color back to normal.

"He's right; there does need to be limits. Let's go to our meadow where we can talk about them in private." I nodded because I knew that they were both right. I've recently become aware of my irrationality and mood swings lately; mostly because Emmet likes to bring them out of me. I didn't like it and tried to keep myself in control by thinking before I react. I didn't like hurting the people I love and I didn't want to blame it on hormones.

**A/N: So Charlie has a mate and finally, truly understands the depth of Edward and Bella's love. More trouble is on its way. Reviews are wanted and appreciated. Have a great day! Kelly**


	9. Chapter 9

I clung to Edward's back as he ran us to the meadow. He spread a blanket out for us and let me curl up against him.

"I want you to know that I don't mind your infatuation with my chest." He started. I was glad because I wanted him without a shirt most of the time these days.

"I'm glad and I don't mind your infatuation with mine either. Don't think I haven't noticed you looking. I'm aware that they've…grown." He looked down.

"I didn't say that I didn't like it. If you want to touch me there, then do it, but be gentle; they hurt." He nodded.

"I will insist that I remain covered below the waist for both of us until after the wedding night. There do need to be some surprises." I chuckled.

"I can agree to that. I don't want you to feel bad when you have to stop things from going too far." He looked away. We both knew that I would always be testing his limits.

"I'll do my best. I also want us to keep our hands above the waist. I like your thighs, but if I grab it in the heat of the moment, I may lose my inhibition. I don't want to do that."

"I understand. I'll do my best. Can I still grab your ass since I've already done that?"

"Yes, but leave the front alone."

"Same goes for you." We seemed to have reached an agreement, so I leaned forward and reached for the buttons on his shirt. He took it off and I tossed it to the side.

"When we're alone like this, a shirt is forbidden on you."

"Yes ma'am." He smiled and I laughed. He peeled mine off too to even the score, but he left my bra on. I figured he was saving that for the wedding night too. It was ok with me. He leaned in for a kiss and naturally, we were interrupted. He grumbled and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket.

"Yes, Alice?"

"We're playing ball; are you in?" He looked at me.

"They're playing ball; do you want to go?"

"Sure. Is someone calling Charlie?"

"Kate is talking to him right now."

"We're on our way." Edward hung up and we grudgingly got dressed again. I resisted a kiss, knowing that once I started, I wouldn't want to stop. I climbed on his back and we ran back to his house. I put on some warmer clothes while he packed a bag of snacks for me and Charlie. Alice went to meet him at the house. Edward and I waited for them to return so that Alice didn't have to run all by herself. Charlie got to carry the backpack with the food and water. I got to carry the blanket in my backpack. Ten minutes later, we were in the baseball clearing. Charlie and I set up the blanket and I knew he was amazed even by how far apart the bases were. Alice took her spot on the pitcher's mound. Edward, Emmet, Alice and Kate were all on one team. Rosalie, Carlisle, Jasper and Esme were on the other.

"They either hit or they're out. It's as simple as that for the hitting team." I explained when Jasper stepped up to the plate. Charlie was in awe of the game. I don't know how long they played because I dozed off at some point; stupid hormones. The next thing I knew, I was being lifted in the air.

"Shh. It's alright, just go back to sleep." Edward said softly and kissed my head. I rested my head against him and went back to sleep.

In the morning, I looked over at him lying next to me in my bed.

"When did I fall asleep?"

"About an hour into the game."

"How long did you play?"

"About two hours total. Charlie was fascinated; he can't wait to play with us."

"Neither can I. I'm sorry I fell asleep."

"It's understandable. Are you hungry?" I was, but I also felt nauseous.

"I am, but if I eat now, I will throw up. I don't want to chance it just yet."

"Ok."

"Where is everyone?"

"I don't know. I brought you straight here. Your dad went to work and mentioned something about seeing Kate later. That's all I know. I've enjoyed the peace and quiet."

"Is that all I'm good for; silence?" I joked and he smiled.

"Well, you know that I'm only marrying you for your body."

"It's even then, because I'm only in it for your money." He laughed outright at this. I suddenly had a great idea, after I reminded him of his no shirt rule. He shed it and I put it on. He groaned.

"What?"

"I like the look."

"I'm glad. I have an idea and I want your help with it."

"Ok." I took his hand and led him downstairs to the photo albums.

"I'm going to tell you stories and when my dad or I ask, you'll be able to help us remember. I also want to document my memories of our time together and you can do yours and we can combine them in a journal form."

"I like that idea." I spent the next several days telling him every story I could think of from the pictures in the albums. He never once looked bored which I loved. I gave him a notebook and a pen and he easily wrote every word I uttered since the day I met him. We shared a few laughs over some of the ways we had interpreted each other. He made me a snack and we ended up on my bed again. I smothered kisses all over his chest; exploring his upper body. My dad liked what we were doing and joined us. Kate liked the idea I had started and eagerly listened as a way to learn more about my dad. My dad told even more stories about the pictures and I was glad that these memories will never die. As selfish as it was, I even enjoyed the time away from our expanded family. Alice had seen what I wanted and was waiting for us when we showed our faces at the house again. She started to take pictures of everyone and with her visions, was able to get a lot of candidly embarrassing moments for us. She and Edward were helping me document my human life for me until it ended and I had a flawless memory. Kate was helping Alice with my dad. I had been mildly embarrassed when my dad pulled out the dreaded baby photos and though I didn't see it, I was sure Edward had swiped one or two of them. I was surprised on the week of our twelve week appointment, when Edward had placed a photo of me and him in our room. It was taken a few days prior when we had been cuddling on the couch. The pose was intimate for a couple, but still sweet to the public eye. Even though we were focused on something else, it was easy to tell how much we loved each other. Edward was holding me tightly against his chest and rested his head on mine with his arms around me. I had my arms around him and my head was on his chest. Edward didn't see it coming because Alice didn't think about it as she zoomed in front of us with a click and ran away. The photo album of my life was filling up with love and tons of pictures of Edward. I had a photo of just him at my house, but it wasn't on display. I captured him without his shirt on and so the photo rested under my pillow. If he knew about it, then he didn't say anything and he never touched the photo.

Once again, we entered Carlisle's office for my three month check up. Everyone else was downstairs and I was glad that this time, I got to keep my pants on since I was completely healed. I wasn't about to admit it to anyone, but some of my pants were starting to feel a little snug. I didn't want to go shopping. I also knew that soon, my secret would be out; I was slim and didn't really have any body fat to hide a pregnancy with. We got to see the baby again and it was officially a fetus now. I loved listening to the heartbeat. We asked Charlie to be nearby so he could hear it too, but I wanted my appointments with Carlisle to be just me and Edward. The baby had some identifiable features now. I looked at Edward and saw him alternating his gaze between my stomach and the screen. I knew how he felt.

"The baby looks good. How are you feeling Bella?"

"Fine; there really have been no changes."

"You should be feeling a little more energetic now that you're officially in your second trimester. Your appetite may increase and I know Alice is chomping at the bit for you to admit you need some new clothes."

"Did she pay you for the PR?" I joked.

"I heard that!" I heard her yell at me and I laughed. Edward was smiling. I wanted to talk to Jasper.

"We'll take a look again next month. I can already feel how much the baby has grown. Can you?" He asked me.

"Sometimes; when I'm laying down is when I can feel it the most." Edward nodded; I know that he puts his hands there when I'm sleeping. Edward helped me down from the table and we left the office with a new picture. The first person I went to find was my dad. Rosalie and Emmet were always nearby on appointment days. However, when I entered the living room, Kate was sitting on my dad's lap and she was leaning forward to kiss him. I turned my head; I didn't need to see that. Edward waited thirty seconds and cleared his throat. I could hear them as they jumped apart like teenagers. I looked at Edward and asked him to take a walk with Kate as part of his coaching to help her restrain from draining her singer. I showed my dad the picture and told him I was happy for him. My next target was Jasper. Alice saw my decision and sent him to me. We walked in the opposite direction of Edward and Kate.

"I need to talk to you in private. Can we run for a bit?" He allowed me to climb on his back and he took off like a shot. We stopped two minutes later.

"I want to know how Edward is feeling to see if he is telling me the truth."

"He's feeling a lot of different things. He's pissed off, proud, sad, melancholy, anxious, happy, lustful, and terribly in love. I don't know why he's feeling all of these things at the same time, but I do have theories."

"How is everyone else feeling about this baby?"

"Everyone is pissed and happy at the same time. They wish it was Edward's baby and not a stranger's. We all love you and this baby is a part of you so they love it too. Rosalie is hopeful. They all feel supportive. Emmet is cautiously hopeful. He's revolving around Rosalie right now." That much I knew.

"Kate and your dad are a little too wrapped up in their unresolved lust to focus." I cringed.

"Sorry. I get a double dose because you and Edward are unresolved as well."

"Yeah, you're right. I just don't like to think of my dad like that."

"I understand. What we all told you at the last family meeting was true. We will support any decision you make and it looks like this baby will in fact be a part of the family. I can feel your apprehension and your awe when you think about that little person in there." He paused for just a few seconds.

"You also feel love toward the baby. It's not strong and it's nothing compared to the love you feel for the rest of us or Edward, but it's the love of a mother. You have a difficult decision ahead of you and I don't envy you one bit." I thought back to the decision I'd already made. Of course, Jasper could feel it.

"You've decided, haven't you?" I nodded.

"I could feel your resolve. You will still love the child as any mother loves their child, but you will also love the child as an aunt if that is the path you are choosing." I looked up at Jasper.

"Can I tell you a secret?" He nodded.

"I don't even want you and Alice to discuss this. She's obviously known since the moment I decided." He nodded again.

"I'm giving the baby to Rosalie and Emmet. I'm going to tell them at Rosalie's human birthday in October." He smiled.

"She'll love that." I was overwhelmed with grief and remorse and resolution. There was still a part of me that wanted to keep this baby. I didn't even notice that I was crying until Jasper dabbed my cheeks with some Kleenex.

"I was wondering why she told me to put this in my pocket this morning." I chuckled.

"Everything will work out Bella. Have faith in that." I nodded and tried to calm myself down; Jasper helped.

"Shall we go back? I'm sure Edward is wondering where you are."

"Give me another minute." I sat down on a nearby log to collect myself and shed the last few tears.

"Don't let him know what I am feeling, please? I need to tell him on my own in my own way."

"Ok, ready?" I nodded and climbed on his back again. Edward was waiting for me on the porch. Jasper set me down and walked away. Immediately I was in Edward's arms.

"You were crying." It wasn't a question. I nodded.

"Why?"

"I needed to. Let's talk." I motioned back to the woods and walked toward his back. He followed Jaspers scent to the same spot I was just in.

"What's going on love?"

"I asked him how you were feeling. I asked him what the rest of the family is feeling. He also told me what I was feeling. He could feel my resolve and I told him of my decision and when I was going to make the announcement." He sat on the ground.

"He told you everything I was feeling, huh?"

"It didn't surprise me much at all; what you hadn't told me, I had correctly assumed." He nodded, unsurprised by my observations.

"I was surprised when he told me that I love this baby. He said it wasn't a strong connection, but it was the love of a mother. He said that I would love the baby whether I am the mother or the aunt. When I verbalized my intent, that's when I was overcome with remorse, grief, and resolution because there is still a very small part of me that wants to keep it. I couldn't hold back the tears and didn't even know I was crying until Jasper gave me the tissues. He assured me that everything will work out and to have faith." I straddled his legs and his hands automatically grabbed onto my hips.

"I love you, Edward. I love you so much."

"I love you too, my Bella." I leaned in to kiss him and held onto him as tight as I possibly could. I wanted to show him my love; I was consumed with want for him.

"I want you. I need you." I breathed into the open collar of the shirt that I was un-buttoning.

"I feel the same, love, but we can't." He held me so that I couldn't escape and I couldn't reach his pants. He pinned my arms to my side.

"Edward please. I need you. I need to show you my love."

"I know you do, but I want to wait for our wedding night."

"Then let's go to Vegas."

"It won't feel the same without our family there and Alice will be pissed."

"I don't care. We can still do the big wedding if she wants it, but I want to be your wife, tonight. I need you. I want you."

"I have an idea; it's a compromise so to speak. Do you trust me?" I nodded.

"We'll need a blanket. Hop on." He carried me to the edge of the property and left me by the garage. Less than a minute later, he was putting the backpack on my shoulders. I could tell that there was more than a blanket in there; most likely a snack and a water bottle. Alice must have had it ready for him when he walked in the door. We were flying across the ground to our meadow and I smiled. I was kissing his neck for the entire journey; enjoying his moans the whole time.

**A/N: Reviews are wanted and appreciated. Have a great day! Kelly**


	10. Chapter 10

When we got there, he spread the blanket out and shed his shirt. What surprised me was when he also shed his shoes, socks and pants. He stood before me in nothing but his boxers, which were severely stretched across the crotch. His eyes were almost black, but I knew it wasn't hunger staring me in the face. He lied down next to me.

"Bella, I don't want to go all the way, but I do want you to show me show me your love as long as my boxers stay as they are. I want to do the same for you. The only rule is that hands must stay on top of the clothes." I nodded.

"Bella, this is very serious. You can get hurt. I am unsure of how I will react because I've never done anything like this before. Don't be upset if I just leave; I will always come back." I nodded and kissed him. I shed my shirt and pants as well, leaving me in my underwear. I kissed all over his body and he moved in any way that I wanted him to. I straddled his hips; both of us groaning in pleasure. His hands helped my hips roll around on top of his. I could feel my climax getting closer and started to pant heavier. I was suddenly on my back with Edward doing all of the work. I slowly and cautiously exposed my neck, knowing that when I did finally climax, I would be arching my back. He appreciated the gesture and kissed me softly each time. This was new territory for the both of us. I was clutching at Edward as if to draw him inside my whole body and never have to share him with the world again. He hitched my leg up higher on his hip and I was hit with more intense waves of pleasure. After a few more bumps of our hips, I screamed out his name in pure unadulterated bliss. Edward's eyes were pitch black now and I was a little worried. He didn't stop. I focused on his eyes and palmed his cheek.

"I love you." Those three little words sent him to the same cloud I was drifting down from. I was proud of him because he didn't bite me. In fact, he had clenched his jaw so tight that I could hear his teeth grinding. When he moved to lie next to me, I looked at his body. I knew he wasn't ready to be touched just yet because his skin was so much more sensitive than mine. His boxers had a giant wet patch on the front of them and I could see streaks of clear fluid on his thigh. It was clear but still sparkled like a lake on a sunny day. I resumed my scan and ended on his face again. He was smiling at me.

"If that was a test run, then I can't wait for the real thing."

"Me either. Can I touch you now?" He nodded.

"How do you know when I'm lying?" He asked me.

"I know your tells."

"I don't have any."

"Yes you do. The others don't know what they are and I'm not sharing it. Maybe it's because you can't lie to me or because I'm your mate or both. You know that if I caught you in a lie, it would hurt me more than if you would slap me."

"I would never do that."

"Oh, I know, it was just an expression. You know that lying to me would destroy my trust in you. So, in essence, when it comes to me, you are a crappy liar." I smiled and thankfully he returned it. It was getting dark and I was getting hungry. I wanted a big, juicy burger with some Kool-aid. Edward called the house to get my order cooking for me and I knew it would be hot and ready as soon as we walked in. I loved that all of the Cullens plus Kate were learning to cook just for me and my dad. It helped that we all would be cooking food at some point for the new baby. I was pleasantly surprised by the fried pickles and sautéed mushrooms on the plate with my burger. It was the perfect addition to my meal. My dad and I had our daily chat and the rest of the family left us alone. He was getting increasingly close to Kate and he told me that he was thinking about asking her to marry him. This shocked me; I didn't think he was ever going to get remarried. I also didn't think he would fall in love with a vampire either. We didn't see the family for thirty minutes after we cleaned up our dishes. We sat on the couch to watch some television together when Edward and Kate came rushing into the house and snatched us up.

"What's going on?" He stood in front of me as the rest of the Cullens arrived. I recognized the protective stance and looked at my dad. He looked just as confused as I did. I told him with a look to just stand there behind Kate.

"Edward, what's going on?"

"Tanya went to Italy to tell them about your dad. She's returning with them and Aro wants to see you and him. He's very interested in the theories that she told him about your vampire characteristics manifesting themselves in human form. He wants to recruit you." I shivered. If he touched Tanya, then he knew about the baby and he knew that Eleazar had seen a talent in both me and my dad. This was not good. Why hadn't we known about this before now?

"Edward, why didn't Alice see this?"

"No one was expecting her to go to Italy, so we didn't watch her. She must have told them not to think anything specific until they were close so that we wouldn't have much time to react. They will be here in five minutes. I can hear their thoughts already." I figured that much out when he told me what Aro wanted. My dad had a gift and all we knew so far was that it was a possible shield. I was interested to see if he had any other gifts. I was thinking that he had a form of Jasper's gift because he's so empathetic and he never judges people. The rest of the family surrounded me and my dad. Carlisle, Emmet and Jasper stood in front of Kate and Edward. Alice, Rosalie, and Esme stood behind us.

"I don't know how it will end; I've seen a few possibilities. If they let us be as we are, we will be under their watchful eye for a while. They might demand that Charlie be bitten tonight or they might force us all to go to Italy. Decisions still need to be made." We were out of time by then because thirty seconds later, the doorway was filled with Italian vampires. I clung to Edward just a little tighter. Rosalie stepped up closer to my back. Emmet placed himself between Edward and Kate. Alice was behind my dad. Jasper and Esme were on the sides of us and Carlisle was in front of everyone.

"Carlisle, my old friend, it's been ages. Why the defensive formation?"

"Aro, it has indeed been too long. What brings you this far away from home?" He looked at Alice.

"Naughty, naughty Carlisle; you already know why I'm here. You broke a rule."

"Yes, well it was for his safety at the time and before he met Kate, he had already decided he wants to join us."

"Wonderful." I hated his fake enthusiasm.

"Where do you find these treasures, I ask you. You seem to have a knack for finding gifted vampires, or future vampires." He looked at me and my dad.

"I can't take credit this time. Edward is the one that found Bella, and by extension, her father."

"It is rather curious that Bella is still human. Did you not take our warning seriously?" He asked me and Edward.

"We did Aro, but Bella wanted to graduate from high school first and the wedding is on New Years. She will be changed as soon as we return from our honeymoon."

"Yes, I was sad to learn of the reason behind the delay of the original wedding plans. I'm so sorry my dear that this has happened to you." He walked over to where Kate was standing protectively in front of my dad.

"Kate, will you introduce me to your mate?" She moved only a fraction of an inch and made the introductions. Aro held onto my dad's hand.

"Curious, I can't get a solid read on him. Eleazar was right, you are a partial shield, but he can't get a read on if there is more than one gift or not. How fascinating is it that two members of the same family would have similar gifts. Bella, what are you planning to do with the baby?" He released my dad and refocused on me. Edward moved more in front of me.

"I haven't fully decided. The baby will stay in the family and will be changed when he or she comes of age. So far, that is all I know. He hadn't touched anyone that knew the definite decision I had made. I was fighting the instinct to climb onto Edward's back and beg that we escape. I knew it wouldn't do any good.

"The facts remain though that you told a human. I understand that Bella had figured it out on her own, but her father, however suspicious he may have been was told the truth."

"He will be changed while Bella and Edward are on their honeymoon. He wanted to be able to meet his grandchild and to walk Bella down the aisle. We've been steadily preparing for both of their changes. They have been slowly saying good bye to the people in their lives and setting their wills up to protect their assets. Jasper has been helping with that. We're simply waiting for this baby to be born. Bella is twelve weeks now." Alice explained. He looked at Edward.

"Is this baby your child?"

"No, I have not mated with Bella in the physical sense. She was raped at the will of another vampire."

"This is an incomplete story; please tell me everything." I grasped tightly to Edward.

"Please have a seat; it will make the tension in the room a little more bearable." Jasper suggested. I smiled gratefully at him. Edward and Kate led me and my dad over to some chairs where we sat and they hovered protectively. He sat on the arm of the chair and I put my hand on his back, under his shirt to calm him a little. Everyone else in the room either sat or tried to relax their posture against the wall. Emmet stayed closer to me than my dad because Kate had an offensive ability. We all listened to Edward explain what happened with Victoria, her mate James and their friend Laurent. I told my art of trying to keep it a secret from everyone and why Carlisle and I told my dad. Edward told of the confrontation in my kitchen and that she had been burned and the two men arrested for confessing. I was just now learning that they never made it to jail. After my dad dropped them off, efforts were made to break them out and delete their files. They had been killed. The look on my father's face said that this was news to him as well.

"It had to be done, Bella. Those two would have started to talk and people would have believed them. We would have all been screwed." Alice told me and tapped her temple.

"Bella, I am truly sorry for what you have suffered through. I do understand all of the facts now. Edward, I am sorry that Victoria took such extreme measures to hurt you and your mate." We both nodded.

"Tanya, you did not have all of this information when you approached us. We see now that you came to us and sought our help out of spite and jealousy. I've seen through Edward's thoughts that you've tried to mate with him many times and he has rebuked you every time. Your jealousy stems from the fact that he has found a mate in human form. So, because you could not have what you wanted, you deliberately tried to hurt people you love. Your sister Kate has also found a mate with a human; that must be painful for you to watch."

"I'm sorry Aro. You're right; I have acted out of jealousy. I had no idea that you already knew of Bella."

"I'm glad that you see the error of your ways and the decisions that you should have made instead, but you still need to be punished."

"Please don't." I whispered.

"Why do you feel that she shouldn't be punished?"

"She didn't do anything wrong. She didn't expose the secret and she didn't try to take anyone's mate away. Like you said, she acted out of jealousy. She can't hurt us anymore than she already has. Killing her would only hurt the rest of us." I tried to reason with him.

"She's right, Aro. Tanya's bond to her sister is very strong. I don't even know that her mate would be able to help her grieve over the loss of her sister. However, I may have had a different response if Kate's new bond wasn't so fresh. She just recently mated with him."

"Yes, we met only six weeks ago. He is my singer and I have not been as of yet able to complete the bond with him." Kate explained. Aro's eyes widened.

"Amazing that two vampires have found their singer and the singer survives. I must know how you are accomplishing this. He looked between Edward and Kate.

"Aro, Edward and Bella's bond is one of the strongest I have ever seen. Although new, Kate and her mate have established a strong bond as well." Jasper nodded to back up Marcus' claim. I was proud to have such a strong bond with Edward.

"Yes, I must know more of these theories. Bella, I've heard that you are exhibiting many characteristics of vampirism." I nodded. We retold everything that has happened since the day I met Edward. How even before he acknowledged that I was his mate, he was protecting me from the van crushing me and the potential rape, how I risked everything to save him in Volterra, how I rubbed my scent all over him just before meeting Tanya, how he saved me from Victoria's hands, how when James was after me, he sent me away because it was safer for me, even how my scar was more sensitive than the rest of me. Jasper had told Aro that my emotions run as deep as a vampire's emotions. I had told him that when Edward left me, I was a zombie for months on end, putting on a façade until I learned that his life was in danger. Aro was impressed and I was beginning to feel it was my destiny to be a vampire. I had an idea and looked to Alice.

"That's perfect Bella. It will work." Even Edward smiled and relaxed.

"What is going on?" I knew that Aro didn't like not knowing what was going on; neither did anyone else for that matter.

"Tanya, do you think you can you pass for eighteen?" Edward asked her.

"I guess, why?"

"I think you should stay here with us and enroll in high school." He said. I looked at Aro.

"Before you decide on a punishment, can she stay here and observe how Edward and Kate are able to find a mate with a human?"

"All of you are welcome to stay for a few days as well if you wish." Carlisle offered and I was thankful. I wanted Aro to observe and know that the secret was still just that; a secret.

"The school is surrounded by trees and you can have several excellent viewing points if you wish to see us interact with the humans." Emmet said. He, Rosalie and Jasper would be helping in case the bloodlust became too much.

"That sounds lovely. I would like to observe. Marcus, Caius, Jane, Felix, and Demitri will stay here to minimize the risk. Punishment will be delayed." I smiled and my stomach told the room that I was hungry. Edward took me to the kitchen for a snack and then I went to bed in our room where I would be the safest. He never once left my side and in the morning, we went to school. Carlisle and Tanya went to register her; she was posing as his niece temporarily staying with him while her parents suffered through an ugly divorce. Her staying with the Cullens was supposed to be a more suitable environment for her and easier on her emotions. I was eager for lunch and I knew that Edward was too. He had been splitting his attention between me and watching her through others' eyes. Finally, lunch had arrived and Edward reminded her to get food to keep up with the human charade. He and Alice had shown her how to make it look like they were eating when in fact they hid the food. We had been at our usual table with Angela, Ben and Jessica when Mike and Tyler finally showed up.

"Hey, who's the new girl?"

"Mike, this is our cousin, Tanya. She's here from Idaho." He added, it would be too obvious if we had said Alaska. Edward had a huge smile on his face when their eyes locked and both he and Alice had a restraining grip on her.

"Alice, let's go to the bathroom and freshen up." I said to help Tanya get some fresh air. She nodded and pulled Tanya from her seat. Edward would be ok making up excuses for us. We got her a safe distance away.

"Is he her singer?" I asked.

**A/N: Is Mike her singer? What do you think Mike will do? Reviews are wanted and appreciated. Have a great day? Kelly**


	11. Chapter 11

"No, but the bloodlust is strong. He is now her mate. Good call, Bella. Maybe one of your powers will be vampire/human matchmaker." Alice said jokingly. I laughed. After me and my dad, Mike made the third match that I was directly involved with. I could have advised my dad to stay away from the Cullens during the Denali's visit but I didn't and now my dad has a mate. At least now, Mike will understand everything now. Hopefully, this will save Tanya from death, now that she understands what it means to have a mate. I don't particularly care for her, but I do care for Kate and my dad. I was anxious to get to the end of the day and see what Aro thought of what he'd seen and heard. For now, I left Tanya with Alice and went back to the cafeteria. Mike looked weird and didn't seem to be hearing everything that Edward was saying.

"What's going on?" I whispered in Edward's ear.

"She's…she's…she's so…beautiful!" I smiled.

"Would you like to get to know her better?" Edward asked. Mike nodded and I pushed my food away, feeling slightly nauseous. I knew that Edward would take notice, but thankfully he didn't call any attention to me. I leaned against him and he threw his arm around me. I breathed in his scent.

"Yeah, yeah, I think I would."

"I'm taking Bella out for dinner tonight, would you like to join us and I'll bring Tanya?" I was shocked, unaware that we were going out until thirty seconds ago. I was thinking that maybe someone should call Eleazar to bring Irina and Carmen down and let them know what is going on and that Tanya has now mated. Just at the end of lunch, Alice and Tanya returned. Mike stood for her to be seated.

"Tanya, I'm taking Bella out for dinner, would you like to join us? Mike is wants to get to know you." He spoke his last sentence quietly for only her to hear.

"Yes, thank you that would be lovely."

"Be prepared to actually eat the food." I warned them. They both fought to keep their faces neutral. My phone vibrated at my hip.

-she wants to talk to you both after school…Alice-

I nodded and put my phone away. I knew that Mike would be finding out soon enough and would have a lot of questions for me. I was mentally preparing myself for that. In the mean time, I really wasn't feeling too well and wanted to go home. I excused myself and went to the nurse.

"I'm not feeling well and I have a major headache. Would it be alright for Edward to drive me home?"

"Sure thing dear, I'll page him right away." Three minutes later, he walked in with my bag and walked me to the car. I curled up as best I could within the confines of the seat and my snug clothes. He took me to the Cullen house and carried me at vampire speed up to our room. I reacted to the motion by going into the bathroom and throwing up. He helped me change into sweats and one of his shirts before tucking me into bed.

"What's wrong?"

"I feel pretty crappy. I have a headache and I was nauseous at lunch. I'm sure it's nothing that a little rest won't cure." He put his hand on my head and I relished the cool touch.

"You do feel a little warmer than usual. If you still feel like this in a few hours, I want Carlisle to check you out." I nodded.

"You have to go back to school. Can Emmet come and lay with me? I feel safest with him when you aren't around."

"Someone call my name?" I smiled and Edward explained the situation.

"Awesome, I get to go to bed with Bella." I chuckled and Edward growled.

"Relax dude, Rosie is downstairs and I don't dig brunettes like you do. She's my little sister and I'm only teasing." He crawled on the bed and I rested against him with my forehead on his arm. I was feeling better already. Edward kissed the top of my head and left me there.

"Thank you Emmet. My head is throbbing and the cool temperature feels wonderful."

"No problem little sister. Get some sleep, I won't leave until you say so or Eddie gets back." I laughed softly. Edward hated that nickname and only allowed me to use it when we were completely alone, though I never did. Emmet turned on the television and watched some cartoons as I slept using him as a pillow.

When I woke, I was curled up against a stone body. I knew it must be Edward because I know that I fell asleep in a half-sitting position and now I was lying down. Noticing the change in my breathing, he kissed my cheek.

"Are you feeling better, love?"

"A little. My head doesn't hurt as bad."

"Tanya wants to talk to us, are you ready for that?"

"What time are we going to dinner?"

"I rescheduled for tomorrow seeing as you went home sick from school today."

"Oh, ok, good." I snuggled in to his chest, but he moved to lift me.

"I don't want her in my room, it should only be us." he whispered so quietly I barely heard him. He set me on the couch where Tanya was waiting with Kate and my dad.

"How are you feeling Bella?" Kate asked me.

"A little better; the nap helped along with a cool body to rest my head against." Edward left and returned with some ginger ale and crackers for my stomach.

"Just nibble and sip, it should help." I smiled gratefully.

"What's it like for Mike right now?" Tanya asked.

"He's in love and confused that it happened so fast; at least that's how it was for me." I said.

"Me too." My dad added, looking at Kate with a smile. I was jealous that they had been able to progress further in their relationship, physically at least, than Edward and I had. It helped that neither one of them was adverse to the idea of sex before marriage like Edward was, but I thought that we had a deeper, more emotional connection than they did. Still, it was something I avoided talking with my dad and Kate about like the plague.

"We'll talk to him about what he's feeling." I offered.

"Keep coming to school and sit with him at lunch; get to know him. Don't jump in bed with him right away either. He's not all that experienced and won't last long." Edward whispered. I excused myself and left the house. I'm sure Alice would tell everyone where I was going. I was also sure that Edward could run and beat me there. I parked in front of Newton's wilderness store and walked inside. Mrs. Newton was at the register.

"Hello Bella, how are you my dear?"

"I'm good, thank you. Is Mike around? I need to talk to him."

"Sure, he's in the back; go on ahead. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, it is, but I am busy for the rest of the night and I didn't want to talk to him at school where other kids could overhear; that's all."

"Ok dear, go on back. He's checking the inventory." I had worked there last summer so I knew the place well. I walked in and he was all the way in the back; just starting his inventory on the fall stock that must have just come in.

"Hey Mike."

"Oh, hey Bella. What's up?"

"I wanted to make sure that you are ok. I know exactly how you're feeling right now and I think I'm the best person to talk to."

"I'm mostly overwhelmed. I know that I only just met her and haven't even talked to her, but I think I'm in love."

"I know the feeling; it's how I felt the day I met Edward. She likes you too." His face lit up.

"Really?"

"Yes." I wanted to warn him about the big secret, but it wasn't my place to tell. Though, there was no law that said I couldn't say anything because I wasn't a vampire yet, I knew without a doubt that if I opened my mouth, I would not see my wedding. I truthfully had no idea where Aro and his gang of vampires were currently at. I called Edward.

"Hello?"

"I'm with Mike; is there a place that we can chat?" I knew that he knew what I wanted and if he didn't then Alice surely did.

"Alice said to bring him over here after his shift. Aro knows what happened at school and wants to be sure that he won't say anything. Tanya will not be punished for now. Her fate rests on Mike's shoulders and his ability to keep quiet." That meant that at the Cullen house, the human charade must go on until Mike knew the truth and sealed his fate. Until then, both he and Tanya were safe. I wasn't sure how I felt about that.

"Ok, I'll see what I can do. I love you."

"I love you too. See you later." I hung up and turned back to Mike.

"Are you able to come to the Cullen house with me after work?"

"Let's go check." He walked me back out in the min part of the store where his mother was waiting.

"Mom, Bella invited me back to the Cullen's house after I finish here. May I go?"

"What's going on?" She demanded. I looked at him and nodded.

"I met a girl at school today and I want to get to know her. She's so beautiful. She's the cousin of the Cullens and today was her first day. I don't have any classes with her and the lunchroom isn't the best place to get to know someone." He begged her with his eyes. She looked at me.

"It looks like you just got over your crush on Bella. You must really like this girl."

"So far, she seems really great. Can I go?"

"Go on; the inventory check isn't going anywhere. You can get it done tomorrow."

"Thanks mom, you're the best." He ushered me out the front door and got in his car. It was assumed that he would follow me there. I looked into the woods across the street and saw Edward standing there with a smile. I only saw him because he allowed it and I knew where to look. I blew him a quick kiss and got in my truck. Mike was on the other side and hadn't seen a thing. He waited until I looked back at him before he took off like a shot; cheater. Ten minutes later, Edward was standing on the front porch looking smug. He walked down the steps to meet me at my door and kissed me quickly before helping me down. With his arm around my waist, he greeted Mike, standing there ogling the house. Other than me, he was the first student of the high school to ever visit. I knew how he felt.

"Welcome Mike, we're glad you could stop by." Edward said cordially. Mike numbly nodded and followed us inside. I was getting hungry and Edward knew it when my stomach growled. He playfully swung me up in his arms and carried me to the kitchen. Mike still followed, in awe and it didn't occur to him to stop in the family room where everyone else was sitting; including Tanya.

"Mike, are you hungry?" Edward asked.

"Um yeah, I mean yes, please." Edward smiled and proceeded to cook for me and Mike. He was probably too stunned to notice that the Cullens and guests weren't eating. Alice had provided yellow contacts for the Volturi members to wear while Mike was visiting with Tanya. They were respectful of Carlisle's wish that they not hunt their dinner anywhere within the state unless they wished to try a different diet. Aro was brave enough to give it a try. He figured that since he was living with the Cullens for a short time, he could eat like them too. Edward made me fettuccini alrefedo and garlic bread. I devoured it, moaning at the taste. Mike was starting to come around as he ate the dinner.

"Thank you, this is delicious."

"You're welcome."

"Aren't you going to have any?" He asked.

"No, I've eaten already. My family ate while Bella was talking to you at the store." He easily explained that one. I hid my smile while biting my bread. I knew Edward had seen it though.

"Mike, Tanya is in the next room waiting for you to join her when you finish." Edward had said. Everyone in the house, though thoroughly grossed out b the smell of human food, had gotten used to it for me; yet another reason why I love them so much. Mike and I finished soon after and the three of us went into the living room. Tanya was sitting alone and Mike joined her. They kept a respectful distance and we stayed on the other side of the room to give them a little privacy. I engaged in a game of chess with Edward since I was the only who he couldn't cheat with. The rest of the Cullens had given me lessons over the last few months and I had actually turned out to be a decent competitor for him. I looked at him staring at me.

"Are you still trying to get in my head?" I asked with a smile.

"Bella, I'm always trying." I smiled; totally smug.

"You're stalling; make your move." I had the advantage right now and I didn't want to lose it by letting him distract me. I had noticed when the Cullens slowly started to drift in and took it to pride. They never bothered us when we were playing and I was suspicious of two things; one, that the game was almost over and two, that I was going to win. I tuned them out and kept my focus on the game. Five minutes later, my suspicions came to fruition and I beat Edward for the first time ever.

"YES! I won!" I did a little victory dance and that's when Edward noticed everyone there to witness his downfall. Emmet picked me up and swung me around in a circle.

"Careful; Mike is in the room." I whispered. I was congratulated from everyone and Edward hung is head in defeat. I sat sideways in his lap and hugged him.

"Take me upstairs; there's perks to being the loser too." I had to rub it in his face. He carried me bridal style up the three flights of stairs at a human pace because of Mike.

He laid me on the bed and automatically shed his shirt for me. I pulled him down and rolled on top of him. I was fully aware that I could only accomplish this task because he let me. I scooted down his legs and placed a kiss on his belly button. I heard Edward gasp and I slowly moved my kisses up his body, paying attention to each and every inch of skin exposed to me. He was purring for me by the time I got to his neck. When I licked his scar, his purring grew louder; I was so turned on. I leaned forward to attack his mouth and he surprised me by sticking his tongue in mine. I made my way to his ear.

"Have you ever pleasured yourself?"

"If I had as a human, then I don't remember; but since then, no. I've not had a reason to until I met you." I licked his scar for that. I shed my shirt for him and sat on his hips. I could tell that my attentions had brought his body to life. I took his hands and tucked them under his head.

"Don't move." I ordered. I looked to make sure the door was locked; though it would only stop Mike or my dad if someone wanted to come in. I looked to his wall of windows.

"Is there anyone out there watching or listening?" He looked intently before shaking his head. I smiled. I ran my hands over my neck and down my body; cupping my enlarged breasts for him. He moaned.

"I wanted to do something nice for you; to show you how good I feel from my win and get you purring for me." I licked his scar again and added a little nip of my own.

"Bella, be careful." He warned me; I knew he feared for my safety.

"Just don't move right now. I remember the rules, and I also remember our deal." I reinforced that this was also another test of his self control. I shimmied my hips on his and he moaned, bucking me in the air a little.

"I said don't move; if you want the consolation prize, then you will keep still."

"Don't do that kind of move again. I'm on the edge, Bella." He warned me again and I heeded his warning. I leaned forward, enjoying the sensation of my heated skin against his cool skin.

"I wanted to borrow a pair of your lounge pants and show you how I make myself feel good. Would you like that?"

"I would, but…" His arms held me tight to his chest and he grabbed his shirt from next to him to cover me. We didn't even have time to put it on me when Emmet picked the lock and opened the door.

"Alice told me to; sorry. I was rooting for you buddy." Damn vampire for ruining my mood. I literally growled at Emmet, but he only laughed. Edward shared my mood, but didn't express it.

"Be nice little kitten." Emmet chided me. Edward pushed him out the door and locked it one again.

"Bella, it's probably a good thing; I was barely hanging onto my control as it was. You could have been seriously hurt. I would feel horrible it that happened and Jasper…well you know, it would snowball around here." He smiled softly and I returned it.

"I'm so conflicted. If it weren't for this baby, we would be getting married in six weeks; now I have to wait eight more months! I just want to be able to show you how much I need you whenever I want."

"Bella, I know how you feel because I feel the same. I can't wait for the day when I don't have to restrain myself anymore around you. I don't want you to suffer the pain that goes along with the change and that has always been one of the reasons I've been stalling."

"I know. It just sucks." I rolled away from him and let the tears stream down my face. Although I kept my breathing even, I know that he knew I was crying. He could smell the tears. I was frustrated and this is how my hormones are choosing to express that frustration.

"Would you like me to leave you alone for a little while?"

"No."

"Do you want me to hold you?" He asked.

"Yes, but I don't think that's a good idea right now. I'm not in the right frame of mind."

"I understand."

"I'm sorry."

"Bella, you have nothing to be sorry about. It's ok to express your emotions. I'll be right back, ok?"

"Ok." I snuggled up into his shirt, forcing him to put on something else. I got up and found some of his boxers and slipped them on over my panties. I knew that I was going to fall asleep soon. Edward brought me some Tylenol, water and my backpack.

"Hey, Tanya and Mike are getting along just fine, though he needs to go home in a few minutes. Did you want to go and say goodnight?"

"Sure." I left the bed and held Edward's hand as we descended the stairs. Mike was at the door when I came into view.

"Hey Mike, did you enjoy your time with Tanya?" I asked.

"I did. Are you ok? You look like you've been crying."

"I was, but don't worry about it; I'll be fine. I'm just frustrated." I leaned into Edward's side for support.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

"Yes, and remember, if you need to talk, just give me a call." I told him. He looked at the image I presented and I felt oddly exposed, so I tried to hide behind Edward. We waved goodbye and waited until he was in his car before joining the family. My dad and Kate joined us from the kitchen. He smiled at me on Edward's lap and wearing his clothes.

"How did it go, Tanya?" I asked.

"It went well. I really like him."

"Well, we all graduate in a few months and then he'll be a free man. You might also want to meet his parents. He told his mom about meeting you today. He said you were beautiful." I told her; no longer truly worried that she would try to take Edward from me again. She nodded thoughtfully.

"Carmen, Eleazar, and Irina will be here in the morning. Are you going to register Irina in high school too?" Alice laughed and looked at me. I shrugged and in walked the Volturi. Their eyes suggested that they had just come back from eating. Aro's were a nice toasty gold; I was proud of him for sticking to the Cullen's diet. It seemed like he'd gotten the rest of them to try it too since they all came back at the same time.

"That sucked; how can you stand to eat like that all the time?" Jane accused the Cullens.

"You get used to it and it makes me feel like less of a monster." Edward said.

"It allows us to form true bonds of love and be a family; not just a coven." Carlisle added.

"Hmm, yes, I have noticed that. I like it. I am starting to appreciate human life a little more. Tanya, congratulations on finding a mate." Aro had said.

"Thank you, Aro."

"Will you all excuse me; I'm tired and have some homework to do before going to bed." Edward carried me upstairs and set me on the bed to which I immediately got back up. I needed some human time in the bathroom. While I was indisposed, Edward had taken a few seconds to set up my books for me and was writing in his journal when I came out. I bit the bullet and asked him what had been in the back of my thoughts for months now.

**A/N: So Bella saved Tanya's ass for now. Will Mike be able to keep his mouth shut? Stay tuned to find out. Reviews are wanted and appreciated. Have a great day! Kelly**


	12. Chapter 12

"Will I ever get to read those journals of yours?" I asked as I joined him in the bed.

"Is there something you wish to know?" He asked without breaking his stride. I loved that he took his time, writing at a human pace for his thoughts.

"I just am curious to know your thoughts and how you view me and our relationship. It's just another way for me to get inside your head."

"I'd be more amenable to letting you read these if I was able to get inside you head and hear your thoughts."

"But you always ask me and I tell you."

"You always edit." He had me there. I flushed with embarrassment of some of the thoughts I've been having lately; especially about Edward.

"Some of them are inappropriate and don't need to be voiced." I said as a way to defend my silent brain.

"Same here." I groaned and flopped on the bed.

"Ok, you have a point there. I was just curious, but I won't push the issue. If you want to share them, I will read them, but if not, then that's fine too." I turned to my books and started to study. Edward finished his entry and sat silent for a long time. I figured he was debating with himself whether or not to let me read his journals. He basically had all of my memories locked in his head and I had told him honestly what was going through my mind when I shared my memories with him so he could write them down. If I could type or write as fast as he could, then some of my thoughts would still have been withheld from him. It's not like I would remember them anyway, during the change, most of your human memories fade away, or so I've been told. I put my books away, kissed his cheek and curled up in bed. I didn't have to worry about an alarm clock, because Edward never slept and would wake me in the morning. He automatically curled up behind me.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"You've shared so much with me lately and after your change, if you want to read my journals, then you may do so. I share my life with you and I don't want any secrets between us."

"Ok, remind me after I've been changed." I said sleepily. It honestly didn't matter if he shared them or not, I was just curious. He kissed my head and held me while I slept. While the Volturi were here, he refused to leave my side, as he normally would have while I slept.

**EPOV**

How am I going to keep myself control around her when her hormones kick into high gear? I was proud to see her beat me at chess and accepted defeat graciously. When we got to our room and she did all of those wonderful things to my body I almost snapped. I knew when she took me seriously because she leaned down and told me what she wanted to do. I just about lost it right there, hurting her and ruining my pants. I was glad when Emmet burst in and hid my chuckle when she growled at him. Emmet infuriated her more when he called her a kitten. I'd be good to remember her temper after she's been changed because it's a bitch to reattach a limb. I did feel her pain when she was crying and I was at a loss as to how I should comfort her. I left to get her homework and once again almost ruined my pants when I saw her in nothing but my clothes. She was really making me rethink this waiting until we're married clause I had set in place. I was six weeks away from the glory land and it's been pushed back eight more months, so yeah, I get why she's frustrated.

When Mike left, we talked with the family for a bit. Kate and Charlie walked in and I was jealous because I could smell what they had been up to. Bella seemed oblivious and I was not about to tell her that her dad had just done the very thing she's been wanting to do with me for a year. That's suicide. Bella announced she was tired and I carried her upstairs again. I had noticed that she wanted to be alone with me more and more; I liked it, but it worried me a little. I wouldn't do anything about it unless it got worse. It could be just because of our guests.

I was stumped about how to answer her when she asked about my journals. She played it off like it was no big deal, but I knew she really wanted to read them. I thought about it while she finished her homework and made my decision. I could trust Bella. I know she would read these and not judge me. She would read these and it would never be mentioned again. I told her she could read them after her change if she wanted to. When she asked me to remind her later, it made me rethink her motivation. Did she truly want to read them or just see if I would let her? I tended to underestimate her so this time I took her at her word and would remind her after she's been changed.

I looked at her sleeping form. Normally I would leave her at night and go hunting, but because of our guests, our human eating guests, I never left her side at night. I was startled out of my musings when Alice walked in after mentally telling me that she was coming in.

"Hello Alice."

"Hello, you and Bella need to be at school before Mike tomorrow; or better yet, go to his house now."

"Why?"

"He's going to tell people he was at our house and there will be questions. Someone moved a little faster than human pace last night and he noticed it. He's also going to say it felt creepy over here because someone was staring at him like he was something to eat. I'm not going to reveal names, but it could ruin everything. People will believe him."

"Stay with her and I will go talk to him and then hunt afterward."

"Ok."

"I mean it, do not leave this bed. I think you know why." She nodded her head in understanding. We both knew that the visiting Volturi members have been behaving regarding the humans constantly around, but it didn't mean that we trusted them alone with our humans. Aro himself said that he was thirsty for Bella when he saw how her blood tempted me. I leapt out the window and ran to Mike Newton's house. I would deal with Tanya later, but I had to get to Mike before he opened his mouth. I wanted to just go to his window, but since he didn't know, I had to settle for the door. His mother answered; a bonus for me.

"Hello Mrs. Newton."

"Hello Edward. What can I do for you?"

"Is Mike here? I'd like to talk to him for a minute."

"He's here, but it's getting awfully late for visitors. You do have school tomorrow."

"I understand and I promise it won't take long. My father wants me home too, but he said I could come by real quick." It was total BS; Carlisle probably had no clue where I was right now.

"Alright, come on in. I'll go get him for you." I stepped inside, thanking her with a charming smile that worked on most humans; including Bella to a certain extent. She usually figured out what I was trying to do and averted her gaze. She's a smart one, that fiancée of mine. She went upstairs and a minute later, Mike was following her down the stairs.

"Hey Mike."

"Hey Cul, Edward." He corrected himself.

"Can we talk outside for a minute or two?" I motioned with my hand toward the door; indicating that this needed to be a private conversation. He nodded and opened the door for me. I walked to the edge of the lawn, knowing that he would follow.

"Listen Mike, I'm glad that you and my cousin Tanya are hitting it off so nicely."

"Thank you."

"However, there is a reason that my family is so secretive. You can't tell anyone about being at our house."

"What's the reason? Does Bella know?"

"Yes, she knows. We can't tell you until we know that we can trust you. I'm sorry if that hurts your feelings, but the secret is just that important. If something is bothering you, you can talk to either me or Bella and we would be happy to help you as much as we can. When you do learn the secret, then we will be there to help you. You have to trust me when I say you do not want to rush into anything with her."

"What are you talking about? What is going on?"

"Look, I know I'm being cryptic, but right now, it's for the best. My family doesn't talk or make friends with people out of necessity not because we don't want to. You can trust me Mike."

"Alright, why did that guy Aro keep staring at me? I felt like a piece of meat; the same way you used to look at Bella?"

"He's curious about you. He's…protective over my family." I guess that's one way to put it.

"He's come to accept Bella, but it was tough for her to win him over." I added for kicks.

"That's hard to imagine, she doesn't have a mean bone in her body."

"I know. It's one of the things I like best about her. She accepts me for who I am." Ah, just wait until you know the whole truth Mike. I smiled to myself on the inside.

"When Bella beat you, I'm pretty sure I saw Emmet on one side of the room and in the next instant, he was on the other. How did that happen?" Crap, how do I explain that one?"

"He's been working on the magic of illusions. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess. I feel like you're not telling me everything."

"I'm not, but again, I can't until you prove yourself trustworthy. If you talk and tell people not only that you've been to our house and then what you saw on top of that, you'd never be able to see Tanya again. Would you want that?"

"No."

"Ok, then you see why you can't say anything?"

"Not really, but I won't say anything." He assured me. I looked into his thoughts and they were genuine that he was telling the truth.

"Hang in there, Mike, I promise that you will find out soon enough. Tanya is special and I've known her for a long time. I've never seen her act with a guy the way she is acting with you. If you really care for her, then you have to go with the flow for now and trust us." It was true; before now, Tanya viewed men as toys for gratification and nothing more.

"Ok, we're cool. I'll see you tomorrow." I nodded and walked away after he was safely in his house. I made a mental note that he had noticed I didn't have my car with me, but Alice would be watching him. I could only hope that he heeded my warning.

Bella was still sleeping soundly after I had returned from hunting. Alice was still on the bed as I had asked. She smiled at me and assured me with her thoughts that my mission was successful. He would ask me why I didn't have a car with me, but it was nothing that I couldn't handle. After graduation is when he would find out and that suited me just fine. We would break it to him slowly; which meant that I would show him my gift first. Bella would be there to help him adjust and remind him that he had to keep the secret. Tanya was an effective threat because he was already in love with her and wouldn't want anything bad to happen to her. Alice left me alone and I cuddled against Bella's blanket covered back. I rested my hand on the little bulge that was getting more noticeable by the week. She wouldn't be able to hide it for much longer. I had to beat Alice to the punch because Alice was chomping at the bit to take Bella shopping. I know she was already looking at baby items on the internet with Esme, trying to pick out a neutral theme. I knew Bella had decided against learning what the sex was and that Alice was upset about it. Several arguments were ahead of us because both of these women were equally stubborn. I, of course, would side with Bella. No one else would really side with Alice, but they wouldn't side with Bella either. They couldn't because they didn't know what Bella had decided to do with the baby. Only me, Alice and Jasper knew. Jasper would be smart enough to stay neutral in the battle of wills. I wanted to warn Bella, but I knew that there was nothing I could do. Bella would have to fight this battle on her own.

**A/N: The next chapter will go right back to Bella's POV, she has some fun with Alice. Reviews are wanted and appreciated. Have a great day! Kelly**


	13. Chapter 13

**BPOV**

I woke up, loving the feel of Edward's hand on my belly, and once again wishing terribly that it was his baby I was carrying. I fought off the tears and rolled over to snuggle into his chest. I looked up at him for a kiss and afterward, he gently shoved me in the direction of the bathroom. I grumbled, but went. I knew he would have breakfast waiting for me when I went downstairs. I loved that Edward took his responsibilities as my mate so seriously; as did I. I ignored some of the clothes that Alice had chosen for me and pulled one of Edward's T-shirts out of the closet. I was dressing for comfort today, not fashion. I wrote a note without looking at it so that Alice wouldn't see what I was writing. I handed it to Edward when I passed him. He nodded and handed me a plate.

"What are you hiding from me, Bella?" Alice demanded.

"Nothing Alice."

"Liar. Now, tell me." Emmet walked into the room to see Alice getting mad. I wasn't worried, I knew she wouldn't hurt me and I also knew that Edward would protect me.

"Alice is letting you get away with wearing that?" Emmet added fuel to the fire. That's when she finally looked at me.

"That is NOT what I laid out for you."

"Some of it is." I shrugged. Edward was blocking her path to me. I love my vampire. I continued to eat.

"Why are you wearing that hideous shirt?"

"Hey!" Edward protested. I knew that Edward liked this shirt, which was probably why Alice didn't; he had bought it for himself. I smiled smugly.

"I like it. It's comfortable."

"It's ugly."

"You've made your opinion on the shirt clear. Who am I trying to impress anyway?"

"You are a reflection on this family and I will not let you out of here looking like a bum." She declared.

"Well, I'm not changing. I don't feel like it." The real truth is that my pants were unbuttoned and I didn't have anything long enough to cover it.

"You go change or I'll…"

"You'll what? You know I'm not into material possessions so you can't destroy anything that can't be replaced. You can't hurt Edward because he'll see it in your thoughts and you can't hurt my dad because Kate will protect him." I could see Emmet smiling behind her back and fought to keep my face neutral.

"I can kill your truck so that even Rosalie won't be able to fix it."

"Eh, it's about to die anyway." I feared that she would do it. I loved that truck. I hope that she didn't call my bluff.

"Ok, I'm glad to get rid of that piece of crap for you then." She walked toward the back door. Damn!

"Fine, I'll change, but you can't say anything. What I put on will stay on for the rest of the day. Agreed?" I was being ambivalent about what I was going to change into so she wouldn't see my decision.

"Agreed. Now, go or we'll be late." I swallowed my last bite and looked to Edward. He scooped me up and ran me upstairs. I closed my eyes so that I wouldn't get sick.

"I'll wait in the hall for you." He said.

"No, it's fine, stay here, I won't be long." I kissed him and disappeared into the closet.

"How did you block her vision anyway?" He asked.

"I looked out the window as I wrote that note so she wouldn't see what I was writing."

"Clever." I stepped out of the closet, pulling up my pants. He smiled at my choice.

"She's going to kill you."

"She can't because she agreed. I feel even more comfortable now than I did before." I was smug and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"You'll protect me, right?"

"Yes, most of us will. She won't get to you. Do you really not care about your truck? I can replace it now?"

"I was bluffing about my truck. I love it and no, you can't replace it until it dies." I didn't understand why he was always so eager to spend money on me. I quit trying to fight him on it, but I never encouraged it. He kissed me.

"Ok, let's go to school." He scooped me up again and took me straight out to the car. Emmet was howling at my new choice of yoga pants to go with Edward's shirt.

"I'll get you back for this; I promise you I will." Alice threatened me.

"It sucks to play when your blind, doesn't it?" I was going to be a kick-ass vampire when I was changed. Of course, that meant that Edward wouldn't be able to fight all of my battles for me. I was going to be on my own for some of them. I didn't want her mad at me so I turned to face her.

"Look, I'm not feeling the greatest and these comfortable clothes are brightening my mood a little. Let it go for today, ok?" I put my hand on my stomach for emphasis and she softened.

"Ok, but I get to give you a makeover and we're going shopping soon for bigger clothes."

"No makeover. I like how I look. Save it for right before my change if you must but I don't have the patience to sit that long right now." I could almost feel my hormones rising up in anger, and I fought to keep them in check. Edward stepped in front of me and Alice must have sensed how close to losing it I was, so she backed off. I had to force myself to remember that none of them, except Esme had any idea of what I was feeling like right now. I wasn't talking on a purely emotional level either and it's been over seventy year since Esme has had the experience of pregnancy, so essentially, I was alone. Jasper joined us from the forest, having just come back from a hunt. He sent me a wave of calm and I smiled gratefully. He took in the scene before him and advised Alice to drive herself and Tanya to school today. He must have made the decision in his mind to explain it to her because her eyes glazed over and I know that Edward saw it too. That made me angry.

"Just say it out loud because I know you're telling her how I feel." I stayed calm, but my irritation came through loud and clear in my words.

"I was telling her to drive herself today because you are angry, frustrated, tired, irritable and uncomfortable. I told her that today was not a day to push you around."

"Thank you, Jasper. Let's get to school." I tugged on Edward's shirt and sat in the car. He drove us to school.

"Are you really feeling all of those things right now?"

"Yes, and I have a feeling that it's also going to only get worse. I'm sorry for losing control of my anger. I'll apologize to Alice later. I have to remember that all of you only have my best interests at heart." He reached over and squeezed my hand. I leaned on his arm for the rest of the drive. When we got to school, he carried my backpack for me and walked me to class. I saw Alice waiting outside for me.

"I'm sorry, Alice."

"I'm sorry too. It's an adjustment these days, for all of us. We're so used to you being fairly easygoing about everything." She whispered.

"I know and I have to remember that you can't truly empathize with the changes I'm going through right now. None of you deserve to bear the brunt of my emotions and I'll do my best to keep calm." She smiled and so did I. She hugged me and went to class. It was had to concentrate all day, but somehow I got through it. I could feel the bump a little more prominently today and I wondered if it was because I wasn't crushing it with pants that are now too snug. I didn't want to go shopping, but it had now become a necessity and at least I had Edward with me. He wouldn't push me to do anything I didn't want to do. We took our time leaving school to be sure that Alice was gone already and he opened the door for me.

"Are you ready?" He was driving and trying not to make a conscious decision so that we could stave Alice off for as long as possible.

"No, but it needs to be done. Let's get this over with." Again, I leaned on his arm while he drove and actually dozed off for a few minutes.

We were at the mall for twenty minutes by the time she caught up to us. She took everything out of our hands and put it back away. I didn't want this.

"No. I wanted those things." I picked up the pants and one shirt again.

"Bella," She whined.

"They will look horrible on you."

"Ask me if I care. I'm dressing for comfort." We weren't buying maternity yet, but I had succumbed to the next size up and elastic waist bands. I knew that Alice would happily buy me enough maternity clothes that I only had to wear each thing one time, but I was more practical than that. It was a compromise and a difficult one at that. She studied me and must have seen that I would not be budged and pull more stunts like I did this morning.

"Fine, but I still get to pick some stuff out."

"You also can't argue if I want to go to school in sweats anymore either." Edward took the clothes from my hand to hold for me; he was so sweet. I smiled up at him.

"Ugh, fine. We are having a talk at home; a nice long talk."

"Ok." I took Edward and went back to the clothes I was looking at Alice didn't truly need me and would buy what she wanted for me whether I wanted it or not, so I largely ignored her. I went to pay for my new clothes. I had picked out about a weeks worth of pants and shirts. Edward was faster and paid for them for me.

"Just for that, you have to eat dinner with me." I growled under my breath, knowing he would hear me.

"Bella, when are you going to understand that I want to do things like this for you? I want to be able to provide you with what you need. It makes me feel good." I felt bad; I already knew this, and I still protested. I turned my face down to hide the tear that had escaped. He tilted my chin up and swiped at the tear with his thumb.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't deserve you. You're too good to me." I buried my face in his chest.

"Bella, it's me who doesn't deserve you; are we really going to have this argument again?" I chuckled, but didn't lift my head.

"I'm sorry; it's also the hormones." I swiped at my face. I looked up at him.

"Am I all blotchy now?" I didn't wear any make up today, thank goodness for that.

"You're beautiful." To prove his point, he leaned down to kiss me. We heard a chorus of 'aawwws' and looked to see Jessica, Angela, Ben and Mike staring at us. I blushed, naturally. Edward merely wrapped his free arm around my shoulder.

"Hey guys, what's going on?"

"Mike wanted to get a gift for Tanya, Ben is tagging along and we are just hanging out." Jessica told us and then Alice came bounding up to us. Thankfully she said nothing about the new clothes for my expanding size. We made small talk until my stomach growled; it wasn't quiet either.

"I guess I'm hungry." I laughed it off and wordlessly we all walked to the food court. This time I had my money ready, but again he paid for it.

"You don't have to do that, you know."

"Why not, I'm eating too. It's only fair that I pay." I grumble and he sighed.

"Bella, we're getting married and in a few more months our bank accounts will join forces. What's the big deal where the money comes from?"

"I like being independent and paying my own way. Before we started dating, if I couldn't afford it, then I went without. It's a hard habit to break. I'll try not to complain anymore."

"I love your independence. From now on, if you want to pay, then I'll try to let you." I smiled gratefully.

"Thank you. Are you really going to eat?" I whispered.

"I have to. Mike is watching us a little more closely. Alice is too. See how much we love you?" I chuckled and pulled him down for a kiss. I noticed that both he and Alice had chosen soup; I guess because it would be easier to throw up. I on the other hand, had enough food for three people from two different places. This craving thing is getting annoying. I would make Edward eat some of it if anyone said anything and then eat more at home. He set our food down at the table with everyone else. Edward was right, Mike was discreetly paying more attention to him and Alice as they ate. They wouldn't be able to hide the food this time. He looked at me and I smiled at him.

"What did you find for Tanya, Mike?" I asked.

"Nothing yet. I'm stuck as to what to get for her to show her that I really like her and that I want to see her again."

"Hmm, that is a tough one. Do you know what kind of music she likes? Maybe take her dancing and dedicate a song to her." I suggested.

"You could also just tell her." Alice said and handed over Tanya's phone number. I continued to eat.

"Uh Bella, did you eat lunch today?" Jessica asked.

"Yes, you were there."

"I've just never seen you eat as much as you are right now. Is everything ok?"

"Yes, I'm just a little hungrier today. I don't normally go shopping or eat out." I leaned forward and whispered the word, 'hormones' to her and she understood immediately. Edward acted as if he didn't say anything. We finished our meals and parted ways. On the way home, Edward pulled over to go throw up in the woods and then let me buy some ice cream at the store. I got home and loaded it up with as many toppings as we had at the house. He watched me while I ate, moaning at the taste. I saw him adjust himself.

"Did I do that to you?" I asked.

"Uh, well your moaning did."

"I would have thought that you figured out by now that I like cold things." He groaned at that but shifted gears immediately; my dad must be home. He brought our homework to the table to wait until I was finished with my dessert. My dad and Kate found us in the kitchen. They greeted us and disappeared upstairs. It didn't take a genius to know what they were up to. Edward said calmly that we were leaving, knowing that Kate would hear him and he gathered up our things. Just when we reached the door, I could hear the moaning. Edward rushed me out of there and drove us to his house.

"My god, they're worse than us." I said.

"For now, they are, don't forget that they are able to fully mate, while we are waiting. It will get even worse when your dad is changed, but then you and I will also be too busy to notice what they are doing. It takes a while to satisfy the initial mating bond. Carlisle and Esme were at it every spare moment for about five years and you already know that we kicked Rosalie and Emmet out. I imagine that Kate and your dad will disappear for a while but then again, so will we. In the grand scheme of things, a decade or two is a short amount of time when you live forever." He told me.

"Yes, alright, you have a point, but it's my _dad_; that seriously grosses me out."

"He feels the same way about you, if it makes you feel any better. Trust me, you get used to it."

"Would you really feel that way if Carlisle and Esme were your birth parents?"

"Uh…"

"That's what I thought." I was smug.

"True, but I've also been listening to them for eighty-five years. I think that even if they were my birth parents, I would have gotten used to it and do what I've always done; run away and find something else to do." He told me.

"Besides, you only have to hear it with your human ears right now, I have to hear it and see it with my heightened senses. Jasper will sometimes amp up the lust in the house and I'm hard pressed to get out of the house fast enough. I was never so glad as the day I decided to start hanging out at your house during the night. I've seen things between the three mated pairs at my house that would make your eyes bleed."

"You're right; good point. So, is it like a nightly thing at your house then?"

"It depends on the week." He shrugged; neither one of us really wanted to think about it.

**A/N: Reviews are wanted and appreciated. Have a great day! Kelly**


	14. Chapter 14

I continued to battle both with Edward and my hormones. It was clear that he wanted the same thing that I did, but he was still adamant that we wait until our honeymoon. I'd gotten him to cop a feel and few other private moments, but that was it. The underwear stayed on despite my argumentative hormones. We both knew that was the driving factor; the stupid raging hormones. I was also now regularly eating enough food for two people and had begun to show. By the time my sixteen week appointment came, there was no hiding it. I had succumbed to maternity clothes.

Alice had understood my fashion demands when I explained how I was feeling physically and she accommodated me. It was a nice compromise; she still got to dress me and I was comfortable. She managed to dress me in a way to hide the bump until last week. Oh, boy did the gossip mill start churning then. Everyone thought that Edward and I were getting married because he got me pregnant. Neither of us did anything to dispute that and we both avoided questions about what we were going to do when the baby comes. Mike was attached at the hip to Tanya and it was hard to find a private moment for me and Edward alone. He had started piecing things together and Aro decided that he could be trusted. He took the Volturi home and said that they would be back for the wedding. It was now up to Tanya to decide when to tell him and we would all be there for moral support. She had to tell him soon; Edward told me that he figured out that they never ate. We were both waiting for him to say something, though he never did. I decided to talk to him privately.

Edward walked me to Carlisle's office and helped me hop on the table. Carlisle was concerned about my weight gain and made me promise to take more walks. I agreed and thought it was a great way to get Edward alone. It seemed like we were always surrounded by people. I looked at the image on the screen always amazed at how much it had changed in the last four weeks. The baby' features were much more clearly defined now and it was moving a lot more. I even saw it do a flip. I was wondering when I would get to feel it. I knew that I was anticipating and dreading it at the same time. I think that once I feel it kick me, I would have a harder time sticking to my decision which is primarily why I haven't told anyone else yet. Carlisle said that I looked great and to come back in a month. If I wanted to know, I could, but since I had an ultrasound every time, there was no rush. I would let Rosalie and Emmet decide that one.

I went upstairs for my customary alone time after an appointment and called Mike. I knew that everyone in the house would at least be able to hear my side and once they knew who I was talking to, probably plant themselves outside the door so they could hear both sides of the conversation.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, are you busy?"

"_Not at all, what's up?"_

"I wanted to see how you were doing? How's Tanya?"

"_I'm…I don't know. I love her, but something isn't right."_

"What isn't right? Talk to me."

"_She never eats; none of them do."_

"I know. They have a special diet."

"_She never seems to be affected by the cold weather. We've taken walks and she never complains about the cold; ever. None of them are at school on sunny days; what is going on? Do you know?"_

"I do know, but it isn't my place to tell you. I can tell you that you will find out soon and there is a good explanation for everything and it will make sense once you find out. If you truly love her, it won't make a difference." Edward silently entered the room. I smiled at him. I saw Tanya in the hall, as well as everyone else.

"_I do love her. My parents think she's great." _Tanya smiled at that.

"I'm glad. Do you remember when I first got here and you complained about my infatuation with Edward?"

"_Yes."_

"Now you know how I feel."

"_It's intense."_

"I know. It's the true meaning of the word soul mate. He was born to be with me just as I was born to be with him." Even though he was born eighty years earlier than I was.

"_That's how I feel."_ Just wait until you find out how old she really is, Mikey. I smiled to myself. Edward looked at me quizzically. I held my hand up.

"You know that I'll be here whenever you need to talk, right?"

"_Yeah, thanks Bella."_

"Don't worry, everything will make sense soon enough." I assured him.

"_Yeah, I'll see you later Bella. I've got to get ready. I've got a date with Tanya later and then we're going back to the Cullens."_

"Ok, I'll see you then. Bye."

"_Bye."_ I put my phone away and snuggled into Edward's side. I looked at Tanya still in the hall.

"You have to tell him soon."

"I know, I'm going to do it tonight. It's a Friday and he'll have some time to adjust to it all."

"We'll be here." Edward promised her. She nodded and closed the door on her way out. As soon as it clicked, I went to work on his shirt buttons. Even though Tanya was mated, Irina was not and I was still feeling crazy impulses to mark Edward with my scent. He let me. Carmen, Eleazar, and Irina came back and stayed with us for a bit to get to know Mike and see the Volturi off. They were relieved when Aro chose not to punish her. They liked Mike and Edward told me that Irina was seriously considering enrolling in the high school since it seemed to work so well for him and Tanya. I hoped that she too would find a mate. Eleazar could see no discernable talents that Mike would have, but that didn't mean he wouldn't have any. Maybe they were still suppressed by his humanity. Edward returned my passion with equal ardor and even slipped his hands under my shirt to remove it. He palmed my now larger breasts, causing me to moan and arch up into his hands. I was in heaven when his mouth joined the party his hands had started. My hands were tangled in his hair and I pulled hard on it; not that he felt anything. He only moaned. He wouldn't remove my bra out of the way no matter how many times I either pleaded with him or tried to move it myself. He said that he wanted to save some sights for our honeymoon. I knew it was a good point because soon, someone was bound to break us apart; someone always interrupted me. One of my hands left his hair and started to move all over his body. I knew he was aroused, I could feel it against my thigh. I slipped my hand under the waist band of his pants and squeezed his ass. He bucked into me.

"Bella, that feels so good; your hand is so hot." I knew he liked my warm skin. He caught me when I tired to go underneath the last layer separating me from his bare ass.

"No, not here, not now." I pouted. I didn't try to plead; I knew it wouldn't work anyway.

"It's not like I'm asking to see it. I know you won't, but I just wanted to touch."

"Bella, I want you too, believe me, but if I let that happen then before you know it, your beautiful little hand will make its way to the front and then under and then bare skin. I want to wait until we are secluded on our honeymoon before that happens. Ok?"

"I know, blame the hormones; I am."

"It's not just your hormones and you know it." He teased. I rolled away so he wouldn't see my half smile. He rolled me back.

"If you're going to hide your smile, then don't face the window." He was grinning and I had to put an end to that so I lunged up and kissed him. He stopped abruptly and I knew someone was coming to interrupt. He covered me with his body and we looked expectantly at the door. This time it was Rosalie.

"Ok, you've stopped. Now get dressed." She was blunt and left the room. I would find a way to hurt all of these vampires, I swear I will. Edward chuckled at my customary growling under my breath.

"Come on, let's go eat and take a walk before Tanya and Mike get back." He helped me dress again and took me to Port Angeles for mushroom ravioli. It was still just as good as the first time I ate it. Afterwards, we strolled along the beach as I ate some ice cream and we talked. You would think that with all the time I spend with him it would get boring, but we never ran out of things to talk about. I loved him.

We got back to the house just in time. Alice called and told us what time that Mike would be bringing Tanya home so we had to make sure that we were there first. We were all seated on the couches in the family room, waiting for them to come in. Even Kate and my dad took a break from sex to join us. It was the primary reason I had been avoiding my house for the last month. I pretty much lived at the Cullens now though my address was the same as my dad's. My dad understood. He only left his house to go to work. He was debating whether or not to put in his notice at work saying that he was getting married and moving to Alaska to spend time with Kate's family or just get married and fake his death. Everyone suggested the second option as it was a clean break with all of his ties. We could all play the grieving family and the paperwork was set up so that everything in his estate would go to me. He stated that he didn't want to have his daughter worry about money and that his wife was financially independent. It didn't matter. When I 'died', it would all go to Edward and stay in the family anyway. We both chose to be 'cremated' over a closed casket service and I was a little disturbed planning my own funeral like this, but it was a necessity. Jasper made sure that all of our paperwork was finished so that we wouldn't lose anything when we died. We were thankful to have him and lawyer who would do anything for an extra buck.

Five minutes later, Tanya opened the door and walked in followed by Mike. He was startled, to say the least, to see all of us sitting there waiting for him.

"Uh, hey everyone." We all answered back and Tanya led him to the only two seats left in the room. We all remained silent as she turned to face him.

"Mike, I love you, you know that right?"

"Yes. I love you too." He glanced at me and I nodded; assuring him that it was ok.

"I have something to tell you; about me, and the rest of my family."

"Ok." He knew he was about to be let in on the big secret. There was only a few weeks left of school, that's how long he had to stay quiet and only talk to me, Edward and Alice about what he was about to learn. He understood this.

"We're not human." Nice Tanya; just jump right in. I rolled my eyes, but hid it from Mike.

"What do you mean, 'not human'?" She took an unneeded breath.

"I heard you when you were talking to Bella last night on the phone. You've noticed certain things about me and you're right. I don't eat and the weather doesn't affect me in the slightest. My skin is this temperature all of the time." She held onto his hand and he gasped.

"Mike, my diet consists of animal blood." He fainted at that point.

"Smooth Tanya." Emmet chastised her.

"I can't help it if he's got a weak stomach. I've never done this before. How am I supposed to tell him? How did Edward tell Bella?"

"She figured it out on her own and confronted me." He said before I could. Mike came around a minute later.

"What are you?" They all looked to me.

"I'm supposed to tell him?" Edward nodded.

"Aro said we he could know, but you had to tell him because you're still human."

"You big jerk, why are you telling me this now?" I didn't hit him because I knew that I would be the only one getting hurt out of the deal.

"You've got experience. You told Charlie."

"So?" They all looked and me, and Mike was silently pleading with me.

"Ok fine, Mike, they're vampires. There, I said it, now you all tell him the rest."

"Bella, you are his friend, that's the other reason why you were chosen over me." My dad told me.

"You knew about this? That I was going to be the one to say the word?" I yelled at him. He had the decency to bow his head. Kate straightened her posture, but made no move to defend him; most likely because I didn't move to attack him. Edward would have defended me and it would have turned ugly. He would lose a fight with her because of her amazing defensive gift. I looked to Tanya. She looked to Mike, who was staring at her.

"Uh, yeah, what Bella said." He looked at me.

"How long have you known?" He accused.

"A while; before prom of last year. I noticed things too, and other people gave me clues as well. I took the pieces to the internet and figured it out. I also had some big clues dropped in my lap too."

"Like what?" I told him about the van and Port Angeles when he saved me. I told him how I noticed that he never ate and on the way home we ran the heater for twenty minutes on high and his skin was still cold. I told him about some legends that I'd heard and how Edward knew about my Jacksonville excuse to avoid prom before anyone had said anything.

"Whoa." I looked at Edward.

"Would you get me a glass of milk?" That way, I didn't have to get up from the sofa and he could demonstrate the speed thing. He was back before the fridge closed. Mike shank back in his seat.

"It's ok, Mike. It does take some getting used to." My dad assured him.

"How long have you known, Chief Swan?"

"About four months now." He answered.

"There's a reason that we're telling you this Mike." Alice told him and then ran to get him some water.

"Why?"

"Because you're Tanya's mate."

"Her what?"

"Her mate. We mate for life and we know instantly when we've found the one person we're meant to be with. There is only two ways that we can be irrevocably changed. One is when we find our mate, and the other is when we lose them. Tanya has been looking for you for a long time." Kate explained.

"How long?"

"Don't tell him, he can't handle that one, yet." Alice warned. Mike looked at her in confusion.

"What does she mean?"

"Some of us have gifts; Alice gets visions of the future. Kate can shock people. Jasper can sense and manipulate emotions. Bella is a shield, and I…I can read minds."

"You can what?"

"I can't help it, Mike. If I could turn it off, I would. It may be one reason why Bella is my mate; she's immune to my gift, and a few others." Yeah, I was smug that he couldn't read my mind. I snuggled into his side and he wrapped an arm around me.

"Um, why don't you stay the night; there is still so much more to tell you." Carlisle suggested. Mike nodded and called his mom. It took a few minutes of convincing and Carlisle got on the phone to assure her that Mike and Tanya will not be sleeping in the same room before she accepted it. I was giggling about the sleeping in the same bed, I couldn't help it. Mike was looking at me quizzically.

"They don't sleep, Mike; ever." He smiled, but was still quite pale. He was still absorbing what he's been told so far and there was still so much to tell him. I got up to wash out my glass and put it away; just for some exercise.

"Mike, do you have any questions?"

"I don't know where to start." He confessed.

"Well, there are some good things. All of our senses are heightened and we never get tired." Emmet said and waggled his eyebrows at the never getting tired bit.

"What about the sun? How come you're never at school on those days?"

"It's easier to show you." Edward said.

"I think it's cool." I said.

"It's emasculating." Edward complained.

"Even if you had a choice, you'd still do it for me if I asked you to." I said.

"You're right, I would. That's another thing, Mike. We would do anything to keep our mates safe and happy. It's harder for me because Bella is a human, but also because her blood sings to me. I battle everyday with the scent of her blood." He looked downright scared.

"Does…does my…blood…" He couldn't finish.

"No, it had no effect on us and it doesn't sing for Tanya. We go against our very nature and drink animal blood to be less of a monster. We value human life. Bella and Charlie have chosen to forfeit those lives to spend eternity with us. You have the same choice, but know that there are consequences. It is against our laws for humans to know about us."

"What do you mean?"

"Basically, join them or die. If you choose to join, then you must cut all ties with everyone in your life; including your parents. Your death would be faked and you have forever with Tanya. If you choose not to, then you will be killed for real and Tanya will be begging for death as well. Do you remember that guy Aro?" Mike nodded.

"He's the leader and along with his guard, they enforce the rules. He knows that you know. He knows that me and my dad know and he knows that we want to be changed. Both of us are being changed after the wedding. My dad will go first and Kate will take him to Alaska and I will be here, just after we get back from the honeymoon." I explained.

"Is…is the…" He looked at Edward.

"No, I am not the baby's father. The baby is fully human." Edward looked a little sad when he said that. I was sad too. I shook my head at Jasper, I wanted to be sad for a moment.

"Mike, I'd rather not talk about that right now." I said. He nodded.

"Will you tell me someday?"

"Yes."

"If I say yes, when will this happen?"

"That's between you and Tanya. Aro will want to know your decision and your plans as soon as you've made them. He will be keeping tabs on you."

"Wait, you said Bella is a shield, what does that mean?" This time Eleazar answered. He explained about his gift and how I am exhibiting many characteristics while I am still human. He said it meant that I will be pretty damn powerful when I was changed. I was equally proud and worried.

"He's ready to know how old we all are." Alice announced.

"I was born in 1901. Carlisle changed me in 1918. I was seventeen in a hospital in Chicago, dying of Spanish influenza. My parents had already died of the disease when Carlisle changed me." Edward said. Carlisle told his story as did Esme and Emmet. Rosalie and Jasper only shared how old they were. Alice shared what little she knew, which was mostly from James and the research she'd done on the internet. Kate, Irina, and Tanya shocked me as well when they said they'd been around for a thousand years. Eleazar and Carmen shared part of their stories. All of us shared the feeling we had when we met our mate. I wanted to still talk to Mike in private, but it was getting late and I get tired faster these days.

"Good night everyone. I'll see you in the morning." Edward scooped me up and we vanished up the stairs. He set me down on the floor and I disappeared into the bathroom. He waited for me.

"I want to talk, but I'm too tired. Are you going hunting?"

"Yes, but I'll wait until you're asleep."

"Good, take Emmet; he needs to go too."

"You're so good to us. I love you."

"Hmm, I love you too." He hummed my lullaby and I fell asleep instantly.

**A/N: Ok, so Mike knows, now what? What do you think he'll do? There will be a little from his POV in the next chapter as well as from Edward. **

**Reviews are wanted and appreciated. Have a great day! Kelly**


	15. Chapter 15

**EPOV**

I waited until Bella was asleep before leaving her side. I went downstairs. Most of them had dispersed by now and Mike was still asking questions. I tapped Emmet on the shoulder.

"Come on, Bella said you needed to hunt to." He stood and placed a hand on his large chest.

"Aww, she loves me. I knew it." Rosalie smacked him across the back of the head.

"It could also be that your eyes are black, dumbass, because you haven't eaten in a week." She rolled her eyes at him. I smiled, knowing he only ever saw her as the little sister she is. He's never once felt even an ounce of attraction to my Bella and that's why _I_ let him get away with his shameless flirting. Deep down, Rosalie knew it too, which is why _she_ let him get away with it. Bella was loved by everyone in my family.

"Hunting?" Mike asked warily. Emmet smiled broadly at him and I merely tapped my teeth.

"Yes, they're going out to chase, capture and drink from some local animals around here." Charlie said, cool as a cucumber. I liked him a lot more and he sure as hell respected me. I smiled at him and invited Kate to come along. Her eyes were turning dark as well. She kissed Charlie and waited by the door for us.

"How far are you going?" Esme asked.

"Not far, I don't think, I don't like to leave Bella alone for too long."

"Wuss" Emmet coughed into his fist.

"I'll keep an eye on her. Go on and have fun; she'll be asleep for the rest of the night anyway." Alice assured me.

"Mike, would you like a tour of the house now or tomorrow?"

"Uh, I'll wait until tomorrow when Bella is awake. I don't want to disturb her."

"We wouldn't. Edward closed the door and that's one of the few ways we try to ensure privacy around here. We don't go in anyone else's room without permission. I can show you the rest on the way up to the guest room." Esme offered.

"Kate, as soon as you get back, I'd like to go home." Charlie said with a husky voice. She winked at him and I realized Bella was right. It was gross. Charlie was my soon to be father-in-law. I hid my shudder, glad that when he was changed, he was going to be living in Alaska and we wouldn't have to see him too much. Mike nodded and stood up. Tanya volunteered to go with us too and said she would see Mike in the morning. He nodded and waited for us to disappear. We were off like a shot. Tanya wanted to know how he was dealing with all of the new information. I said we should wait and talk to Alice and Jasper. I could tell he was overwhelmed. Alice would be able to see if he was going to do anything rash and Jasper could tell us his true emotions. I told her that he had more questions and he was definitely curious to see everything. Right now, he is debating whether or not he could cut all ties to his life just for Tanya, but he also can't imagine living the rest of his life without her. After that, we all split and went our own ways. I found myself in Idaho with a mountain lion; my favorite. I was the second one back and it was just after two in the morning. Charlie was gone, so I assumed that Kate had come to claim him. I took my place by Alice's side and thanked her. I loved this time with her. I couldn't hear her thoughts so it was nice to lie next to her and close my eyes. It was the closest I would ever get to true sleep. I loved that she always knew when I was near her, no matter what time I came back because she always rolled over and curled up next to me.

**MPOV**

Ok, I'm in serious information overload. My girlfriend, the first girl I have ever loved, is a vampire that has been around for one thousand years? I tried to remember Bella's advice, that if I truly loved Tanya, then it wouldn't matter what they told me. I never in a million years expected this. How did Bella cope; because it's a lot to take in? I was torn between my decision. Do I love Tanya more than my family? Is she worth it? I blindly followed Esme around as she showed me her home. The entire house was huge. There was the kitchen that nobody needed except for Bella, a large backyard that I'm sure looked spectacular in the daytime, a garage bigger than my parents store. Wait a minute.

"Mrs. Cullen?"

"Esme."

"Ok, Esme, does your family actually need all of the gear you buy at my parents store?"

"No dear, but we try very hard to keep up with human appearances. We've used some of it recently for Bella, but the rest of us it don't need it." She led me up some stairs. She pointed out the master bedroom and Carlisle's office. We continued up and came across Alice and Jaspers room, a guest bathroom and Jasper's study. She explained that Alice had primary control over the bedroom so Jasper kept his hobbies in a different room. She told me that Emmet and Rosalie had the basement to themselves. She led me up to the final floor. On the right, was Bella and Edward's room, with the door shut as I was told it would be. In front of me was another bathroom, and to the left was the guest room. This is where I would be sleeping. She loaned me some of Edward's clothes to sleep in. Kate and Chief Swan stayed over at Bella's house and the other three vampires had a place to put their things away up in the attic. I was impressed and surprised that it felt so homey. I had a lot to think about.

"Do you want Tanya to join you when she gets back or should she wait for you in the family room?"

"Uh,"

"She knows how much information she has just sprung on you; she won' be offended if you need some time to think about it." She assured me with a cool hand to my arm. She was so motherly.

"Some time would be great. Thank you, Esme." She smiled warmly at me.

"If it helps, welcome to the family. Whether you choose it or not, you are Tanya's mate and therefore a member of this family. You understand the need to protect our secret, right?" I nodded, the thought of disappointing this woman bothered me. I wouldn't tell a soul. I went into the room and laid on the bed. I thought back to particular things that had stuck out since Bella had moved here. It was no wonder she smiled when I told her that Edward looks at her like she's something to eat; because she is. She was right, I finally understood her attraction to Edward. She was bound to him, she was meant to be with him. I felt bad for all of my fantasies involving her. I knew there was more that I still didn't know, but I wasn't sure how much more my brain could take. I drifted off to sleep on the most comfortable bed I've ever slept on. The last thought that consciously went through my mind was that I needed to talk to Bella, alone.

**BPOV**

I inhaled the scent of Edward; sweet and spicy. I let my hand wander up and down his chest, moving buttons out of the way as I did so. I felt his lips in my hair and I looked up so that he could kiss me properly. I pushed the shirt out of the way and he took it off for me as he always did. I rolled on top of him, never able to get enough. I startled him enough that he didn't notice when someone approached. I had just shed my shirt when someone knocked on the door. Edward put his shirt on me and buttoned all of the buttons as he consented for entrance of Mike. Damn it, Alice! That little vampire is really grating on my last nerve.

"Good morning, Mike." Edward said calmly, but I knew he wanted to keep going just as much as I did. I wondered what was going through Mike's mind right now as he's looking at us. It has to be obvious to him what we were doing since Edward's shirt was on my body and I was on top of him.

"Uh, good morning. Bella, can I talk to you alone for a little bit?"

"Um sure, but you know that everything we say will be heard in this house, right? There are no secrets here."

"Umm, can you come to my house then? I'd really like for it to be private."

"Sure. Can I eat breakfast first?"

"Yeah, there's some pancakes downstairs." I walked to the closet and threw Edward a new shirt, keeping the one he had covered me with. I climbed on the bed and crawled on his back for him to carry me down the stairs.

"You only love me because I can carry you everywhere and not get tired." He was being sarcastic.

"No, I love you for your money too; let's not be silly." He laughed out loud at that, knowing that his money was at the bottom of the reasons why I loved him. I kissed his neck and he motioned for Mike to lead the way. Mike seemed uneasy and I figured I wouldn't change my behavior for Mike, so that he could see that nothing changed just because he now knows what they are.

"Too lazy to walk today, Bella?" Emmet teased me.

"No, I wanted food; now move." He didn't.

"I will sit on you if you don't and then pour syrup on your head." I pushed him to no avail.

"You can try. Bring it on little girl."

"Ok, Rose do you love me enough to take away sex from Emmet if he doesn't move?"

"Yes, Bella." She said as she walked through the kitchen to go out to the garage. Edward's car needed an oil change. I looked up at Emmet completely smug.

"Don't pick on the hungry pregnant human, now move." This time, my efforts at shoving him were successful. He stared open mouthed at Rosalie's retreating form. I sat down and starting eating my pancakes as fast as I could.

"Thank you, these are really good."

"You're welcome." Jasper said from the stove. He then set a plate of bacon in front of me. I looked around and noticed that they were all watching me.

"This isn't the circus, join me or go find something else to watch." I've never seen a room empty that fast except for Edward and Mike. Mike had already eaten, so I let him off the hook, but Edward knew the rules.

"Bella, come on, you haven't thrown up in six weeks. Don't make me, please?"

"Then leave the room. I don't like to be watched while I eat." Mike grabbed a piece of bacon to start chewing on.

"Alright, call me when you're finished. I'll take you both over to Mike's house. Afterwards, you're coming back here because your dad has the day off."

"Don't say things like that when I'm eating, please." He smirked.

"Sorry." He was gone in the next instant.

"How do you get used to that…the speed thing?" Mike asked.

"It's a total adrenaline rush. Ask Tanya to take you for a run sometime." I took a drink of my milk.

"I was scared as hell the first few times, but now it's fun. You should see how he drives; it's terrifying."

"I heard that!" Edward yelled from the other room. I smiled. Mike's eyes widened. He stole one other piece of bacon and I finished my meal a few minutes later. I stood up from my chair when my dishes were whisked away from my hands, washed, and put away in the next five seconds.

"Show off." I said and Edward grinned. He led us down to Emmet's jeep since his car was being worked on. He helped me up into the seat and then Mike as well before driving us to Mike's place.

"Edward, can you find out when my dad won't be using the house? I want to go through some things in my room without having to hear them."

"Sure. I'll go ask after I drop you off."

"Don't be long Edward. Emmet's jeep needs some adjustments to the shocks." Rosalie said.

"Ok, see you later." Five minutes later, we pulled up in front of Mike's house and Edward helped me down. Mike and I said goodbye and I followed Mike inside.

"Hey mom, I'm back."

"Hello Mike, did you have fun?"

"Yeah. Bella's here for a little while. We're going to go to my room and talk for a bit."

"Keep the door open." She warned us.

"Mom, she's engaged to Edward and I'm dating Tanya. We're just friends." He rolled his eyes and I smiled.

"Hi Mrs. Newton." I called.

"Hello Bella. Did you spend the night at the Cullen's too?"

"Yes ma'am I did. My dad is ok with it. I actually spend most of my nights there these days because he's busy with his new girlfriend." I let the insinuation hang in the air.

"Your father lets you sleep with your boyfriend?"

"Fiancée, and yes he does. I have a close relationship with my dad. He trusts me." She muttered something under her breath, but I didn't have my vampire with me to tell me what she said. Mike took my elbow and then guided me up the stairs to his room. I sat down on his desk chair and he sat on his bed.

"How do you deal with it?"

"Easy. I love him. I accept him for who he is. They are all really great. You've spent the last month with Tanya. Now that you know the truth, does it really change how you feel?"

"I don't think so, but I also don't know if I could give up my family for her."

"I was prepared to do it until it became necessary for my dad to find out. Now, I don't have to worry. My mom will be ok because she has Phil. I don't have that many friends and we're graduating anyway. How many people do you know that keep in touch with their friends from high school? Everyone always says 'let's always keep in touch', but really, it almost never happens. Edward has been through high school and college like ten times. They all have except Esme and Carlisle."

"That's gotta suck."

"Yes, but I'm signing up for the same fate too. It's worth it to be with him forever."

"Why did you have to tell your dad?" I sighed.

"I won't tell you the whole story, but basically just before prom last year, we met a vampire that decided I smelled 'good enough to eat' and Edward defended me. Well, this guy James, is all about the hunt. I ran to Phoenix and he baited me by making me think that he had my mom and was going to hurt her. I went to him, willing to sacrifice my life and Edward got there just in time. He and his family killed James. That's how I really broke my leg by the way. James snapped it like a twig.

"Anyway, his mate, Victoria, was angry that James was killed and she was under the belief of a mate for a mate deal so that Edward would feel the same agony as her. She set out to kill me; and almost succeeded too. She had her hands around my throat, but Edward again saved the day and killed her too, with the rest of the Cullen's help as well. My dad loved him in that instant, once he saw that Edward would do anything, even kill, to keep me safe. That is the devotion of a mate. He was even protecting me before he acknowledged that I was his mate; he was still overcoming his blood lust for me." I explained.

"Wow."

"Tanya will do the same thing for you, whether you like it or not. I've done the same thing for Edward, though I didn't realize it at the time."

"What do you mean?"

"Well before you met Tanya, she was an unmated vampire and had been trying for decades to get into Edward's pants, despite his refusals. The day that they showed up, I was insistent on making out with him and I rubbed my scent all over him to mark my territory, so to speak. Do you remember at the beginning of the school year when they all left and I was a zombie?"

"Yes."

"That's a small taste of what it felt like to lose a mate. Imagine that for eternity."

"Oh."

"Yeah, you really need to consider your options. No one will hold it against you if you choose not to go through with it, but I assure you, you will never find someone like her. Mating happens instantly and for good reason. You are compatible with her."

"Why did they come back?"

"Well, Edward was as miserable as I was. I'm not going to tell you why they left, because it's not a happy memory. I'll tell you someday, but not now." He nodded.

"Alice had seen a vision of me jumping from a cliff and she thought I was committing suicide. It was really just recreation. Well, anyway, she never saw me get pulled out. Edward found out and thought I was dead so he went to Italy to plead with Aro to kill him. He'd always promised that he wouldn't out live me for long because he knows he doesn't have the strength to keep living if I'm dead. Anyway, Alice came to me and whisked me away to Italy. I got to him just as he was about to expose himself, causing immediate death. Unfortunately, some of the guard found us and summoned us back to the meeting room. That's when Aro learned I was immune to any mental attack and intrigued by me. He was disappointed to know that Edward had no intention of changing me even though I wanted him to. He was about to kill me and Alice saved the day by showing him a vision of me being a vampire. Aro allowed us to leave, but that they would be checking on us to make sure that I was changed. We told them our plans and they have allowed me to remain human." He was confused.

"Aro's gift is similar to Edward's. Edward can only read current thoughts, but if Aro touches you, he will hear every thought you've ever had. Edward can hear every one at the same time, but Aro had to be touching you for his gift to work."

"Edward said that the baby isn't his and I know you aren't the type to cheat, so who is the father?" I looked away, trying to reign in the tears. He was going to find out anyway. Did I want him to find out now? No.

"I don't want to talk about it. I didn't cheat on Edward and he knows that. I'm not ready to tell you that story right now." He nodded.

"So, tell me more about hanging with…them." He couldn't say the word, and I understood. I couldn't say it at first either.

"I think it's awesome. They are regular people. They all have their own hobbies and interests. They tell me that other than the whole never aging and living forever thing, you are still essentially…you. Likes and dislikes are the same, hobbies and interests are the same, there's just more time to appreciate them. Rosalie loves cars and Edward loves his music. No one is disrespected in the family. I love it; they make me feel like I belong there."

"Will I have a gift?"

"Eleazar wasn't able to see anything from you, but it may still happen. It's rare for gifts to manifest themselves in human form. Carlisle believes that because Edward was so intuitive in his human life, that is why he can read minds and Jasper was always able to control a situation, so therefore he can feel everything and manipulate the emotions around him. I've seen him do it; I've felt the effects first hand."

"It certainly is a lot to take in."

"Yes, and you have to get used to the fact that there are no secrets in that house. Even without the mind reading and vision seeing, they all have super hearing. Edward says that he can hear my heartbeat from a mile away and every thought for a two mile radius."

"Whoa."

"Yeah and I had no one to talk to in order to process this, except for Edward." I looked outside and saw the sun shining.

"Come outside, I want to show you something." He followed me outside and I kept going until we reached the back of the yard and even then, I kept my back to the house. I pulled the sleeve of my arm up to expose my scar.

"I was bit by that guy James and Edward sucked the venom out. He said that the only thing stopping him from draining me was the urge to protect me. This is why they don't go to school on sunny days." My scar sparkled in the sunlight, not a lot, but I was also still human.

"It's even more impressive on them." He touched it and noted that that patch of skin was cooler than the rest of me.

"Does it hurt?"

"Not now, but it did when he bit me. The worst pain imaginable; I felt like my arm was on fire." I chose to leave out some of the details until he had decided. I wasn't going to lie to him either. We talked for another hour and I continued to answer questions. The sun had disappeared and Edward came back to pick me up. Mike noted that he came through the trees.

**A/N: Reviews are wanted and appreciated. Have a great day! Kelly**


	16. Chapter 16

"Hey." I smiled at him.

"Hello, did you have a nice time?"

"Yes, I showed him my scar and the sparkles."

"Mike, Tanya is in the trees about fifty feet in; she wants to show you the running. Do you feel up to it?" He looked at his watch. I was getting hungry and by the way Edward looked at me, he knew it too.

"Sure, but I have to be back by dinner. Let me go tell my mom. Can you meet me in the woods across the street?" He concentrated for a minute.

"Your mom is going to take a nap, just come back this way. Tell her that we're here and we're going on a hike through the woods back to my house and I'll drive you back. It's about a five mile hike." Mike nodded and ran back to the house. We waited for two minutes until he came back. Edward hugged me close to him.

"Pretty soon I'm going to be too big to ride on your back." I told him with a bit of sadness in my voice. I loved running with him now.

"I know, I'll just have to carry you a different way and not run as fast." He kissed me quickly and hugged me to him. Edward led us into the woods where Tanya was waiting and then swung me up in his arms. Mike grudgingly climbed onto Tanya's back and we were off. I dimly heard Mike shout in terror, but it was stifled quickly. I was amused; though I was terrified, I didn't scream the first time. Edward was faster than her too. He reached the back porch at his house and we waited. Almost a minute later, Tanya jumped the river with Mike on her back. I wore a huge smile on my face. He was windblown, but I think his initial terror was replaced with joy. He got off of her back and stood on shaky legs. I held Edward's hand and he pulled me into the kitchen. He made me a roast beef sandwich with chips and a dill pickle on the side. I got myself some iced tea to dink with it. Mike joined me, but didn't eat. He must have felt that his stomach hadn't quite caught up to him yet. I kept my comments to myself and dutifully ate my sandwich. I felt bad for Mike and I don't know if he had put the pieces together yet, even though I've subtly told him; either way, he's going to lose his family. His choices are death or vampire life. There's no room for his family. He was giving up a lot more than I was. I hope that he chooses a life with Tanya, he will be really happy with her. Tanya and Edward waited in the other room for me to eat. We went to join them after I had washed my dishes and put them away.

"Bella, your dad will be at work all day tomorrow, so we can go to your house if you'd like." Edward told me and I nodded. I still had a few things I wanted to bring over and a few things that I needed to get rid of. I don't care what Alice says, I'm keeping my favorite sweater. It's worn in and super soft and comfortable. Mike and Tanya had gone off on their own. I decided that I would go and visit my dad at work tomorrow. I was taking the time to go through my things and wanted to make sure he was doing the same thing. After Mike left, I went upstairs to study for my finals. Edward was quizzing me until I got tired. He let me curl up against him as I fell asleep to him humming my lullaby for me. I was too spoiled by him.

In the morning, my clothes were laid out for me by Alice. I was getting too used to not having to anything for myself these days. I showered and dressed for school. Edward was gone, but Rosalie was waiting for me at the door.

"Hey, what's up?"

"It's been decided as a family that since you can't see your feet anymore, you aren't allowed to walk on the stairs. I'm taking you to breakfast."

"Where's Edward?"

"Talking to Kate." I had learned that they were coaching each other. He was teaching her how to control herself around her singer and she was teaching him how to be intimate with a human. I tried not to focus on the thought that the woman who is currently having sex with my father is teaching my fiancée how to have sex with me and not hurt me. I successful suppressed my shudder. Rosalie hesitated before picking me up.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"May I touch?" She motioned to my belly. I nodded and felt her cool hands on me. She had a far away look on her face and I was certain that I was doing the right thing. She picked me up and took me downstairs when suddenly most of the family was surrounding me.

"Where's the fire?" I asked. Edward was behind me with his hands on the belly and soon everyone else's were too.

"What's going…oh!" We felt the baby kick. Alice must have seen it and that's why they were all touching me right now. That was so weird. It happened again almost instantly and then I shoved their hands away.

"I have school and I need to eat. You can all feel it later." I said, hopefully not hurting anyone's feelings. Emmet produced a plate of eggs and hash browns for me. I smiled gratefully. I was eighteen weeks now, and not due to see Carlisle for another two weeks. Edward sat with me as I ate and I felt a few more kicks during the meal. He had a contemplative look on his face. I wished to know what he was thinking, but I knew if I asked, he would lie to me. I gave it a go anyway.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing of importance." He said, confirming my suspicions.

"You're lying, but I'll let it go for now." I finished my meal and was carried upstairs to brush my teeth. Edward shouldered my backpack and carried straight out to the car.

"Can you even feel the weight difference from a few weeks ago or does it all feel the same to you?"

"I can feel a difference, but you still feel very light to me." His reply was cautious. I frowned a little that my weight gain had been noticeable to him. In the next second, I realized I had backed him into a no-win situation. I might as well have asked the clichéd question, 'is my butt too big?'. You're damned if you do and you're damned if you don't.

"I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"I'm only going to get bigger and heavier. It's not fair to all of you that I can't walk and you all have to carry me around everywhere. Plus, I fell into the female cliché and asked a question where this is no right answer." He chuckled.

"Bella, I can lift my car up without any effort, so you putting on a few pounds in the great miracle of growing a baby won't bother any of us. We'd prefer to carry you up and down the stairs to minimize the risk of you tripping and hurting yourself and or the baby. We do it because we love you."

"I know; I'm just so…so…so hormonal. I have so many emotions, like **all** the time. I'm sure I'm driving Jasper nuts."

"He understands. He's actually transferring those emotions around the house sometimes in an effort to remind us all what you are going through. Rosalie frequently asks him to show her what you are feeling. It's her way of sharing the pregnancy with you." He set me down next to his car and opened the door for me. I slid in and wiped at a stray tear. I said nothing, because I couldn't form any words and I was so overcome with emotion, that I was trying to reign it all in. He held my hand and drove us to school. He was chuckling when we got out of the car. I saw Alice pull up next to us and was surprised to see a third party with her and Tanya. I smiled.

"Going to give it a try, huh?" I asked her.

"Well, Forks does seem to be the place to find a mate, so I thought, why not? I've got nothing to lose." Irina answered. Mike greeted us as we walked up the steps. I learned that Irina was posing as my cousin, living with me while her parents were away on business for a few months. She was posing as a junior so as to lessen the suspicions.

"Why doesn't anyone think to tell me this crap?" I hissed at Edward under my breath. I was getting tired of being blindsided.

"I'm sorry, I was going to tell you this morning. Her cover story was thought up last night while you were sleeping and then the baby kicked. I apologize." He said. He spoke the truth because we both knew that I could tell when he was lying to me. I growled lowly.

"Yes, well that's twice now and if there's a third time, you will be one unhappy vampire." I threatened so that only he could hear me. He nodded and apologized again. I nodded and hugged him tight to me. I looked up and saw Jessica rounding the corner. I smiled at her and held Edward's hand as we walked to class. He was chuckling.

"She still thinks that you trapped me and that she has a chance with me." He said before I even asked.

"Ah, yes, I've cracked the exterior of Edward Cullen and now everyone wants a piece, huh?" He nodded.

"Yeah, pretty much. What I don't get is that we've been together for over a year now. Why isn't she giving up?" He asked.

"I doubt she will give up even after I've put a ring on your finger in a few months." I smiled. We were forced to stop talking after that. I heard Edward gasp and then smile. I was desperate to know what was going on, but it was a test day. I had to wait until after class was dismissed. I pounced, well as much as I could with my belly, as soon as the bell rang.

"What is it?" He leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"It seems as though Forks is proving to be quite the mating ground. Irina was successful." I laughed at the irony.

"What's so funny?" I looked around to make sure that no one was within hearing distance and pulled him off to the side.

"I think it's ironic that all of you with your particular eating habits, moved to a town named after a utensil that none of you needs to use and you find your mate, along with three others." He smiled.

"Yes, that is ironic."

"So, tell me more. Who is he? Someone we know?"

"I don't know much, other than he is in one of her classes; so I'm going to assume that he is a junior. I didn't look at her schedule and wasn't probing into her brain." I was eager to go to lunch. I had a few more minutes and pulled out my cell phone.

"_Swan."_

"Hey, it's me."

"_Bella, how are you?"_

"I'm fine. The baby moved this morning." I told him.

"_Really?"_

"Yeah, hey, do you think you can spend some time with me tonight; just us?"

"_Sure, what's going on?"_

"Nothing; I have some things to do at the house and I wanted to talk to you; it's been a while. I also don't need to listen to you and Kate."

"_Oh, sorry about that."_

"It's cool, dad and I'm thrilled for you, but I don't want to listen to it as I'm sure you'll feel the same when it's my turn." He cleared his throat.

"_Hmm, yes, you have a point. I'll see you tonight, kid."_

"Bye Dad, I've got to get to class." I hung up and looked at Edward.

"I'm going to my house after school; would you mind dropping me off?" He shook his head and we got to class, just in time. Lunch was a rush. I was eager to get there and Edward laughed at my enthusiasm. He paid for our lunches and I sat facing the door so I could see her when she entered. My jaw hit the ground when I saw who she came in with. Mike sat next to me.

"What's going on, Bella?" I checked to make sure no one could hear us.

"My cousin Irina enrolled in school today while her parents are away on business. I heard that she's already met someone. She works fast." I told him in code, just in case. His eyes widened and he looked over where I was. His jaw dropped.

**A/N: Any thoughts on who it might be? Reviews are wanted and appreciated. Have a great day! Kelly**


	17. Chapter 17

Irina was ogling Mr. Banner, the Biology teacher. I watched them both discreetly to see that he continued to sneak peeks at her too.

"You mean…really?"

"Yes, it appears so." Edward confirmed quietly. I never noticed when Tanya, Ben, Angela, Jessica and Alice joined us. I usually was one of the last ones there. The baby started to kick again and I placed my hand on it.

"Is the baby moving?" Angela snapped my out of my thoughts. I nodded.

"May I feel it?" Jessica asked. I nodded again. She kicked Mike out of his seat and sat next to me with her tray. She put her free hand on my stomach and I moved it to where the kicking was. She got to feel it.

"That is so weird, but kind of cool."

"Try feeling it from the inside." I said. Angela just had to take her turn too, and so did Mike. Edward wasn't jealous of him anymore because of Tanya, though he did hug me closer to him on Mike's turn. All of them got to feel it. Ben declined out of respect. I couldn't wait to talk to my dad about this.

Of course, since I was eager about something, the day dragged on. Finally, it ended and my dad was already home when Edward dropped me off. He kissed me on the steps to my front door and left as soon as I was inside. I hugged my dad. I haven't seen him in days.

"Hey kid, how are you?"

"I'm good, but it was a weird day."

"How so?" He led me into the kitchen and then handed me a glass of milk. I drank it gratefully, only to be rewarded with some cookies that Kate had taught my dad how to make.

"These are good, thank you."

"You're welcome, so tell me about your weird day."

"Irina enrolled in school as my cousin. She said that she was temporarily living with us while her parents were away on business. She's a junior." My dad snorted at this.

"It gets better. Toward the end of our math test, Edward gasped. He told me at the end of class that Forks seems to be a fertile mating ground for vampires."

"Who is it?" He asked, already knowing what I was referring to.

"You'll never in a million years guess. It's Mr. Banner, the Biology teacher." He actually dropped his glass and spilled milk all over the table. Luckily the glass was only an inch or two off the table when I told him. I automatically left my seat to clean it up while he sat there in shock.

"She bonded with a teacher while posing as a student?"

"Yep."

"How in the hell is she going to work that one out. She's posing as jail bait!"

"I haven't got a clue. We could go over there later and ask. I did want to finish going through my room and see if you had started to de-clutter your life. The Cullen's move about every five years or so, meaning only the truly personal stuff goes with them. I'm just about finished. I have a few more clothes that I want to keep and then the rest can go to good will. I have to wipe my hard drive on the computer and then it can be donated as well. Most of everything else I want to keep has been moved over there already. I could help you go through the rest of the house too."

"That sounds great Bells. Let's get to work. We can keep talking too. To tell you the truth, I need a break. I'm not a vampire yet and I don't have the stamina to keep up with her, no matter how much I want to." I fought to keep my hands at my side instead of covering my ears like I wanted to.

"TMI, Dad. I know all about the mating instinct, even though I have yet to participate. It really grosses me out to hear you talking about it. I like Kate and think she's great, but I don't want to hear about private stuff."

"I thought you said that there were no secrets in this family." He teased.

"There aren't, but that doesn't mean I go looking for secrets. Thankfully, the rest of the family waits until I am asleep for the night so I don't have to listen to them either. They understand my yearnings and Edward's too, so they are trying to accommodate us by not flaunting it in our face." He nodded.

"That's quite nice of them." We went through the living room, each of us armed with a roll of stickers. I pointed out that we should only separate what he wanted to keep and I would just get rid of the rest of it after he 'dies'. Most likely, my mom would want something as well. He agreed to my logic and kept a few things. He gave up his fishing gear, but kept some photos of various fish that he's caught. The pictures we had wanted to keep were already separated into our life books as I've begun calling them. We would keep adding to them until the day we were changed. I know that Alice has hidden a secret book intending to use it solely for the wedding and reception. Edward has told me that she wants us to take a lot of pictures on the honeymoon before we destroy the place with the release of our sexual tension. I blushed furiously when he told me that. An hour later, my dad had a suitcase and a box filled with what he wanted to keep. I was surprised at some of the things he had kept even from his childhood. I called Edward and we explained what we were going to do. He took my dad's things to his car for us and then helped me walk to the passenger seat. My dad crawled in the back and I was informed that dinner would be waiting for us when we got there.

I was sad to learn that Irina was nowhere to be found. They told me that she was hanging outside his house, basically stalking him. I asked what she was planning to do and they told me that she was going to finish the year and then start seeing him socially over the summer. She's going to have to go slow and wait a year to make it look like she graduated. She'll be emailing him and living here for the next year. I was eager to go to school so that Edward could tell me what Banner was thinking. My dad and I had fun with the Cullens until he decided it was time to get reacquainted with Kate. She took him onto her back and they disappeared out the backdoor.

"I guess his break is over." I mumbled and I heard quiet chuckles all around me. I excused myself and hitched a ride on Esme up the stairs so I could keep studying for my finals. Edward left me alone this time, which was fine, though I missed him. When I decided that I was done for the night, I called him and he appeared five seconds later. I pulled him to me and kissed him at my leisure before lying on my back. I really couldn't see my feet anymore and I found that a little bothersome. The baby started to kick. I moved my shirt out of the way to see if I could see it as well as I could feel it.

"What are you doing, love?"

"Just looking. It's weird. It's always been flat and now I can't see my feet anymore." Just then I saw the little kick. I placed my hand over it, waiting for it to happen again.

"That's just as weird to see as it is to feel." I said quietly. Edward's hand moved mine out of the way and he waited for his turn. He is rewarded a minute later and I focus on his eyes. I know the look as I'm sure it's one that I have worn. I pull his hand away from my body and wait for his eyes to drag up to mine.

"I know how you're feeling. I feel the same way." I whispered. He nods in acknowledgment of my words.

"Oh, I wish that you could see into my mind for just a few seconds so that I could show you something."

"What do you mean, love?" I reached for my pen and paper; we kept it around for when we didn't want our conversations overheard. I was too tired to leave the bed, anyway.

-Is Rosalie in the house?- He nods, so I'm forced to keep writing.

-This morning when she came to carry me down the stairs, she paused and asked if she could feel the baby. I, of course, said yes. She had such a dreamy far away look in her eyes Edward; even more so than you or me. I felt so assured of my decision in that moment. I can't deny her this. She wants it way more than we do. I don't even need to be able to read her mind to know this and I am glad to be able to provide her with her one and only wish.- He reads it quickly, absorbing the words. I had been worried that my feelings would change once I started to feel the baby kicking, but they only cemented my initial decision; to let Rosalie have the baby. He hugs me close to him and I squeeze him back.

"I love you." I said into his chest.

"I love you, too."

"I know that I've made my decision, and that Alice is upset by it, but does anyone want to know the sex of the baby?" He knew what I was asking, or should I say whose opinion I wanted to know more than anything.

"The girls want to know and the guys just want their mates to be happy." He answered me honestly and I could see in his eyes that he knew I was right. Rosalie wants this much more than both of us combined. I nodded to acknowledge that I had heard his words; still resolved not to tell her until the time was right. This was not the right time. This was the time for me to cuddle with Edward. I pushed at his shirt, which he shed for me. I pushed his shoulder indicating I wanted him on his back. He did as I wanted and I crawled on top of him. My belly was just too big for me to be on the bottom right now. He sat up against the headboard and I was in his lap. I stroked his hair with one hand and explored his body with the other. I felt his hands slide up under my shirt and I raised my arms for him to pull it off.

"You are so beautiful; every glorious inch of you." He breathed onto my skin.

"How I wish this was my baby that you are growing in your belly." I was overwhelmed with tears for the sentimentality that I heard in his voice. I felt the same, but there was nothing that either of us could do about it. I leaned forward and captured his lips against mine. It ignited a fire within me that was getting harder and harder to contain; especially now that the date of the original wedding was less than three weeks away. We were set to get married the week after graduation. I had been so excited to being married to Edward and moving forward with my life and starting eternity with him. Now, because of Victoria, we have to put our lives on hold and I was livid about that. I pulled away slowly. I knew that as much as I could tell that Edward wanted to keep going, he would regret it if we didn't wait for our wedding night. I felt his hands glide over my hips and fingertips tray under the waistband.

"We should stop. It's only a few more months; we can last until then." I sighed against his neck.

"I don't want to stop."

"I don't either, but I don't want an eternity of regret because we couldn't wait six more months." He sighed. Six months was nothing, we've already waited over a year. He's been waiting over a hundred years, six months was nothing. That's what I kept telling myself.

"Six more months." He whispered as though he were actually reading my thoughts.

"Six more months." I repeated in affirmation. If this is what we needed to do in order to keep our promise, then that's what we would do. The baby was due just before Halloween, Rosalie would know of her gift at the beginning of October and I had two and a half months to get my body back into its pre-pregnancy shape before my wedding. We could do this. I fell asleep in his arms, with only my bra to protect my modesty on top.

**A/N: Reviews are wanted and appreciated. Have a great day! Kelly**


	18. Chapter 18

Finals week had finally arrived, along with my twenty week appointment. Everything was coming along nicely and I was still amazed by the development of the baby. Now that it was summer, I had decided to let everyone see the ultrasounds as they happened. While Edward held one of my hands, Rosalie always had the other. I could see the joy radiating off of her face every time. She was so anxious and I had to remind myself that only three people knew of my decision. I didn't know if I was going to be able to wait until her birthday to tell her. I kept all of the printouts that Carlisle handed to me and put them in the book that Alice had made for me to give to Rosalie. Everyone knew about it, but her, and they all contributed. Alice already had baby supplies waiting in the garage for me to voice my decision. There were two possible rooms to use as a nursery. One was across the hall from my room and the other was in the basement. I could break the news on Emmet's human birthday in August, but it wouldn't mean the same to her. I didn't worry about that; Edward's human birthday and our original wedding date were both next week. I had to figure out something to do for him. Suddenly, I knew just the thing and Alice burst into my room.

"It's perfect and I'd be glad to help. I'll get everyone to help me." I smiled, glad that I hadn't had to say a word. I was also glad that Edward was hunting. Mike was coming over to spend time with Tanya so I walked to the top of the stairs.

"I need a ride." I said and Jasper arrived to carry me. I didn't bother trying to fight with any of them on this decision, though I thought it was completely ridiculous.

"What about the stairs at graduation tomorrow? No one will be able to carry me there and there was no hand rail for me to hang onto." He smirked and I looked at him curiously.

"Edward took care of it." I groaned.

"What did he do?"

"He simply asked for one to be put in. He explained your precarious balance and said it was safer for you and the baby. There will be hand rails for you tomorrow." I groaned. He let me down and I was surprised to see my dad.

"Finally tear yourself out of bed?" I asked, trying desperately hard not to cringe. I could tell he was too.

"Laugh now, but you just wait until it's you who can't get out of bed." Kate taunted.

"Oh, I'm not laughing Kate; I'm trying not to cringe. He's my dad and that makes you a mother figure of sorts."

"You're right; great now you've got me thinking of you and Edward doing that."

"Well, we don't yet, so you've got nothing to worry about." Her eyes widened.

"What?"

"We haven't. We're waiting for the wedding night."

"How in the hell has he lasted for over a year without claiming you?" She asked me, already moving closer to my dad; if that was possible. I could tell they were itching to be alone again.

"It's been difficult and getting more so every day." Edward breezed into the room, wrapping his arms around me.

"Well, you've certainly got more control than I was giving you credit for." He nodded and looked to the door just as Tanya and Mike strolled through.

"Really Edward? Is what I heard true?" She asked in a teasing manner.

"Yes. I'm still a virgin. It's important to me to keep the values I was raised with and Bella is honoring them." I knew he was focused on Mike's thoughts and I hid my smile when Mike realized that Edward was listening. Once again I was terribly glad that he couldn't hear my thoughts.

"Bella, you are so lucky he can't hear you." Mike said.

"I know." I started to move to the kitchen when I was called back.

"Bella, I just remembered something."

"Yeah?"

"One of the first days I was here, you were playing chess. Is that why everyone was gathered around you?"

"Yes, Mike. Since he can't read my mind, it was a true contest. It was also the first time I beat him." I smiled and headed for the kitchen again. Edward trailed behind me.

"Want to go out?"

"Sure, just let me eat first." He chuckled and took my hand.

"No, I meant, would you like to go out to eat?"

"No, I'll just eat here. I don't like seeing you eat when you don't have to." I continued my search for food. He stopped me again.

"Bella, I don't mind. I'm offering. Would you like to go out?" He seemed to really want to so I agreed and he led me down to the car. He drove me to a familiar Italian restaurant in Port Angeles. I ordered something new and Edward ordered the other dish I had been contemplating. I shared both of them. They were both equally good. He walked me along the beach.

"Bella, I wanted to spend time alone with you today. I know that our original wedding date is tomorrow. I don't really feel like being around anyone right now because the day now fills me with sadness. I am so filled with anger about what happened to us because of Victoria's vindictiveness. It wasn't chance that she attacked when she did because your scent told her that you were ovulating." I flushed with embarrassment.

"I generally ignore it and if you hadn't noticed, I usually hunt more frequently on those days. Your body calls to me on a primal level as nature intended. I mourn that we could not be together in the way we want to be next week and that we must wait for six more months. I crave your body more and more every day. The need to claim my mate is getting increasingly difficult to ignore. Also, Mike and Tanya have consummated their relationship."

"What?" I am infuriated that everyone around me is getting lucky while I am not. He must have picked up the anger in my voice.

"I have come up with two solutions for you to choose from. Although my family is respectful enough not to do anything while you're awake, it is simply torture at night. I can either ask them to leave the house when they feel the urge or we can go disregard our promise to each other."

"No." I said immediately. I will not let him cave in so close to our wedding.

"You've waited so long. It's only a few more months. I'd rather you ask the family to leave the house for your sanity. Explain to them that your control is waning and you don't want to have to listen to everyone else enjoy their mates around you. Either that or we can stay at my house at night and ask my dad and Kate to go to yours."

"I hadn't thought of that. Let's do that and then ask my family to vacate." He took my hand and kissed it before leading me back to the car. We went straight to my house. Edward cringed which told me my dad and Kate were here and also what they were doing.

"Kate, we need to talk to you when you're done. We'll be in the forest behind the house." He said from the front door. He led me, as quick as I could walk, around the house. As soon as we were clear, he ran me into the trees. We went about fifty feet in where it must have been much quieter for him. He sat on the ground and pulled me into his lap.

"I have been replaying that day in the meadow in my head over and over again." He said. He didn't have to elaborate, because I knew exactly which day he was talking about.

"I think about that day a lot too. I think it's kind of funny that as much as I have been alone with you, we haven't had a chance to do that again."

"I was thinking the same thing. I don't want to have to always go to the meadow to get time alone with you in that manner."

"I agree."

"Hold on, Kate's coming this way." He said and I looked in the same direction as he was.

"Hey guys what's up?"

"We need to talk to you both. Is Charlie dressed?" I let Edward do all the talking.

"He's getting there. He knows that I'm out here with you, so he figured out that you wanted to talk." She started walking back and Edward carried me back to the house. Once inside, I was set on my feet again. I stopped at the fridge for a bottle of water on my way to the living room. My dad was waiting there and Kate moved to sit next to him.

"No, please, if you love me at all you will separate." I demanded and proceeded to sit next to Edward.

"That's hardly fair." My dad complained.

"Yes, well I can keep my hands to myself in front of others." I shot back.

"Actually Charlie, we have a huge favor to ask of you and Kate. Seeing as how everyone around me is mated and able to act on it, I was hoping that you and Kate might relocate to our house for the time being and allow me and Bella to stay here. I am losing control having to listen to it every night and it is important to the both of us to wait until our wedding night. I don't want to get carried away with Bella and either have to live with regret that I couldn't hold out for a few more months or hurt her because I allowed all of the lust around me to influence me." Edward explained. My dad and Kate looked at each other and shrugged.

"Mine and Edward's room is off limits." I said firmly. They nodded and would be using the guest room across the hall from our room. I suppressed my shiver. I wondered where Mike would be sleeping when he spent the night. Edward told me that he was leaning more and more toward joining Tanya and foregoing his family. I hoped he knew that his tie was running short. After the wedding, he would be expected to give an answer. Dad and Kate took their leave of us shortly after and Edward and I enjoyed having an entire house to ourselves where no one else could even hear us whisper. It made me want to scream in joy. I, as much as I could with my protruding belly, launched myself at him. He cradled me gently and positioned us so I wasn't bearing any additional weight and none of it was resting on my back. I touched one button and he shed his shirt for me. Mine came off soon after, though my bra remained on, as it always did. I rubbed wherever my hands could reach and felt his reciprocation. It felt so good. That's when the baby decided to kick; I was getting tired of interruptions. Edward palmed my stomach, waiting for it to happen again. I was impatient.

"No, you are here with me." I said firmly and tugged on his face. He kissed me again and I felt all of the love he had for me. I felt his thigh slip in between mine and I pounced on the opportunity presented to me. Of their own accord, more than my choice, my hips started a rhythmic movement that made me wish my pants were not in the way. But, oh, did it feel good.

"Bella, what are you doing?" He groaned against my neck.

"I don't exactly know, but it feels good." I arched my neck and blindly searched for his lips. He found me and stuck is tongue in my mouth; I moaned greedily taking more. My body was not my own at the moment; it was being wrapping around Edward's, seeking as much pleasure as he could provide. My hips had picked up s much speed as they could with my belly in the way. I grasped and clutched at him, reaching, searching for the pleasure peak I knew was coming. Edward started a deep purr, pushing me closer. He tilted his thigh at just the right angle and I sucked in a huge breath, letting it out on a moan of his name. I dimly felt his hips moving against my own when he leapt off of me and growled at the door.

"GO AWAY! We came here for some privacy!" He moved to protect my decency. It didn't stop the intruder. Edward pulled me up and wrapped me in his arms, reaching for is shirt when Rosalie and Emmet turned the corner.

"Sorry man, Alice told us to. Do you think we like seeing you like this?"

"I'm starting to think that you are, considering how much all of you like to interrupt us." I shot back.

"She said that you were going to go too far and break your promise and then you'd be resentful of one another."

"No, we weren't. We have a strict rule that we've been abiding by." He said and I buried my face in his sweet smelling chest.

"Yeah, she said she saw you both decide it wasn't worth waiting another few months. There is a reason that we are here instead of her or Jasper.

"Your house is the house of sex, isn't it?" I asked.

"Well, duh, with all the newly mated couples hanging around over there; it's a wonder we see anyone at all. Even Carlisle and Esme are a little busier, if you know what I mean. Jasper can't even send out the sex vibe because of the humans in the house either." Emmet complained.

"Sorry to inconvenience you." I said bitterly.

"Nah, I didn't mean that little sister, I just meant that the rest of us can't feel the energy projected onto us from Jasper because people can get hurt when the house is destroyed; not that humans can't handle that much of a love dose, but Esme gets angry when crap is broken in her house." Yeah, he was still insulting humans and everyone knew it, but I chose not to comment. It's not I was going to be a human for much longer.

"Fine, we're stopping, now get out and leave us alone." I was angry for many reasons and I had the bonus of hormones to back me up. I would apologize later; it was always my downfall that I could never stay mad at anyone for any length of time. I flopped on the couch after they left and let the tears roll down. Edward was at my side in an instant.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"I'm frustrated. I want to keep going with you, but I want us to keep our promise at the same time. I'm conflicted and I'm so angry with Victoria for ruining this for us. Because of her, we've had to put our lives on hold. I love you so much and all I want to do is show you, but the Interruption Squad takes their job too seriously." I saw his lips quirk at my nickname for his family.

"Interruption Squad?" He was still fighting to keep a straight face.

"Yes, what else would you call them when they keep showing up uninvited, ruining the mood?"

"Family. They care about us, Bella and, it's six more months. We can do it." He flinched at his choice of words.

"I know, but I've wanted this with you for so long. I'm starting to think that you're an illusion at times." He cuddled me closer, but the scent of his skin wasn't providing comfort; quite the opposite, in fact. He groaned when he smelled the air around me.

"Get used to it pal, it seems to be a constant state for me these days and it doesn't help that everyone around me is doing it and we aren't."

"I know, baby, that's why we're here and they aren't. We can reach our goal and then it will be wonderful." What sucked even more was my belly was in the way and it was difficult to please myself. I knew Edward wouldn't do it either, because that was something he effused to do until we were married; which, if it wasn't for Victoria, would've been today. GRRR! I sat there and just let the tears roll down my face. Neither of us bothered to wipe them away.

**A/N: I know that Bella is being a little emo, but it's mostly due to pregnancy hormones. It's very common. Reviews are wanted and appreciated. Have a great day! Kelly**


	19. Chapter 19

**EPOV**

Bella had a point and I did like her new nickname for my family. If they kept this crap up after we were married, then I will take Bella away for a few years of isolation. We sat there in silence, calming ourselves until I heard Bella's stomach. I got up and was in the middle of making her dinner when my cell phone rang.

"Bella, could you answer it for me? My hands are greasy and I can't stop what I'm doing." I enjoyed feeling her hands in my pockets. She stood near me and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"_Why are you answering Edward's phone?"_

"You're the psychic, you tell me." She snapped. It was safe to say she was still angry with my family for interrupting us from across town. I'm just glad she wasn't mad at me.

"_Look, I'm sorry I sent them, but it really is for your own good. The wedding would have been canceled and Aro would have changed you himself. You would have woken from the change bitter and angry. I will keep doing it too."_

"Fine."

"_What, no 'thank you Alice for saving my relationship and my future'?"_

"Nope, I'm still angry and we'll see how you feel when you can't get any while EVERYONE else around you is. There is a reason that we are isolated here."

"_I'm sorry. Should I send Jasper over to calm you down?"_ Bella was losing it; big time.

"Was there a reason you called?" I asked, knowing full well that she could hear me.

"_Yes, there is a nomad passing through. He's friendly and will come across you in about an hour. Greet him and ask him to respect the hunting grounds, then maybe introduce him to a few friends if you know what I mean. There are brown contacts in Bella's purse for him to wear."_

"What? It's so unfair that we are the only ones that can't seal our mating bond and you want us to play matchmaker!" Bella screamed into the phone and threw it on the table. She left the room and I heard her walk up the stairs and slam her bedroom door. I could hear her crying. I dried my hands off and told Alice I would handle it before hanging up. I put her meal in the oven and went upstairs. I knocked on the door.

"Bella, may I come in?"

"Yes." Her answer was muffled, so I assumed she was crying into her pillow. I was right and also glad that she wasn't laying flat on her stomach either.

"Bella, I know you're upset, love, but Alice had a good reason for calling. Nomadic vampires are dangerous; even more so if they are unmated. They don't care about exposure, because they usually aren't in one place long enough to be caught. She must have told us to introduce him around because she saw him finding a mate. It's either that or to protect our new human family members, including you. I will fight to the death for you, but I don't like my odds. There are so many unknown variables and you are more precious to me than my family is. I love you."

"I love you too. I'm sorry I'm so spastic. I will apologize to your family later." I walked her to the bathroom and waited while she cleaned up her face. I carried her down the stairs and we waited outside for the nomad to pass us. I took Bella's dinner out of the over to cool and walked outside just in time. I saw him approaching us in the forest across the street.

"Hello." I called out and in his mind I could tell he was confused that I was willing sitting with a human and not killing her.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Edward Cullen and this is my mate, Bella." I claimed her as a way to protect her.

"You mated with a human?"

"Yes, she will be changed just after the new year."

"I've never heard of this. Do the Volturi know that a human knows about us?"

"Yes. Aro spoke with her personally. He is allowing us to be married first. Another vampire interfered in our lives and forced us to push the wedding back six months. Aro is aware of this and will be attending the wedding." His eyes were wide with shock. Bella handed me the box from her purse. I guess we were going into town for a bit.

"What's your name?"

"Garrett."

"Garrett, my family maintains a permanent home nearby and we hunt only animals. We respectfully ask that you abide by our eating habits while in our land or leave the immediate area to feed. There is more than one human that has mated into our family and we need to protect them until their changes can be made. Again, the Volturi know about them all." Well, not all of them but Aro will know soon enough. Mr. Banner was safe until Irina told him and she had no plans to do that for another year.

"Amazing."

"Quite. There have been three mates found in this town in the last six months. I found Bella just over a year ago."

"Think I've got a shot?" I smiled.

"Yes, my sister called and told me you were coming. She sent us with brown contacts for you to wear. We were told to take you into town. Would you like to hunt with me first?"

"Sure, I'll try anything once."

"Let me make arrangements for Bella's safety. Please come in." I helped Bella up and the three of us walked into the kitchen. I served Bella her dinner and picked up the phone. I was amused to see Garrett wrinkle his nose at the smell.

"Carlisle, would you send someone to Bella's to keep her company for a little while? I need to take our newcomer hunting."

"Emmett is on his way."

"Thank you." I kissed Bella, ignoring the taste of her dinner because I was so used to it.

"How can you do that? It smells nasty in here; no offense Bella."

"None taken. You should have been here a few months ago." She smiled at me.

"Why?"

"I used to eat every meal with Bella and then we would throw up together. It was her way of asking me to support her in the unplanned pregnancy." His eyes looked like they wanted to pop out of his head.

"You got her pregnant?"

"No, another vampire paid off some guys to abuse her because she held me accountable for her mate's death. It's a long story." Edward said with a note of finality to it.

"Um, Edward?" Bella called for me just as Emmett walked in the back door. Bella reached for the paper and pen.

-If he finds a human mate, will he kill her or change his eating habits? I'm concerned for the women of Forks right now.- She was so sweet.

"I'll take care of it, love. Trust me. I'll be back soon. Garrett, are you ready to hunt with me?"

"Not really, but like I said, I'll try anything once."

"There is a herd of deer five miles from here." Emmett informed us. I nodded and took Garrett with me. He was disgusted, but refrained from commenting his distaste for our diet. I appreciated that.

"Alice sent contacts for you to wear. She didn't tell me why, but my guess is that she saw you finding a mate. Are you prepared for that?"

"Sure, why not."

"Are you prepared to settle in one place for a while and change your diet so that you will be of less danger to her?" I asked. The urge to protect one's mate is strong, but when your mate also represents dinner, it changes things.

"Maybe, I don't know. Let's just see if we find her."

"Also, if you find her and decide to stay, are you prepared to go slow with the mating bond so you don't hurt her?"

"I guess. How long have you been with Bella?"

"A little over a year, but we have yet to seal our bond. We are waiting for the wedding night. Our emotional bond, however, is one of the strongest in my family. The other humans in our family have sealed their bonds though. Three of our cousins from Alaska are former succubi and liked human men better than vampire men."

"So you are…"

"Yes, I am." I didn't need it verbalized.

"How old are you?"

"It doesn't matter. Bella and I decided this together long before the attack was made. Even though it no longer remains true for her, in many ways, she is still like me and we are dedicated to waiting for our wedding night."

"So you trust her alone with that big guy in there?"

"Yes, he's mated and thinks of her like a little sister. If I can't protect her, my family will. They love her. Having the diet that we do affords us the chance to bond as a family and love as a family. She is immune to my gift as well as a few others."

"As a human?" I nodded.

"What's your gift?" He asked.

"Telepathy." I answered honestly. We were walking at a swift pace back to Bella's to finish our conversation. We had just broken the tree line to her yard and slowed our pace because her neighbors could see us now. Bella came out to greet me and I kissed her back.

"Are you ready to go to town, love?"

"Sure, I could use some ice cream. Emmett cheats."

"I do not!" He yelled from the house.

"I know he does. What were you playing?"

"Gin."

"Emmett stop cheating or I'll let her kick your ass when she's been changed."

"Yeah right, like she could do that." Emmett snorted and I enjoyed that he seemed to forget what being a newborn was all about. Bella, Charlie and Mike were going to be the powerhouses for a while in the Cullen home.

"Thank you Emmett for hanging with Bella for a bit. We're going into town and most likely coming back here." I said. Emmett nodded, kissed Bella's head and walked to the trees, then running once he was out of sight of the neighbors. Garrett was in disbelief that Emmett and I could be so casual around humans. He put in his contacts and I drove us into town. We walked to the ice cream parlor and I bought my love a cone. Walking toward us were Jessica, Lauren and Angela. Ben and Tyler were tagging along.

"Hey Bella, Edward, who's your friend?" Jessica asked.

"This is Garrett. Garrett, I'd like to introduce Jessica, Lauren, Angela, Ben and Tyler." Garrett nodded at them all, but his focus was on Jessica. What was it about Forks? I could sense another mating had just occurred. Bella saw my face and her jaw dropped just enough to know what had happened. My eyes flinched to Jessica and Bella fought to keep her face neutral as she ate her ice cream.

"We were just coming to get some ice cream, would you like to join us?" Bella nodded and said she'd get a table.

"We'll join you, but we're still full from dinner." I said for Garrett and myself. He thanked me in his mind just before he focused on Jessica again. Jessica's thoughts were on him as well and it was this kind of sexual tension that I was no longer able to handle with grace. I needed Bella more than my next hunt. The next six months were going to be the longest of my existence. Adding insult to injury, I was introducing Garrett to his mate on my original wedding day. Could today suck any more? I looked at Bella and could tell that she wanted to leave as much as I did. Unfortunately, we couldn't until either one of my family members arrived, or Garrett left with us.

"Would you excuse us for a few minutes? I need to talk to Bella." I stood and pulled her to her feet. I walked her down the block where we would have privacy from everyone except Garrett; though he was so focused on Jessica, that he wasn't paying any attention to us. I pulled her to me, willing time to speed up, but knowing it wasn't going to happen. I even half-heartedly wished we were in school just to give me something to distract my body from wanting Bella.

"I love you." She ate the last bite of her dessert and tossed it into a nearby trash can.

"I love you too. Can we just get married already? I'm so close to not caring what my body looks like any more. I need you." On cue, Alice calls.

"_You're best bet is waiting until January. Bella will lose the baby if you do anything now."_ She hung up abruptly. It was a sobering thought and suddenly I had the will power to last for six more months.

"Alice said that if we get married now, you will lose the baby. She said that we are best if we stick to January." She swallowed and nodded. She muttered something though I didn't hear it, even with my enhances senses.

"What was that, love?"

"Stupid Victoria. I'm glad she's dead and I hate saying mean things about people." How right she was. I've never seen her stay mad at anyone longer than a week. Her forgiving personality is one of the many things I love best about her. Okay, I'm a liar; I love everything about her, even the fact that I can't read her mind. I smelled the tears just before they started to fall down her cheeks. I wiped them away with my thumbs and kissed her lips.

"I want to go. Invite Jessica over or something so Garrett can get to know her, but I want to leave." As you wish, my love. I walked her back to where everyone is sitting. Lauren, Angela, Ben and Tyler looked bored, seeing as how they had been excluded from the conversation.

"Um Garrett, Bella isn't feeling well right now and would like to leave." Everyone except for the new couple moved.

"Jess, you coming?" Lauren asked impatiently.

"No, I want to stay and get to know Garrett some more. I'll see you later." She walked away without another word. Angela, bless her heart hugged Bella and then me too, before saying goodbye. The guys just waved.

"Jessica, would you like to come to our house and get to know Garrett there? That way Bella can rest and I won't be abandoning my friend." I knew Alice had seen my decision and was telling everyone to act human because Jessica was coming over. That meant there was no sex to be had at the house while she was there. Kate and Charlie would be told to leave, since their presence wasn't easily explained. Garrett agreed and offered his hand to Jessica. Her thoughts registered how cool his touch was and then she started making comparisons to me. She noticed the pale skin and the of color eyes. I smiled to myself; just wait until you notice more, dear Jessica. At least she wasn't going to hit on me anymore. I held Bella's hand and opened the car door for her. Garrett copied my movements, paying close attention to how I interacted with the humans to improve his skills. He knew just enough to lure one away for dinner and since Jessica wasn't dinner, he needed to change his tactics. I drove all of us to my house where Bella and I can escape the mating madness in our room and let the family monitor them. As soon as we walked in, I made introductions and I knew that she was surprised to see Mike here; he's practically moved in at this point. I was tempted to stay in the room, but I knew that Bella needed rest so I excused us. I could give her a play by play from my room if she wanted me to. I carried her up the stairs, wondering what was going to happen now. Garrett is a nomad and Jessica is human. Alice was following us and waited in the doorway of our room for an invitation.

**A/N: Reviews are wanted and appreciated. Have a great day! Kelly**


	20. Chapter 20

"Come in Alice." I was laying Bella on the bed, wishing that I could crawl on top of her and kiss her into next week, but undoubtedly, the Interruption Squad would bother us.

"Garrett will be accepting Carlisle's invitation to stay and Jessica will be in the dark until just before your wedding, which they both will be attending. She will notice things, but keep them to herself as she continues to observe all of us. Garrett will accept lessons from all of us on how to at more human and how to be intimate with a human as well." She left something out and we both knew it. She thought it at me though, _'she and Garrett will seal their bond before Christmas. Sorry.'_ She did have the decency to look apologetic. Bella caught it and aimed her glare at me.

"What did she think at you?" She demanded. Damn, she was too observant!

"Um, you're not going to like it."

"They're going to do it before us, aren't they?" I looked down, confirming her answer.

"THIS IS TOTAL AND COMPLETE CRAP!" She yelled and Alice discreetly left the room. I was left alone to face her wrath and I did nothing wrong. I could hear Alice redirecting the concerned questions about Bella since even the humans in the house heard her outburst. Everyone except Jessica and Garrett most likely knew by now why she was pissed.

"I'm sorry Bella. What can I do to make you feel better?" She got off the bed and I wondered what she was going to do.

"Is Carlisle still here?" She asked.

"Yes, what are you doing?"

"Expressing myself." As she said that, she kicked one of the windows that made up one wall of our room. Immediately she crumpled to the floor and I could see why. She used as much force as she could muster and cracked the glass. In a strange way, I was proud of her.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow. That really hurt." She was trying to cradle her foot, but couldn't because of her belly. I delayed too long in my reaction.

"Are you going to help me up or sit there and watch me?" She was very angry and now taking it out on me. I scooped her up and took her down to Carlisle's office, where he was waiting for us. I knew she would apologize to me, and also that her hormones were so out of whack, that everyone was suffering from her mood swings. I, as her mate, took the brunt of it, even when it wasn't my fault. Last week, Emmett messed with her truck, siphoning the gas out of it, and I got yelled at. Rosalie found out the truth and withheld sex from Emmett for the rest of the week. He apologized to both of us after that. No one messed with Bella and all of us did what we could to keep her happy; Jasper especially. He was the only one she was nice to all of the time. I was a little jealous of that fact.

"Bella, I understand your anger and your frustration, but if you feel the need to vent your anger in a physical way, please ask Edward to take you to the forest and knock down trees instead of kicking windows."

"Yes Carlisle, I'm sorry." He felt around and concluded that she fractured three bones in her foot, not including all five toes that she broke. It meant a cast for her, and because of the pregnancy, she wasn't able to have any pain medication other than Tylenol. She wasn't happy, but understood the consequences of her decision. I felt bad for her, she wasn't as able to redirect her emotions as I was and she had tem compounded by the pregnancy. I suddenly felt the urge to destroy. I waited until her cast was set and dried before approaching her.

"Want to go rearrange the trees?" I tried to put a little humor into it and I was rewarded with a small smile.

"I'm sorry, Edward. It's not your fault and I know that I've been taking everything out on you."

"It's my job, love. I'm glad that you feel safe enough to vent at me. I'm just as frustrated and angry as you." I hugged her to me. This is how our life went for the rest of the summer. We rearranged several forests between here and Canada in our anger. The newly mated couples still dominated the house and we tried to only show up for Bella's appointments. It seemed to be the only time that everyone stopped enjoying their mates. It was now September and Bella was eight weeks away from her due date. In four more weeks, she was going to give Rosalie her gift of adoption. She was considerably larger and riding on anyone's back was no longer an option; it hasn't been since the end of June. I know she's miserable and I'm doing everything I can to make her comfortable. It was possible, she's even more moody than she was a month ago. I'm eternally grateful to Jasper for sending waves of calm and relaxation to her throughout the day. Since she was now seeing Carlisle on a more regular basis, we were once again living in the 'house of sex' as she calls it. She is not happy about it by any means and neither am I, but the couples have three options at all times. They can eave the house, go to Charlie's or just abstain. The third option is rarely chosen. The Interruption Squad is still working at full force, but we've just decided to wait altogether now. She can't get comfortable for too long anyway. I'm going to have to really build up my tolerance again before our wedding night. I don't know yet, how we'll be able to accomplish that. Her back is bothering her right now so I am propped up with a heating pad and blanket against my stomach with her resting on me, between my legs. She usually falls asleep like this and everyone knows to keep quiet while she's resting. She hasn't been sleeping well lately so we are doing what we can to ensure that she's getting as much rest as she can. I've placed my hand on her large belly, feeling the baby move. Jasper says that he can feel the baby as a separate entity from Bella though he hasn't told her yet. I can hear the baby when he or she is awake, but there isn't anything he or she can see. The baby recognizes all of our voices and Bella's heartbeat. Again, Bella doesn't know this and we aren't going to tell her either. Alice said it would make her change her mind if she knew this. Bella moved her hand over her belly in her sleep; the baby must have kicked her uncomfortably. I was melancholy because I still wished, as everyone else does, that this baby was mine.

Though he was virtually silent, Emmett woke her with pizza for the humans. The smell woke her and she was a little grumpy. She was even more upset when she couldn't get off the couch without help.

"Don't worry preggo, I can bring it to you. I mean, you do come with your own table and everything now." I smiled, glad that I was behind her. Rosalie came up and offered to help her. She grumbled but accepted it. I set aside the blankets and heating pad as Rosalie walked Bella to the table. Emmett had her plate ready for her and she quietly thanked them. Rosalie wanted almost constant feedback on her moods so she stayed close to Jasper.

**BPOV**

The pizza did smell good and I still felt bad that I was so moody with everyone. I couldn't exactly help it, though, and I was glad that they were all taking it with good grace. Jasper and Edward constantly reassured me that no one was taking my insults personally, which helped. I was irritated that we were living at the Cullen house again, surrounded by sex, again. I knew they were all trying their hardest to avoid it in the house, it was the fact that we knew what they were leaving for. I was three months away from the new wedding date, so that helped marginally.

Irina was still stalking Mr. Banner and had managed to coincidentally 'bump into him' on a few of his outings. She was still posing as a student, so she couldn't get anywhere, which means she wasn't sealing the mating bond and that made me feel loads better. Alice assures me that I will bond with Edward before Irina bonds with her mate.

On the other hand, Jessica and Garrett are getting awfully close. She's here almost everyday now. Garret has adapted to the new change in diet and lifestyle with ease and a lot of coaching from everyone. Edward tells me that she is noticing more everyday and it won't be long until she learns the truth. They told me that Garrett has no intention of bonding to her until she knows the truth about him. It was only fair and she still had a choice. If she rejects him, then he would walk away and return to his nomadic ways.

Dad finally proposed to Kate and though I'm happy for them, I don't want their sex life flaunted in my face. They are going to Vegas as soon as I can travel after the baby is born. He will be changed while Edward and I are on our honeymoon.

Mike has finally decided to join our life. He and Tanya got married at the courthouse and we all went of course. He told his family, who still love Tanya, that since they were going off to college together, that he wanted to be married to the girl of his dreams. He said he was going to do it whether or not they approved, so they offered up their blessing. He and Tanya were up in Alaska, but would be back for Christmas.

Basically, I am a bump on a log, waiting for this baby to come out so I can get my body back in shape, marry Edward and start my life with him. In four more weeks, I would give Rosalie her dream, though a small part of me was sad about it, the larger part of me knew I was doing the right thing. I ate in silence, not feeling the need to talk to anyone right now. I wasn't the best conversationalist anyway. If I wasn't eating, then I was in the bathroom or sleeping. I'm sure that Edward was bored out of his mind. Was it possible to bore a vampire to death? I'd have to talk to him about that. As soon as I finished eating, Edward snatched my plate and walked to the kitchen because of course, Jessica was here. He helped me out of my seat and walked me to the stairs. Because of her, he couldn't carry me up there either and I had to walk the entire three flights. I still remember the day she chose to break the rules.

In our room, I laid on the bed to take a nap. When I woke, I rolled out of bed and waddled into the bathroom. I saw red when I came out. Jessica was in here, snooping. She had just come out of our closet and was heading to the desk. I saw her pick up Edward's journal and that's when I stopped her.

"What are you doing in here?" She jumped and dropped the journal. She knew that she had been caught red handed. Edward played it off like he was coming up to check on me anyway. Only once have I seen him so pissed and that was back in Phoenix.

"Jessica, did Bella invite you in here?"

"No."

"Did she give you permission to look at our things and handle our property?" He picked up his journal and handed it to me. I set it on his nightstand.

"No."

"Then you need to leave this room, right now. Bella will explain everything to you." He walked us both down to the living room and left me there with her. I knew he was going to find Garrett. I sat down with her before Garrett took her home.

"Jess, in this house, there really isn't any secrets. I'm sure you've noticed, but it is a rule that you do not enter anyone's bedroom without permission. This is a zero tolerance policy; a closed door means just that. The book you were about to look in was Edward's journal and that is wrong for you to read it. Would you like it if he read yours?" She shook her head.

"I don't read it and I've been granted permission. That is my room too and I don't like what little privacy we have to be invaded." She nodded, properly taught her lesson.

"I'm sorry. I was wandering while I waited for Garrett. Um, Bella, can I talk to you in private, Bella?" She asked.

"It will have to be at your house. My dad is at my house with his fiancée that he can't get enough of these days."

"That's fine. I just need to talk to you." Edward and Garrett entered the room and Garrett didn't look happy.

"Jessica, I was looking forward to spending some time with you, but now I must cancel our plans. If you can't respect other people's private space, then you won't be welcome here. I'll take you home." She looked at her lap in shame.

"I'm sorry Edward and Bella. I truly didn't mean to invade you privacy like that." I looked at Edward; he blinked slowly, telling me that she was telling the truth.

"Edward, Jessica asked to speak to me privately. Would it be alright, Garrett, if I rode to her house with you and then Edward could pick me up later?" Garrett nodded and Alice came rushing into the room. She pulled them both to the side and Edward turned to face me.

"Bella, have you forgotten that we have a date tonight? Alice reminded me when she came in to help you get ready."

"Oh, right, I'm sorry Jess, can we talk maybe tomorrow?"

"Sure, give me a call." I nodded and she waved goodbye. I turned to the co-conspirators.

"We have a date tonight?"

"Sure, let's go out. How about a movie?"

"Ok. I want popcorn too."

"Absolutely love. Go get ready, now that she's gone, we can move normally." He hugged me to him. Alice moved to get me.

"Just a minute, why couldn't I go with her?"

**A/N: Reviews are wanted and appreciated. Have a great day! Kelly**


	21. Chapter 21

"She was going to ask questions you wouldn't be able to answer without her figuring it out. Garrett wants to be the one to tell her. He's going to tell her next week when he invites her back. All you have to do is avoid her for one week. She's going to call you tomorrow night. I will be with you writing out your answers to give to her." I nodded. She carefully scooped me up and took me to her room. She produced a new outfit, not that I'm surprised, and then fixed up my hair and make-up.

"I don't need to play Bella Barbie, Alice, we're only going to a movie. It will be a dark room."

"You are stifling my creativity. I'm trying out a new look for you. What do you think?" She placed a mirror in my hands and I was shocked to see very little make-up. It felt like she was putting a lot more on. I would never admit it to her, but I felt pretty, for the first time in months actually. Edward constantly told me that I'm beautiful, but he's biased. She's right, I needed this. I felt a little bit like my old self. She started to carry me down the stairs, but I stopped her.

"I want to walk. You'll know if I'm going to trip." I was holding on to that tiny piece of myself for dear life. Edward was waiting anxiously at the bottom of the stairs. Alice and I walked slower than usual, but I did it by myself. He greeted me with a kiss as I was on the last step. He took my hand and led me out to the car. Again, I insisted on walking down the stairs by myself. I waited until we were a few miles away before talking.

"I almost told Emmett my decision."

"He would have told Rosalie and spoiled your surprise. He's getting anxious though. His thoughts are starting to focus more on you and how Rosalie is going to react when the baby is born. He wants to know your decision."

"If I could trust him to keep it from her, then I would tell him. Is Jasper doing anything to help his mood?"

"That's why he's only anxious and not saying anything. Jasper's going into overdrive with all of the emotion running around the house right now. When we're not there, the lust takes over and when we are there, he focuses on keeping everyone calm and letting Rosalie share your mood; which is becoming an almost non-stop request from her."

"I know I'm to blame for a lot of the emotional upheaval at the house. I'm sorry."

"Bella, no one blames you. We just want you to be happy. If yelling at us makes you happy, then do it. We've all got a pretty thick skin." I smiled.

"That was a horrible joke."

"You still smiled." He countered.

"Besides, if Jasper isn't around, then Esme is able to explain what you're going through since she's the only one who's gone through it. Have you noticed that Rosalie only hunt when absolutely necessary and then when she does go, she's only gone for a few hours?"

"You need to hunt more often. What is everyone going to do when I go into labor? There will be a lot of blood with the delivery from what I've read in those books."

"Most everyone is planning to be here. Alice tells me that so far, everyone remains in control; even Garrett."

"Um, is it…do you think it would be rude of me if I only want you in there with me?" I looked away.

"I think everyone would understand."

"I freaks me out that your father has seen parts of me that you haven't yet. I don't want the rest of the family in there too. I feel like you would be even more cheated."

"Like I said, they will understand. Though, I don't know about Rosalie; you may have to concede to her as well. She's getting as much from this pregnancy through Jasper as you are in person. I know she'll want to be there. Would that be ok with you?"

"I'll think about it. If I let them in, then they have to be where I can't see them, and they can't see…down there. You're right though about Rosalie. I also feel like if I say yes to her, then I should just let everyone else in."

"You'd be willing to allow Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carmen, Eleazar, Tanya, Mike, Kate, Charlie, Garrett, Jessica, and Irina all to be in there as well?"

"They're all going to be here?"

"Yes. Tanya and Mike will come down for the birth and most likely stay until after the wedding. They may also go back up to Alaska. Alice isn't sure what they're going to do yet."

"Oh, well, that changes things."

"I should think so. You still have time; don't make a decision until you're sure it's what is right for you. Don't let them in there because you feel guilty or pressured. Do it because that's what YOU want." I squeezed his hand on my thigh and smiled at him. He parked the car in Port Angeles and we walked, well I waddled, to the movie theatre. I didn't care what we were watching and he paid for some tickets. He bought me popcorn and a soda, but I never ate them. I was too busy kissing Edward. The IS (Interruption Squad) couldn't possibly get to us in here, could they?

"Edward?" I whispered.

"Yes?" He asked against my mouth.

"Will you touch me? I miss the feel of your hands on me." He growled softly for me. I felt his cool hands slip underneath the tent I was masquerading as a shirt and slide up my skin to the side of my breast. His thumb moved softly, gently, and carefully over the peak and I groaned in his mouth. This is what I needed. I slipped my hand under his shirt as well. He nuzzled my neck and gave me a hickey My free hand was tangled in his hair, well as much as it can be with our confined position of the movie seats. I knew that my lips were swollen and I couldn't be happier. We didn't stop until just before the lights came on. Edward had smoothed out our clothes just in time. He helped me up and I stopped in the bathroom on the way out. He carried my treats for me as we walked along the beach front. I took off my shoes and let the waves rush over my feet.

"It's September, love, won't your feet get cold?"

"I like the cold." I replied with a smirk. He smiled at me and I ate more popcorn.

"Thank you. I needed this. I feel like me right now. I felt pretty after Alice did my hair and make-up."

"You don't need her, I think you're beautiful all of the time."

"Edward, if we wear swimsuits, will you take a bath with me?"

"Yes." I smiled and we headed back to the car. I tossed out my trash on the way.

I will find a way to kill the little vampire. We got back to the house and there on our bed was a bikini for me to wear, sitting next to Edward's swim trunks. I was nervous about Edward seeing so much of my skin on display at once; especially the mid section which is just about stretched to the limit.

"What the hell is this?" I held up the two pieces.

"It looks like a bikini, love." I could hear the smile in his voice and turned to glare at him. He stopped at once.

"Alice!" Edward took his cue and left the room for a little bit.

"Yes?" Her tinkling voice came from the hallway.

"What is this for?" I held up the offending scraps someone had the nerve to call a bathing suit.

"It's for you silly. It's only Edward, what's the big deal?"

"I'm in no shape for a bikini." I gestured to the glob that is my stomach.

"He will love it. You're getting married in three months Bella and after that, he's going to see everything. I still don't see what the big deal is; he's seen you without a shirt before." He's also seen me without my pants before took, but that was before my stomach was the size of a globe.

"But…" She put her finger on my lips.

"He will love it; trust me."

"You've just gone and made the next three months much more difficult." I complained.

"Bella, he won't do anything that you haven't already given him permission to do. I saw what happened in the movie theatre today and in the meadow a few months ago." She gave me a knowing look. I wasn't going to blush.

"Yeah, I forgot what it felt like to kiss my fiancée without interruptions."

"Yeah, I know about the nickname too. Get dressed, he's waiting for you." I grumbled under my breath at her retreating back.

"I heard that!"

"I didn't say anything."

"I saw it in the flash decision you made before you squashed it with mumbling." Having lost again, I got dressed and then covered up in one of Emmett's t-shirts that he let me have when Edward's shirts got too small for my stomach. I usually slept in this t-shirt, but now I needed it to ask him for a button down shirt to borrow. I opened the door to go ask him for one when Edward was standing there holding it out to me.

"Alice saw that you were going to go ask him for one. She handed it to me as she passed me in the hallway."

"Thank you. I'll be right out." I went into the closet. I heard him in the bathroom filling the tub with water. I took several calming breaths, starting to rethink this whole idea.

"Bella, it's ready and Alice said she will burn your breakfast if you change your mind now." Definitely going to kill her.

"She also said she'll see you coming and that Jasper will protect her."

"Stay out of my head!" I yelled at her.

"She's laughing and said, 'not a chance'." I growled and changed shirts. I don't know why I was so nervous; Alice was right about everything. It was only Edward and it's not like he hasn't seen my stomach before, or my legs for that matter. I was being ridiculous. I took a deep breath and went into the bathroom, pausing to make sure that the bedroom door was locked on my way.

Edward was waiting for me in the bathroom, looking just as nervous as I felt. We smiled at each other and it almost felt like our first kiss.

"Hey, I'm sorry for my little freak out." I said.

"I understand. I'm just as nervous even though I'm not showing you anything you haven't seen before."

"It's voluntary this time. It's not one of Carlisle's appointments or a heavy make out session." Edward nodded.

"It's practice, we obviously need to be comfortable seeing each other in various states of undress without it being sexual." He whispered for my benefit. I hoped that Alice had gotten everyone out of the house so they weren't privy to the conversation. I nodded. He stepped closer to the tub and shed his shirt. I always loved seeing his body. He stepped up to me and kissed me.

"May I?" He pulled at the first button. I nodded. He focused on my eyes as he released each button. He moved his hands up to my shoulders and shrugged the shirt off. Only then, did he look at my body.

"You're so beautiful." He spoke so softly, so reverently, that I felt like a treasure.

"Thank you." I whispered. He stepped in the tub and reached for me to help me in. I sat down and he settled in behind me. My arms reached behind me to scratch at his neck and his rested on my belly. I twisted my head back to kiss him and brought my hands down on top of his. There were no words; none were needed as I rested against him. He took a washcloth eventually and gave me as light sponge bath. I looked forward to returning the favor when I was married and able bodied. My head drifted to his shoulder and I dozed off to his ministrations.

I was being gently shaken.

"Bella, love, we should get out of the water. Your skin is chilled and wrinkled."

"Ok, I should go to bed."

"That's the plan. Do you need help getting your pajamas on? If so, I'll get Alice."

"Yeah, that's probably wise. I'm not feeling exactly coordinated at the moment." He got out of the tub and wrapped me in a towel, dried himself off and called for Alice. He had his shirt on by the time she entered the room. Alice helped me dry off and dress before tucking me in bed. Edward came back in with his own jammies so he could hold me again. It was the first time in a long time that I slept more than four hours without waking up.

I not only managed to avoid Jessica for the week that Garrett punished her, but for the rest of the month. Garrett decided not to tell Jessica anything until after Rosalie's birthday. Edward made it his priority to keep me out of the house and busy as much as possible. It was now October and Rosalie's human birthday. It was time to give her, her gift. Alice handed me the book she'd been making for me with all of the ultrasound photos in it. I purposefully scheduled and appointment with Carlisle for today so she could be with me. It was also the first of the internal exams, and I hadn't yet decided if she was going to be in there for those yet. I supposed she could and Jasper could stand outside the door feeding her my feelings. I wasn't sure how much bigger his baby was going to get. I could no longer see my feet unless someone propped them up for me. The family, and extended family were gathered in the living room. Those that were able, were going to go on a hunt and then come back to celebrate with us humans. It was a slight change to their normal routine, but no one cared. It wasn't like anyone was going to leave me alone for too long. Mike, my dad and I sat in the family room watching a movie, waiting for our other halves to return. Jessica hadn't yet joined us. Garrett was going to pick her up on his way back. She had been surprised to learn about my dad and Kate, but once she saw how in love they were (when they were actually around us) she got over it. I wish they would hurry up and get back already, I was uncomfortable.

Finally, they came back and Edward helped me readjust. He picked up the bag at my feet and handed it to me. The rest of the family entered the room and sat with their respective mates. Garrett and Jessica, according to Alice, would be here in two minutes. We waited in silence, and I tried to hide the pain of a Braxton-hicks contraction. Jasper wasn't fooled and I glared at him. I was ok and I didn't want my pain shared. I needed to have it so the baby could come out in a few weeks. They weren't often and on any other day, I might have said something, but today was for Rosalie. Garrett and Jessica finally joined us. Mike and Jessica still didn't know what had happened, and I would speak with them privately and separately.

"Rosalie, several months ago, my life changed dramatically which consequently affected everyone else in this room. I was faced with a decision. I made the decision many months ago and have been waiting for the right time to share it with everyone. I have decided to grant you your greatest desire. Will you and Emmett adopt the baby?" If she could cry, she surely would have. Emmett smiled at me and gently pulled me out of Edward's arms to hug me.

"Thank you." He whispered so that only I heard it. Rosalie continued to sit there speechless.

"Bella, I… I find myself at a loss for words. I tried in vain not to get my hopes up. Thank you, thank you so much."

"Well, I have an appointment today and you need to decide if you want to know the sex or not." Emmett helped me to sit in once again. I watched them look at each other for over a minute.

"Yes, we want to know." Alice made a discreet exit, along with Tanya, Kate, Irina, Carmen, Eleazar, and Esme.

**A/N: Where do you think the ladies went to? Reviews are wanted and appreciated. Have a great day! Kelly**


	22. Chapter 22

"I'm pretty sure that when the day comes, I want you in there with me and Edward. Jasper can feed you my moods if he's willing to. Emmett can be in there as long as he can't see anything and I've been told that Esme will be acting as nurse. I'd like to minimize my exposure." Everyone in the room nodded their consent.

"Bella, why don't you go get ready for our appointment. Undress from the waist down and there is a sheet to cover you." Carlisle said.

"Rosalie, I have something else for you too. Alice helped me put this together." I handed her the package after Edward helped me to my feet. She opened the journal and gasped. I had personally recorded, as had everyone else in the family at one point or another, our feelings at each stage or appointment.

"Oh Bella, this is the greatest gift anyone has ever given to me. I will treasure it always. Thank you."

"Rose, will you help me upstairs?" She handed her book to Emmett, who knew instinctively to handle it with care. She and I walked to the stairs and because Jessica was here, I had to walk the entire way; which was getting more and more difficult. I was starting to pant for breath by the time we reached Carlisle's office. She helped me strip and get on the table, then covering me with the sheet. She opened the door and called for Edward and Carlisle.

"Bella, can Emmett come too?" She asked me.

"Yes, just make sure he can't see. I feel so exposed knowing that Carlisle has seen parts of me that Edward hasn't. It's weird."

"I can imagine." The three men entered the room and took their places Emmett and Edward turned their back as Carlisle performed the internal exam and I couldn't hide the grunt of pain that came with it. It's a relatively small space, I wondered what he was digging for. He was also pushing down on my belly.

"There's only a baby in there; no gold." I said.

"Sorry Bella, I know it's uncomfortable, but I'm checking to see if you're starting to dilate. I will do this every week until the baby is born. After you're dressed we need to discuss a few things."

"Ok."

"It feels closed, which is good. The baby is starting to engage, but not there yet." Let's take a look on the ultrasound. Emmett and Rosalie, do you still want to know?" They both nodded. Carlisle took his time and finally found it.

"It's a girl. Congratulations." He pointed out, mostly to me, how he knew the sex. I fought to keep my emotions in check. That tiny part of me that wanted to keep the baby was screaming at me to take my gift back, but the larger part overruled once again. The men left the room again and Rosalie helped me dress. Carlisle came back in and only Edward was with him. Rosalie left to be with Emmett. Jasper was responsible for keeping her out of her room for the next six hours while the paint dries.

"Bella, do you have any questions?"

"Um, I've talked to Edward briefly, but I need the professional reassurance. I've read it's pretty bloody. Will everyone here be ok? Will I be safe? Will the baby?" I held onto Edward's hand, he squeezed it back.

"Everyone is taking precautions and hunting just a little more regularly. I don't think that I need to explain that Garrett and Jasper pose the greatest risk, sorry guys, but they have also been putting forth the most effort. Alice assures me that it will go over smoothly since we are all hunting three times a week. She doesn't know when the baby will come either. No one, not even a nomad, or former nomad, would ever think to hurt a baby. She is safe. Rosalie, Emmett and Edward will be there along side me and Esme to defend you if someone does decide that they are hungry."

"Thank you. I feel a little better. Is there a chance that anything could go wrong?"

"There's always a chance, but I've been monitoring you closely. The baby is head down and beginning to engage, which is a good sign. Jasper is monitoring your emotions, and I saw that Braxton-Hicks earlier, so he will know when labor begins. I check the baby visually every visit, so we'll know if she tangles up in her cord and we can all hear her heartbeat as well as yours. I think you're chances for a safe delivery is extremely high."

"Ok good, then that means you don't need me to donate a pint in case I need a transfusion or anything."

"I already have some blood here for that very reason. You're safe, Bella." He assured me. I relaxed just a little bit. I was still extremely worried about the blood thing, but I had to trust in my vampires and their control. Edward and I thanked Carlisle and we disappeared. I went upstairs to our room for my customary nap and I have no idea where Edward went. I was too tired to care. Edward shook me awake.

"Bella, love, it's time to wake up. Garrett spoke with Rosalie and she's agreed to let him tell Jessica tonight."

"So, go tell her. Why do I need to be there?" I rolled out of bed and waddled into the bathroom. I might as well go since he woke me up.

"He wants us all to be there."

"I'm not saying a damn word this time. Let Mike tell her."

"He's already agreed to it. Alice said it would be more believable coming from you, but it will still work." He talked to me through the door. I washed my hands and came out. He carried me down the stairs, as far as he could before I had to walk. I sat in his lap. I had one idea to show Jessica the strength factor.

"That's perfect Bella! I love the way your mind works." Edward whispered in my ear what she had mumbled.

"Stay out of my head." I grumbled back at her. She smiled at me and shook her head. I listened as Garrett started the talk.

"Jess, I know that you know I've been hiding a big secret from you. I know that you realize that there is something just not right about me. Am I correct?"

"Yes, Garrett, what is going on?"

"I'd like to share the big secret with you. It will be hard to believe, but trust that I am not lying to you. I'm not even an old family friend of the Cullens. I met Edward forty-five minutes before I met you. I've spent a really long time, living as a nomad. You've grounded me and breathed a new life into my existence. I'm finally ready to stay in one place, if you'll have me."

"See, that's how you should've broken the news." I said to Tanya with a smile. Tanya looked sheepishly at her lap and Mike hugged her, telling her he still loved her.

"What do you mean? What is going on?"

"I'm not human, Jess; not anymore at least."

"What are you?"

"Mike?"

"They're vampires. Everyone except me, you, Bella, and Charlie is a vampire." Jessica paled and seriously looked like she was going to faint.

"Jessica, do you remember how it felt last month when Garrett refused to have any contact with you for that week?" She nodded.

"That's what Bella and I went through when we suddenly moved away. If you choose not to accept Garrett, that is your right, but you will go back to feeling like that for the rest of your life and Garrett will suffer like that for eternity." Edward said and I leaned even farther into his body.

"What does this mean?"

"You are his soul mate. Mike is mine, Charlie is Kate's and Bella is Edward's. Vampires can only be drastically altered twice in their life. The first is when they meet their mate and the second is if they lose their mate. For us, it's instantaneous and everlasting." Tanya added.

"Jess, you can take comfort in the fact that Garret will never cheat on you. He will never leave you unless you send him away. From now on, you are his first priority. Your needs and safety comes before his own. Edward once told me that if he had to, he would leave his family if it meant keeping me safe. He's even killed other vampires because they wanted to hurt me." I told her. Her eyes widened. She looked at Garrett.

"Is this true?"

"Every word. Everything about you entices me. I'm not merely listening to you to get in your pants, I listen because every word from you is a gift. I want to know everything about you. I've been in love with you from the very second our eyes met. I knew you were the one for me. I've been looking for you since…"

"Don't tell her that yet. She's on the edge." Alice advised.

"Huh?"

"If he tells you how old he is, you will pass out. It's important that you stay with us right now. There are things you need to see."

"Like what?" She still sounded unsure, as if she thought we were lying to her.

"You need to see that we aren't making this up. There is a reason that private bedrooms are sacrosanct and off limits without permission to enter. We can hear every word that is whispered from the garage even. There are no secrets in this house, though Bella and Edward are working on that one." She looked at us and we smiled innocently at her.

"You said things; are you willing to back up your words?"

"Sure. Garrett go outside and Jessica, tell him what you want for breakfast tomorrow morning." Garret left at a human pace and Jessica waited a whole minute before whispering waffles. Garrett came back in and promised to make her waffles in the morning.

"We are also gifted with strength and speed." Alice zipped over to my side and lifted me out of Edward's arms. Jessica stumbled backwards toward the wall. Alice set me down again and turned to Garrett.

"Uh, maybe she needs some water. I know I could use some." I suggested. Rosalie darted off before I finished the sentence. She handed me one water and Jessica the other.

"Uh, hey, there are two other humans in the room. What about us?" Mike joked. Emmett got them some water. I was getting hungry. I knew that everyone was letting the information sink in before they told her more.

"What would you like to eat, love?"

"I think I want a sandwich, but I want to make it myself. Help me up?" Alice held out her hands and I pulled myself off of Edward's lap. He scooped me up and whisked me off to the kitchen.

"How's she doing?" I asked as I pulled out every single type of lunchmeat they had and combined them all. I had mayo on one slice of bread and mustard on the other. There was also three different types of cheese and some tomatoes between the meat as well. I added some chips, fruit, and a soda (rare for me; very rare) I wasn't yet sure how I was going to eat it all, but it sounded good and looked even better.

"She's still not sure. She's amazed to see some of her suspicions are right, but at the back of her mind, she's considering that this might all be a magic trick." I smiled and took a huge bite. I moaned because it was so good. Just what I wanted. Edward made a face, but carried me back to the group anyway. I used my stomach as a table while Edward held my drink for me. I kissed his cheek.

"I know you noticed that my skin is always cold. All of ours is."

"What about everything that is supposed to go with vampire lore; coffins and sunlight and garlic and stuff?"

"It's all myths. We don't go out on sunny days and I will show you why on the next one. We don't need coffins because we don't sleep and we don't eat food, so garlic has no effect on us. I can go to church if I wanted to as well. I used to be Catholic." He explained.

"But you all have beds, why bother if you don't sleep?"

"Uh, the beds have other uses for mated couples. Edward didn't get a bed until he met Bella. He has it for when she sleeps over since they will never use it the right way." Emmett teased.

"Three more months and then you're not allowed to make fun of us ever again." Edward growled.

"No way. Really?"

"Yes, Jessica, I am still a virgin." She looked at my stomach.

"Then, how, why…"

"I don't want to talk about it now. I'll tell you later." I said and my voice was stern enough that she didn't question it.

"So, other than the hearing and the speed and strength, is there anything else I need to know?"

"Well, yes, some of us have extra gifts. You need to know about our diet and you can't tell a soul. If you have questions, there are three other humans you can confide in. Next summer, there will be another human added to our mix as well." Alice explained.

"Really? She's going to tell him?" I asked.

"Yes, and he will be surprisingly easy going about it.'

"Who?" Jessica asked.

"We'll tell you later. That particular piece of information is time sensitive right now and could make matters worse if word gets out too soon." Jessica nodded.

"I won't tell anyone."

"Don't write it in your diary either, your mom will be snooping through it soon." Alice said.

"How do you know all of this?"

"It's my gift. I get visions of the future." Alice looked at me.

"Keep that plate steady; the baby is going to kick it in three, two, one…" I did as she asked and felt the rather painful kick delivered to my ribs. I didn't voice my pain though.

"Who else has a gift?"

"I can feel and manipulate the emotions around me." Jasper said.

"I can read every mind in this room, except for one and Charlie's isn't always clear either." Edward said and I smiled, quite smug. I was so proud to have a silent mind to him. I feared that Jessica's eyes might actually pop out of her head as she realized the truth of what Edward had just told her. I, being as observant as ever, watched Garrett look to Edward and Edward nod discreetly to answer whatever question Garret had just asked.

"Jessica, it's not something that I can control and I do try to tune most people out. The day that Bella moved here, I heard every word you were telling her and every word you didn't. I listened to you interrogate her the day after we met up in Port Angeles. I watched Bella through your eyes. I try very hard and if you stay with us, then you will learn tricks to keep me out of your head." He tried to soothe her. She glared at me and Edward tensed.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" She demanded.

"Alice told me to. She said that if I had talked to you, you were going to ask questions I wouldn't be able to answer honestly or at all. Garrett wanted to be the one to tell you and I agree. You're his mate, he should tell you, not me. As for me, I figured it out on my own. Carlisle, Esme and I told my dad out of necessity, and we all gathered together to help Tanya tell Mike. We will all most likely do the same thing when Irina decides to break the news to her mate." I told her. She stood and then suddenly Edward was in front of me.

"I will not let you hurt her. You will only hurt yourself if you hit me and then Garrett will get mad that you got hurt. I advise you to stay where you are." He gestured to Garrett behind her, ready to attack if she got hurt. It looked to me like she was beginning to understand his devotion to her.

"Ok, I'm better now. So, how old are you? How did you all come to be together?" It was shameless but we all looked to Alice.

**A/N: Reviews are wanted and appreciated. Have a great day! Kelly**


	23. Chapter 23

"She will be fine. After we tell her, the humans need to eat." She smiled warmly at us. Emmett left the room to make us some dinner. My sandwich was long gone and I was actually still hungry. I needed to have this baby so I would stop eating all the time. Each member of the family shared what they were comfortable with regarding their change and how they came to be with the Cullens. She learned of all of plans to be changed and was told a little bit of what would happen. She was told that she needed to make a decision by the time of our wedding because of Aro and his gift. Out of the three times, I've been present to tell someone, she took it the worst. She was quiet and thoughtful during dinner. I was itching to know what she was thinking, but there was no tactful way for me to ask Edward until she left. After dinner, she spent a lot of time talking with Garrett. It got so late, that she called her mother to say she was staying the night with me. Garrett would get her to school on time in the morning. She was going to community college and was thinking about dropping out anyway. School wasn't really her thing. I took Edward's hand and pointed upstairs. He carried me the whole way. After my human moments I asked for her thoughts based on what she heard this evening.

"She's still confused and realizes the impact of the decision she has to make. She knows the consequences for each way she chooses. She's trying to decide if she loves him as much as he loves her." I frowned and he rushed to correct himself.

"She does love him. She knows that she has never felt this way about anyone else before; she's only questioning the intensity. Could she be changed and spend forever with him? That's what she's trying to figure out."

"I know that she and Garrett…bond before we do, does that mean she's going to change?"

"Alice isn't sure. I asked her about it while you were eating. Garrett is nervous that's for sure." I would be nervous if my very reason for existing was taking her sweet time making up her mind. I will wait and if she doesn't come up with an answer in the next week, I will remind her that she's better off with him then without him and that either way, she has to say goodbye to her family; like Mike has already somewhat done. I snuggled up to him and closed my eyes.

As it happens, Jessica still hadn't made any headway in her decision with Garrett after ten days. Garrett was now torn as to whether or not he should become more attentive and attached to her, or back off a little. I called for her and Mike to be brought up to mine and Edward's room. I was too tired to get out of bed this morning. She entered cautiously this time. Mike followed her in.

"It's ok, Jess, please, come in this time. I need to talk to you." I pat the bed and she sat at the foot of it. Mike sat in the chair next to the bed. He propped his feet up and I kicked them off. I didn't want dirty shoes on my bed.

"How are you doing?" I asked.

"I don't know."

"You're driving him insane with your indecision, you know this, right?"

"I know and I feel really bad about it. I still have that doubt in the back of my head that once I fully commit to him, he's going to laugh in my face and leave me." I sighed, it was time to tell them.

"Ok, do you guys remember that party in La Push that you dragged me to?" They nodded.

"At that party, someone managed to slip drugs into my drink and separated me from the crowd. I don't remember much of what happened, but when I woke up, I was able to piece it together. There were two guys that beat me, raped me and scratched words into my stomach. I tried like hell to keep it from Edward and it worked great for a week or so. My theory proved to be correct. Victoria paid these two guys to do this to me. As a result, I got pregnant. Because I suspected a vampire was behind it all, Carlisle agreed with me that my father be let in on the secret. Edward was pissed when I finally told him what happened. A few weeks later, Victoria entered my home when I was alone. I made a decision to run so that Alice would know I was in trouble. Edward was with my dad and came in the kitchen just after Victoria moved to defend herself by using me as a shield and wrapping her hand around my throat. Edward taunted her and finally engaged her in a fight that destroyed the kitchen and went through a wall to the backyard. My dad was convinced at that moment, that Edward loved me and would do anything to keep me safe. He killed another vampire because she threatened me."

"Why did she threaten you?" Mike asked.

"A year ago, I went out with Edward on our first 'official' date. He took me to a field where they play baseball. While we were out there, three nomads found us. Laurent, Victoria, and her mate James. James caught a whiff of me and since Edward moved to protect me, as did the rest of the Cullens, he wanted to hunt me. James was a tracker. Edward sent me off with Alice and Jasper to Phoenix. He wanted to go with me, but it was safer at the time for us to separate. We set up a ruse, but he found me and tricked me into coming out of hiding because he made me think that he had my mom. Alice saw the decision and I had verbally given enough information about my life in Phoenix, I just wasn't sure if I gave her enough time. I left to meet James while Edward was on his way to Phoenix to take me somewhere else. By the time Edward got there, James had already broken my leg and threw me against a wall. Edward got there in time, but not quite enough time. James saw him and threw him into a window and then he bit me. Edward attacked and ripped out a piece of his throat by the time his family arrived. Emmett and Jasper held him and Alice ripped his head off. The three of them burned the pieces while Carlisle tended to my wounds. Edward sucked the venom out of my arm and somehow found the strength to stop. My blood appeals to him; he says that it literally sings to him. Stopping was one of the hardest things he'd ever had to do. Victoria was pissed that her mate was killed so she decided that since Edward had killed her mate, she needed to kill his. She had a sick plan of continuing to attack me and after I healed, she would get me again until I died or Edward changed me. She wanted Edward to feel the pain of loss and failure." I showed them my scar.

"Jess, Garrett will do those things for you too. He will do anything it takes to keep you safe. If you push him away or get hurt or even die, he will be depressed. They tell me that losing a mate causes most vampires to be suicidal. Imagine having to live forever knowing that the one person that was designed for you is dead. I guarantee that you will never find anyone like him. He is totally devoted to you, and he will be for all eternity. He will never again seek pleasure unless it is with you. You have the power to give him the greatest joy or the deepest hurt he will ever know. If you were already a vampire, you wouldn't have a choice in the matter. It's instantaneous, mutual and forever." I told her.

"Jess, Bella told me this when I had to choose. Either way, you're going to lose your family. Would you like to lose them to love and eternity or lose them to a wooden box six feet under?"

"I didn't say all that! All I basically said was that you were going to lose your family one way or another. I also told you that no one will hold it against you if you choose not to go through with it. I said that you won't ever find someone like her. I reminded you of my zombie days and explained that mating happens instantly because you are compatible with each other."

"So I rephrased it in Mike terms." He shrugged and I smiled, though I tried to hide it. Jessica relaxed a little.

"Jess, did you like the feeling you had when Garrett cut you off for that week?" She shook her head.

"Did it feel good?"

"No, it was horrible." She admitted and I think she also realized what I went through when Edward was gone for six months.

"Imagine that for eternity. I watched him while you were gone. He was miserable."

"He really loves me?" She asked.

"Yep, just as much as Edward loves me or Tanya loves Mike." Mike started to chuckle.

"What is so funny?" I asked.

"You have to tell her the Tanya story." He said.

"No, I don't. It's not that funny." I replied angrily.

"Yes it is. She told me her side and it's hysterical." He said and started to chuckle again.

"Good, keep it between you and her." I said.

"Tell me?" Jessica asked and I growled at Mike.

"Bring it; I know my girl will protect me." He said with confidence.

"I might if I were able to move with any sort of normalcy." I said in a warning tone.

"Come on, tell me." She said again. I sighed and launched into the tale of my vampire characteristics manifesting themselves in human form. She was impressed.

"So, why haven't you guys, you know?"

"Edward grew up in a different time and it is important to him to stay pure until his wedding night. It is a one time only gift and he wants it to have meaning. I respect that. I was doing the same thing until Victoria ruined it. We were supposed to get married in June, but I wanted my body back so the wedding was pushed back until New Year's." I said. I heard the door open and we all looked to see Edward coming in.

"Hello, love. Carlisle said it's time for your appointment."

"Ok, guys, you're kicked out of our room. I'll see you both later." They left and Edward went to scoop me up, but I stopped him.

"Carlisle, we'll be there in a minute." I said to the door. I motioned for Edward to close it and then reached for my paper and pen.

-Did my little chat work? I know you were listening.-

-Yes, she's convinced and Alice says that she will tell him tonight when they are alone. Garrett does not know this yet.-

-Good, I'm glad it worked. I hope that I don't have to have this talk in a year with Mr. Banner. I don't want to be some vampire/human marriage counselor.- Edward laughed and kissed me.

"You're just so good at what you do. I love all of your talents." I quirked an eyebrow at him, but he only smirked at me. I knew he wasn't going to say anything now, I just had to remember to ask him about it later. Just then I sucked in a breath.

"What is it?" He asked anxiously. I was focusing on breathing slowly.

**A/N: Reviews are wanted and appreciated. Have a great day! Kelly**


	24. Chapter 24

"Just a Braxton-hicks, but this one hurts a little more. It will pass."

"Two more weeks. This baby will be here soon my love." He scooped me up and carried me to my appointment. Rosalie was waiting for me and helped me to undress while Edward and Carlisle waited in the hall. Jasper and Emmett were out there with them. When I gave the signal, three out of the four men in the hall came in and took their places. I grunted with the exam, as I always did and Rosalie had a face reflecting what I was feeling.

"You've started to dilate, Bella. This baby could come at any time, so no more leaving the house for you. I will try to work less hours and be on call as much as I can. Everyone else knows what to do when the time comes." I nodded, but then remembered something that I was going to need at the store.

"Bella, Alice said she will go to the store to get what you need."

"No! I want to do it."

"She's grumbling at your stubbornness." Edward told me. The men left the room and Rosalie helped me to dress again. I will be so happy when I don't have to wear these tent-like shirts any more. Edward was waiting for me when I left the office. He carried me to the car and helped me to sit in my seat. He sped around the car and drove to the store for me.

"What do you need?" He helped me out of the car.

"Sanitary napkins. I won't be able to use my regular form of protection after the birth." I whispered through my red face.

"Alright, let's go get some." I held onto his forearm.

"I can go by myself, it's embarrassing enough as it is."

"I'll wait at the end of the aisle, but you're nuts if you think I'm going to let you get too far away from me right now." I knew it was the best deal I was going to get so I nodded and led the way to the feminine needs aisle.

**APOV**

As soon as Edward and Bella left, I had a vision of her going into labor. I went straight to Carlisle and told him to set up the birthing area because the baby would be born within the next week. I made sure the nursery was complete and fully stocked. Rosalie caught me in here.

"What are you doing?"

"Making sure everything is ready. The baby is coming sometime in the next seven days." I answered her and I saw her entire face light up with happiness. I smiled, Bella did the right thing and I was proud of her.

"We need to make sure that everyone hunts a little something everyday for the next few weeks. Bella won't be able to use tampons like she has in the past, so we'll all have to be prepared. Let's go tell the others." I said and together we told everyone to hunt. The house cleared out pretty quick once I revealed that the baby would be here in the near future. I waited for them to come back before I left on my own hunt.

**BPOV**

Alice was waiting for us in the driveway when we pulled in. I talked Edward into some ice cream while we were out and he gladly obliged me.

"Hey Alice, what's up?"

"Um, I had a vision and sent everyone hunting." I looked up at Edward.

"She has an idea of when the baby is coming and now we are all hunting a little something everyday. Do you want to know?"

"Sure."

"She said that sometime in the next week, you will have the baby. She doesn't know when, but you will pull through it just fine and the baby will be healthy."

"Ok, thank you. I'm tired so I'm going up for a nap." I started to walk away, but was scooped up before I walked three steps.

"Aren't you hungry?" He asked me.

"I'll eat later, I'm tired now." I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Alright, I'll take you upstairs. When Rosalie gets back, I will send her up and then go on my own hunt." I nodded, too tired to care. I don't remember being set down.

Three days later is when labor struck me. I was walking to the kitchen for a snack, refusing to let anyone get it for me, when I curled in on myself in pain. I remembered to breathe slowly. I was surrounded in the next instant. Edward was carrying me upstairs. Rosalie and Emmett followed behind Carlisle. Esme sped into the room a few seconds later. Edward set me on the bed that had moved in here after my last appointment. Esme and Rosalie helped me change into something more comfortable that I wouldn't miss if I was ruined by blood. Everyone else was downstairs. Carlisle hooked me up to monitors and checked my progress.

"It's going to be a while, you're only two centimeters, but fully effaced, which is good." Another contraction hit. This is going to suck.

"Do you want pain medication?"

"No."

"Masochist." I heard Jasper say through the door. I smiled.

"This is nothing compared to the change, right?" I asked.

"Good point." He said.

"You're so brave." Edward kissed my head. Rosalie looked uncomfortable.

"How are you able to handle it?" She asked me.

"It's what my body has been preparing itself for. Right now, it's just really intense menstrual cramps. Nothing I haven't been dealing with for a few years." I knew it would get worse, and I was proud of myself for facing it head on. Edward, Rosalie, Emmett and Esme held my hands and kept me entertained. Every hour, Carlisle would come and check my progress. It was slow going, but continual. The door was open for visitors when I wasn't being checked.

"How are you doing Jasper? This can't be easy for you." I sympathized with him as he was the only one to know exactly how I was feeling.

"I'm handling it. I'm surprised you haven't asked me for help. The pain is getting worse."

"Like you said, I'm a masochist." I joked.

After six hours, I was sweaty and uncomfortable. I was only five centimeters and still refusing drugs. I loved that my vampires all had cool skin, because it did wonders for me. I made Edward shed his shirt and climb in behind me so I could cool off. He compromised and left his shirt on, but opened it for me. His hands wiped the sweat off of my face and neck. I turned my head.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." He kissed my cheek. I closed my eyes and tried to rest. I was actually able to take a few short five to ten minute naps. I was hungry and not allowed to eat, which completely sucked. I warned Jasper not to change my mood. Rosalie backed up my request. Edward thought I was crazy, but I didn't care. If I couldn't handle pain now, what was I going to be like during my three days of the change when I couldn't move or speak?

It was now midnight and there was still no baby. I was getting closer, only two more centimeters to go, but now I was extremely uncomfortable and the pain factor was high. Rosalie had taken to sitting on the couch with her legs drawn up to her chest as a reaction to what Jasper was feeding her. Jasper didn't look much better. Alice was the only one who was chipper. She had taken a few pictures before I yelled at her and later apologized. The contractions were less than a minute apart and I focused on controlling my breathing. I had a focus point and screamed when someone blocked it. They all learned to stay away from the right side of the bed. I was still leaning on Edward which did help take the pain away from my back, though it might have also slowed the progress. As long as I continued to make progress, Carlisle didn't make Edward move away from me.

Three hours later, it was finally time to push. The door was closed and everyone had taken up their position. I made a few changes. As long as the sheet continued to cover my lower half, Edward stayed behind me and Emmett took my other hand. Esme was waiting for the baby and Jasper was right outside the door, still feeding Rosalie, though I knew he took the edge off so she could concentrate and hold my hand. Edward held my legs for me and I followed what my body wanted to do. I had never ever felt an urge so strong as I did right now. I knew the baby was ready and I helped my muscles push her into the world.

"It burns." I said in a weak moment when I couldn't contain the pain. I knew that tears were streaming down my face. At this point I didn't care that my future father-in-law was between my legs looking at my most private area.

"Keep going, Bella, the baby is crowning." Carlisle ordered. I took one deep breath and pushed again. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rosalie take a peek.

"Don't look Emmett." I breathed out and sucked in a breath.

"I won't little sister."

"Oh my god, this is amazing. Bella, you're doing great." Rosalie said and I knew she was watching now.

"Love, you're so wonderful and you're almost there." Edward whispered in my ear.

"I love you." He continued to say calming words. I was too busy holding my breath to answer him back.

Finally, I felt a little better.

"Stop for a minute, the head is out." I felt Carlisle's cool fingers doing something and then we all heard it, the first cry.

"Ok, Bella, one more big one and she will be out." I grunted and did as asked, though I was exhausted by this point. I wondered how long this had been going on. How long have I been pushing? I felt strangely empty when she was free of me. Esme took her and cleaned her up. With the sheet still covering me, Rosalie cut the cord. I fought to keep my tears in. right now, I really wished that this baby was mine and Edward's. She could've been and I know this, but it's not the same. Rosalie wanted this more than me and I accept that. I had no idea what Carlisle was doing down there, and I didn't care anymore. Esme wrapped up the baby and showed her to me and Edward first.

"She's beautiful. Congratulations Rosalie and Emmett." I said as she was placed in Rosalie's arms.

"Come out and show us or let us in!" Alice was pleading from the other side of the door.

"No, I'm not decent yet." I felt something huge slide out of me; oh, right, the placenta. Esme stepped up to my side since Emmett had moved and looked at me kindly. She placed a palm on my cheek and looked to Edward. I felt him nod and he told me he would tell me later. I was too tired to care.

"Bella, everything is looking good, but you're really not going to like what I have to do next." Carlisle warned me and then put his hands on my recently vacated uterus. I screamed at the unexpected pain.

"I'm so sorry Bella, it has to be done." He was looking between my legs at the same time.

"I will monitor this and we will have to do this a few more times over the course of the next few hours so that your body starts to put itself back together. Your uterus needs help contracting so that the blood loss will be minimal." He explained, I nodded sleepily. Edward slid out from behind me.

"I'll be back soon. Esme is going to help you clean up." The men left the room. Esme dragged some huge underwear up my legs and then placed a pad and ice in them. It felt wonderful, though bulky. She wiped my face clean and helped me to change clothes. She helped me recline the bed to a more comfortable position and I was closing my eyes.

"Esme, could you hand me paper and a pen, please?" She placed the items in my hands and I sleepily wrote my note to Edward as he came back in, alone.

-What did Esme think at you?-

-She wanted me to tell you that she's so proud of you and thinks you are very brave to have done what you did; giving the baby to Rosalie and not aborting it. She loves you.- He wrote back, I finally let a few tears slip through and he held me. I had to write this one last note.

-I wish that this was for us. I wish that she was your baby. I'm struggling to name every emotion that I have right now. Please tell Jasper not to manipulate me right now. I need to go through this on my own. I need to grieve if I'm truly going to be ok with my decision and be happy for Rosalie getting her dream come true.- I was crying so much that the words were illegible to me, I hoped that Edward could read them.

"I'll tell him. I love you so much. I feel the same way you do. I won't be surprised if we don't leave our room for a few days." He whispered. I leaned into him and felt his lips on my forehead. Carlisle knocked and came in slowly.

"Oh good, you're still awake. I want to check you one more time and then I'll let you sleep for a bit." I nodded and folded the note that Edward and I shared. I knew that he kept them, I just didn't know where they were. I was prepared for the pain again and squeezed Edward's hand as he stared into my eyes. Carlisle changed the ice pack and left the room. I fell asleep rather quickly after that.

**A/N: Yeah, the baby is finally here. Bella will get a little emo, but before the wedding, she will be back to normal.**

**Reviews are wanted and appreciated. Have a great day! Kelly**


	25. Chapter 25

**EPOV**

I don't like seeing her in pain. I admit that the birthing process is amazing, but she chose to do it drug free. She is so brave. Rosalie's thoughts were swirling around Bella and her very generous gift. She was so proud and anxious to be a mother finally. Emmett's thought were full of wonder at how much Bella could do and he was happy that Rosalie was happy. Everyone in the house thought Bella was so very brave to do this and so selfless for taking a horrible tragedy and turning into a dream come true for someone else.

While we wrote back and forth, I knew she was exhausted and counted myself lucky that I was familiar with her usually messy scrawl. She asked me to let her live in her emotions and grieve. I respected that and shared her wish that the baby was mine. I needed to grieve a little bit as well. I cursed Victoria in my head and for the first time ever, I was glad that I had killed her.

I thought back to that night and I was truly scared. She literally held my existence in her hands. Bella was my life and she was so calm through it all. She had complete faith in me to save her. She truly was a selfless masochist. Maybe she was the lion and I was the lamb after all. I know that she shepherded me and I willingly followed. I loved her with everything that I am.

Carlisle came in and after, I was able to hold her as she finally succumbed to her exhaustion; a job that I was glad to have.

**RosePOV**

I can't believe what I am seeing and feeling. I don't know how Bella is doing it. I really don't give her enough credit. She is much stronger than I thought. She's giving me this amazing gift even though I don't deserve it after the way I welcomed her into the family. I treated her as less than human. I didn't even recognize her as Edward's mate until after she sacrificed everything to save him in Italy. She's changed me and I never thought anyone else could unless I lost Emmett. Bella has brought the humanity back into our lives. I am truly thankful for her presence in our lives and all that she has taught us and given us. We weren't even aware that these gifts were missing from our lives. She was made for Edward and I see that now. I will do whatever I can to make up for the way I treated her.

Esme handed me the baby after Bella had seen her and I was in awe of such a perfect little creature. She smelled wonderful, but not too wonderful. She had that baby smell I'd been missing since the thirties when I'd been robbed of my own chance to have a child. I knew everyone was waiting for me to declare the name that I had chosen, but I wanted to wait until Bella was ready to hear it. I waited in the room with Emmett until Bella was decent. I pulled Emmett with me and we went to show everyone the newest member of the family. Charlie had to be the first to hold her. I could smell the tears that he was trying to quell. He held her and was quiet, just staring into her sleeping face. Alice had produced a bottle for me to feed her and I took the baby back to feed her. The rest of the family waited for their turn to hold her and Alice clicked a few pictures. I looked up and smiled at Emmett, who smiled back at me.

**Emmet POV **

I watched amazed that Bella was so strong. I watched as Rosalie finally figured out what the rest of us have known all along, Bella was pure goodness. I thought that if I hadn't found my perfect match in Rosalie, that Bella would have good for me. All I knew was that girl was meant to be in my life and I loved having her as a little sister. She had a little spark to match up with everyone in the house. She loves to have fun with me, she's competitive enough for all of us, she's not afraid of facing off with any of us; considering what we are. She's a brave one; that little human of ours. She's brought a light and a life to Edward that I've never seen before. She's somehow managed to become an interspecies matchmaker and has taught us how to blend in a little more with the real world. I love that girl and I would throw my life down for her. She's made my Rosie so happy and I know just how much that cost her to do it. I don't know how much Rosalie realizes the anguish that Bella went through to come to her decision. I've known for a while what Bella was going to do. No one told me, but I could feel it. I knew it as soon as she started letting us all come to her ultrasounds. I smiled when she told me not to look as the baby was being born; that is the _last_ part of Bella I wanted to see. Edward was too busy coaching Bella to pay an attention to me. I don't know how I would feel if I were in his shoes, I really don't. I just know that he had found the most wonderful, selfless girl in the world to join our family.

Rosalie was given the baby and I watched, content to be an observer for now. She was so happy. I looked at Bella and Edward, curled in on themselves while Carlisle and Esme did whatever it was that they were doing to Bella's lower half. I didn't want to know because it looked like it hurt like hell. I appreciated Bella for allowing me and Rosie to be a part of the birth. I looked at Edward and mentally told him to take care of my girl, he nodded, knowing I meant 'my girl' was strictly in the sisterly sense. I followed Rose out into the hall and down to the family room where she handed the baby directly to Charlie. I was glad, because if she hadn't, then I would have. He deserved to hold his granddaughter. I paid no attention to anyone else as Rosalie lived in her moment of motherhood; finally. She looked up at me and smiled. I've never seen such a warm and loving smile grace her face before and I was glad to be the recipient.

**BPOV**

Why was someone shaking me? All I wanted to do was sleep.

"Love, Carlisle is coming back to check you and then you can sleep again." Edward whispered gently to me. I struggled to open my eyes long enough for him to be done so I could go back to sleep. I didn't want anyone around except Edward. He was my safety net. The only good thing that came from Carlisle's prodding was a new ice pack. It felt wonderful.

"It's getting better Bella, we won't have to do this too many more times. Edward, try leaving your hand here for a while. The coolness will help." He placed Edward's hand on my body at just the right spot. I turned my head back into his body and went back to sleep. I could feel him holding me tight. I felt safe and secure in his arms.

When I woke, it was dark again and I was hungry. I wanted to go to our room and close the door to the world, but I couldn't do that until Carlisle said so. Edward kissed my forehead.

"Good evening love."

"Hey. Um, I'm really hungry, could I have something to eat?"

"What would you like?" He asked.

"Something light. I don't care much what it is, I just need something." Alice knocked on the door a few seconds later.

"Here are some crackers, broth and ginger ale. Eat slowly and you will be fine. I've seen you throwing up with anything else."

"Thank you, Alice. Um,…"

"I've taken care of it. Your dad still wants to see you though."

"After I eat, ok?" She nodded and left us alone again. Edward held my tray steady as I ate slowly. I didn't feel like talking and neither did he. I was comforted just having him at my side. He took my tray.

"I'll take this to the kitchen and send Charlie up. I'll leave you two alone for a little bit. Do you want me to clear the house of sensitive ears?" He was referring specifically of Rosalie and Emmett, but would send everyone out at the same time.

"Please, this is a private conversation and I can't go anywhere. I love you." He kissed me.

"I love you too. Call me when you're ready and we'll come back. I'm going for a hunt, but I will pass the message along." I nodded. A few minutes later, my dad knocked on the door and tentatively entered. I looked at him and started crying. He scooped me up in his arms. His was the only other embrace I felt safe in. He let me cry it out and said nothing.

"She's beautiful and I'm proud of you." He said when I calmed a bit. I nodded.

"Bella, are you absolutely sure this is what you want?" I nodded.

"She wants it more than I do. She wants it more than Edward does. If she was Edward's child, there would have been no question, but she's not. Victoria ruined everything. She knew exactly what she was doing. She would have found a way to separate me and get those guys to do what they had. She knew that it was the right time. Edward tells me he knows what day of my cycle I'm on just by my smell. I know it's creepy, but we don't talk about it." My dad forced himself to stay in the conversation with me, I could tell. He had to know that Victoria's move was calculated, she was just waiting for opportunity to strike. I told him what cemented my decision for me and that I still felt that nagging little part of me that wanted to snatch that baby from her and keep her as my own.

"I just wanted to make sure you decided based on what was best for you and not making someone else happy. You have a habit of putting other people's wants and needs before your own." He said.

"Is that so bad?"

"No, it's not bad generally, but there are exceptions. Major things like a baby from rape have a way of putting life in perspective. I just don't want you to regret this decision."

"Even if I do, I will only have to live with the memory…"

"For eternity. You've journaled about it and if you haven't then I'm sure someone has. Plus there are all the photographs of the pregnancy. I just want you to be sure that this is what you want. I may be mated and you're getting married in a few months, but you will always be my baby, my little girl and every father wants his daughter to be happy." I smiled and clung to him a little harder.

"I love you, Daddy." I haven't used the word, 'daddy', in such a long time, but now in this moment, it felt completely right.

"I love you too, baby girl." He hugged me tightly until I broke the embrace.

"I'm sure that I made the right decision. There were other factors that went into it, besides Rosalie." He raised his eyebrow.

"I still have to seal my bond with Edward. A baby would complicate that, don't you think?" He chuckled, and so did I.

"Yeah, I guess you have a point. You don't want to take a baby on your honeymoon, do you?"

"No, I don't." I yawned at that, and he hugged me one more time before he left me alone to go back to sleep. I don't know when Edward came back, but I woke to see Carlisle at the end of the bed.

"Aren't we done yet?" I moaned.

"I'll know after this, ready?"

"No, but go ahead." I held my breath while he pushed on my sore uterus.

"I won't have to check again until tomorrow and if your progress keeps up, then you can go back to your own bed. Keep resting and I will see you in the morning. Esme will come in to help bind your chest to prevent milk production." He looked away at this and I blushed, of course I did. How many Cullens were going to see me naked before Edward did. Edward kissed me on the head.

"I'll get you another snack and see you in a few minutes." I waited for Esme. She came in with a sports bra and an ace bandage.

"Your chest will be tender and this should help." She helped me remove my top and get me dressed, making sure I was comfortable before wrapping my torso, tightly, in the ace bandage.

"Can you still breathe?" I'm glad she was aware of her own strength.

"It's snug, but as long as I don't run any marathons, I think I'll be ok." I looked down and my chest had all but disappeared. That made me a little sad that all it took was a sports bra and an ace bandage to hide it. I crossed my arms self-consciously. Esme smiled warmly at me, kissed my head and left me alone just like I wanted. Edward came back in and closed the door; the universal signal for privacy.

"You've been crying." He said quietly as I sipped my soup. I nodded and wrote an edited version of the conversation I had with my dad.

-I want to cry and grieve, but I won't let myself until I can be away from everyone.-

-So you're going to hold it in for a week or so?- He wrote back.

-Yes, unless Carlisle says that I can go to my bed at Charlie's.-

-It shouldn't be a problem. I'll talk to Carlisle, Charlie and Kate.- I nodded and kissed him in gratitude. I snuggled up to his side and quietly ate my meal. When I was finished, he took my tray and placed it in the kitchen. He came back several minutes later, which I took to mean that he'd already talked to the parties in question. He smiled at me when he came in.

"What took so long?" I asked.

"Uh, I held the baby for a minute so Alice could take a picture and then I spoke with your dad. He said it would be fine for us to be at your house for a few days." I looked away. I was the only one to not hold the baby; and part of me didn't want to. I could hear crying coming closer until someone knocked on the door. I shook my head. I wasn't ready to see the baby, let alone hold her. Edward walked to the door and spoke quietly. I didn't hear what he said.

"She won't stop crying, maybe Bella can do something."

"Burp her." I mumbled. She might have had gas.

"I'm afraid I'll hurt her."

"Let one of the other humans try it. Charlie has experience with newborns." I said though I still refused to look at her. Edward was maintaining his spot at the door. I looked at his butt instead. I wasn't complaining.

"It's not his job."

"She might also be cold. Put a blanket around her and let Charlie teach you the right amount of pressure to use. She needs to burp or she'll only get more grumpy." I was getting angry and consequently snapping at her. I know she was just looking for help, but I couldn't give it to her right now. I felt a traitorous tear escape my eye and I swiped angrily at it. I finally heard Edward close the door again and in the next second he was at my side. I did my absolute best to control my breathing, but still allowing tears to fall from my eyes. Edward held me and said nothing. He let me cling to him and ruin his shirt until I fell asleep from exhaustion.

**EPOV**

Why in the hell is Rosalie bringing the baby up here? I know Bella doesn't want to see or hold the baby right now; at least not until she has had a proper chance to grieve. Rosalie's thoughts were the same as her words until Bella gave advice from afar. She couldn't understand what Bella was going through right now and I knew she didn't want Jasper broadcasting it either. Bella was still being her stubborn self. It's only been twenty-four hours and already, she's seeking help. I figured that since she wanted it more than we did, that she would have prepared herself a little better. Bella also advised her that the baby might be cold, then to go seek help from Charlie. Rosalie was going to have to do as she was told since Bella wouldn't physically help her. I sent Rosalie away and went to comfort Bella, who cried silently in my shirt until she fell asleep. She really needed to get away from here and fast so she could deal with her emotions. I was glad that Carlisle had given me permission to take her to her house and Charlie said that he and Kate would keep their bonding time over here, but still visit. It was the best I was going to be able to get for her. Alice mentally told me that she was going to pack a bag for both of us because Carlisle was going to let us leave right after breakfast. She also said that Bella will want to start exercising again and we would be taking walks. Esme came in while she was sleeping to change the ice pack and Bella moaned, but it didn't sound pleasant. I was shocked at how much blood was on the used one. She set it in the plastic bag and went to throw it away. Now that we had humans in the house at all hours of the day and night, we invested in larger garbage cans and started taking the trash out once a week. We also had a fully stocked kitchen for them and all of us learned how to cook, courtesy of Bella and the food network. With a smile I realized just how much Bella has changed not only me, but my family as well. I love her and can't wait until she is my wife.

**BPOV**

Carlisle woke me in the morning. He checked my abdomen, which was still tender but better than the day before. He told me that as soon as I ate my breakfast, I could shower and go home. He removed the catheter and gave me one last instruction.

I needed to let him know that my normal bodily functions had returned. How much more embarrassing was this going to get? Jasper brought in a tray of bacon and eggs with some toast and orange juice for me. I ate as fast as I could. Edward took me up to our room where I slowly showered. It felt good, but tiring. I couldn't wait to leave. I dressed in comfortable clothes and walked to where Edward was waiting for me. I could hear the baby crying again as I descended the steps. This time, Emmett had the baby.

"Bella, please, she's been crying all night."

"What makes you think I know anything about babies?" I asked with anger lacing through my calm veneer.

"Babies recognize their mother's heartbeat and scent."

"I'm not her mother, Rosalie is." I said coldly. A part of my heart broke with that statement and I could feel the tears building up again. I needed to get out of here.

"We did what you said and even Charlie gave it a shot. Please Bella?" He gave me the puppy dog look. I studied the wall for an undetermined amount of time. They were going to keep pestering me until I gave in.

"Fine, I'll give it a try." Emmett walked over to me and placed the bundle in my arms. She immediately settled down, though didn't completely stop crying. I don't know why, but I set her down and released her arms. I placed her over my shoulder and pat her back. She burped for me and settled down to sleep.

"Bella, you're a genius. Thank you!" Rosalie looked a little upset that I had been able to calm her down and she hadn't. I looked at Edward for help. He took the baby from me and set her in the basinet, made sure she was covered, took my hand and led me away. I was crying by the time we got to the car. He drove as fast as he could to my house and carried me inside. It was not until I was in my bed that the sobs broke free. My whole body was shaking with them. I knew that part of me was aware that I may be suffering from post partum depression, but having the baby thrust upon me like that was too much. Part of me was glad that Edward let me be on my own and part of me wanted him in here with me. I listened to the second part.

"Edward." I whispered to the door between sob sessions and he was there in a flash. He crawled in the bed with me and I curled my body around his seeking the comfort and warmth of his touch. I kept crying, purging myself of every memory from that fateful night as well as the last few days.

"Why did they do that to me?" I asked.

"Who; the men or my family?" Ah, he was a smart man.

"The men said that Victoria paid them and I believe it. I'm glad that she's dead."

"You have no idea how afraid I was for you that night she had her hand around your throat."

"I can imagine."

"Yes, I'm sure you can. I picked through her brain and found her weak point, and I exploited it. I got her to release you. I'm so glad that she was so focused on revenge and angry that I verbally disrespected James, she literally forgot that she had my fate in her hand. She let you go to get me. She already knew you were pregnant. She was going to let you live, deliver, heal and keep going. Your theory was the right one." He told me. I listened through my tears to the vibrations of his voice through his chest. It was a comforting sound to me.

"What about your family? Alice surely knew that I wanted nothing to do with the baby right now; even Jasper could have spoken on my behalf. Why did they force her on me?"

"They were afraid that you would completely withdraw. They were afraid for me and what would happen if you sank into yourself like that. They weren't lying though, the baby was up crying for most of the night. Your suggestions helped, but it wasn't enough."

"Maybe if it still happens, change the formula. I don't want to be put in that situation again; at least not until I'm ready and the baby has had a real chance to bond with Rosalie and Emmett. I know it was harsh, what I said earlier, but I'm not thinking of myself as her mother. I was just the vessel that nurtured her until she was ready to join her parents."

"I understand what you're saying, but Bella, it's ok to think of yourself as her mother. That's what you are. You are her biological mother. I need you to be at peace with yourself before you are changed; you don't need to be cynical like me." I returned the coy smile he gave me and reached for him. His phone vibrated at our hips.

-keep your pants on! xoxo Alice- I growled and tossed his phone into the corner of my room.

"Duh, Alice, even I'm not that stupid." I muttered, wishing that they would all just leave me alone. This time it was my phone. The ring tone told me it was Alice, so I ignored it.

"I don't even want to know, and now I can't even kiss you! I'm so damn angry at the world right now, I can't handle it." I started crying again. He held me close to him and picked up my phone.

"Alice, tell everyone that we don't want to be bothered until further notice. I'm taking Bella on a short trip for a few days and neither of us will have our phones on us." He hung up and grabbed my unpacked bag along with an additional empty suitcase. He pulled my hand up and led me back to the car.

"Come on, we're escaping for a few days." He threw the bags in the trunk and opened my door for me. I said nothing, just wanting to leave. As soon as he was in the car, we sped off. He held my hand and I was able to doze off, relaxing the further away I was from my problems. I know that they won't go away, but this get away is just what I need.

**A/N: This was an extra long chapter, but I had to keep going until I reached a natural breaking point. It will be a tough adjustment for Bella as she gets used to the baby. She doesn't regret her decision, it's just much harder to deal with than she anticipated. **

**Reviews are wanted and appreciated. I respond to each and every one! Have a great day! Kelly.**


	26. Chapter 26

He nudged me awake a little while later.

"Love, we're here." I looked and saw a huge hotel parking lot. We were sitting in the valet line.

"Where's here?"

"Seattle. We didn't go far, but we both needed this. Ready?" I nodded and walked to the check in with him. He carried both of our bags. I wasn't surprised that he got a room big enough for his whole family when it was just the two of us. We went upstairs and set our bags down. He handed me my travel kit.

"Go freshen up, we're going out."

"Oh, Edward, I really…"

"Trust me. Go freshen up." I nodded and did what he said. Ten minutes later, I resembled a human. I picked up my purse and made sure I had extra pads, not knowing what the plan was or how long we were going to be out. He smiled and took my hand.

"So, what are we doing?"

"We're going to have some fun and do a little shopping." I stopped and he turned to face me.

"Trust me. Shopping with me is different than shopping with Alice. You'll like what I have planned." I took a deep breath and nodded. I'm sure that if Alice was seeing all this, then she would be pissed, but I didn't care. Edward told everyone to leave us alone. We went to Pike's Place fish market and to the top of the space needle, stopped so I could use the restroom as needed and had lunch, then we went to a local mall. We went to my favorite stores and also picked out some new clothes. I chose his and he chose mine. We had a contest to see who could find the tackiest things to wear, but I was losing until I found leopard print ass-less chaps. We didn't buy the ugly stuff, but it was fun. He was right, shopping with him is different than shopping with Alice. I had a great time. We even bought souvenirs and sat in one of those photo booths. We went to the toy store and bought a chess set along with some cards. I even managed to lift my mood enough to get a gift for the baby. We were gone for the whole day. We bought dinner for me and took it up to the hotel room because my feet along with other parts were getting sore from so much moving around today. I dropped my bags on the floor by the couch and turned to face him.

"Thank you…I had a lot of fun today."

"You're welcome."

"I needed that."

"I know you did. We'll be here for three more days. We can do anything you want." I smiled.

"Well, let me use the bathroom and then we can change into our new pajamas, and I can eat my dinner while we watch a movie and snuggle?" He nodded and said he'd pick a few movies for me to choose from. I gave my condition of no 'chick flick, sappy movies' and no romance before I had my human moments. I came out and he was waiting for me. I loved that he was willing to wear a T-shirt that had pink hearts all over it for me. I was stuck with skulls and crossbones. These were the only tacky items we actually bought today and I loved them the most. I did have a question for him.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Is the scent of my blood stronger?"

"Yes, it is."

"Doesn't it bother you?"

"No, not really anymore; plus that blood smells different than the blood running through your heart. I'm honestly not tempted at all by it. I've come close to losing you enough times that your blood doesn't bother any of me anymore."

"I was just checking." I caressed his cheek.

"Thank you…ok, take your pick; comedy, action, or drama?" I went with action comedy so we watched Gone in 60 Seconds with Nicholas Cage. I ate my dinner and snuggled into his side. I don't remember the movie ending and I woke up in bed, so Edward must have carried me.

He was lying next to me and I rolled over to hug him. Automatically, his arms wrapped around me and flipped me on my back.

"I can't wait until we can do this for real." He said as he kissed me. I used my hands to hold him to me on his waist and in his hair. One of his hands roamed my side, pausing to brush against my squashed breast. Edward was more than willing to help me wrap up again once I had donned the sports bra. He was adamant that he not see my breasts until we were married. I loved him, so I let it go. Since my hand was at his waist, I tugged at his shirt. He sat up and stripped it for me.

"I'll never get tired of looking at you." I breathed out. I was rewarded with a smile, one that turned predatory, though I wasn't worried.

"That is a glorious understatement in comparison to you. You are exquisite; both inside and out." As he said this, he stroked the artery along my neck and then around my heart and finally my temple before he kissed me. I felt a trickle and remembered my humanness. I left the bed for some human time.

"Don't go anywhere."

"Yes ma'am." He smirked at my evil glare. I was not a ma'am, by any means and I never will be. I took clean clothes with me and entered the room without a shirt so he could re-wrap my chest. I wanted to go back to our previous activities, but he was determined to keep me moving.

"What do you want to do after you have breakfast?"

"As long as it's with you, I don't care." He smiled and disappeared for his vampire time. He was ready to go in two minutes, including a shower. He took my hand and we ventured out into Seattle once again. He took me to breakfast and then to a local park near the university. We strolled and held hands until I saw his true motives. We saw kids playing. I tried to walk away; I didn't want to deal with this.

"Bella, we're here so you can deal with your emotions. You can't hide from children forever."

"Yes, I can."

"No, you can't. We live with a baby now. You may not want anything to do with her now, but you can't escape her."

"I know, but there is still a tiny part of me that regrets my decision, that tiny part of me wants to take her back and keep her as my own. I fear it growing stronger, especially in moments when they shove her in my face. She needs to know and accept Rosalie as the mommy and me as the aunt. It's overwhelming. Every time I hear her cry, I have to fight with that small voice in my head that tells me to go take care of…her." I changed m words at the last second.

"What were you going to say?" I knew he would catch it. We were sitting on a bench, I knew he wasn't judging me, just listening.

"I was going to say…my daughter, but she isn't; I gave up the right to call her that." I was aware of the tears streaming endlessly down my face. Neither of us made an attempt to wipe them away. Edward didn't try to offer physical comfort, he sat there patiently and let me cry it out. Eventually, he did make his presence known. He cupped my chin and tilted my head up so that I was forced to look at him.

"Bella, you have every right to call her your daughter. That's what she is. When she is older, we can tell her the truth. We should also at some point let Rosalie and Emmett know how you're feeling. They might even include you in the parenting, but you won't know until you talk to them. I don't want you to keep these feelings locked away and then they become permanent to your change. I want you to cleanse your soul if that makes any sense. I love you, Bella and I only want you to be happy." I nodded.

"Thank you. I love you too. I will talk to them, but I have to do it on my terms. Don't be surprised if I steer clear of them for a few days."

"I won't wait for too long before I do something drastic." He warned me. It reminded me of when my dad threatened to tell Edward about what happened if I didn't. I had no doubt that Edward would follow through on his threat. I chuckled at the irony.

"Care to share the joke?"

"I was just reminded of when this whole mess started and my dad threatened to tell you if I hadn't. He even gave me a deadline."

"I remember. I was going nuts that night." He pulled me to him and I went willingly.

"Does she have a name?"

"She does, but I was told not to say anything under threat of body part removal. No one else, but Alice knows because of her gift. They're waiting for you before they tell everyone." I looked down, they had a chance to tell me and I ruined it. Fresh tears started rolling down my cheeks.

"Um, Bella, I think maybe we should get you to a bathroom." I wiped at my face.

"Oh, right." We got up and went to a local deli for my lunch and the bathroom. Once again, I got food to go and ate it at the park, in the shade of course. It was wise because the sun peeked out for about thirty minutes. Edward made it look like we were sharing my lunch, which meant someone was watching us. I was tired of feeling like I was under the microscope.

"How are you feeling about this whole mess?" I asked when I finished and we were able to walk again.

"I wish that I was the father and we didn't have to deal with any of this. I don't like seeing you in pain. It hurts me to know that there is nothing I can do."

"You are helping. Bringing me here, making me talk, it's all helping."

"Thank you, I wish that I could take your pain away. Watching you work to push new life in this world is…well, I don't have words to tell you how I was affected by it. I am a little disconcerted that more than one member of my family has seen and touched parts of you that I haven't yet been privy to."

"Yeah, that bugs me too, let's not focus on that. It's a human memory that I hope won't follow me." He smiled.

"My family is right Bella, you are one of the strongest, bravest people we know. I'm glad that I found you."

"I'm glad you found me too." He kissed me and pulled me inside a building.

"Serious time is over, let's have some fun." He grinned at me. We were at an arcade. He led me up to the counter and paid for mini golf for the two of us. I laughed when he chose a pink ball, so I picked a blue one. He took advantage of me not having much coordination because it allowed him to stand right behind me and hug me close as we hit my ball together. I wasn't complaining. Afterward, we played some arcade games until I got hungry. I had Chinese take out for dinner that night and ate it in the hotel room. I was having fun. We watched another action movie that night and he held me in bed as I slept.

In the morning, I woke alone, but I could smell the breakfast he'd ordered for me. I took care of my human needs in the bathroom and went to join him. I flicked a button on his shirt as I kissed him and it was gone in the next second.

"Much better and thank you for breakfast."

"You're welcome. We need to check out tomorrow." I was losing my appetite.

"I know." I looked at my plate.

"Bella, you can't hide away with me forever. I would normally love that, but you're doing it for the wrong reasons."

"I know." I said again and pushed my plate away. He pushed it back.

"We have a busy day; eat up."

"I'm not ready to face them, when we go back, can we spend a few days in my house?"

"Yes, but we won't be able to completely cut them off. If they can't reach us by phone, they will come over. I won't let you hide forever and I know Alice wants to go over the wedding plans with you."

"I thought she had everything planned?"

"She does, it's mostly a formality. You are the bride, you know." He smiled at me.

"I know and if it wasn't for stupid Victoria, I would be the wife and we could still be hidden somewhere; just us."

"I wish it too, but these are the lemons we've been handed."

"Yeah, well they're crappy lemons. Victoria poisoned them all."

"Not all of them; we still have each other and my family."

"That's true. I'm sorry I'm being so pessimistic."

"It is unusual for you. Did you have anything that you want to do today?"

"Nope."

"Good, I thought we could go to a museum and maybe ice skating. There is an indoor rink nearby."

"I can't ice skate."

"I can; I'll teach you. Have I let you fall yet?" I smiled; the idea of holding him all day was appealing.

"Ok." I agreed easily. I finished eating and pulled Edward back to bed for some one on one time before he stopped us and made me get dressed.

"Nice try at stalling, but let's get out and enjoy our last day."

"I did think of one good thing." I mentioned as I pulled my shirt on over my head.

"What's that?" He had re-donned his shirt and was facing me with interest. I went to the bed, and jumped on his back.

"I can be on your back again so that we can run to our meadow. I've missed it and being there with you alone." He turned his face to me and I planted a kiss on his cold cheek.

"You're absolutely right, love. I've missed going there too. I haven't gone by myself because it isn't the same without you." He said and I climbed down. Once again, we had a lot of fun and I thorough enjoyed not having any interruptions from his family.

"Thank you." I said in the elevator. He looked at me curiously.

"Thank you for taking me away from everything for a few days. I love you." I placed my palm on his cheek. He turned his face and inhaled my scent.

"I love you too." We explored the museums at our leisure and ended up not making it to go ice skating. I didn't care. I had felt a little more at peace since Edward had taken me away. I needed the total and complete separation from everyone. I felt reasonably sure that I could face them on a limited basis at first and then I thought that I would be able to be around them again as I had before. I was selfish to want Edward all to myself and not share him with his family. I knew that was an impossibility and I also knew that I would miss them as well. I figured I get the best of both worlds, at least once I was changed. I would lose some of the horrible memories and I could finally _BE_ with Edward. We could leave for a decade or two and when we missed them, we could go back. I just had to be patient for the next few months. My next goal was to get my body back in shape for my wedding dress. I wasn't a huge fan of being the center of attention in any capacity, but Edward was worth it.

**A/N: Reviews are wanted and appreciated. Have a great day! Kelly**


	27. Chapter 27

When I woke in the morning, I had enough time to take care of my human needs before we checked out. I desperately wanted to ask him if we could stay another day or two, but he was right, I couldn't hide forever. He took me to breakfast and when I was finished, we were in the car on the way home; the trunk fuller than when we had come down. As usual, with his speeding, we made the three hour drive in a little more than ninety minutes. We went to my dad's house where I would be secluded for a few more days, but visitors were inevitable. Alice was even waiting for us when we pulled up.

"Never, ever, blow me off like that again. Do you know how much of a pain in the ass it is not to be able to contact you?" She went off on Edward as he opened my door for me.

"My mate needed it." He said defensively and kept his body in front of mine.

"Those clothes you bought are hideous too. I want to burn them."

"We had fun. We're keeping them." I said. Edward was wearing one of his new shirts, as was I.

"Yeah, well you missed it; Garrett proposed to Jessica, she said yes."

"Good for them." I said. Edward said nothing.

"What else?"

"They told her parents, who weren't happy at all about it. They eloped, did it and he bit her by accident. She's at the house right now and is going to wake up in a few more hours. Mike, Charlie and now Bella won't be allowed at the house for a few days. Charlie and Mike will be here with you as well as their mates. Rosalie and Emmett want to bring the baby over as well." Alice explained. I groaned and felt Edward tense. This was his biggest fear come to life. I needed to talk to him before he shuts down on me.

"Edward take me to the meadow. Alice, tell them to bring the baby here until Jessica is under enough control to leave for a while." I climbed on his back and looked at Alice.

"Don't touch Edward's car. I like what we bought." I warned her.

"You're killing me, Bella!" She yelled as Edward walked me across the street and took off into the forest.

"I mean it, Alice!" I shouted back. I felt rather than heard Edward's chuckle. I waited until he stopped a minute later to ask him.

"What was that chuckle for?"

"She doesn't like being overruled when it comes to our clothes. You really are going to be a force to be reckoned with." He grinned at me. I climbed down and faced him, placing my palm on his cheek.

"Are you ok?" I knew that he knew what I was referring to.

"I will be. It was hard to hear at first, but then I reminded myself that you are ready for this and even if I do slip, everyone already knew it was going to happen, and we will already be isolated where I'm taking you; I'll just have to make arrangements for us to extend our stay. It won't be that hard. We were going to separate ourselves either way." He smiled at me and I returned it.

"I am still planning to bring you back here to change you for traveling reasons, so I will be entirely focused on my control. I won't however berate myself if I lose that control." I nodded.

"I'm glad. I also think that we need to start refocusing on our control again."

"What do you mean?"

"I was thinking that you could…perhaps…um, touch yourself while I stand here. I won't look, I promise, but I really think it's something that needs to happen. As soon as my six weeks are up, I plan to join you like we did that day so many months ago."

"Bella, I don't know. I can smell you, the blood, it's intense. I agree with you, but I don't think that with actively flowing blood, it would be wise to do today."

"I see your point. I'm…" He covered my mouth with his hand.

"Don't apologize. I agreed with you that we do need to practice a little, but today is not that day. I will let you know when I think it will be safe. I promise." He moved his hand and kissed me. I clung to him.

"Now, we do have something else to discuss. Our plans for further relative isolation have been ruined. Do you think you're ready to be around the baby or should I book us a room for a few more days in Port Angeles and we have our cell phones?"

"Would you think I was a coward if I chose the second option?"

"Not at all. We did agree that you weren't ready to jump right back into life with my family and the baby. It's understandable. Let's go get the car." I climbed on his back and he sped off toward my house. I waited outside while he told everyone what my plan was. When he opened the front door to come out, I heard the baby crying again and fought to keep my tears inside and the urge to comfort her at bay. I forced myself to get in the car before he had a chance to open my door for me at the human speed he was walking.

"Go, get me out of here." I begged. He drove away as fast as he could. Less than an hour later, we were in a new hotel room. I had no plans to leave any time soon.

"I'm so not ready."

"I noticed." He said calmly.

"Why is she always crying when I'm nearby?"

"I think it's just coincidence. Rosalie was noting the time. I got the impression that she was waking from a nap."

"Is she happy?"

"Yes, she is and Emmett is happy that she is happy. He loves that baby just as much as she does."

"When I summon the courage to talk to them, what do you think they will do? How will they react?'

"I think that they will be supportive of your decisions of how active you want to be in the baby's life as long as you don't take over complete control and rescind your offer."

"I wasn't planning on it. I'm tempted by the angel and the devil at the same time and I don't know who to listen to. They both have sound arguments."

"I don't know what to tell you Bella. You have to trust yourself."

"Do you think that what I'm going through with the baby is something like what you went through when we met?" I asked.

"It's seems eerily similar so far. We've been waiting for her arrival like the school waited for yours. You put distance between us and my family as soon as she was born just like when I took off for Alaska. We're coming back just like I did. We're planning to slowly increase your exposure to her, just like I did with the scent of your blood. You want what's best for her, just like I do for you." I shuddered at how much I was mimicking Edward's actions from when we met.

"How did you increase your exposure to me?"

"I spent most of lunch and Biology taking small, infrequent breaths to keep your scent fresh in my mind. That didn't take long before I was able to resume regular breathing so that's when I started sneaking into your room at night. I love the way you smell and your bedroom is saturated with it. It's my favorite scent."

"Hm, maybe I can adapt your experiment. Start by being in the same house, then the same room, and finally start to hold her for short bursts of time. I want to take it slowly so that she and Rosalie and Emmett have a chance to form a true bond. When we go back home, I'll most likely stay in my room for a few days. I won't want to see the baby or Rose or Emmett."

"I think that's workable. I'll call Alice later and have her make sure that the baby isn't in the house when we go back."

"You'll be with me, right? If I need to leave, we can jump out of my window?"

"Of course, my love. I'd do anything for you."

"I need to make sure I'm stocked up on books. I know we just bought some, but I want to be sure. I'm going to be doing a lot of reading in the next few weeks." He smiled and promised we could go to the bookstore in the morning. That worked for me. I tugged at his shirt and laid on the bed before crooking my finger at him. He smiled and hovered over me.

"I've been loving that the I.S. hasn't been bothering us." I sighed into his mouth. He chuckled.

"Me too." He slipped his hand underneath my shirt to rub on my side. The pregnancy stretched out the words that had been carved into my stomach and they were hardly recognizable as words any more. I hoped that they would fade away with my new permanent skin I was soon to get. Edward kissed me until I fell asleep, excluding my human moments; I won't miss those at all. I managed to even skip dinner without his commenting on it.

In the morning, I was pleased to see him in the same place I had left him last night and he was still shirtless. I tilted my head up for a kiss.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, my love. Get dressed, your stomach has been rumbling for two hours. I forgot to feed you last night. I'm sorry."

"We were busy; no apology necessary."

"But…" It was my turn to cover his mouth; I just did it with my mouth. I sat on his legs.

"Edward, you have no idea what a great personal victory I am claiming because I managed to distract you enough that I didn't eat dinner. I remembered just before I fell asleep, and I wasn't all that hungry last night anyway."

"Yes, well you're gifted at distracting me." I grinned and I was mentally jumping for joy. He smirked back; we both knew he was just as gifted at distracting me.

"Go have human time and then I'm taking you to breakfast."

"Eating with me?" I was surprised.

"I could, but then I'd have to throw it right back up and go hunting. I don't want to do that with a newborn vampire in the area. If Jessica hasn't woken yet, she will within the next few hours. Alice will call me. I'm not leaving your side until she and Garrett have left town and they aren't leaving until tonight when most people are sleeping. We're checking out of here in the morning."

"Ok. I'll take an extra day or two at my dad's and then we can go back to our room at home." He smiled when I took ownership of my new residence. I no longer referred to my dad's house as 'home', not since he met Kate and having as much sex as he could with her. I started living with the Cullens as soon as he took a week off of work to be with Kate and not leave his bedroom.

"Carlisle also called me to check up on you. I told him that you haven't been complaining, but he wants to talk to you when we get back." I nodded again.

"Will the no sex rule be in effect again?"

"Yep, they will just have to deal with it. They've toned it down a little too because of the baby. Some of the couples can get a little loud." I blushed and I wasn't quite sure why. I wouldn't know what that's like yet. I don't want to remember the two guys that were paid to defile me when I saw them in my kitchen. I don't remember the actual event and for that I was thankful. I don't know what might have happened if I had been aware of my surroundings. Would I still have made the same decisions? I chose not to dwell on it. I was snuggled up against his side and I knew that he waited until I felt the vibration against our thighs before reaching for his cell phone.

"Yes?"

"_Just thought you'd like to know that Jessica is awake."_

"Thank you; please let me know when they leave tonight and I will bring Bella back tomorrow." He hung up and faced me.

"Jessica is awake?"

"Yes, they're going to stage her death after Alice collects a few things from her house for her. A few memories she had decided to get before she and Garrett left for good. I nodded, happy just to be resting against his bare chest. I had long since gotten used to the coolness of his skin and I didn't chill me as much. I was secretly aching to fast forward time so that we could be on our wedding night, but alas there was nothing I could do about that. By now I had a non-stop theme running through my head: _three more months, you can wait three more months. _No matter what I was doing, those three words were chanting at the back of my mind. It was worse when I was with Edward, which was seemingly all of the time now, and I wouldn't have it any other way. I spent a glorious day in bed with Edward, snuggling and making our way just past second base in terms of sex and it was more than enough for either one of us at the moment. We paused only for my human needs, which I did my best ignore as long as possible. I fell asleep in his arms.

I the morning, before we checked out, Edward called the house to make sure that Jessica and Garrett had left. I was told that Alice and Jasper went with them for the first five hundred miles. He felt that it was a safe enough distance for them to be away from me, so we checked out and went back to the house. Everyone was there and he took me up to our room by jumping through the window. This was my first test, just to be in the house at the same time as the baby. Edward kissed me and left me alone to go explain my plan to them. I still had to be the one to confess my feelings and attitude, but he helped me by explaining the distance I was putting between us and them. I could hear the baby crying and fought with everything I had in me not to drown out the noise. It hurt to hear her cry, but it was something I was going to have to get used to.

**A/N: Reviews are wanted and appreciated. Have a great day! Kelly**


	28. Chapter 28

I refocused my energy by getting a book off of the shelf. My books had moved in and mingled with Edward's. Our room felt homey to me and it was my second favorite place to be outside of Edward's arms. I had curled up on the leather chaise with the only book I could lose myself in; Wuthering Heights. I opened the book and could practically hear Edward groaning because I was reading this again. It caused me to smile as I delved into the lives of Catherine and Heathcliff.

I was right in my theory. I was about halfway through the book when Edward came in to bring me some dinner. He saw what I was reading and groaned.

"Again? Seriously? Don't you have that book memorized?"

"Pretty much, but it's my favorite." I listened and for the first time, I couldn't hear any crying.

"She's sleeping. Rosalie was wondering if you'd like to come down so we can all hear her name?"

"Is she sleeping in the main room?" I asked.

"Alice will take her to the kitchen. Everyone understands what you're going through. If you're not ready, then we'll try again in a few days." He was giving me an out, but I knew I didn't really have one. I would have to face the rest of them sooner or later.

"Ok, let's go." He walked with me at my human pace down the stairs. I was ready to turn around if the baby started to cry. I wasn't ready for that yet. I saw Esme stand up to hug me, but I hid behind Edward, not wanting to be touched. I wasn't feeling the love at the moment. She backed off and nodded her head. She could relate to what I was feeling. I looked at Jasper and shook my head. I wanted to embrace all of my feelings, it was the only way for me to move past them.

"Bella, welcome home." Carlisle said from his seat next to the fireplace. I nodded and focused on Rosalie.

"I know you've all been waiting for me and I apologize for cutting myself away for a while. It's harder than I thought it would be, but I'm working on sorting out my feelings if you'll all be patient with me." I spoke quietly, but with confidence. Rosalie stepped closer, but not too close.

"Bella, I can't thank you enough for giving me my dream. As a small token of my gratitude, I have chosen her middle name to be Isabella in honor of you." I fought to keep my tears in until I was alone.

"What's her first name?" I whispered.

"Antonia in honor of Edward. I'm aware of the sacrifice you have made and when she's old enough, I hope that you will allow us to explain her arrival." Rosalie spoke gently with me.

"I'll think about it, we have time." I offered a small smile and tugged on Edward's sleeve.

"Thank you Rosalie, I am honored to share my name. Will you all excuse me?" Edward whisked me up the stairs. Tears were flowing as soon as I was in his arms. He held me on the bed, waiting patiently. I clung to him, using all of my strength to keep him there and using his chest in my feeble attempt to stifle my sobs from the vampire ears in the house. Someone knocked on our door, but I wouldn't release Edward. I shook my head. I didn't want anyone to see me like this; a hysterical mess.

"Now isn't a good time." Edward said. He kissed my head.

"Love, Carlisle left, but he wants to see you tonight."

"Later." I whispered.

"No, now." He was firm and lifted me up. We both knew he wasn't going to let me isolate myself, but I still fought him every step of the way.

"We'll talk to Carlisle and then we're going out for a walk." Carlisle was waiting for us.

"Good evening Bella." I nodded and wiped at my cheeks.

"I wanted to see how you were feeling; physically at least."

"I'm fine. The bleeding has pretty much stopped. I rest when I get tired and Edward had been taking good care of me." I spoke softly. He nodded.

"That's good. In case of any further bleeding, continue using the napkins. I don't want you using tampons until I check you in a few more weeks." I nodded, blushing as always.

"Go on, enjoy your walk." Edward pulled me by the hand through the house and out the front door. Thankfully I didn't see the baby. We walked hand in hand down the long driveway and back up. All in all, we walked almost three miles. We didn't talk, we didn't need to. He led me right up to our room and rushed to get me some water. I was preparing for a shower when he came in.

"Garrett called; he says that Jessica is adapting to our diet nicely. They are in Alaska with Carmen and Eleazar. Tanya and Mike send their regards and will be back for the wedding." I nodded to let him know that I had heard him while I gulped the water down. I tossed my empty bottle in the trash and headed for the shower. Edward wrapped my chest again and it only depressed me more. I fought to keep my spirits up.

"Edward will you teach me how to play baseball?" I asked.

"Sure. Let's go. Can I enlist some help?" I nodded. Soon, Alice, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle were with us to teach me how to play. I enjoyed snuggling up against Edward as he showed me how to grip the bat and swing. Alice pitched the ball for me slow enough that I could still see it. They ran around and played with me at my human pace. Soon I was laughing my head off. Edward carried me back to the house.

"That was fun."

"It was, but you need dinner." Emmet set a plate for me in the kitchen. I heard the baby start crying and forced myself to stay where I was. Edward sat with me and I knew I would be alright as long as I couldn't see Antonia.

"I'm proud of you." Edward whispered and rubbed his hand along my thigh. I liked that too. I could not wait until we were married. Six more weeks. Before I was finished, the baby settled down. I cleaned my plate and dragged Edward by the hand back up to our room. I wanted some cuddle time. I fell on the bed, shirtless and felt Edward above me. He lowered his cool body onto my warm one. I clutched at him and without realizing it, my thighs were cradling his hips. He broke our kiss and glared at the door.

"GO AWAY! Nothing is going to happen." Clearly, someone wasn't listening because he started growling. I reached for his shirt. Edward looked down at me and sighed.

"Six more weeks." I told him with a hand on his face.

"Six more weeks." He repeated and left my arms. I hurriedly covered myself as he went to open the door. Alice rushed in the room.

"You need a spa day and I want to start your dress." She pulled on my hand.

"It can't wait until tomorrow?"

"It will be tomorrow, but it will take time to get there. Esme is going with us and so is Kate."

"Is she finally tired of having sex with my dad?" I asked.

"No, of course not. He needs a break. Jasper is helping him finalize his arrangements and he's quitting his job this weekend. Edward will be taking care of yours, well as much as he can anyway."

"I'm not ready for a spa day." I shrunk back toward Edward.

"You can't hide behind him forever Bella."

"I'm hiding behind anyone. I'm just trying to get my life back together. My hormones are readjusting again."

"Which is exactly why you need this. Come on, you can sleep in the car."

"Give me five minutes." I demanded and resisted the tug of her hand. She glared at us.

"Five minutes and not a second more." She vanished at vampire speed. I clung to Edward.

"I don't suppose you can take me away, can you?"

"I'm sorry love, she'd see my decision. I would if I could." He cupped my cheek.

"I can't wait until we are on our honeymoon." I sighed and snuggled into his chest.

"Me either. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." I looked up and waited for my kiss. I clenched my fingers in his hair and poured myself into it. His hands lifted me up by my hips and I wrapped my legs around him. He broke the kiss and growled just then, I heard why.

"Bella, get your ass down here!" Alice screeched at me. I made no effort to move so Edward carried me as I was. I buried my face in his neck and inhaled his scent. At least I had his shirt with me. Alice had to pry me off of Edward.

"I promise to return her; geez, we're only going to be gone for a day and a half." I let Alice drag me to the car and we sped off.

EPOV

I hate being apart from her, but Alice's mental voice was right. Bella was getting clingy and it wasn't going to help her in the long run. I loved it, but I wanted my old Bella back that was independent and self-sufficient. It also didn't help that now both of us were feeling the itch to seal our bond. I was using every ounce of strength I had to keep from ravaging her. I had high hopes that she would enjoy herself and be able to be around the baby. Rosalie and Emmet miss her and it hurts them that Bella wants nothing to do with the baby right now. Rosalie had briefly contemplated giving her back if it meant that Bella would be happy. Bella was right, she was in a no-win situation with regards to that baby. the few moments I've been able to steal with Antonia have been precious to me. She has Bella's eyes and I'm glad for that. Charlie adores her and a part of him wishes that she had offered him the chance to have the baby, but then he thinks of Kate and is glad that she didn't. A baby had no place around a newly mated couple or a newborn vampire. The next few months are going to be interesting. I've said nothing because there was nothing I could say to pacify anyone. I've tapped into Jasper's head to get a feel for Bella. Her love for me had grown immediately followed by her lust. She still feels remorse and regret and a tiny bit of doubt. At least she is no longer angry. I need to help her erase these negative feelings by helping her focus on the positive ones. That was my job for the next six weeks. I set out to find Jasper.

"Is her grief still as bad as it was two weeks ago?"

"No, it's marginally better. It's very difficult for her to hear the baby. She chose to give up the baby and unlike other mothers in her position, she has to live with the very life she gave away. She is forced to face that decision every day. It will take her some time to get over it. Alice told me that you'd be coming to see me and she also said that Bella will seem a lot more like her old self when they get back and it will be a lot easier for her to be around Antonia."

"I'm glad. She's a shell of her former self right now."

"I know and you're enabling her too. You can't let her cling to you so much. It's the downfall of being her mate. You don't like to see her hurting in any form, but she needs to grieve and move on. She chose to give the baby to Rosalie and she knew that she was going to have to live with the baby. Now, she needs to accept the consequences of her decision and be happy for Rose and Emmett."

"She isn't happy for them?"

"She is, but she's not embracing it. She's hurting their feelings by isolating them and the baby."

"Alright, I'll push her a little harder." I really did miss my Bella.

**A/N: Reviews are wanted and appreciated. Have a great day! Kelly**


	29. Chapter 29

**BPOV**

Oddly enough I felt rejuvenated by the time we returned to the Cullen manor. Conversation was difficult in the beginning, but it was Esme that broke through my wall. She had an idea of what I was feeling and I was able to confide in her. I was starting to feel a little like my old self. I had come to realize that not only was I pushing everyone away, but I was becoming clingy to Edward. When Alice told me that Rosalie and Emmett were planning to move away to spare me any pain, I crumbled. It wasn't fair of me to isolate them any more. It's been weeks. I had to accept my decision and live with it. My time to grieve was over. I had a feeling I would always be sad, but it was no longer an excuse to push everyone away. The discussion had distracted me enough that I was unaware of what Alice had scheduled for me. I had a whole body treatment. She even managed to get me waxed, everywhere. It hurt and once again, someone was seeing my intimate areas before Edward.

"I hate Victoria. I'm glad she's dead." I whispered as I snacked on some fruit. We had been left alone while our feet soaked before our pedicures.

"Me too." Esme, Kate, and Alice all said at the same time. Esme pulled me aside and told me to say it as much as I needed to in order to feel better. I was no longer allowed to bottle my emotions away for only me and Edward to see. She reminded me that there were no secrets in the house and everyone knew I was crying every single time. She said that they were hurt that I kept quiet about how I was feeling. I resolved within my self to allow Jasper to help me heal emotionally. I needed peace again. We had left yesterday and it was late enough that Esme booked me a hotel room for one more night. I slept peacefully for the first time in months. I still craved Edward's touch, but it wasn't obsessive anymore. I would always crave his arms around me. He is my mate and I was desperate to seal our bond. I couldn't wait until we were on our honeymoon.

Edward was waiting on the porch for us when we pulled up the next morning. He opened my door and pulled me into his arms.

"Let's go to the meadow. I want to talk to you." I whispered. He threw me on his back and took off. I clung to him with joy. I've missed running with him. He set me down and I immediately pulled his face down to mine. We broke the kiss at the same time.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too." He said.

"I wanted to tell you about my time away. I want to apologize to you for my obsessive clinginess. I'm sorry."

"Love, you have nothing to apologize for. I understand your pain. You are still grieving and you needed me. I want to tell you about my time here without you as well." We sat in the grass facing one another.

"You go first." I offered.

"I spoke with Jasper. He told me a few things. I knew some of it due to my gift. He told me that I had been enabling your clinginess. I enjoyed it, don't get me wrong, but you were clinging for the wrong reasons."

"I know, it was pointed out to me." I interrupted.

"I miss the old you if that makes any sense."

"It makes perfect sense. I miss the old me too. Alice told me that Rosalie and Emmett were going to move so that I wouldn't isolate myself any longer, I decided to talk to Jasper and ask him to help me accept my emotions and move on. I need peace. We all do."

"I'm glad. I told him I was going to start pushing you to be a part of our family again. We all miss you." I smiled.

"I love your smile."

"Thank you. I feel like it's the first genuine one I've had in a while. I slept peacefully last night. It was pointed out to me that I made my decision and now I need to live with it. It wasn't fair of me to continue as I had been."

"I'm glad. Jasper said the same thing to me. Rosalie even briefly considered giving you the baby back if it meant she could have you be with us again. She thought about it for a minute or two and let me tell you, that's a long time for us. You'll understand when the time comes." He said soothingly. I was shocked that she had considered that.

"No, she wants Antonia and she deserves to have her. It's not fair of me to make her feel bad when it was me to put her in the situation in the first place." I was resolved and I felt like I did months ago when I had first made the decision. It felt good; freeing.

"I'm glad we're on the same page. From now on until your change, you're only allowed to isolate yourself like that when you're sick." He said with a smile. Me being sick wasn't going to do much. My vampires couldn't get sick. Charlie could stay away for a few days if that ever happened and Mike lived in Alaska with Tanya. I moved and crawled in his lap. It was a good day. I was feeling more like myself. I didn't need to wrap my chest any more and my bleeding had stopped. I was turning over a new leaf. Now, I want to see if I can turn over my vampire. I pulled my shirt over my head and he gasped.

"When did you stop wrapping with the bandage?" His hand came up to caress the lace covering my chest. I moaned.

"Alice told me I didn't need to anymore. It was torture. They had me waxed; everywhere." His eyes widened.

"I'm sure they'll do it one more time too before your change so you'll never have to shave again." I was fingering the button on his shirt and he pulled it off for me. I smiled and lunged for his mouth. He caught me easily and turned us so that I was on the bottom. I barely noticed when my hips had started to move against him, but I definitely took notice when he started to move against me. It felt so good. He broke our kiss to stare down at me all while our lower halves continued their mating dance. After a minute or two of intense gazing as well as grinding, I started to pant. I grabbed at his hair.

"It feels so good." I arched up against him and felt his lips on my neck.

"Bella, I love you so much." I took note of his heavier, unnecessary breathing.

"So close…a little harder." His head was buried in my neck as I freely offered myself to him. I was rewarded with enough pressure to push me over the edge. I screamed his name and looked at him. His eyes were pitch black as he continued to move against me. I didn't encourage him or discourage him. I simply held his gaze with my own. I let all the love I had for him pour through my eyes and my touch. I felt that amazing feeling build up again.

"Edward, so good…join me…oh God!" I arched up again and this time I felt him still against me. I heard his teeth grinding with the effort it took not to bite me. When I calmed down, he left the cradle of my thighs and laid next to me. I knew his skin was extra sensitive from last time, so I didn't try to touch him. I rolled over to face him with a smile on my face.

"We definitely needed that." I said.

"We did." He agreed.

"I didn't plan that; I hope you know that."

"I know. If you hadn't started it, I might have." He rolled over to face me. I rested my hand on his chest and played with the few light hairs that were there. He leaned forward to kiss me, which I didn't object to.

"I can't wait to make you mine." He said and played with my bra strap.

"I know. I'm ready to join you for eternity. I love you so much."

"I love you too." I snuggled closer to him and enjoyed his scent mixing with the air around us. His phone vibrated at our hips. I moved so he could answer.

"Hello Alice."

"Now that you are finished, come back to the house. Everyone is waiting to see Bella."

"Ok, we're on our way." He hung up the phone and looked to me with a smile.

"Well, the I.S. knew what we were doing and left us alone. The family wants to see you."

"Ok, let's go." I shrugged my shirt back on, knowing he was waiting for me.

"Promise me that we'll get to be here again when we're married before and after the wedding." He smiled and palmed my cheek.

"I promise. I'm looking forward to it." By the look in his eyes, I knew he was hiding something from me.

"What are you not telling me?" I challenged with a smile. He kissed me and then smiled wider.

"If it's alright with you, I was going to set up a mini camp ground here, make love to you and then bite you. This is our place and it seemed fitting to me." I smiled.

"That's perfect. I love that idea. You'll stay with me the whole time?"

"Yes."

"You'll keep anyone away who wants to take advantage of my unconscious state?"

"I promise to guard you day and night until you wake. We'll make it special for you; whatever you want to do and eat that day, we'll make sure it happens." He stroked my cheek with his thumb. I pulled on his neck and he kissed me again.

"We need to go before she hunts us down." I chuckled and climbed on his back. He tore through the trees and we ended up on the front porch before I knew it. I climbed down and entered the house with confidence. Antonia was crying, but I paid no attention to it. I found that it didn't bother me as much as it had a few days ago. I smiled at everyone and looked to Jasper.

"Jasper, can I talk to you for a minute?" He nodded and followed me to the backyard.

"I'm ready to move forward with my life. Will you help me fight the grief?"

"I'd be glad to, but right now, you're not feeling any."

"I'm sure it'll creep up on me. Thank you in advance."

"The time away has done you good, girl." He smiled at me. I walked back into the house and stood before Rosalie and Emmett.

"I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you for the last few weeks. You didn't deserve it."

"Thank you, Bella. We've all been worried about you." Rosalie said. I shifted my focus to the baby in her arms.

"She's beautiful." I said softly. I noticed she was wearing one of the tiny shirts that I ha bought for her in Seattle. I didn't feel any sadness at all and I didn't feel any influence from Jasper either.

"Would you like to hold her?" Rosalie offered. I froze. I didn't know what to do. Would those feelings come back that I had just accepted?

"Go ahead Bella, you'll be fine." Alice encouraged. I looked at her face and she discreetly reminded me of Rosalie's feelings. I nodded and found a baby in my arms for the first time. I don't count the days after she was born because it wasn't voluntary. Her eyes were open and she was studying me as I was studying her. I distantly heard a click, but I paid no attention to it. I felt a touch of remorse for letting go of such a precious gift, but then I was overwhelmed with peace. I smiled lightly. I felt Edward step up and guide me to sit on the couch. I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

I have no idea how long I held her when she started to cry.

"I didn't do anything." I said, looking around the room, searching for someone to help me.

"She's getting sleepy. Here, feed her." Emmett handed me a bottle and I placed it in her mouth. I was in awe that she instinctively knew what to do. When she fell asleep, I set the bottle down and looked around, only to discover that I had been left alone. I didn't know what to do. Do I keep holding her? Do I go find her crib and put her down? I slowly got to my feet and started walking around. I saw the stairs leading to her room, but I wasn't about to attempt that. I looked around more and saw her bassinet in the corner. I was about to lay her in it, when I wanted to hold her a little longer. I went back to the couch to rest. I laid her on my chest and closed my eyes, simply smelling her. I don't remember falling asleep.

**APOV**

I was watching carefully from outside. I knew Bella wouldn't be able to see me, but I could see her. I saw her falling asleep with Antonia in her arms. I made sure that she had been given some time alone with the baby. All of them protested, but I just tapped my head. Edward was the hardest to convince, he didn't want to leave her side. As soon as she fell asleep, I walked back into the house and captured the moment on film. I allowed the family to come back, but I warned them not to move the baby. Bella would get hysterical and blame herself, and also wake the baby in her rant. We padded her arms to make sure that Antonia wouldn't fall and one of us was always with her. Edward smiled wistfully at the image in front of him. Bella had given his dream to someone who wanted it more. I felt sorry for both of them. I tried not to interfere with Bella's decision, but I saw what would have happened if she chose to keep her. Bella would have grown resentful of everyone around her and blame Edward for being away that fateful weekend. I subtly pushed her toward the better option. I called her and reminded her of what her life was going to be like as a newborn and I had Rosalie carry Bella down the stairs on the day that Bella cemented her decision. I didn't like interfering, but in this case, it needed to be done. I have only confided in Jasper. I knew that Bella was still unaware that Edward's and Jasper's gift have been working on the baby for months now. No one knows this and both of them agreed that Bella never find out.

Jasper said that the baby is happy most of the time and Edward says that she recognizes all of our voices. He says that she is identifying Rosalie and Emmett as her parents. He told me that she recognizes Bella's scent and the sound of her heartbeat is calming to her. Again, Bella is not to be told any of this. I rub Edward's shoulder soothingly as he stares with longing at Bella and Antonia. I nod and he gently wakes her.

"Bella, love, it's time for bed."

"Huh?" She is disoriented from her stolen moment of motherhood.

"Let me take her and give her to Rosalie. It's time for bed." She nodded and Edward took the baby. He handed her over to Emmett and carried a sleepy Bella up to bed. I was happy, Bella was going to be in shape well before the wedding and she is going to be a beautiful bride.

**A/N: I will fast forward a little in the next chapter. It's time to get married and go on the honeymoon! Should I do as Stephanie did and have Bella get pregnant?**

**Reviews are wanted and appreciated. Have a great day! Kelly**


	30. Chapter 30

BPOV

I can't believe it. My wedding is next week. Edward and I have been able to keep our pants on while still expressing our love for one another. My mother is due to arrive soon. She wanted to meet Kate, celebrate Christmas, and help with the wedding. Tanya, Mike, Carmen, and Eleazar and due to arrive any day. The Volturi are also due within a few days as well. My vampires know that with humans around, they will be forced to endure human food, but I wasn't sure about the Volturi. I was looking forward to it. I told them all that Renee can be perceptive and we shouldn't do anything to tip her off. She was told that the reason behind the delay in the wedding was because I agreed to be a surrogate mother for Rosalie since she is sterile. Alice said that she won't believe it, but she won't question it. I had grown quite fond of the baby, but I was careful not to overstep my boundaries when it came to her. Rosalie and Emmett were her parents; not me and Edward. It was Carlisle's job to keep Aro from touching my mom and Phil. We recently heard from Jessica. She and Garrett were now in England. Their postcard said that Jessica was able to hold her breath and control herself for the trip. I was proud of her.

Edward and I were driving to the airport, holding hands, on our way to get my mom and Phil. I had missed her, but so much had been going on these last few months that I hadn't had time to dwell on it. I was suddenly nervous, which of course Edward noticed because of the spike in my heart rate.

"What is it?"

"I'm just nervous about seeing her. We've been so busy lately that I haven't had much tie to talk to her. I'm worried about how much she'll notice while she's here. Do the Volturi know that they will have to eat human food?"

"Yes, they are aware of it and that is why only Aro and Marcus are coming. They will adhere to our diet while they are here." He had a smirk on his face.

"We're going to keep him away from my mom and Phil, right?"

"Yes. Alice said that he will be convinced to watch us rather than touch us." I relaxed a little.

"Will you wake me early in the morning so I can start cooking Christmas dinner?"

"Yep. I'll even help you. Cooking is fun."

"I agree. You're all quite good at it. I'm glad that my mom is staying at my dad's house."

"She has to, there isn't anymore room for her at our place." Technically there was, but we couldn't say that without tipping off Renee. I wasn't about to suggest that Tanya and Mike stay at my dad's. I didn't want Mike in my childhood bedroom and I didn't want my mom sleeping across the hall when I was in my room with Edward; too creepy. My dad can go without sex for a few nights, right? He was ready to be changed. It was happening two days after the wedding. He and Kate were going to take my mom and Phil to the airport, get married at the county court house, and drive up to Alaska. Mike and my dad were going to be changed at the same time. Jasper and Alice were going to go up there with them for the first few weeks. I was eager to know what gifts my dad would have.

Edward brought me out of my musings by parking the car. We walked hand in hand to baggage claim and waited for my mom. She saw me first and dashed over to me. Edward greeted her and went to help Phil with the bags.

"Bella, I've missed you so much. I can't believe my baby is getting married."

"Yep. I love Edward. I never thought it would happen to me, but here we are. I've missed you too." She hugged me again. I hugged Phil while my mom thanked Edward for buying the plane tickets. The four of us walked out to the car together.

"Baby, can we get something to eat, I'm starved and it was a long flight." I looked at Edward, who cringed, but nodded.

"Sure Mom, that's fine. Are you in the mood for anything particular?"

"No, whatever you want is fine by us." Edward drove to a local Mexican place and I felt so bad for him that he had to eat with us. I would make it up to him later. I appeased him for now by rubbing my hand along his thigh. When the meal came, I hooked my leg over his and placed his napkin on my leg so when he had to wipe his hands, he got to feel my thigh. Polite conversation ensued and my mom pounced on me to know the details behind the baby. I told her that dad and Edward had been supportive of my decision as well as his family. I told her that no one thought it would happen on the first try. I told her that everyone thought it was Edward's baby and we didn't bother to contest it since we are engaged and had been together for over a year. I told her that I could have gotten married in June, but New Year's was the perfect way to start a marriage."

"Are the two of you being safe? I don't want to be a grandmother just yet." I cringed, but hid it well. Edward cleared his throat.

"Actually, Bella and I are waiting until our wedding night. When I turned sixteen, Carlisle handed me a note and a box from my birth mother. In the note, she requested that I save myself for marriage and she left me her and my father's wedding rings. They've been passed down the family for generations." I was impressed with that load of crap he just told my mom. I showed it by snuggling further into his side. My mom smiled and gushed over the sentimentality of the gesture. Edward smiled down at me and winked when my mom couldn't see. A click and a flash broke my gaze from Edward.

"That is too cute, now smile." We did as we were told when the bill was delivered to the table. Phil and Edward automatically reached for it.

"You are guests, please allow me." Edward pled his case.

"You've already paid for our plane tickets, this is the least we can do." Phil argued back. I tugged on Edward's arm under the table and he relented.

"Thank you Phil." I said and Edward copied me. It was late when we got back to Forks. Edward dropped off my mom and Phil at Charlie's house. My dad had gotten a larger bed for my old room so that my mom and Phil had a place to sleep. I was glad that I had already cleaned everything out.

"Bella, aren't you staying here?"

"Um, no, I've been living at the Cullen's for a few months. All of my things are moved over there. I'll see you in the morning." I hugged her and got back in the car with Edward. This was going to be a stressful week.

"I'm exhausted." I slumped in my seat. I had forgotten how much energy it took to be around someone who didn't know the secret.

"I'm nauseous." Edward said and I rubbed his leg. He carried me up the stairs. I changed my clothes while he threw up his meal. I didn't bother waiting for him as I climbed in the bed. I felt him crawl in behind me, but I made no effort to acknowledge him; I was too tired.

Although I loved seeing my mom and Phil again, it was truly exhausting being around her. She had almost as much energy as Alice. I had to drive her around for her last minute items that she had wanted to get for the wedding and the holidays. I was proud of the vampires for stomaching the meals. My mom simply fawned over Antonia and took lots of pictures of her. I had a gut feeling that Jasper was working overtime to keep everyone's spirits up. I artfully evaded any personal questions from my mother concerning the baby and Kate. I told her that I liked Kate and she has been good for him. I suspected that my mom might have been a little jealous that my dad had found happiness, but then guilty because it would make her a hypocrite. It was the day before the wedding when she had finally cornered me. My mom had claimed that she wanted mother/daughter bonding time because the Cullen house was always so busy, we hadn't had any time to be alone.

"Bella, I want to know why you would volunteer to be a surrogate for Rosalie when you and Edward have been waiting for the big day? It seems odd that you would do something like that if you are practicing abstinence with your fiancée."

"I know, but just trust that I made the right decision. Edward and I talked about it at length and he supported me through the whole pregnancy. Dad too. Alice and Jasper are too wrapped up in themselves and Esme is her mother, so that left me. I could've said no, but she wanted it." I spoke the truth as much as I could.

"Are you sure you want to get married? You're still a teenager."

"I'm sure. Edward is the one for me. He is my soul mate." I smiled genuinely.

"His relatives are creepy. Don't they intimidate you?"

"No, but they did when I first met them."

"Antonia is adorable. She has your eyes."

"I know." I forced my voice to stay neutral.

"Why didn't they go to a place where they could find an egg with traits similar to Rosalie's?"

"It was easier this way. Carlisle took care of my appointments out of the house so I didn't have to go to the hospital."

"I worry for you." She said.

"I know, but Edward is the one for me. I know I am doing the right thing."

"Where is he taking you for your honeymoon?"

"I don't know; he won't tell me. Alice already packed for me too and hid my luggage so I won't get any hints."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"You and Edward will come visit me in Florida, right?" I heard the hope in her voice and it was going to hurt to lie to her, but it had to be done.

"We'll try, but Edward is allergic to sunlight. It makes him sick and he gets migraines. That's why they live here; cloud cover most days." I was getting better at this whole thinking on my feet thing. We finished our needless shopping and I drove her back to the Cullen. Edward had been kind enough to loan me his car while we were out. He was waiting for us when I parked in the garage. He kissed me and took his keys back.

"Did you miss me or the car more?" I teased.

"The car of course." His expression was completely serious, but I saw his tell that he was lying to me.

"I thought so, that's why I keyed my name in the bumper." I played his game. I wondered who was going to crack first. I could tell he was itching to check his car for any marks. He couldn't call me out on it either, because my mom was standing right there, watching and listening to us.

"You're lying." He finally accused.

"There's only one way to find out." He was still standing his ground. I was impressed. I stood there with my arms crossed, causally leaning against his car.

"Bella, I'm going to take our bags in. You might want to say goodnight to Edward soon because you won't get to see him again until the wedding." My mom reminded me.

"Ok, I'll be in shortly." Edward waited until we were alone.

"I would have seen Alice's vision." He said. I saw him move a few inches toward the trunk.

"I know how to get around them." I reminded him.

"This is killing you isn't it?" I taunted.

"No." He lied again.

"You seem to have forgotten that you can't lie to me." I continued my taunting. In the next instant, I found myself pinned against the driver side door.

"If you did key my car, you won't be enjoying your wedding night as you'd hoped."

"There is only one way to find out." I reminded him. He knew that checking his car would make him lose our little game. I loved that he can't read my mind.

"I don't have to check. I may not be able to read your mind, but your mother is loud and clear." Damn, I forgot about her. Time for a new tactic.

"She also didn't see me the whole time. She got in the car before I finished loading the bags." I win, the worried look is back in his eyes. I waited him out and he finally checked. I wore a superior smirk on my face.

"You devious little minx. I'm going to get you for that little stunt."

"I don't care, it was so worth it to see the look on your face." I pulled on his face, but he didn't move to oblige me. I used my other little power.

"Please let me kiss you?" He came closer, but not enough.

"Apologize first."

"Nope; come on, I never win at these kinds of games. Let me celebrate." I begged and even bit my lip. He groaned and lowered his head for me. I welcomed his tongue in my mouth. We stayed like that until someone cleared their throat.

"Come on you two, it's only one more day." Emmett said. I left Edward's embrace.

"You're going to love this. I totally pulled one over on Edward." Emmett's face lit up.

"Cool, what did you do?"

"I…" Edward came up behind me and covered my mouth with his hand.

"I let you celebrate, but I'm not going to let you tell everyone." I made a decision in my head and Alice came walking out a minute later.

"You rang?" She asked. I made another decision and she smiled.

"Alice, no."

"It's awesome. She totally knows how to get under your skin. I have to tell everyone."

"Alice, please? Wait until Renee and Phil leave at least and preferably me and Bella." He begged her. I tugged his hand.

"You let me tell Emmett now and I won't rub it in your face." I looked at him. He finally nodded.

"Emmett, if I tell you, you can't tell anyone. Fair enough?" Emmett nodded too.

"I made Edward believe that I keyed my name in the back bumper while I was out today." I whispered. Emmett laughed.

"That's classic. Oh, I so can't wait until you are one of us. I love you girl." He hugged me. I went back into Edward's arms.

"I need to eat and then I want some alone time with you before you go out tonight." He nodded and took my hand to lead me in the house. I was met with smiles from everyone and Edward groaned behind me. They all knew, of course they heard me whisper. I ate quickly with my mom. After dinner, Charlie and Kate took my mom and Phil home with them. Edward carried my up to our room and cuddled with me on the bed.

"I'm sorry." I finally apologized.

"It's alright." He shrugged it off. I pulled him closer.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Twelve more hours." He reminded me.

"I can't wait." He growled at the door.

"You have ten minutes before I kick you out." Alice threatened.

"In a little more than twelve hours, the I.S. is going to need a new hobby." He chuckled and kissed me. We spent the remaining time making out. Alice came in as promised and kicked Edward out to go hunt. She was staying with me and Rosalie was with the baby. When Esme and Emmett got back, she and Rosalie were going out.

"Get some sleep, you officially become my sister tomorrow." She said excitedly. I smiled at her and crawled under the covers, sniffing Edward's pillow to fall asleep.

**A/N: I'm trying to speed things up a little to get to the wedding, the wedding night and the change. Reviews are wanted and appreciated. Have a great day! Kelly**


	31. Chapter 31

I wanted to rip the arms off of whomever was shaking me. I was in the most delightful dream of me and Edward and no one else was around to bother us. I tried to snuggle further into the covers.

"Go away." I mumbled.

"Not a chance, you're getting married today!" I winced; it was too early for Alice to be this chipper. I glanced at the clock.

"No, it's too early. I can sleep for a while longer."

"Not a chance. Have you forgotten who you're talking to?"

"Yes, but I also know that you can get things done much faster than normal people, therefore cutting my prep time in half."

"You're getting the works today. I'm taking you to a spa, where normal people work, and you're getting waxed. If you like how it feels and looks, we'll go again, right before your change."

"You say waxed, do you mean…"

"Yes, everywhere, even there." She said with a smile. I grumbled about it.

"I don't know how I feel about that."

"Ok, but you do need a trim, at least."

"Alright, I can deal with that." I sighed.

"What?"

"I'm just adding to the list of people who have seen…that area before Edward. It's not fair."

"I know, but he'll get to see it tonight. It's your wedding day!" She squealed.

"Is he here?"

"No, he's not back yet, but he will be here in time. I promise."

"Can I talk to him?"

"You have five minutes. After that, you're all mine for the next six hours."

"It's going to take six hours to get ready?"

"Yep and it will totally be worth it. Got moving, as soon as your mom gets here, you, me, Esme and Renee are leaving." She left the room and I looked at the cell phone in my hand. I dialed Edward's number as fast as my human little hands would allow.

"_Good morning, my love."_ I smiled.

"Good morning. I miss you."

"_I miss you too. You're usually not up this early."_

"Alice woke me. I guess I'm going to the spa. She's having me waxed everywhere."

"_That doesn't sound like fun."_

"No, but one area is only getting trimmed."

"_My brothers can hear you, you know."_ I blushed.

"I will be so glad when I can't blush anymore." I sighed and changed the subject.

"_I will miss that. I love your blush."_ I smiled.

"I love you."

"_I love you too. I will see you this afternoon."_

"Where are you taking me?" I had to try again.

"_I'm not telling."_ He laughed into the phone. Alice bounced into the room again.

"Alice is here. I guess my time is up."

"_It sounds like it."_

"Bag a mountain lion for me and tell Emmett if he makes fun of either of us today, he will regret it."

"_He wants to know what you're going to do about it if he does tease us."_ I backed away from Alice who was reaching for the phone.

"_Trust me Emmett, you don't want to find out."_ I said.

"Edward, I have to go, Alice is about to jump on me. I love you."

"_I love you too. Alice be nice to her and remember that she needs to eat."_

"I'm not stupid, Edward. Goodbye!" Alice grabbed the phone from me and hung up. She changed me out of my pajamas and into some street clothed before I had time to protest.

"Go do the human thing in the bathroom. We're leaving in five minutes. Your breakfast is ready to go." She pushed me and I really couldn't wait until this day was over. I used the toilet, brushed my teeth and washed my face before being carried most of the way down the stairs. My mom must be here and that was why I got to walk down the last flight on my own.

"Ok, she's ready, let's hit the road." Alice said happily. The room was filled with all the women in my family. They were all smiling and I couldn't help but add to their enthusiasm. I truly was happy, it was just too early. The four of us piled in the car and Alice sped down the road. We had massages, facials, manicures, and pedicures. I was feeling deliciously warm and fuzzy after the treatments. We had a break for lunch that I knew Esme and Alice forced themselves to eat a few bites of. I hoped that the would have time for another quick hunt before the wedding. After lunch is what I was dreading the waxing. My eyebrows were first, but after that, I was scared.

"Want me to go with you?" Alice offered. I nodded. She followed me into the small room and I disrobed. I was laid on the table and my mid section was covered for the time being. She started with my legs and then my armpits, holy crap that hurt! I bit my tongue though, I suffered through drug free child birth, so I could do this. I flipped over and the backs of my legs were done. I was weird feeling to be hair free again. It was finally time for the worst part…the bikini wax. Alice put a towel in my mouth to stifle the scream that I was unable to hold in. I looked at it when I was alone. I was glad to see that it was neat and tidy now and I still looked like a woman for my wedding night instead of a little girl.

By the time we got back to the Cullen house, the men were back, but I was forbidden from seeing Edward. I was rushed upstairs and into the shower. When I came out, modesty was no longer an issue since I'd been partially naked for most of the day at this point. Alice handed some underwear and I put it on without a second glance. I slipped into a robe and actually dozed off for a few minutes while she and Esme fussed with my hair and make up. Rosalie was helping my mother while Antonia took a nap. I refused to put on my dress until the last minute and actually sat on my bed reading a book, enjoying the few minutes of alone time I had. Kate was the one to break my concentration.

"Hey Bella, it's time to get dressed. Do you want me to get Alice, or can I help you?"

"Either way is fine, I just want this day over with." I joked as a way to hide my growing nervousness. It was an excited type of nervousness. I was finally going to be alone with Edward without the worry of anyone interrupting us. Before Kate could even move across the room, Alice came bursting in.

"That was pretty sneaky Kate, but no one gets to see my work until it's finished, now shoo." She shoved Kate out the door and I wore a smile on my face. Alice turned to me.

"I was outside when she snuck off. She's right though, it's time to get you dressed. Edward is outside waiting for you." Automatically, I looked toward the windows.

"If you move, you won't enjoy your wedding night." She threatened me as I moved away from her. I changed course and moved toward her instead.

"Good girl, you will see him in twenty more minutes." She led me to her room, where my dress was waiting. After she helped me put it on and made the finishing touches, my parents entered the room.

"Bella, you look so beautiful!" My mom exclaimed and dad was smiling. I was planning to spend a few precious moments alone with him before I left. I could tell by the look in his eye, that he was planning the same thing. Distantly, I heard the click of a camera. The three of us looked toward Alice.

"Good now smile nice." We did as she said and she left us alone.

"Alice did a great job." My mom was smoothing out invisible wrinkles in my dress that I knew Alice would readjust in time.

"Yeah, she did. I'm so glad you are here with me."

"Just don't forget about me. I want you and Edward to visit me in Florida."

"I'll do my best. I love you both."

"We love you too, honey." I hugged them both at the same time. My mom left the room when Alice returned.

"It's time. Renee, Phil is waiting to walk you down the aisle. Bella Charlie, count to thirty and then follow me." She whisked my mom away and I had a few seconds alone with my dad. I squeezed him tight.

"I want to say so many things to you, but I can't seem to find the words." I said.

"I know how you feel. Just save a dance or two for your old man."

"I promise. I think Kate is amazing and I'm glad that you found her."

"Thank you. Shall we keep that boy waiting or just go downstairs now?"

"I'm ready." I knew that he knew there was more than one meaning to those two words. He took my arm and looped it through his as he led me toward my destiny. Just before the doors that would reveal him, my dad stopped.

"I'm so glad that you have Edward. Without him and his family, I wouldn't have you. I'm glad that we have been able to be as close as we have been in the last year."

"Me too. He really is amazing, isn't he?"

"You both are and you are both perfect for each other." I smiled.

"Lead me to my forever." I said.

"I'd be glad to." He opened the doors and then took my arm in his again. I was surprised to feel his iron grasp on my arm as we walked.

"He's not going anywhere, you don't need to run." He whispered in my ear. I saw Edward smile as my dad spoke, but I didn't care. He was so handsome in his tuxedo and he was all mine. Finally we reached the altar and again, my dad had to restrain me. I stared at Edward with longing in my eyes. I couldn't hear what the pastor was saying. My dad turned me to him, hugged me again and placed my hand in Edward's. I felt like I could fly, I was so excited. Someone tugged the flowers from my free hand and, to me, it just meant that I now had two hands to hold onto Edward with. His smile was dazzling me and I basked in it. I felt a slight nudge from my back.

"Bella, say 'I do'." Alice hissed at me.

"I do." I choked out. I maintained my stare at Edward. I heard him say the two words that bound him to me in every legal way. Alice forced a ring into my hand and that was when I finally snapped myself out of my Edward haze. I watched the ring slide onto his finger as I said to him.

"This ring has no beginning and no end, just like my love for you. In you, I have found my soul mate and it makes me happy to be your wife for all eternity." I sealed my promise with a kiss to his finger. Edward took out my ring and slid it onto my hand.

"Bella, your love knows no bounds and I am overcome with joy that you have chosen me to share that endless love with. I bind myself to you as yourself as your husband, your lover, your friend and your soul mate for all of eternity. I love you." He kissed my finger and squeezed my hand gently. I smiled and lost myself in this new feeling of being married and officially belonging to Edward. Edward placed his hands on my face and captured my attention once again.

"I love you, Bella, my wife."

"I love you too, my husband." He smiled brightly at me and leaned forward to seal our promises. I threw my arms around his neck and felt my feet leave the ground. When the kiss broke, my feet once again touched the ground only this time, it was different. This time, I was Bella Cullen. I felt at peace with myself and the only thing that could complete this feeling will have to wait until we were alone. He led me down the aisle and straight through the house to the front yard.

"I told Alice to leave us alone for a few minutes." He captured my lips again and I hung on with all of my strength. Again, my feet left the ground and he spun me around. I could have done this all night, but I.S. struck again.

"We made it through the wedding, won't you ever leave us alone?" I growled.

"Sorry Bella, there are still a few more things you need to do, like pictures and cake and dancing. You can have him all to yourself when you leave in the morning." Alice promised me.

"I so want to burn your entire wardrobe." I muttered.

"Oh, now that's not very nice." She said with a smile.

"You won't be able to manipulate me so easily when I'm changed, you know that, right?"

"You also won't have Edward to fight all your battles either, you know that, right?" She threw back at me.

"I don't think it's true. He'll still probably block any attack even though I'll be able to defend myself."

"She's right." Edward sided with me like the good husband he is. He looked down at me.

"Come on, if we don't follow her now, she's sending Emmett to burn your books." I bit back a response like that and reluctantly followed her. I behaved as we followed through with many traditions. We posed for pictures until my stomach growled. My vampires ate their dinners because of all the humans in the area. We cut the cake and danced. I did get my dad for his dance.

"If I don't see you again, I will see you on the other side." I joked. He smiled.

"When?" I asked and he knew what I was referring to.

"As soon as I get back from taking your mom and Phil to the airport. I'll be here for a bit and will be gone by the time you get back. I won't see you again until you're changed."

"I will miss you." I said as we swayed side to side. No one would even think about cutting in and for that I was glad.

"No, you won't. You're going to be sealing your bond soon. You'll be lucky if you even remember that you have a father." He said with a knowing smile. I blushed, knowing that all of the vampires could hear us.

"I will always remember that I have a father."

"Bella, there are times that I completely forgot about you. I won't accuse you, I'm just telling you facts. The fact that you and Edward have held out for as long as you have says a lot. I'm proud of you for making it to your wedding. I'm proud of you for respecting the boundaries that Edward had set and most of all, I'm proud of you for you. You make it so easy to be your dad." I was so overcome with emotion, that the only thing I could do was hug him. He held onto me for two more songs before Emmett bugged us.

"Come on man, quit hogging her. I want my turn. She's my little sister."

"Watch it. She's my daughter and if you pick on her I will kick your ass." He threatened. I smiled triumphantly.

"We're cool, Charlie, I just want my dance with her before she leaves. Come on sister, let's boogie." He pulled me off my feet and danced around with me as his personal rag doll. I laughed and hung on for the ride. I caught Edward's eyes and he smiled at me from Esme's arms. As soon as Emmett set me down, Jasper grabbed my arm.

"Welcome to the family, officially, Bella."

"Thank you Jasper. It's a great family to be a part of."

"It's all because of you. You completed all of us."

"You've all completed me too." He twirled me on the floor, gracious enough to tell me in advance so I didn't fall on my face. I danced with everyone and by the end of the night, my feet were killing me. Edward pulled me into his arms and held me slightly off the ground to give my feet a rest.

"You are so beautiful."

"Your not so bad yourself." I rested my head on his chest.

"Thank you for marrying me." He said quietly.

"Thank you for marrying me." I said back and looked up. He looked down at the same time and kissed me.

"Where are you taking me?" I whispered and he smiled against my mouth.

"Nice try, but I'm still not telling you." I watched his face as he frowned.

"It's the I.S. isn't it?"

"I'm afraid so. It's time for us to get changed for the plane. She won't let us be alone in the same room yet." I whined.

"We got married, it's okay to remove the chastity belt now." He laughed and held me tighter.

"Yeah, that wasn't funny, Bella. Edward, let her go or I will tell her." Immediately, he released me.

"I will see you soon my love." Once we were clear of prying eyes, Alice rushed me up the stairs into her room. She had me out of my dress in no time. I was given a skirt and a light blue blouse. I noticed that the skirt had a little give in it and I hoped that Edward would take advantage of it.

"He will and he won't do what you want." She said off handedly as she touched up my make up and made sure that I had my purse with me.

"What are you talking about?"

"Edward. He will put his hand up your skirt, but he won't do what you want him to. He will stay on the outside of your thigh."

"You know, it's creepy that you see that kind of thing."

"I don't like it any more than you do. I promise not to go actively looking into your future until you get back. I won't be able to prevent visions, but I won't search on purpose."

"Thank you." She declared me ready to go and opened the door to produce Edward. He had changed into khaki's and a blue shirt to match mine. He smiled and held out his hand for me. We reached the stairs and I tossed the bouquet. I paused long enough to say goodbye to my parents one last time and to my closest friends, the ones I would never see again. Edward whisked me from the house and into the waiting limo. He put up the privacy glass and laid me down on the seat.

"I love you Bella Cullen."

"I love you too Edward Cullen. Pay attention to when we get to the airport, I don't want to be caught by anyone." I asked him.

"I guess that means I can't kiss you until we get where we're going. You distract me."

"Please tell me."

"We're going somewhere warm and very private." Damn, that wasn't much of a hint because there were too many places that fit that description.

"Warm means sunlight, will you be able to be outside in the daytime?"

"Yep." He was smiling warmly at me. I reached up and stroked his hair. I was able to get him purring for me and it was causing inappropriate reactions in my body.

"Bella stop, we're at the airport in Port Angeles." He sat us up just in time. The driver opened the door and Edward stepped out and held his hand out for me. We boarded the plane within the hour and our first stop was Seattle. From there, we flew south to San Francisco, then down to Peru and finally Chile. In Santiago Chile, we left the airport and took a cab to the coast. Edward loaded us onto a waiting boat and we started to sail. I was beyond tired. I think I was on my third wind at this point. Alice was right, Edward did on several occasions, slide his hand up my skirt to rub my thigh. He teased and kept me awake at the same time.

"Edward, where are we going?" To my great surprise, he slowed to an idle speed and pulled me in front of him.

"I'm sorry my love. I know you're very tired. We're almost there. It's about another forty minutes. Here take the wheel. I sat in his lap and let him guide me as we 'drove' the boat together.

"I'm taking you to our family's private island. Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper bought it thirty years ago for their wives as a joint anniversary present. I chipped in, but not as much because I wasn't mated and wouldn't be using the island. We've come here once or twice as a family, but it's really more of a honeymoon locale for us. I called ahead and had the kitchen stocked for you as well as the placed cleaned up. We won't be bothered for a few days. I will have to go hunt and the cleaning crew will come by, but that's about it. What do you think?"

"I think it's perfect." I let go of the wheel to turn around and kiss him. I was content to spend the rest of the trip in his lap.

**A/N: Yeah, they're finally married! In the next chapter, we will have a little from Edward's POV and the honeymoon can begin. Reviews are wanted and appreciated. Have a great day everyone! **


	32. Chapter 32

**EPOV**

I was anxious to get this wedding over with. As much as I enjoyed hunting with the men, I did not enjoy the pointers they felt that they needed to keep throwing at me in my head. It was bad enough that they were even thinking it, but their thoughts had been accompanied by visuals. I finally snapped.

"Don't you think that with all of the times you've had to interrupt us in the last few months, that I would have some idea of what I was doing?"

"Sure, but, we've been waiting a long time for this brother, so suck it up. You might even learn something new." Emmett answered with a grin on his face.

I had enjoyed my morning phone call with Bella and loved to hear her threaten Emmett. It made my morning. By the time we got back to the house, my girl was gone, not that Alice would let me see her anyway. She had left a lengthy list of tasks that needed to be completed when we returned. I was released early to get myself ready. Alice knocked and came in to 'help me', which meant that she was here to inspect me as if I didn't know how to dress myself. She smacked me in the back of the head.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"I saw what you were going to do once I left the room. That was to prevent you from doing it. Leave the tie alone!" I wanted to move it just to spite her. She smacked me again.

"If you think it a third time, I will tell her." I wanted our honeymoon to be a surprise, so I decided to behave.

"Good. I am going to go finish dressing Bella. In ten minutes, guests will start to arrive. When that happens, wait five more and send her parents up to my room. They want some time alone with her." She walked out of the room and I picked up the pillow to sniff it and inhale Bella's scent. I headed down the stairs as Rosalie was finishing her inspection of the rest of the men. Antonia was down for a nap, but was waking up. Rosalie disappeared to change her, feed her and dress her. At least she had time to work at a human pace for the baby. I felt Jasper send calming waves at me. I smiled gratefully.

It was finally time. I had tried my best not to listen to Bella and her parents talk. I avoided their minds like the plague because I wanted to see her with my own eyes. I caught a glimpse of her as she talked to Charlie one last time. When the doors opened, I could have been pushed over with a feather. She was a vision of everything good and wholesome in the world. I smiled as I saw her trying to run to get to me. I went through the motions but if asked, I would not be able to recall much of anything from the ceremony except for Bella's words and the feeling of a ring sliding onto my finger. I carried her through the house to the front yard just so I could have a few moments alone with her. Alice had found my trigger for today and kept me in line with threatening to tell Bella where I was taking her. We did all of the traditional wedding events. I participated though my favorite part was holding her in my arms. Charlie screamed at me in my head and that was when I relinquished my hold on her for the next couple of hours. I did my share of dancing as well all while I watched her out of the corner of my eye. When I finally got her in my arms again, I was thrilled. I knew it was time to leave soon. I groaned when Alice approached, but didn't fight too hard. I had Bella to fight that one for me and fight she did. She lost, but she still fought.

I felt terrible for doing whatever I had to keep her awake, but I didn't regret it for a second. Waxing her legs clearly agrees with her. I loved the feel of her now super soft skin. I was going to have to insist that she get this done again before her change. I loved it. By the time we got to Santiago Chile, she was exhausted. I could have told her we were honeymooning on the sun and she wouldn't have cared as long as it meant she could sleep. She was dragging her feet and I practically carried her to the boat. I finally told her where we were going and she snuggled into my side. I knew she would fall asleep, but I didn't try to stop her this time. I let her take a nap in my arms and even slowed the speed of the boat to let her rest a little longer. I shook her awake when we arrived.

"Bella, love, we're here." She slowly woke and looked around.

"It's so beautiful."

"We're just in time too. There's something I want to show you." Except for her little nap, she'd been awake for over twenty four hours. Twelve of those hours had been for travel, not including layovers. I knew she was tired and had full intention on letting her rest as soon as I showed hr what I had planned.

"Ok." I carried her and our carry on bag to the house. I didn't set her down until I reached our bedroom. I ran as fast as I could to get our bags and then took the camera out.

"Come on, you're going to love this." I handed her the camera and claimed her free hand. I took her out to the beach and pointed.

"It's sunrise and I thought you'd like to capture it."

"It's beautiful. Thank you for bringing me here." She kissed me and then took a picture of me. I held her as we watched the new day begin. When the sun hit my skin, she took another picture of me. This time I stole the camera from her and captured her face for my digital viewing pleasure.

"I want to apologize for keeping you awake for so long. I know you're tired."

"I am, but this was worth it." She waved her hand around and finally landed on me.

"I need a shower and then I want to go to bed for a few hours." I nodded and led her to the house. I showed her where everything was and unpacked our luggage while she cleaned herself. I found myself staring at a suitcase full of mostly lace and satin. It was clear that Bella had not chosen any of these things. I was in the middle of putting them away one at a time, so I could inspect them, when she came out of the bathroom in a towel. I smiled.

"Feel better?" I asked.

"Yes, thank you. I finished and realized that I didn't bring any clothes in there with me. I'm really out of it."

"That's alright. What would you like?"

"Could I have your shirt and I'll get some underwear?" I smiled at her nerves. I wasn't going to push her right now. I knew she was tired. I shed my shirt without a second thought and handed it to her. She disappeared and came back out a few seconds later. I carried her to bed and she laid on top of the covers, snuggled up to my body.

"Please don't let me sleep all day. I don't want to throw off my sleep schedule by too much. This is just a nap." I nodded and kissed her. She closed her eyes and fell asleep quickly.

**BPOV**

I felt cool and gentle kisses against my shoulder. I smiled and stretched up to see him. Edward greeted me with a kiss. I grabbed a hold of him and pulled him further on top of me. He laughed and broke the kiss.

"Love, I can hear your stomach and it's not helping my mood. You need some human time."

"Ugh, you're right. I'll meet you in the kitchen?"

"Sure, I'll have a plate ready for you." He kissed me and left me alone in the bed. I was still tired, but I had to stay awake for a while. Plus I had plans to burn the rest of my energy before I went to sleep again. I took a refreshing shower and pulled on a sundress I found in the closet. Edward served up a plate of fresh fish and rice. It was delicious. He cleaned up at vampire speed and we walked along the beach. I wasn't sure how long we walked, but I finally stopped and pulled him to me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he eagerly met my kiss.

"Up." I mumbled against his mouth. I felt his hands on my butt, lifting me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and opened my mouth for his probing tongue.

"I want you." I said when he moved to my neck.

"I want you too." He started walking back to the house.

"No, here." I said. He looked at me and saw how serious I was. I was being lowered to the sand and moved by his kiss. His hands skimmed up my legs, pushing the dress out of the way. I moaned at his touch and raised my arms for him. I wasn't wearing a bra and I knew that I had caught him off guard. He sat on his heels and stared at my chest.

"You're so beautiful." I tugged at his shirt and he ripped it off. I pulled on his hands and set them on my breasts. I watched him watch his hands as they manipulated my flesh. With my hands on top of his, I wordlessly showed him what I like. I moaned at the fact that he was finally touching me and there wasn't a single soul for miles that could bother us. He looked at me and I smiled.

"It feels good."

"I'm glad I waited for this precious gift. Thank you." Edward stood for me and shed the rest of his clothes. I was no getting my first look at him. He was so beautiful. I shed my panties and we stared at each other. I knew that he could smell my arousal and I could certainly see his.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." He hovered over me and kissed me. We both moaned when our skin touched without the hindrance of clothes. I let my hands skim along familiar patches of his body before moving onto new territory. I ran along the curve of his ass and then to his hips.

"Bella…"

"Edward, let me touch you, please. We've both waited so long for this moment." I begged and I wasn't ashamed of myself either. He nodded and rolled us so that he was on the bottom. I kissed him with all of the love that I had for him. I moved all around his body, worshipping it with my hands and mouth. Edward was moaning and clutching his hands behind his head. I moved down one leg and up the other. I ended my trek between his thighs. He shivered when I touched him. I looked up.

"Are you doing ok?"

"Yes." He assured me and I went back to work making him feel good. I had no idea what I was doing, of course, but from the sounds he was making, I assumed that I was doing something right. I hovered over him and let my hair tickle his hips and thighs while my hand cradled his arousal. In a courageous move, I lowered my head for a taste.

"Bella!" I looked up and met with his wide eyes. I'm sure I presented an interesting picture since my mouth was still attached to him. I smiled as best I could and while keeping eye contact, lowered my head further. His head fell back into the sand.

"Oh God, oh Bella, that feels so good, so hot." I was turned on by his passionate words and set a random tempo to keep him guessing. I wasn't sure how long I was doing this for when his pleas took on an urgent tone.

"Oh Bella, oh God, I'm going to…Bella!" I moved my head just in time. I watched in amazement as his climax shot all over us. My hand, my hair, his legs and stomach; all of it was covered. Edward lay there panting and I swiped a finger across his leg. I experimentally put it in my mouth; hmmm, not bad. I saw him watching me and I smiled.

"How was that?" I asked.

"Phenomenal. This night is definitely going to the top of the list of my ten best nights. Now, I believe it's my turn." He flipped us so fast, I didn't have time to blink. Soon I was overwhelmed with his kisses. My hands grabbed his hair roughly, making him purr into my mouth.

Soon, his kisses began to cover most of my body.

"Bella, you smell so good. I like the wax job, this is perfect." His fingers ran over the neatly trimmed hair. I shivered in pleasure.

"I'm glad. I'll go one more time before the change. That feels so good; so much better than my own fingers." My legs shamelessly fell open for him at the slightest touch of his fingers on my knee.

"You're already ready for me? I didn't get to have any fun." He pouted when his fingers sank into me.

"I'm…oh…I'm always…ready for you. Oh God!" His long and dexterous fingers had found that magic spot inside of me that I could never quite get to.

"You're so beautiful. I could watch you do this all day." I was writhing and didn't hear much of what he said. I couldn't take it anymore and screamed his name.

When I caught my breath, I reached for him. He hovered over me and kissed me. I reached between us and took hold of him. He watched my eyes as his hand joined mine on his body. Together, we guided him to meet mine. I forced my eyes to stay open so I could see the look on his face as we gave ourselves to each other at last. Edward shuddered and closed his eyes to me. I palmed his cheek.

"Edward?"

"I'm ok, just give me a second or two. It's so…hot, so…not what I thought it would be. It's so much better. It feels too good." He confessed.

"I love you." I whispered against his neck. My breath tickled the bite mark and his hips bucked into me. We both moaned.

"Did I hurt you?" He looked down at me.

"Nope, not at all. Do it again." We watched each other as our bodies instinctively reacted to the other's movements. The bond we had before was strengthening with each thrust of his hips into mine. We were finally sealed together. My legs wrapped around his hips as he kept pumping away with me. I eventually was the one to break eye contact because I couldn't hold out any longer. I arched my back and cried out his name. Edward pumped faster and joined me in bliss. I slumped and he lay next to me on his side, staring at me.

"Wow." He said.

"I guess now we know what we've been missing all this time." I joked. He smiled in answer.

"This is just the beginning, my love." He stood up and lifted me.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Let's go swimming." I saw the gleam in his eye and prayed I had enough energy to last for the next round.

**A/N: Hooray, the finally did it! Reviews are wanted and appreciated. Have a great day everyone! Kelly**


	33. Chapter 33

**EPOV**

Wow, I never, ever thought that making love would be so powerful. Bella is an absolute goddess and for two people who had no clue as to what we were doing, I thought we did amazing. I lifted her and carried her to the water, telling her I wanted to swim and knowing that I hadn't fooled her at all. I was ready for the next round and I knew she could feel it as well. I was so proud of myself for not hurting her. Kate's words of wisdom had served me well. Bella clung to me, peppering me with her tempting kisses. I strode out until I was waist deep in the water and held my wife close to me. I loved being able to call her that; finally. With the change in position, she automatically wrapped her legs around me and surrounded me with her awesome heat. Neither of us moved at first, we were content to just be connected once again. The water helped Bella hold her weight on me, therefore freeing my hands to do as I wished. I palmed her neck and pulled her to me for a kiss. Bella's hands gripped my hair tightly. When the kiss broke, she moved her mouth to that spot on my neck, causing me to purr and buck my hips. She laughed as he water sloshed around us and I was awestruck with the amount of love I saw in her eyes. She pulled herself closer and started moving her body against mine. My hands moved back to her hips to help her on her mission. Her head tipped back and I buried my face in her chest. She was grunting and moaning in pleasure and I was growling in possession. Her face tipped back to mine when she heard my growl and kissed me.

"I love that growl. Do it again."

"You are mine." I growled at her. Her rhythm faltered, but she picked it up again easily. I knew she was getting close even without my enhanced senses. She sped up and I held her while she reached her peak. I was astounded by the total and complete trust she had in me. I kept her hips moving while I joined her. I didn't recognize the noise that erupted from me with my release. When I faced Bella again, she was smiling and stifling a giggle.

"What's so funny?"

"What was that?"

"I don't know." I admitted.

"It was primal. I liked it." She disengaged from me and drifted away with a smile on her face. I leisurely chased her.

"How fast can you swim?" She asked out of the blue.

"I don't know. I do know that I can go faster under water, than I can above it."

"Take me for a swim, when I tap your chest, I will need air." She clung tight to my back and wrapped her legs around me.

"I'll stay close to the shore and the surface in case we get separated. Want to go around the island?" I turned my face to hers and she kissed my cheek.

"Sure." She squeezed even tighter. I started to move and she sucked in a breath. I dove under the water and moved around the tiny island. Twenty seconds later, she tapped me. I surfaced and kept swimming using only my legs for power.

"Wow. This is fun." I could tell she was smiling. She sat up a little to enjoy the slight breeze and it gave me an idea. I stopped and loosened her legs.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Nothing, I just want to enjoy a different view. Come here." I faced her this time and she straddled my waist. I leaned back and started to kick my legs. I knew Bella would guide me. Her hands were on my chest and I watched the wind attack her body. I wanted her again; maybe this was a bad idea. By her smirk, I knew what she could feel. She made adjustments and I was inside her again. My legs provided the power to move us and the waves added to our buoyancy. Bella was panting and trying to gain a grip on my slick chest. I felt it as she tightened her legs and rode out her climax. We were almost back to our starting point and I was close. She looked down at me.

"Join me." She whispered and it pushed me over the edge again. I stopped and carried her to the bed. I was sure that she was either hungry or tired or both.

"Stay with me."

"Aren't you hungry?"

"I'll eat later. Stay with me." I climbed in and she created as much skin to skin contact as she could. It must be uncomfortable for her to sleep in the heat. I'm happy to serve as her own personal ice pack if that's what she needs. She slept through the night peacefully and I knew she would be waking soon, her stomach started growling an hour ago. I left her side to go make her breakfast.

**BPOV**

I woke rested, sated and hungry. Edward wasn't next to me, but I could smell bacon coming from the kitchen. I threw on one of his shirts and drifted into the kitchen. Now that I have had a taste of what everyone in my life has been indulging in, I felt like walking on air and I wanted more. I just had to eat first to get some energy. I was really glad that we were completely isolated.

"Good morning, love."

"Good morning. Thank you for breakfast." He set a plate in front of me and kissed me.

"You eat while I clean up and get our clothes from outside, then we'll go have some fun."

"Ok." My god, my vampire can cook. I was in heaven with these perfect eggs and the just right bacon. He even buttered my toast for me. I gulped down my juice and rinsed off my plate. Before I was able to turn the water on, two arms caged me against the sink. I smiled.

"I told you that I was going to clean up." He whispered.

"You did clean up, now I am." I smirked. He was too fast, but he had taken the plate from me and cleaned it while my hands were still in the water. He washed my fork and drained the sink before I could take two breaths. I was still caged. I turned my head and he granted me a kiss. My wet hand started to move up to his neck, but he caught me and ended our kiss.

"What would you like to do today?"

"Well, I wasn't complaining about what we have been doing so far."

"I will need to go hunting soon. I thought that perhaps a trip to the mainland would be nice. We can take some pictures and pick up souvenirs if you'd like." I turned in his arms.

"Does my blood tempt you more so now that we've sealed our bond?"

"No more or less than any other day. I enjoy it, there's no question about that, but I don't want to lose our emotional bond either. Soon, I'm going to have to sit still for three days while you are changing, I want to have good memories to share with you that I can speak aloud. I thought that if I kept talking to you during that time, it might bring you some small comfort and keep you sane." I smiled. He wasn't looking forward to the pain he would be inflicting on me any more than I was, but it had to be done and by now, we both wanted it.

"How long are we here for?" I asked.

"As long as you want to be."

"I'm due to start my period next in a few days. I wanted to let you know."

"I know, I can smell it. Do you have supplies or do we need to pick some up?" He asked. I pulled on his hand to the small suitcase that sat in our room. Alice did remember.

"She packed some for me, but I'll get more to be on the safe side." He nodded and pulled on my hand.

"Let's get dressed and head out for the day." He picked up the camera and set it in the small travel bag he set aside for our day while I got dressed. I chose another sun dress and looked outside.

"Edward, it's sunny outside, how are we going to be out with the general public?"

"There are clouds headed this way. I've perfected the art of staying in the shadows. It will be fine. Come on." He carried me to the boat and I watched him get us ready to go. I will never be tired of watching him do anything. He turned to me with a smile and gunned the engine. I took a picture of him. His profile was perfect and he was smiling. He was right, by the time we got to the docks, the clouds had rolled in just enough for him to be outside. We took lots of pictures and after I ate my lunch, he led me into the forest. He climbed a tree for me to sit in while I waited. I couldn't wait until I could go with him. He came back twenty minutes later.

"Feel better?"

"Yes, but I'll come back again in a couple more days. I didn't want to keep you waiting. I had some jaguar, one of my favorites." He kissed my neck and we climbed down the tree. He led me back onto the streets as though we were never gone. A nice older couple took a picture of us and we picked up some gifts for our family. We went dancing after I had eaten my dinner and then I was ready to go back to the island. Once we were away from the docks, I moved to straddle him in the boat.

"I love you. Thank you for today."

"I love you too." I kissed him and ground my hips down on his. He was aroused.

"Bella, we will be back at the house soon." He whined in protest, but I knew he was lying. I continued on my path and opened his pants. He groaned and I simply pushed my underwear to the side in order to connect us.

"Bella, God, what you do to me. I hope you never stop." One hand was on the wheel and the other was on my hip.

"Can you concentrate if I keep going?" I asked.

"Yes. There is no one around and we still have thirty minutes until we need to slow down." I kissed him and started moving on him. I was aware that I was getting obsessive about sex with Edward, I just didn't care. It was worth the wait. I slipped the top half of my dress down and took off my bra. Edward immediately started sucking on my chest and I played with his hair. The need was coiling in my stomach and going slow was no longer an option. It was now urgent that I reach my climax. Edward's groan told me that he was ready too. He was helping me move faster on him and together we jumped off the cliff. I sagged against him and he held me. Neither of us moved until he had to dock the boat. Edward whisked around tying the boat to the dock and then helping me out before going to get the few bags we had. We walked hand in hand back to the house. I carried my bra in my free hand, loving that I could do things like that with Edward. He set our bags down and I kept walking to our bedroom. I was getting some clean pajamas out when he came in. I smirked at him and shed my clothes. I crooked my finger, beckoning him. When he reached me, I tugged on his clothes. He pulled them off for me and I grabbed his hand to lead him into the bathroom.

"I want to try something. Will you kneel for me?" He kneeled so that the spray hit his shoulders. I grabbed the shampoo bottle and washed his hair. When I looked down his body, I could see how much he liked it. I rinsed his hair and he stood up to kiss me.

"My turn. That felt amazing." I didn't like the smirk I saw on his face. He washed my hair for me and then washed my body, teasing me, but never fully giving me what I wanted.

When we finished, I was in a tizzy with need for him. Edward took his time drying us off and brushed my hair for me. I tried to brush his and actually tamed it a little, not that it mattered. My hands always sunk into his hair at some point. As soon as the brush was set down, I was on my back in the bed. Edward smiled at me and kissed me. I felt him take the lead and guide himself into me.

"I think we've had enough foreplay, don't you?" He asked me with a smile.

"Yes, we've had enough." I heartily agreed and felt him start to move. My feet massaged the back of his thighs as he took us to new heights of pleasure. I was writhing under him and there was nowhere else I would rather be. Edward suckled on my neck and I grabbed a firm hold on his hair. He moved to kiss me and shoved his tongue in my mouth. I moaned and that drove his to move a little faster. I was caught off guard and arched against him. He never faltered through my climax and kept going. I kissed him and felt the next release already building. It was my turn and I moved to that magic spot on his neck.

"No." He said.

"Why not?" I looked dumbfounded.

"I don't want to finish yet. Give me your wrist and I'll show you." I held up my scarred wrist. He teased, licked, sucked and tickled my scar with his tongue. Oh my God, it felt like I was in a never ending orgasm. I was panting and begging him to finish with me this time. I didn't know how much more I could take. He tilted his head for me and I latched on to bite him. He growled and arched against me. I sagged into the mattress, completely spent. He lay next to me, his legs still tangled with mine.

"Wow." I was still gasping for breath. I looked over at my husband and he looked extremely smug. He faced me with said smug smile on his face. I smiled and leaned forward to kiss him.

"What's it like for you?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you feel things so much more than I do and I was wondering what it was like for you?"

"It's the best, most intense feeling I've ever had and I'm glad that I get to share it with you. I think that this is going to be one of those things you will like about being like me."

"I think you're right. I feel insatiable right now, but my body isn't willing to go with the flow as it were. Do you think that it's that we've waited for so long or is it the mating bond?" He thought about my question for a minute.

"I think it's both and the fact that everyone around us has been doing it for so long. I'm nowhere near finished claiming you, but at the same time, I know that I have to allow you to rest and I will get to do it again after your change. After the last two days, I think it will be a safe assumption that we won't be seeing much of the family for a while." I smiled in agreement, and totally at ease with the plan. I drifted off to sleep in the arms of my husband.

**A/N: I'd say that Edward and Bella are pretty happy at this point. Reviews are wanted and appreciated. Have a great day everyone! Kelly**


	34. Chapter 34

**APOV**

I knew that they were deliriously happy that they were away from us, but as soon as they left, I had a vision and I was still unsure as to whether or not I should call them. It was decided for me because Tanya and Mike were leaving for his change. Kate also asked me to prep the house so she could change Charlie in the morning. I wanted to beat Edward for not letting Bella sleep on the plane, but I didn't have time for that. There was work to be done. I had to keep this to myself until I could confide in Carlisle, but that ad to wait until we could escape from the Volturi. I rushed around the house as soon as the humans were gone, cleaning up and putting everything in its place. Everyone else had gone out to throw up the human food and then hunt. Jasper was the first one back from the hunt. He didn't like leaving me alone when there were visitors.

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you yet."

"You're confused about something."

"Yes, just know that it isn't you and I will tell you as soon as I can." I knew that he knew what I was talking about and nodded. When everyone was back in the house, Aro asked when we could expect Bella and Edward back from their honeymoon.

"I don't think they'll be back for a while. Bella is going to buy supplies to last her for another month. They have a lot of sexual tension to use up; they've been mated for over a year. Nods of understanding swept through the room. Aro had seen first hand, the lengths that Edward would go through for his Bella and vice versa. She was ready to die to keep him alive. I saw the decision that the Volturi would be departing as soon as Charlie was bitten. He felt safe knowing that Charlie would be around six mature vampires when he woke up as well as his mate. Mike was in Alaska with his mate and two other vampires in an isolated area, so he wasn't worried about him either. Irina hasn't told her mate about her yet, so that relationship was safe. I relaxed marginally as I knew they would be leaving soon. I had a major decision to make and I wanted help to make it.

In the morning, Kate and Charlie arrived. By the way Jasper was twitching, I knew that Charlie was nervous. Kate took him upstairs to relax him. Carlisle was going to supervise and I was glad at that moment that I wasn't him. Aro was near enough to hear what was going on. Both Kate and Charlie were naked from the waist up when she bit him. Carlisle stepped in at the same time to help her restrain herself from killing him. Charlie was shaking in spasms of pain that we could all relate to. Kate injected venom into him at as many points as possible. It was going to be a long three days. When Carlisle came down, Aro and the rest of the Volturi left. I waited an additional ten minutes to call the family to the living room.

"I've had a vision and I'm not sure what to do about it."

"Who is it about?"

"Edward and Bella. I know I promised not to purposefully look into their future, but this one couldn't be stopped. Bella is going to get pregnant again and she's going to decide to keep the baby and it's going to be very hard on both of them. I don't know whether to let them figure it out, call and stop them, or just have Carlisle and Esme go to Chile and wait for them. The baby will grow much faster than Antonia did and Bella's body won't be able to adjust as easily to the rapid growth. The two masochists are going to blame themselves and generally be miserable for most of the pregnancy."

"How soon will it happen?" Carlisle asked.

"In three weeks. She is due to start her period in a few days according to how she smelled at the wedding."

"Well, we could call them and tell them that if they want a baby, then they will be able to have one, otherwise, abstain or use a condom." Esme said.

"They won't be able to abstain, the mating bond is too new to them and we aren't there to stop them." Emmett added with a smile.

"We can't all go because we have a newborn here to deal with. Jasper stays due to his experience with newborns. Rosalie can't because of Antonia, which means Emmett should stay as well. I think Esme and I should go." Carlisle said.

"Should we take the baby away?" Rosalie asked.

"No, Charlie won't attack a baby, but I wouldn't leave him alone with her either. One of us will always be around." I said confidently.

"Alice which will be easier for them, calling now or when we get to Chile?"

"Call when you get there, Edward will need to hunt anyway." I told them. If they left in the next six hours, the timing would be almost perfect.

"You have to leave now though if you're going to catch them." Carlisle and Esme bolted up the stairs to pack an overnight bag to share. They were out the door within ten minutes. This was not a vacation, they were going to deliver the news and come back. I settled in to wait for Charlie to wake and the next decision. The baby will undoubtedly change all of our lives. Bella will not allow a second child to be taken away if her and Edward choose to have it.

**CPOV**

Esme and I were nervous on the plane to go see Edward. I was sure he was going to be more than upset that we were even thinking about visiting him on his long awaited honeymoon, but this could not be helped. They needed to know about this and make an informed choice. I know that they both wished Edward had fathered Antonia, but they both wrote a child of their own off as an impossibility. I wish that I had more time to do some research, but there wasn't time. I grabbed one book to read on the plane, but it wasn't proving to be very helpful. I turned to my wife.

"How do you feel about this?"

"I never thought that I would be blessed with even one grandchild, and now there is the possibility of two. I have much to be thankful for. I hope they decide that they want it."

"I know, I feel the same way. Bella has changed all of our lives for the better. I only want her to be happy." I held her hand for the duration of the flights. I let Alice know when we arrived in Chile and she told me where to wait for Edward. I couldn't put it off any longer and called him.

"_Hello?"_ He sounded confused and a little angry.

"Hello Edward. I want you to know that I didn't want to be calling and I wouldn't unless it was important."

"_Yes, I know."_ I could hear Bella nearby but I chose not to figure out what they were doing.

"Are you planning to go to the mainland soon?"

"_Yes, we are walking to the boat right now. I need to hunt soon so I'm taking Bella out for dinner."_

"Great, Esme and I will join you. We are waiting at the docks." Edward growled.

"Like I said, Edward, it's important. No one wanted to bother you on your honeymoon, but this concerns you both and it's better that you hear it face to face."

"_We'll be there within the hour."_ He said and hung up. I looked at Esme and we were well practiced at blocking our thoughts from Edward. We automatically refocused our attention while we waited.

**BPOV**

I wonder what has him so angry. I tugged on his sleeve as he hung up.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He turned to me and softened his expression. He cupped my cheek and I smiled back.

"That was Carlisle, he said that he and Esme are in Chile and that they need to talk to us. They are joining us for dinner and apologize for interrupting our honeymoon. He said that it was important and pertaining to the both of us." Now I was curious.

"It must be really important if they came here to tell us. Do you think something went wrong with my dad?" Now I was scared. I knew that he was in the middle of his transformation and I had been worried about him all day.

"I'm sure he's fine. Carlisle was supposed to supervise and make sure Kate didn't drink too much." He reassured me, but I wouldn't be fine until I knew the truth. I was caught off guard with a cramp and I doubled over to breath slowly for a minute.

"Bella, what is it?" He was worried.

"Just a cramp, that's all, I knew they were coming. This one hurt a little more because it caught me off guard." I smiled and found myself swooped up in his arms. He ran the short distance to the boat and two minutes, we were speeding back to the mainland. Before the phone call, all I had wanted to do was stay in bed, or the beach, or the boat, or the water…you get the idea. Edward must have sensed my nerves, because he reached over and held my hand. I breathed in slowly because that was just what I needed. Forty minutes later, I spotted Esme and Carlisle at the dock waiting for us. I got up and tossed the rope to Carlisle and Edward secured the second rope. I took Carlisle's hand and then tuned for Edward. He held me around the waist.

"Lead the way." Edward said tersely. I'd never seen him react like this to his family.

"Edward, we are sorry for intruding on your honeymoon and you know we would never even think of it if it weren't important." Esme explained. He nodded and by the look on his face, they were blocking him from reading their minds. I was ambivalent to them being her as long as they didn't come on the island to bother us. Edward guided me to a restaurant and I knew they were following us. We sat down and ordered. I wondered if they were truly going to eat it like Edward has been when we were on the mainland like this.

"So, what's going on?" He started.

"Edward, they are here to tell us something, I know that you're upset and so am I, but we need to hear this and then they will go. Can you be a little nicer, please?" I whispered, knowing that I could be overheard. He smiled softly at me.

"Of course, my love, I apologize for my behavior."

"How is my dad? Was he hurt?" I asked anxiously.

"No, he is doing fine. He is progressing just as he should be. Kate is with him." I relaxed a great deal when Carlisle said that.

"However, just before we got on the plane, Alice called us into a meeting. We discussed it and this is the result of that discussion. She had a vision about the two of you and we decided that you should know ahead of time in case this isn't something you want." Carlisle said.

"What was the vision?" Edward asked.

"First, she wasn't looking, as she promised." He said to reassure me.

"She said that she saw a vision of you getting pregnant again. She wasn't sure whether to let you figure it out on your own or warn you. She said that it will be in two weeks or so that you will be ovulating. She said that if she had done nothing, you would have chosen to keep the baby and the two of you would be miserable because the pregnancy will not be easy. The baby will grow much faster than Antonia did and your body won't be able to handle it as easily." Esme explained. The food was served at that point and I raised my eyebrow to tell them all to eat. Each of them did. I now understood why they chose to tell us this face to face. Edward and I were faced with a heavy decision.

"You have choices of course. You could go through with what you have been doing and create this baby, you could abstain and I know how difficult that will be for you since your so new into your mating bond, or you could try using a condom. We don't know if that will be effective as a means of protection though." Carlisle was speaking softly, but not softly enough for me not to blush.

"Thank you, Bella and I will discuss this in private. I'm sure Alice will see when we have made our decision." Edward spoke smoothly for the both of us. I continued to eat since I was the only one that actually needed to. I knew that they were all going into the forest after this to throw up and then hunt. Esme waited with me while the men hunted and as soon as Edward got back, we said goodbye and left them. He headed to the store and picked up a small box and we went to the boat. I was so embarrassed that he dragged me in there with him, but it was too late to say anything. We didn't talk until we were back on the island.

"So, what are your thoughts?" I asked and fiddled with the box he had bought.

**A/N: I already have asked if you think I should have them get pregnant and I thank you for the responses that you have taken the time to send me. I've already decided what they will decide. Reviews are wanted and appreciated. Have a great day! Kelly**


	35. Chapter 35

**EPOV**

Well, I could tell that they were blocking their thoughts as soon as we pulled up to the dock. Bella reminded me that they weren't here by choice as a social call and to be nice to them. I would do anything for her so I smiled and apologized. That's when they dropped that bombshell on us. A baby? I could really have one of my own? With Bella? That is a dream come true for me, but like all dreams, this one was shattered as well when we learned that if we did decide to make this baby, that it would be difficult for Bella. I'm starting to think she was on to something all those months ago when she asked me if fate was out to get us. There was also the fact that wasn't mentioned or thought of, this baby would be half vampire which is why I'm assuming is the reason behind the accelerated growth. How would that affect Bella? If it's going to kill her, then I'm absolutely opposed to the idea. I was desperate to get her alone and back on the island so we could talk. I know I surprised her when I stopped to buy some condoms. I was amused because I never thought that I would ever need them. It was a tense ride back to the house. She picked up the box I had tossed on the counter and asked me what I thought. I plucked the box out of her hand.

"I thought that if I were going to entertain this as an option, I should at least know if it will work."

"I see, were you planning to try it out with me or by yourself?" She asked and I knew I was busted. I cannot lie to this woman, she catches me every time.

"I uh, I was going to use it tonight while you slept. I thought it would be easier and less embarrassing for the both of us." I admitted with my head down. So, I figured that in my efforts to reduce the embarrassment, I have in fact, increased it.

"I'm glad that you bought them, it's a good idea to try and see if they will work." She said. I love her blush and I will miss it when it's gone.

"Are you upset that I was going to do this behind your back?"

"Not really, I would do the same thing. Now that I know, maybe, you could do it in front of my back." I didn't think she could get any more blood to her face, but apparently I was wrong. This is the deepest blush I've ever seen on her.

"It's a thought that is certainly worth entertaining, but I want to know how you're feeling. Do you want to go through it? I know we both said that we wished Antonia was fathered by me and I know we both thought it was something that could never happen, but it seems that now it can."

"If we do this, we have to be in agreement." I nodded.

"There will have to be a specific plan for prenatal and postnatal care. I imagine that Carlisle will want frequent documentation as this is something that has never happened before." I nodded. Carlisle had thought the same thing when his mind slipped during dinner. He and Esme will be thrilled if we do this. I don't want to include what other people want, they aren't the ones that are going to carry the baby or make it. It had to be between Bella and I alone.

"I don't want Aro to find out about it. He'd either ship us off to Italy or have us killed."

"I'm in agreement with you to a point. He'd want to keep the baby. He's a collector, remember? He's also coming back to Washington to make sure that you've been changed. We can't hide it from him forever."

"When he comes back, will it be just him?"

"We can request that."

"Do you even want a baby?" She asked.

"I told you months ago that I did. I would love to be a daddy. I would have raised Antonia as my own and I would have been proud to do so."

"I wish we were still in Washington so we could talk to Alice and get better details of what she saw." Cue the phone. I answered it and Alice told me everything she saw. I'm glad that they decided to tell us. Alice said that the vision changes now because we haven't decided. I relayed the information to Bella. She nodded and once again I was going crazy to know what she was thinking about.

"If we do this, we have to stick together. It will be hard on the both of us and you have to be ready to change me at a moments notice. No one knows what a half vampire baby will do to my human body. I will want you or Carlisle near me at all times." I nodded, willing to do whatever it takes to keep her happy.

"Bella, do you want to be pregnant again? Do you want a baby with me? I will not be upset if you say no, I accepted it long ago that I would never be a father."

"I never wanted children. Now that I've carried one and given birth, I'm feeling a hole in my heart. I know it will never close and I accept that because I am the one who put it there. Everyone has helped me mend and grieve over my choice, but I will never be whole again. Now, I have the chance to do it all again, and I don't know if I want to. There are so many questions that we don't have the answers to. This baby will be half human, so what kind of diet will it have. Will it affect my diet while I'm pregnant? Would there be a life expectancy? If so, how long? I've already given up one child, I don't know that I will be able to handle losing a second if that's the case. I'm so confused. Part of me is screaming yes, and part of me is adamantly saying no." I couldn't argue any of her points because those same questions had been running through my head. A thought came to me and my phone rang again.

"Will it work, Alice?"

"_I don't know, it's a risky game to play."_

"I can work around that. The worst that can happen is we abstain and continue thinking about it for another month and stay on our honeymoon. Would it be wise to be proactive?"

"_I'll talk to Carlisle and call you back. Charlie will be waking tomorrow. He's doing really well. Antonia is rolling over now. It might cause more problems than it solves. He would insist on being around more to make sure it wasn't dangerous."_

"That's ridiculous; there are more than five available mature vampires around us at all times."

"_I know this and I also know what he is like. He already wants me and you and Bella to join him and Bella isn't even changed yet. What's he going to be like if our numbers keep growing and we add more uniqueness and more gifts to our family? Antonia already has to join us as soon as she finishes school. Your baby too would put us at ten. That's an extremely large coven. The Denali coven is going to be up to eight and the Volturi know how close we are to them. That gives us almost twenty. They would consider us a serious threat."_

"He also knows that we have no interest in taking over. He knows Carlisle just wants a family and that power has no interest for him."

"_I'll talk to the family and you talk to Bella, I'll call in a few days. There is no rush to make a decision and it's not like you can do much, she's going to start bleeding in the morning." _

"I'll tell her, I'm sure she'll be thrilled." I rolled my eyes and Bella gave me a curious look.

"_Ok, I'll call in a few days. Bye."_ She hung up and I sat down near Bella.

"Alice says that you will start bleeding in the morning."

"Joy." She sighed.

"I thought about the idea of asking Aro if he knew of anyone like us and a baby coming from the union. Alice says it's risky and he's bound to investigate. I told her that we are in no rush to make this decision and if we have to, we stretch it out another month. She reminded me that he is a collector and already wants her along with both of us. She reminded me that our family is growing quite large and it could lead to a power struggle with them."

"I figured that part out. Does this mean we are going to Italy now?"

"If we do, it won't be until you are done with your cycle and we wouldn't be alone when we go. For us to go alone would be like jumping into a pool of sharks. I don't know that we would be able to leave."

"I'm tempted to meet him just to see if I'm truly alone in my uniqueness, but I'd want to meet with just him and somewhere neutral. At the same time, I don't want to see him any more than I have to." She constantly surprised me.

"I'm tempted too, but I'm also fearful of what could happen."

"All we have to do is tell him the truth. We can abstain long enough to not allow it to happen and I can be changed in the meantime. For now, I want to move onto to a new subject and we can revisit this in the morning." She stood from her seat and moved toward me. As soon as she sat in my lap and claimed my lips, I knew what she wanted and I was definitely ok with the shift in the subject of discussion. I carried her to the bedroom and that is how the rest of the night went.

**BPOV**

Edward woke me in the middle of the night to send me to the bathroom. I took care of business and went back to sleep. Only later, did I wish I had stayed awake.

When I woke several hours later, I was greeted by Edward carrying a tray. He'd made me pancakes with some fresh fruit on the side. It was delicious. He'd also shared the results of his experiment.

"It will work, but not for long." He held up the used condom. The tip was missing.

"How was it?"

"Not much fun. I don't like the things; they aren't comfortable at all and they dull everything. It took two whole minutes at my maximum speed to complete the experiment." I smiled.

"Really? Two whole minutes? Oh, how terrible." I teased and he glared at me with humor in his eyes.

"I do think I can help you there, but it will have to wait a few days." I smirked and he raised his eyebrow.

"Have you given any more thought to our options?" I asked.

"I still think I'd want to talk to someone. I called Alice and she assured me that steps were being taken to complete some research. Carlisle is wary of talking to Aro. While he thinks that Aro would be a good source of information, he is positive that Aro would find a way to fixate himself more permanently in our lives, especially with how large our family is growing. He is advising us not to speak with him." I absorbed this new information. I trusted Carlisle's opinion as much as Edward's. My gut was telling me to stay as far away from Italy as possible.

"I don't want to talk to Aro. My gut is telling me it won't end in our favor. This really sucks because they can't come to us and we can't go back because of my dad being a newborn."

"I know, love. The best we can do is speaker phone. Do you want another baby?" He asked me again. I listened to my body. My heart said yes, and my head was only mostly saying no. Majority rules.

"Yes. I want a baby with you." He smiled and it lit up his whole face. He climbed on the bed and kissed me with a passion I'd never felt from him. His phone interrupted us.

"Hello?" He put it on speaker for me.

"_Listen, I'm glad that you've decided to go for it, but I want you on the plane to come home in three weeks. You will be able to smell when she's ovulating, so get the deed done and get on the plane. I'm happy for you both."_ Alice said and hung up. Well, that was pretty straight forward and exceedingly creepy. Edward looked at his phone and laughed.

"What?"

"She said that she's not creepy, she's gifted." He showed me the text and I fought to keep my face neutral.

"Well, since our decision is made, and we can't do anything about it right now, what are we going to do today?" I asked.

"I thought that I would take you on a hike around the island or we could go back to the mainland for some window shopping if you want."

"Alright, I'll go get ready." I went into the bathroom alone, cursing the fact that I had to deal with my period on my honeymoon when all I wanted to do was enjoy my husband. When I was dressed, Edward took us to the mainland. We spent the day walking around and window shopping. We stopped as much as I needed to. I was exhausted at the end of the day and Edward ended up carrying me on his back to the docks. It was going to be a long week at this rate.

**A/N: So they're going to have a baby as soon as Bella is done with her period. Reviews are wanted and appreciated. Have a great day! Kelly**


	36. Chapter 36

**APOV**

I was so excited for them! Now it was time to break the news to everyone else. I called for a family meeting, which included the newly woken Charlie and Kate.

"I just got off the phone with Edward and Bella. They have decided to have the baby and they will be home in three weeks. Bella already expects that you will want frequent check ups and had many concerns about the pregnancy and the baby. She will want either Carlisle or Edward near her at all times and though she hasn't said anything, she expects that her change will begin within seconds of the birth if needs be." I was almost bouncing with the joy that I was feeling. Finally Bella is doing something for herself and not trying to please anyone else.

"Wait, what baby? What is going on?" Charlie demanded. His red eyes were fierce and his voice was a tad lower than before; I liked it, but Kate found it irresistible. They were going to go hunting and will be leaving for Alaska in a few days. I told him all about my vision and Carlisle and Esme's trip to see them in Chile. I filled him in on everything he'd missed while he was otherwise engaged with the change. He sat back and processed it all.

"So, I get to be a grandfather again. Will Bella survive? Will she be ok?"

"It will be very difficult for her, but she will survive the entire pregnancy. I haven't seen the birth yet because no decisions have been made about it."

"Will I be able to see her before her change?" He asked.

"Not right now. Work on your control and I'll keep tabs on that for you. Kate, take him hunting. Go west for one hundred miles; there will be no humans in your path. Jasper and I will follow." I advised. We could all see how thirsty Charlie was. Kate and Charlie bolted from the house. I said a few quick words to Rosalie and followed the couple out the back door. I had sufficiently distracted Charlie from Antonia's scent by talking about Bella, but clearly something needed to be done. Rosalie and Emmett will have to take the baby over to Charlie's house for a few days or Emmett will always have to be on guard with Jasper. I will await their decision. I was in the middle of draining my elk when the decision came through. Rosalie and Emmett were going to relocate for a few days and leave some of Antonia's scent for Charlie to acclimate to.

**BPOV**

Finally, this period is over and I can resume my honeymoon the way I have been craving for the last week. Edward took me everywhere and we were very busy seeing all of the sights that Chile had to offer. This morning when I discovered that mother nature had left me to my own devices, I left the bathroom as fast as I felt safe and found Edward in the kitchen. He was plating my breakfast and smiled at me. I pushed the plate aside and pulled on him instead. His kiss was cautious, but I wasn't.

"Bella, though I do like that kind of a greeting, I'm wondering what is behind it." I hitched my leg up to his hip. He took the signal and lifted me onto the counter. I opened my legs and pulled him as close as he let me.

"My period is gone. I want you."

"You should eat."

"I will if you will. I. Want. You." I reinforced my words with kisses to his face and neck. It wasn't until I bit his scar that he started to meet my passion. He carried me to the bed, kissing me the whole way. This is how I want to spend the rest of my honeymoon; in bed with my husband. Of course, I knew it wouldn't happen, but a girl can dream can't she? I knew that Edward would have to hunt a little more often now that we were back in the sack, but it was a small price to pay.

I fell back on the bed, completely sweaty, sated and happy. Edward lied next to me with a smug little smile on his face. I leaned up to kiss it off of him, sparking round two.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He whispered into my neck, trailing kisses all down my body. I opened myself for him to feast on and believe me, he took full advantage of it. Soon, he had me screaming his name in my release. He moved back up my body and hovered there. I looked up at him and pulled him down. I tasted myself on his lips, more surprised that I wasn't all that bothered about it. I felt him enter me and I moaned loudly. I pushed on his shoulder to flip us, silently demanding that it was my turn to be on top. Edward liked it because it freed up his hands to grope me while I did all the work. He never told me as such, but I just knew. When I was getting closer again, he held my hips and helped me to move faster. I felt him join me in bliss and I was content to never move as I floated back down to reality. Edward rolled me to the side and separated from me even though I tried to cling to him. He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"I'll be right back my love. I'm going to get your breakfast." I watched his bare ass walk away to the kitchen and I sat up a little straighter in anticipation of his return. I was shamelessly staring at my naked chef until he cleared his throat.

"See anything you like?"

"Yes, I do. Don't go far."

"I wasn't planning on it. Is it safe to assume that we are spending the day in bed today?"

"Yes. I don't even want to eat, but I need to keep my energy up." He smiled. A thought suddenly came to me.

"Um, how are we going to keep this from Aro? He's coming back to make sure that I am changed."

"Well, I guess that we can tell him after the fact, though if he touches any of us, he will know that this is planned. I'll call Carlisle and see what he has to say. He left me in the bed to bring the phone to bed. He set it on speaker so that I could hear him as well.

"_Hey Edward, how are you?"_

"We are fine. Bella had a thought occur to her, and we wanted to run it by the rest of you before we go any further."

"_Alright, what's the issue?"_

"Aro. He is planning to come back to Forks and make sure that I am changed. How are we going to hide a pregnancy? Even if we do, all he has to do is touch any of us to know that this was planned. If we keep him in the dark, he won't wait forever and nobody is gone on honeymoon for a year." Edward said.

"_I think then maybe we contact him then. Are the two of you feeling up for a trip to Italy?"_

"Not particularly." I said honestly. Edward looked at me curiously.

"_Ok, he's going to want to talk to the two of you. You can do it there or we can all come to you."_ Carlisle said. I sighed and nodded.

"Alright, we'll go. Will you meet us there?" Edward asked.

"_Yes, of course we will. Everyone will be there except Rose and Emmett. Charlie and Kate left for Alaska this morning. Bella, he asked that you call him when you return to Forks."_

"Ok." I said.

"I'll call you when I have our flight details. I have to go hunting tonight, we'll go to the airport afterward." Edward said. I'm sure everyone knew what we were going to do to pass the time.

"_I'll call Aro and ask for a private meeting with him while I wait for your call. Leave a message in case we are on a plane."_ The call ended and I flopped back on the bed.

"Why don't you want to go to Italy?" He lied next to me after rushing my breakfast tray to the kitchen.

"It's not that I don't want to go, it's just that I don't want to have to go to vampire central every time we go, at least while I'm still a tempting little human." Edward used his finger to trace imaginary patterns on my chest.

"How about we go and after Volterra, we visit the rest of Italy and see whatever you want to see? Plus my family will be there, you will be protected."

"We can't tour Italy because it's sunny there more often than not. I won't go alone and there isn't enough darkness for us to go together." I said. I did realize that I was behaving like a child, but it just seemed like there was always something against us.

"You let me worry about Italy and the sun. I promise, we'll do anything you want after we are done in Volterra." He sealed his promise with a kiss to my exposed nipple. I moaned.

"Ok. Maybe I just want to come back here, I kind of like you in the sunlight." I smiled and he pulled me further down the bed so I was on my back. I knew any and all conversation was over for the time being. I pulled on his head so that I could kiss him and enjoyed his wandering fingers as they trailed all over my body. I left the bed only to use the bathroom. Edward only left the bed to get me something to eat. It was the best day ever.

That night, we showered together and experimented with shower sex. Not bad, but limiting. I picked out some clothes to wear on the plane and selected some books to read as well. Edward would get me something to eat at the airport. We each added one set of extra clothes to go with us. He carried the backpack of clothes and toiletries and I had my books and his Ipod in my carry-on. He pocketed our passports and we went to the boat. He docked it and paid one of the workers to refuel it before we returned. I sat in a quiet café while he disappeared into the forest for his dinner. An hour later, we were in a taxi on the way to the airport. The next flight for Italy left in three hours. He bought our tickets and called Carlisle with our itinerary. We were stopping in Rio, then Morocco, then Italy. Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper were going to beat us there simply because they had gotten on the plane three hours after our phone call this morning. They were already in New York and boarding for the flight to Paris. They understood our delay.

After endless snacks, naps and chapters in my books, we finally arrived in Italy. The sun was out so we had to wait until dark to leave the airport. Two hours later, we were able to leave. Carlisle had rented two cars; one for me and Edward, the other for everyone else. I rested my hand on Edward's thigh while he sped us to Volterra. We didn't have to use the tunnel system to get to the main chamber this time, for which I was thankful. Aro was waiting for us in the lobby and led us to a small conference room, which he assured us was secure. I was glued to Edward's side. I noticed that all of us refrained from touching Aro.

"Ah, the Cullen family, how nice it is to see all of you again." He turned his attention to me and I knew that there was a reason I was being singled out and I was also fairly sure I knew what that reason was.

"Bella, welcome once again to Volterra, you look as lovely as ever."

"Thank you."

"I am curious that you are still human. Why is that?"

"We are still on our honeymoon, but something has been brought to our attention that could delay her change once again. After several calls, we decided to consult with you." Edward said. Aro reached for his hand, but Edward pulled back.

"If you could hear us out, then I will gladly allow you my hand and respectfully request that you leave private moments alone."

"I will do my best. Please do have a seat. Bella, do you need anything to eat or drink?"

"No thank you. I ate at the airport." Edward held my chair out for me and took his seat next to me. Alice was quick to sit on my other side. Jasper was content to stand behind me. Carlisle and Esme cautiously took their seats. Aro sat directly across from me. I was a little nervous about that. Edward squeezed my hand under the table.

"Please, do tell what has brought most of you here this evening."

"I had a vision and shared it with Bella and Edward. They have a unique opportunity on which they are choosing to act on, and we are here to see if anything like this has ever happened before. There is still time to change the outcome if needs be." Alice said.

"I'm intrigued. Please continue."

"Aro, we are wondering if you are aware of many vampire human couples that have mated before the human was changed?" Carlisle asked. Aro sat still for a moment and I knew that Aro was searching through his vast memory.

"No, I am not aware of any such instance. The human usually died or was changed before hand for safety reasons. Have you not consummated your relationship?" He looked at both Edward and I.

"We have consummated it though it takes a great amount of restraint on my part. We took precautions before the wedding to ensure that Bella would not suffer any injury." I focused on my lap, desperate to get my normal color back. I fought the urge to flinch when I heard Aro inhale. Edward and Alice immediately put their icy hands on my face.

"Bella, you still smell divine. I had forgotten how tempting you are."

"Thank you?" I said though it sounded more like a question than anything else. Aro simply chuckled.

"What is the unique opportunity?"

"Bella and I have the chance to create a child from our union. Alice has seen that the pregnancy will be accelerated and difficult for Bella, but she will survive it. We are prepared to change Bella immediately upon delivery if needs be." Edward said. Aro sat back in his chair, truly surprised. I chanced a look at Edward, but he remained focused on Aro. He was tense, I could feel it in his grip.

"You have decided that you want this?" He asked and we nodded.

"This is unheard of. If the child poses a risk, are you fully prepared to destroy it?" I flinched, but Edward remained stoic.

"If needs be. I don't foresee it as an issue with six other mature vampires around to assist." I knew it was difficult for Edward to admit, but he did it anyway.

"You're right, this truly is unique. Bella and Edward, may I speak with you privately? The rest of you can wait outside the door and we will call you back in shortly." Alice squeezed my free hand on her way out. Jasper, Carlisle and Esme all touched my shoulder in a comforting manner as they passed me. As soon as the door was closed he faced us once again.

"May I ask why you have decided to have this child instead of keeping the one you have already born?" He asked me.

"During the first pregnancy, Edward and I both wished that he had fathered the child. Antonia was conceived from rape and not love. I did not have the heart within me to abort her, but I was unsure as to whether I could have been the kind of mother she needs. Rosalie and Emmett adopted her and she is loved and happy. I am happy for them, but a part of me still feels that ache in my chest from not being able to care for her as my own. I will not speak for Edward, but I want a child of my own as long as Edward can be the father." He turned to Edward.

"I have always wanted a family, but long ago let the wish die when years passed and no mate was found. Even then, I never thought I would find my mate in a human and I am so blessed to have met her." He turned to me and smiled.

"Now that we have the opportunity, I would love nothing more than to be a father. We were planning to go ahead with it and not tell you, but Bella remembered that you wanted to make sure she was changed. I agreed that not only was she right, but that you wouldn't wait forever, nor would you believe that we could honeymoon for a year." Aro smiled, but it faded quickly.

"What will happen to the child during and after Bella's change? She will be a newborn and there are issues to be dealt with. Edward, as her mate, you will be the one responsible for her, so I ask who will be with the child while you tend to Bella?"

"Our family. Rosalie and Emmett may be the parents of Antonia, but all of us are raising her together. The same will happen with our child as well." I felt a twinge in my gut that told me he was going to shoot down the idea.

"We already have some plans in place. Carlisle will perform frequent checks on me and either he or Edward will be with me at all times. As Alice has said, this will be a difficult pregnancy for me, so extra precautions will be taking place. I'm sure that my movement will be limited and I will be restricted to the Cullen property. I really want this." I pleaded with him.

"I'm sure that Carlisle will be more than happy to give you regular updates if you wish. You will even be welcome to visit." Edward added. I wondered if he felt the same feeling in his gut that I did. Aro didn't respond to either of our last statements, he simply held out his hand. I squeezed Edward's hand as hard as I could as he placed his other hand in Aro's. After a minute or so Edward was released. I really wanted to get him alone so I could know what Aro had been thinking.

"I would like to speak to the rest of your family. Would you please bring them back in?" I got up to open the door. The four of them shuffled back into the room and resumed their previous seats. Aro looked at Alice and held out his hand.

"I would like to see the vision for myself please." Alice did as he requested and he sat quietly for a bit.

"Carlisle, Edward volunteered that you will regularly update me on the progress of the pregnancy."

"Edward was wise to do so. I would gladly give you updates."

"I would like to know the rest of the plan. When is the child supposed to be created?"

"Two weeks." Edward said.

"The plan was to enjoy our honeymoon until I knew it was time. Once the baby is conceived, we are expected to fly home." Edward said and once again I was blushing. Jasper was the one to cool my face down this time. He also sent calming vibes my way. Both of my hands were clutching one of Edward's in my lap. I was nervous about what Aro would say and in general being in vampire city as a human.

"Alice, have you had any further visions regarding the child? Will the child need to be destroyed?"

"No, the child will not need to be destroyed. As the baby will be half human, he or she will be able to survive on human food."

"What about the lifespan? Will the child take after the father and be immortal?"

"I am unable to see that. All I can see for now is that the baby is healthy and will learn and grow." I was starting to have second thoughts about this. What will happen when I am immortal and my child is not? Could I bare the pain of losing a child? I needed to get out of here and get Edward alone.

"Um, excuse me, Is there any way I could have a pen and paper?"

"Of course my dear. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, I just need to work something out and my brain doesn't work as fast as yours does." I joked. I knew that Edward knew why I wanted the items. Aro smiled and left the room to get me what I asked for. A minute later, he returned with a pen, some paper and a bottle of water for me. I smiled. I held the paper in my lap and jotted down my thoughts to show Edward later. I paid no attention to the conversation around me as I wrote.

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay, it's been busy at my house lately. I will do my best to get the next chapter up soon. Reviews are wanted and appreciated. Have a great day! Kelly**


	37. Chapter 37

**EPOV**

I listened to Aro's thoughts. He was most interested in why we had wanted to see him. He was upset that Bella was still human and it didn't escape his notice that we had positioned ourselves around her in a defensive manner. He was definitely surprised when we had told him that a child was possible. After that, his mind was wavering with his decision. He was intensely curious about what the baby would be like, but at the same time, warring with himself that immortal children were not allowed. He was already allowing us major leeway because of Antonia, provided she is changed after high school. He searched through my memories and did his best to respect mine and Bella's private moments. He did watch a little of it though in wonder of how I could mate with Bella while she is human and not hurt her. I was tense and angry after that and I knew that Bella could tell. Aro asked pointed questions that gave no insight as to his decision. Just when he was about to say no and demand that she be changed, Bella spoke up and gave him new reasons to reconsider. I added my two cents as well. Alice showed him the vision she'd had of Bella pregnant with my child. I was mixed with pride and sadness as I witnessed the vision for myself this time. It was an amazing sight to see Bella growing our baby that we made together. I was also sad because she was so uncomfortable this time and it is something that could be avoided. Bella asked for paper and pen and I knew why; she needed to talk to me privately. Luckily, I can write with my left hand as well as my right and currently, my left hand is under the table in Bella's lap. I glanced down at hr writing.

-Are we sure we want this?- She wrote. She's having second thoughts now?

=Yes. Why are you questioning yourself?=

-What if the baby is mortal? Could we survive losing our baby like that?- I understand where she's going with this.

=If that is the case, then we make him/her immortal when the time is right.=

-I just want to do what's right.-

=Bella, do you want this?=

-Yes, but only with you.-

=I agree. If you want this and I want this, then we will make it work.=

"Edward and Bella, would you be willing to postpone for another month? I'd like to do some research before I offer up my opinion." Aro asked us. I looked at Bella and shrugged. It gives me another month for my honeymoon and I have no problem with that. Bella looked at Alice. Alice searched the future and nodded. Bella looked back at me and nodded.

"Also, if I suggest that it isn't a good idea, will you have a baby anyway?"

"Most likely; I really want this." Bella said.

"My mate is speaking for the both of us." I said. Aro nodded.

"As long as the baby is conceived by next month, Bella will be a vampire by her first anniversary." Alice added. I was shocked.

"Does that include losing the baby weight?" Bella asked.

"Not really, but you will still look fabulous. Your skin will firm up to what it is right now." Bella relaxed a little. I knew she was nervous about her body.

-I changed my mind. I don't want to wait until next month.-

"Aro, although Bella and I have somewhat agreed to your request, we'd both still prefer for conception to be this month."

"Esme and I will stay for the next two weeks to help you research if you wish." Carlisle offered.

"If that is your wish, would you consider coming here for the duration of your pregnancy?"

"No. I apologize for the rudeness of my answer, Aro, but I am uncomfortable with an extended stay. As I am human and apparently have a tempting scent, I'm sure you can understand my rejection." She said. I squeezed her thigh in support.

"I do understand and you are right. I would be willing to put you up in a nearby hotel."

"I thank you for the offer, but I prefer the comforts of home." She remained firm in her decision. I was proud of her. Aro sat silently.

=He really doesn't want us to leave.= I wrote his thoughts. I would tell her the rest later.

-I figured as much. Does he still want us to join him?- I nodded discreetly.

"Carlisle, my friend, would you mind meeting with me privately. It had been long time since I have had the need for human biology. I'm afraid I will need a refresher course. Would you mind helping me research as well while you tell me what I need to know?"

"I'd be glad to, but Bella is the expert on her own body. She can tell you as well."

"I was merely trying to prevent Bella's embarrassment. I'm sure that if she had consented to stay in Italy, then she and her mate could have re-educated me." I felt the barb of the insult and since Bella stiffened, I know she felt the same.

"I'd be more than happy to. Esme, would you like to stay with me for a few weeks?"

"Yes, that can be arranged."

"Wonderful. Edward and Bella, go back and enjoy the rest of your honeymoon. Carlisle will call you soon." I snatched her up and left the room with Alice and Jasper on our heels. Though it was still dark enough for us to be out, our time was limited. We had to hurry to make it to our hotel for the night. There was not enough time to get back to the airport. We booked a suite so that the four of us could discuss the meeting. I ordered room service for Bella and she thanked me privately in our room while she waited for her dinner. Alice thoughtfully knocked on the door to tell us that Bella's dinner had arrived. I got dressed again and led my beautiful wife to the main room. Bella sat at the table and looked at me.

"Tell me." She said. I knew what she wanted and told her everything that had been going through Aro's mind during the meeting. She admitted that she had figured some of his thoughts out for herself by reading his body language. I love this woman and her powers of observation. She turned to Alice.

"Alice, if the half vampire baby turns out to be mortal, would it survive the change?"

"I can't tell because the baby doesn't exist yet. I only knew about it because it affected the two of you and consequently all of us. I'm sorry Bella." Alice said sympathetically. Both of them were thinking that they still wanted us to go through with it. I placed my hand on her back and rubbed soothing circles.

"Jasper what was Aro feeling?"

"His feelings were along the lines of what Edward said he was thinking. He is excited, curious, and anxious. He is also determined. He wants the three of you. He is impressed that you are so gifted as a human and that is most likely why he is being so kind to you."

"He has to know that I won't leave Edward to join him." I said.

"He does, he thinks it's a bonus because he wants me too." I said.

"He was upset by our protectiveness of Bella." Jasper said.

"No, he didn't like that at all." I agreed.

"He's going to be keeping a close eye on us. He realizes that any baby between us would most likely be gifted because we are both gifted. He is curious to see the result of our union."

"I'm starting to feel like a science project." Bella mumbled. I waited, I knew there was more.

"I'm sick of everyone paying close attention to our sex life and have doubts of whether or not this is even worth it. I don't like it and once again something is interrupting us." She walked away from the table and I followed her. I was reminded again of that conversation so many months ago. Bella lay curled up on the bed. I curled up behind her and just held her. I understood completely what she was saying and feeling. I sort of felt the same way. I waited until I knew Alice and Jasper had left the room. They were going to visit the lobby for an hour or two so I could be alone with Bella.

"We are going to do this whether or not he approves, Bella. It's what we both want and I think it's time that we do something for ourselves rather than someone else. You are so selfless and right now I want you to be selfish. If you want this, I will give it to you." She rolled over in my arms to kiss me. Her warm and tiny hand cupped my cheek.

"I love you. You're right, it's time for us to be selfish. If you want this, then I will give it to you as well." I smiled and rolled her under me. My hand slid up leg and under her dress.

"We can't, what about Alice and Jasper?"

"They're in the lobby. They wanted to give us some time alone." I smiled down at her. When she pulled on my neck, I leaned down to kiss her again. I only had two hours until they would be back so I didn't waste time with foreplay; much. She screamed her release and I settled beside her as she rolled to snuggle with me. When she fell asleep, I quietly left the bed. I walked out of the room as I pulled on my shirt to see a smug looking Alice and Jasper. It was clear that they had heard the last of our performance.

"She will be mortified if she finds out you heard us." I said calmly and quickly buttoned my shirt.

"We won't say anything and we are aware that this is still your honeymoon." Jasper said. I knew he was fighting down the lust because there were more important matters at hand.

"We've decided to have this baby, no matter what he says." I declared.

"I know. Aro knows this as well and is planning several visits to Forks in the near future." Alice said.

"I know that this pregnancy is an unusual one and will be difficult for her. I remember some of the…urges she felt last time, will she feel like that again? Will it be safe to accommodate those urges?"

"She will feel it even more potently this time, but after the halfway point, it really would unwise to cave into her cravings. She will get hurt."

"How, I can control myself just fine." I was intrigued.

"Seeing her pregnant again will affect you differently. This time it will be **your** child and you will experience very primal urges that you are unfamiliar with. You're actually going to be a pain in the ass to the rest of us and quite territorial. We are all preparing for it and will do our best to help you." I can see what she mean and it completely fits in with my personality. I nodded and decided that I will tell Bella. She can calm me down better than anyone; even me. Alice nodded, telling me in her thoughts that it was a good decision.

"I need to hunt before we leave tonight." I said as I looked out on the bright sunny day.

"We'll take turns so that Bella isn't left alone." Jasper offered. I nodded gratefully. I always felt bad when I had to hunt In Chile because it meant leaving her on her own.

"As soon as you hear her waking up, go in there; trust me." Alice said out of the blue. I wondered what it meant, but didn't look too far into it. It wasn't a hardship to spend time with my naked wife. We sat there digesting the day until I head Bella waking up. I asked Alice to call for some room service for her while I disappeared.

Bella was always a little slow to wake and I enjoyed the sight. She sat up, revealing her glorious breasts to my gaze. She looked for me and found me leaning against the door with a smile on my face.

"As much as I love the sight of you naked, we need to talk. Alice ordered you some lunch." I handed her clothes to her as she nodded. She set the clothes on the bed and started to get dressed.

"Are you hunting before we leave?" I nodded.

"I'll shower when you get back." The statement was loaded and had an immediate affect on me. I groaned at how unfair she was being.

"If you say things like that, I won't be held accountable for my actions and I don't care that my brother and sister are on the other side of this door." I warned her. She smirked at me as if she didn't believe my threat. I crouched and started to approach her in a predatory manner.

"You don't scare me." She said and I remember these words from the first time I brought her to my house. I smiled and leapt to cage her underneath me and also so she wouldn't get hurt.

"See, I knew you wouldn't hurt me." She was fearless, I swear she was. She leaned up to kiss me, but I backed away.

"Why are you backing away?" She pouted and I almost caved.

"I'm waiting for you to say something specific."

"I love you?" She flashed her big brown eyes at me.

"I love you too, but that's not what I want to hear." I growled lowly.

"Oh perfect husband of mine, will you please kiss me?" She tried again. Creative, but still not right. I growled a little louder and shook my head. I held her a little tighter.

"You're the most terrifying vampire I've ever met." She said with a smile. It was clearly a lie, but it was what I wanted to hear. I heard Jasper think to me that she was feeling more lust and no fear.

"Say it like you mean it. It had no value if you are smiling." I said.

"Purr for me some more. It turns me on." She whispered and I caved. I carefully dropped my body on hers to kiss her like she wanted.

_**WIMP! You're such a slave to your little human wife!**_ Jasper teased me in his thoughts and I growled at the door. The effect that it ad on Bella was immediate and it filled my nostrils. She put her hand on my face to tell me what she wanted. I was assaulted by her delicious mouth. I knew where this was heading and I was not inclined to stop it. With surprising strength, Bella ripped my shirt open and I heard each little button as it hit the floor. When she wanted something, there certainly wasn't anything to stop her. She whispered deliciously naughty things in my ear and in the next second, I was naked and glad I had an extra set of clothes with me. Knowing that we weren't alone, I gave her what she wanted at a hurried pace. She bit her lip to keep from screaming out as she clenched around me. I finished with her and lay next to her.

"We need to get dressed. There are things to discuss and your lunch is here." She nodded and finally left the bed. I watched her dress and I sought out the fresh clothes from our bag. We left the room together and I set Bella on the couch. I brought her plate to her and sat next to her.

"Love, while you were sleeping, I spoke with Alice and Jasper about the pregnancy. It seems that I will need your help a great deal." She tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Alice told me that I will be a pain in the ass and very territorial of you. She also said that you will have cravings even more intense than the last time and it would be unwise of me to fulfill them because you will get hurt." Bella set her plate down and I knew she was pissed. She was about to speak when the phone rang.

"Hello Carlisle." I put him on speaker phone so Bella could hear him.

"_Hello Edward. Aro is unable to find any proof that a human/vampire mating has ever created a child. We are still looking and have recruited several others to assist us. He is saying right now that no action will be taken against us and plans to have frequent visits to Forks to check on Bella."_

"Thank you Carlisle. We are going for a hunt tonight and then to the airport. I will see you in a few weeks." I hung up and turned to my wife.

"Tell me everything." She demanded. She could b scary when she wanted to be. Alice and Jasper left the room again. I told her of our conversation from while she was napping.

"So, all this waiting and wanting we've had building up for the last two years has finally come to fruition and now that we know ho good it feels, we have an even harder task of restraining ourselves again so that I don't get hurt."

"Yes, pretty much. As soon as we fly home, our love making will be very limited if it even happens at all." I said quietly. I was not expecting Bella to throw her dishes at the wall. Life with her will never be boring. She walked into the bedroom and slammed the door. I followed her to see her throwing anything she could get her hands on. I stopped her before she broke something else. I held her tight to me.

"Let me go." She growled at me and I got angry at my body for betraying me. I knew she could feel it as well.

"No. Calm down. We don't have to do this if we don't want to. We can still change the future. I only want you to be happy." I told her. I meant what I said, but I hoped that she will still want to have a baby with me. I felt her body sag in resignation as she turned to me.

**A/N: I'm sorry for leaving the cliffhanger here, but I'm curious to see what your predictions are as to what Bella is going to say to him.**

**Reviews are wanted and appreciated. Have a great day! Kelly**


	38. Chapter 38

**BPOV**

"I know you do and I want the same thing. I just grow tired of…changing conditions for our happiness. Does that make any sense?" I said. He pulled me to him and I wrapped my arms around him.

"It does, but I want you to keep talking." He led me over to the bed and pulled me into his lap.

"First, we couldn't be together because you were so overcome with bloodlust and wanted to kill me as much as you wanted to love me. I'm glad you chose the latter by the way. Next, our physical relationship is always so careful and I do understand that and I respect that. When you left and I eventually saved you in Italy, we were told that I had to be changed. We couldn't advance our physical relationship without advancing our emotional relationship. No sex until we got married, which again, I respect. Now, we're married and there is talk of a baby and once again we are under the microscope. Aro is going to interfere and wanted to set the condition of us living in Italy until I give birth. Up until we got here, I have been so happy with just you. I'm equally grateful and resentful of Alice's visions. I'm not angry with you, it's everyone else that is irritating me." I hugged him as tight as I could.

"I understand what you're saying, love and I agree with you. Being secluded on the island have been the best days I can remember. I love having you all to myself. As much as I want to have a baby with you and you want one with me, we have to decide if it is worth it." I nodded and loved that he totally understood me.

"Well, let's weigh it out. Start with the cons. It will be uncomfortable for you." He said.

"Apparently you're going to be a pain in the ass; and territorial. Does that count for two?"

"No, we'll say I'm going to be an even bigger territorial pain in the ass. It only counts for one." I laughed.

"Restrictions and most likely bed rest." He said, turning the mood serious.

"No sex." I added; that was a huge one since we were so fresh into our bonding.

"Someone will always be around. Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" He asked with a small smirk on his face.

"Both." We said.

"Where will the baby sleep; if that's what he or she does?" I asked.

"The guest room across from our room is free now; I assume it will become the baby's room." He answered. It was a comforting thought.

"Our family is getting too large and becoming a threat to the Volturi, even if we don't want their power." I said, getting back on topic.

"I will be a newborn vampire and heavily dependent on everyone. I may not even be able to hold my own child." I said sadly.

"We don't know what this baby will be like, we fear the unknown." He said, and he was right. That sentence was my biggest reason to second guess what I really want.

"Let's talk pros." I suggested.

"We will have a living representation of our love." He snuggled me closer to him.

"We will have a baby of our own that you fathered."

"I get to be a daddy." I smiled because he had such love and so much pride in his voice when he said that.

"I get to be a mommy."

"Someone will always be around to help us out." He said.

"I want this." I said.

"I want this too. We want this and we are in it together." I hugged him and managed to lay us on the bed facing each other.

"Though there are more reasons to go against it, the reasons to go for it carry a lot of weight. We will be careful about this and do everything we can to minimize your discomfort. Carlisle will be around as much as he can, just like me and everyone else."

"I'm still scared." I admitted.

"I am too. We can be brave together."

"Make love to me." I demanded. Edward rolled on top of me and kissed me while purring, further igniting my passion. He made sure I was thoroughly satisfied before he left me to go hunt. Alice had food sent up for me and just as I finished, Edward came back in. He dragged me into the shower with him, barely acknowledging the time limit warning Alice gave him. We had to leave in an hour.

Edward opened the door to our room just as Alice was going to knock on it. The four of us left for the airport together and booked our flights. Mine and Edward's was leaving first and I was anxious to get back to the island and finish my honeymoon. I think Edward felt the same way since he spent the first leg of the flight playing with my wedding ring. I so wanted to jump him, but it was not the time or the place. I fell asleep on the flight from Rio to Santiago, but Edward let me sit in his lap and drive the boat back to the island. It was obvious how we spent the rest of the day…and the next two after that.

Two weeks later, I knew what was happening and so did Edward. He looked at me while I was eating lunch.

"It's almost time." He said.

"I know." I nodded.

"It's weird, I've always noticed it, but have never paid this much attention to it before. I just made sure to work a little harder to control myself." I didn't know how to respond to that, so I said nothing.

"Do you feel any different?" He asked.

"No, not really. I can just tell when it's happening. I've always been able to. I'm still scared and a little nervous." I admitted. We hadn't brought it up since we got back from Italy.

"Me too, but I'm excited as well."

"There is a part of me that wishes we didn't know about this ahead of time. I feel pressured to make sure we succeed."

"I know, but it probably is better that they told us and we were able to make this decision together instead of being surprised by it. I know Alice is right, I definitely wouldn't have handled it." I nodded, he was right, but I still felt like our lives were being dictated y outside forces. I didn't say anything because I wasn't sure how Edward would receive the news and I knew they were just making sure we were safe and happy. I find no fault in that.

"How is your lunch?" He asked.

"It's delicious. I think you should go hunt."

"I can do that. Do you want to go back to the mainland with me?"

"No, I'm going to lie in the sun and soak it up while we're still here. We go back to reality in a few days." He nodded and kissed me before he left. I put on a bikini and grabbed a towel to walk to the beach. I rested my eyes and my body relaxed. I was lucky to have sat near some trees because I fell asleep and minimized the burn on my body. Edward woke me with kisses and carried me inside.

"You are turning pink my love."

"It could have been worse." I said as he laid me on the bed.

"Yes, it could have. You need to be more careful. You smell wonderful."

"Thank you." I pulled on his neck and he climbed on top of me. I felt him work his lips down my jaw and settle in my neck as I gripped his hair. He lifted his head with a smile.

"What did you do?"

"I gave you a hickey." He said proudly. I smiled and lifted my head to kiss him. His hands went to work, divesting me of what little scraps of cloth I had been wearing. As though he was actually reading my mind, his clothes disappeared and he joined his body with mine. I noticed that we always sighed in contentment when he did this. Our sighs morph to moaning and then screaming as we reached our climax. I rolled over to snuggle on his chest, dozing off into a light sleep.

It was dark when I woke from my nap. I looked up at Edward, who smiled and placed a kiss on my mouth.

"Did you sleep well, my love?"

"I did thank you. I think you're cold body also helped my sun burn."

"I'm sure it did. Why don't you go have some human time and I will make you something to eat." I nodded and we got out of bed. I'm sure he was wondering, just as I was, if we were successful on the first try or not. Alice said that Edward would know, so I wouldn't push the issue. Edward had made me a hamburger with some chips and raw vegetables on the side. Though everything he made for me was delicious, I wasn't hungry for food. I deliberately thought back to earlier in the day and as I stood to clear my plate, I heard Edward inhale deeply. He took the plate from me.

"Go get ready for me. I'm giving you five minutes." I took off, running carefully so I didn't trip and ruin the mood. I suddenly stopped and went back to the kitchen.

"I want you to give me one hour. I'll call if I'm ready before then." I licked his chin and watched his eyes darken in lust. He nodded.

"One hour." Once again, I ran from him. I went to our bedroom and changed into something that could barely be called clothing since it really just looked like scraps of fabric tied together. I did a quick fix of the hair and make up and used the door that led directly to the beach from our room. I walked a good distance away and perched myself on a log.

"I'm ready." I said calmly and then waited. I knew he would cheat and use his nose to track my scent, but I didn't care; I wanted him to find me. Thirty seconds later, two arms wrapped around my waist.

"How did I not see this?" He palmed the barely there lace. I leaned back against him to enhance his view. He wasn't wearing a shirt; awesome.

"It's so small, I'm not surprised that you didn't see it. It was mingled in with the underwear that Alice packed for me.

"I like it, though I'm afraid you may never be able to wear it again." I smiled.

"I hadn't planned on it. Like most of my underwear on this trip, it seems to be a one time use."

"I think, no I know that you love it when I rip your underwear off."

"I'm looking forward to being able to return the favor." I finally turned around to see him and was somewhat shocked that he wore clothes. I was so turned on that I lunged for his lips. He met my passion with his own and lifted me off the log that I was resting on.

"Would now be a good time to tell you that I took a picture of you on my cell phone?"

"Yes. Delete it, please?"

"No way. You're too damn sexy for your own good."

"You have a perfect memory, so you don't need the cell phone. What if someone in the family sees it?"

"I promise to delete it before we get home, is that fair enough?"

"I suppose, it's not like I can wait until you fall asleep and delete it myself." He laughed as he lowered us onto the sand. I held on tight and he lowered his body onto mine. I felt his lips giving me another hickey so I moved my lips to his bite mark. He growled lowly at me. I didn't stop and suddenly found my arms pinned above my head with Edward's face inches from my own. I smirked.

"You little minx. You know what happens when you kiss me there."

"Only a fraction of what you will do if I bite you there." He growled again and I wrapped my legs around his hips. While holding both of my wrists in one hand, he used the other to rip the lace from my body. I moaned and licked my lips. Edward released me and loved down my body at the same time. He peppered kisses over every centimeter of my skin, driving me insane with need for him.

"Edward, stop teasing me!" I demanded. He smirked and worked his way up to my waiting mouth again. He let me flip us over and I didn't wait, I lowered myself onto his body immediately, both of us moaning long and low at the feeling. I started to move and he palmed my breasts for a bit before moving his hands to my hips to help me move with more consistency. It felt like we were running a marathon at the pace we had been going at. This was not making love; this was raw need. Edward flipped us once again and never once did we falter in our rhythm. I was clutching and clawing at him. He locked his eyes with me and we both tumbled over the cliff at the same time, screaming the other's name out. The sun was peeking out when Edward rolled to lay next to me. I loved looking at my vampire in the sun; I was given the bonus of his nudity today and I smiled.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." He leaned forward to kiss me.

"Did you like having to come find me?" I asked and saw him smirk.

"I could hear you so I knew what you were doing. I don't usually walk around naked."

"That's a shame. I knew you would cheat and use your nose to find me." I rolled on top of him with a smile and leaned down to kiss him. He chuckled into our kiss and then slipped his tongue into my mouth, sparking another round of love making. I didn't want to go home, but I knew we were most likely leaving within the week.

"I wish we never had to leave." I sighed as I lay next to him in the dark. We were staring up at the stars.

"I know, but eventually we have to go back. Baby or not, Aro wants you changed."

"I know. Do you think it's happened yet?" I looked at him.

"It's possible." He moved and rested his head on my abdomen while I stroked his hair.

"Do you feel any different?"

"No. I am tired from this evening's entertainment though." He smirked at me and I smiled back. He had me in his arms in the next second.

"Well then my lady, you should rest." I loved it when he ran with me in his arms as opposed to his back. I couldn't wait to be able to run next to him. He crawled in bed with me and held me as I drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the extended delay between chapters. It's still crazy around here and I've had lots to do. I'll do what I can to wrote some more over the Thanksgiving holiday. I'm eager to wrap this story up so I can start a new one. I thank you all for your patience. Reviews are wanted and appreciated. Have a great day and Happy Thanksgiving! Kelly**


	39. Chapter 39

**EPOV**

It was time to go home. It had been a week since I "hunted" her on the beach. I knew that she was pregnant. The thought filled me with just as much joy as it had worry. I knew Bella felt the same way and I was grateful that we've had the last five weeks to just be by ourselves. I know that in our isolation, we've strengthened our emotional bond at the same time we addressed our physical one. My life has been in a whirlwind since I met Bella and I wouldn't have it any other way. She made my life exciting and would always do so. So much has happened in the last year that I'm glad I was able to bring Bella here and let her relax. She is so much happier now and I know a huge part of that is finally being able to give into our urges, as we saw fit. It would be more difficult at the house, but I was confident that we would be able to maintain our physical bond while keeping her and the baby safe. I stroked her back while she slept and heard that she was starting to wake. I moved to kiss her and smiled when she smiled into my kiss.

"Mm, good morning." She murmured.

"Good morning my love; how did you sleep?"

"Wonderfully like I always do when I have you next to me."

"Well, how about I fix you something to eat and then we'll shower and pack. I have to go hunt and we need to go home." She pouted.

"So, it's official?" I nodded. We didn't smile, but I could see happiness in her eyes. We held our gaze for a bit longer before she nodded. We left the bed and I made her some bacon, eggs and fresh fruit. I packed for us while she ate and cleaned her dish. We showered together and made good use of the tile wall before getting dressed and leaving the island with our luggage. Bella waited on the boat for me while I hunted. I made sure to keep it a short trip. We made our way to the airport and by mid-afternoon, she'd had some lunch and we were on a plane. She snuggled into my side and slept for about half of the flight. We had a delay in Phoenix, so I took Bella to one of the 'nicer' places to eat in the airport. We could have left, but neither of us wanted to go through security again and decided it wasn't worth it. She bought another new book at the news stand and I read one of her other ones. She slept from Phoenix to Seattle.

"Bella, we're home." She nodded and wiped her mouth from the little bit of drool that had been accumulating.

"I'm so tired."

"You can sleep as soon as we're in the car." I promised her. I led her out of the airport to my car in which Alice was waiting for us. I sat in the back with Bella and let her sleep on my shoulder. I don't know how much rest she got in the ninety minutes it took for us to get back home, but she was able to get some sleep. I could tell the fatigue was already starting to affect her. I carried her up to our room and Alice brought up our bags. I unpacked everything and set aside the gifts we had bought for the family. Bella slept until the next morning.

I'm sure the morning was a whirlwind for Bella. It was chaotic being around my family again after having been isolated for over a month. Emmett brought her breakfast in bed, which she ate ravenously until it sent her to the bathroom. I groaned, hoping she wouldn't make me eat with her again, though I knew she would. Carlisle wanted to see her and start the prenatal care. She came out of the bathroom looking worse for the wear. I offered up a sympathetic smile.

"Would you eat with me again?" She asked softly.

"Of course, my love." I hugged her to me.

"There isn't anything that I won't do for you."

"Thank you. After we see Carlisle, I think I might o back to bed."

"Alright. You still look tired." She was still wearing her pajamas as we walked down to see Carlisle. At least this time I was able to look through Carlisle's eyes when he performed exams on her. This time though was only an ultrasound. The baby already looked to be a few weeks along rather than a few days. This certainly was going to be an accelerated pregnancy.

"Things are moving along faster than I anticipated. I will want to see you every day for an ultrasound. Try to keep it at the same time every day. Bella, you must tell me everything so I can document it and most importantly, keep Aro in Italy. We don't need extra vampires around right now with you and the baby." She nodded.

"Morning sickness started this morning and I am headed back to bed. I'm so tired." She said. He nodded and dismissed us. I carried Bella back to bed and she was asleep before I set her on the mattress. She was so vulnerable and I felt an extreme surge of alertness in order to protect my sleeping wife. I sat next to her, hyper aware of every sound, listening for any possible threat. I decided to journal my thoughts while I kept a vigil at her side. I heard someone approaching and automatically issued a warning growl.

"It's Esme, can I come in?"

"Yes, I'm sorry Esme."

"I understand. Alice warned us that you would be more protective." She sat at my desk, not wanting to go to near Bella while she was sleeping.

"I brought up a small snack for her for when she wakes. I'm so happy for the two of you and thank you for making me a grandmother when I never thought I would." I smiled.

"Don't thank me, thank Bella." I said.

"I also brought you a laptop so that Bella can talk to Charlie. He is doing well. Carmen says that there is a competitive spirit in the house now that there are two newborns there. Kate and Tanya separate them often for several days at a time." I nodded.

"We've also heard from Garrett. He and Jessica have set up a home in Wales and invited us to come visit them after Bella's newborn year is over."

"I'll tell her when she wakes up." Bella chose that moment to move and she snuggled closer to me. Automatically, I positioned myself for her comfort. Esme smiled, telling me in her thoughts that she would see us later.

Bella slept for six more hours and when she woke up, well, she was glad that I was already lying down next to her.

"Make me yours." She demanded in a low growl. I responded and though we were more intense than usual, I kept it in the forefront of my mind that my beautiful, _human,_ wife, is currently pregnant and that I had to be careful not to hurt her. Bella curled up against my side with a smile on her face. I got her snack for her and told her of my conversation with Esme. She nodded and called Charlie on the webcam. They spoke for a while and he told her how he liked being a vampire. He was eager to see his newest grandchild and couldn't wait until she was changed so that he could come back down. There was an epic baseball game waiting for her change so that we could all play. When she was finished, we went downstairs to see the family. Bella gave everyone their souvenirs and challenged the boys to a Mario kart tournament. I hovered near her unless I was getting her a snack. She plopped the controller in my hands and told me to defend her honor. That was how I'd been sucked into the game as well as everyone else in the house. Bella had one arm wrapped around my waist during the tournament and her free hand slowly started drifting up and down my thigh. I don't know how I was supposed to defend her honor when she was distracting me like this. I lost the race.

"Ok, pay up boys." She said and held out her hand. My eyes widened. She was betting on me? My brothers are clearly a bad influence on her.

"When did this start?" I ask and Emmett and Jasper put money in her hand.

"They wrote me a note while you made my dinner. I accepted the bet." She smiled sweetly at me and I forgave her instantly. I had an idea of my own. I whisked her up the stairs and onto our bed.

"I think you need to apologize to me for making me lose." I teased though I kept my voice serious.

"I won though." She still had her money clasped tightly in her fist.

"If you wanted money, all you had to do was ask me." I leaned down to sniff her neck.

"That would not have been fun."

"I notice you seem to have a lot of fun at my expense, love."

"Well, part of it is because I can and part of it is because your siblings like to live vicariously through me since I am the only one whom you can't read." She smiled and wrapped her money holding hand around my neck. Her hips had started to move against me and I could tell that she wasn't fully aware of it just yet.

"Yes, well they're becoming a bad influence on you." She shrugged.

"What would it have cost you if you had lost?" I asked. She looked away, but my hand on her face brought her focus back to me.

"Bella?"

"I would have to let them kill my truck. I love my truck. Why does the family hate it so much?" She looked ready to cry.

"The biggest reason is that it's so slow. They also think it's ugly." I admitted.

"It will die soon, can't they have respect for the elderly? That truck fits me." I heard the laughter of the family ringing through the house when she asked for the truck to have respect.

"Yes, love, they will respect your truck from now on until it dies." I felt ridiculous saying this, but it made my mate happy. I was rewarded with a smile. She pulled me down and kissed me. I knew where this was leading. I pulled away.

"Wait."

"What?"

"I have an idea. Something I've wanted to do for a while." I whisked around the room gathering what I needed. I stopped in front of Bella.

"Do you trust me, completely?" I asked and I know she sees the twinkle in my eye. It tells her that I'm up to something. I didn't try to hide it.

"Yes."

"I need you to wear what I put on you and don't argue. Will you do that for me?"

"Yes." I smiled and kissed her.

"This is first." I held up a blindfold and her eyes widened. She turned her back to me. I covered her eyes and then changed her clothes. She looked so tempting that I had to show her what she was doing to me so I pressed up against her ass. She gasped. I took one of my t-shirts and boxer shorts to cover her up for the public. The rest of the supplies were thrown into a backpack which I carried on my front. I presented my back to Bella and helped her to climb up.

"Ready?"

"Yes." She held on tighter to me. I ran through the house and all the way to the meadow. I set her down first.

"Stay right here, I'll be back before you can count to twenty." I kissed her. I set up the blankets, the snack I had brought for her and then stripped my clothes to my boxers. I then removed her outermost layer and she gasped from the feeling of the fresh air on her skin. I guided her to the blanket and laid her out for my viewing pleasure. I set up the camera and removed the blindfold. She looked around and as soon as she saw me, I clicked the camera.

"Delete that." She demanded.

"I will if you can get the camera from me." I taunted. She slumped.

"You suck." She said, defeated.

"Not yet." I put away the camera and crawled over her.

"I hope you don't mind. I've wanted to have you like this since the first time I brought you here." She smiled.

"I don't mind." I lowered my body to kiss her. Bella responded immediately. I could already feel the hardness of her abdomen where my baby was growing safe inside her warm body.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." I kissed and sucked on her neck, giving her a hickey. She laughed, already knowing what I was up to. Her hands ran through my hair, tugging at my scalp and leaving delicious heat in their wake. I reached under her to carefully remove her bra. I was only careful because I personally chose this one for her and I wanted to appreciate my efforts more than once.

"Why so careful? My underwear is usually a one time wear." She chuckled. My super observant wife had, of course, noticed the care I was taking.

"I picked this out for you. Alice told me your size and I went to the mall by myself during one of your post appointment naps. I've been saving this for a few months. I hope that you like it and I was hoping that you will keep this set, just for me?" She smiled so lovingly that I wanted to melt into her touch.

"I love it and will gladly wear it for you whenever you want to see it. Thank you." She reached up for a kiss that I was proud to bestow upon her. I set the bra aside and went to work adoring her chest. Bella's legs wrapped around my waist; pressing her heat up into me. I lifted up from her body.

"Let's keep these relatively dry, shall we?" I smiled and she blushed. I inhaled the enticing aroma. Again, I covered her little body, protecting her from everything except me. I resumed my worship of her and it only took a moment or two to get her moaning. After five minutes I heard her body clench in pleasure. I was proud because I hadn't even touched her there yet.

"Edward, please, I need you." She begged, desperate to remove my boxers. I wouldn't let her use her hands and her feet kept slipping on my hips. I moved down her body, kissing, licking and sucking as I went. Bella was writing and panting to my ministrations. I licked at her femoral artery, planning for that to be one spot I inject some venom. I was extra careful in this area knowing how easily I could hurt her.

"I want to mark you so that everyone knows you're mine." I traced the crease between her hip and her thigh.

"I'll get a tattoo." She panted out and I looked up.

"Seriously?"

"Sure, right where your finger is, I'll get your name inked into my skin." She said. I couldn't wait any longer. I ripped my boxers off and joined with her as fast as she could take it.

"You would do that for me?" She moaned and nodded.

"We can go after this if you want." She clutched at me. I moved my body along hers, both of us enjoying the friction that came along with my actions. Her body arched and writhed against mine, and though I was used her throat being exposed during our love making, I never let my safety measures slip. As soon as she starts to expose her neck, I know she was getting close and that's when I clamp my mouth shut. I felt her body start to clench just before she let out a scream for me. Her face buried into my neck and by now she knew exactly where to go to get an extreme reaction from me. I thrust into her four more times as I emptied myself into her. I rolled off to the side of her and I waited for her to catch her breath. She rolled onto me, not seeming to care about my oversensitive skin this time. Her arm wrapped around my waist and one of her legs slipped in between mine. The hand around my waist moved so that she was now rubbing my chest.

"Do you need to hunt?"

"I could, but I can also wait another day or two."

"We have to go shower, right?" I was getting suspicious.

"Yes."

"If I asked you to do something, would you?"

"Most likely."

"Would you go catch something and bring it here? I have something I want to try." She sat up and pulled on my discarded shirt. The temptress in her deliberately ignored her underwear. I pulled on my extra boxers.

"Tell me what exactly you want to try."

"I wanted to try a taste. I thought you might like to lick some from me or I could watch you feed." I was shaking my head.

"Why?"

"This baby is half of you. I thought that it might like your form of nourishment as well as mine." I couldn't fight her on that one, she did have a point. She wanted to watch me feed? Could I do that and keep control of myself?

"I think you would be able to control yourself this time because you said that my blood doesn't affect you that way and also now that I am pregnant with your baby, you feel more protective of me. Why would you want to hurt us?" She did have a point, but she doesn't know what the bloodlust feels like yet.

"Bella…"

"Edward, you also said that it isn't crucial for you to at yet. Eating when you aren't hungry should lessen the bloodlust, right?"

"Are you a mind reader?" I asked with a smirk.

"No, that's you, but like you, I've gotten pretty good at reading your body language." She smirked right back at me. So, she wanted a taste, huh? Alright, I'll give it a try. I pulled on my pants and shirt then I stood to sniff with a predatory mindset. Bella was all I could smell. I turned to her.

"Bella, are you absolutely sure you want to do this?"

"Yes. What will you bring back?"

"Well, there are always plenty of deer and elk nearby. Anything else would take considerably longer to track down."

"No mountain lions, huh?" I smiled.

"No, love, not around here. There are some a few hours away though. Let's try out something easy to control for this experiment. I'll go get an elk." She nodded.

"Hurry back." She whispered and I disappeared through the trees. I found my prey a mile away, drinking from a small stream. I quickly captured it and snapped its neck. I sped back to my Bella, but left my kill just inside the tree line.

"Bella, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes. Did you find one?"

"I did, but I was double checking. Let me go get it." Though I was loathe to let her see this, I wouldn't deny my wife. I brought the elk back and set it by her feet. She stared at it and I kneeled near its neck. Bella kneeled on the other side of it and watched. She was patient and non-judgmental. I lifted the neck to my mouth and bit into the thick skin like it was bread. I took several pulls and swallowed them. Bella set her small hand on my shoulder. I looked up and she kissed me. I was shocked.

She broke the kiss and sat back to analyze the taste she had pulled from my lips. I put my hand over the wound in the animal's neck, but the blood was cooling fast. I would have to drink it soon or let it go to waste.

"Well?" She shrugged. She picked up my hand that was covering the elk's neck and smeared it all over her chest.

"Finish eating and then come have desert." She dipped her finger in the blood and smeared it on my cheek. Immediately, she licked it off and sat back to watch me finish. I dove back to my meal like a newborn would. I disposed of the animal and rushed back to my Bella and pinned her on the ground.

"I cleaned my plate and now it's time for dessert." She smiled and tugged on my shirt. I was naked in the next second and devouring my wife after that. Animal blood, on the whole was kind of gross, but when licked off of Bella, it was delicious. I licked her chest for thirty minutes until she pushed me off.

"I think you got it all." She smiled.

"I wanted to be sure." I said with a smile.

"Liar. Don't keep me waiting, my husband." I kissed her and slid into her overwhelming heat once again. How much different will it be when we're the same temperature?

Once we finished for the second time, I knew it was time to head back to the house. Bella needed to eat and get some rest. Reluctantly, we dressed and lucky for us, I was smart enough to pack extra clothes for Bella. I destroyed my own, so I had to use the ones I had dressed her in. I loaded the backpack and put it back on my chest while Bella climbed onto my back. I ran us back to the house and jumped to my window instead of going through the living room. We showered together and I brought her downstairs to make her something to eat. I had brought snacks, but in light of her ideas, they had been bypassed.

"Hey, where have you been?" Emmett asked. I looked at the clock and realized that we had been gone for a few hours.

"Out." Bella answered. She was grasping to keep as much privacy in our live as she could. I was making a small salad for her to eat while her pasta cooked.

"Go ahead Bella and tell him what you did." Alice had passed her a note. I read it over Bella's shoulders and was worried. I tried to probe her thoughts, but she was singing nursery rhymes in her head. I could only handle 'Row, Row, Row Your Boat', for so long.

_-If he wrinkles his face, then I will let you and Edward choose your own clothes for the rest of the week. If he smiles, then you have to wear a dress and heels for the rest of the week.-_ Bella thought about it for a minute and looked to me. I shrugged. She knew it meant that I had no idea of the outcome.

**A/N: Will Alice win her little bet or will Bella find a way around it? **

**I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. I don't want to force the story a long and have it turn out crappy. I will keep trying to get updates more frequently. My muse is currently speaking to me and I am listening. I hope to update again soon.**

**Reviews are wanted and appreciated. Have a great day! Kelly**


	40. Chapter 40

**EPOV**

"We hunted. I tried Elk." She phrased it carefully. Jasper was smiling in the background and I noticed disgust on Rosalie's face, concern on Carlisle and Esme's faces and a scowl on Alice's. Emmett wrinkled his nose. Bella was two for two today and I hugged her.

"You tried Elk? Out of all the delicacies out there, you tried Elk?" Bella snickered.

"I didn't want to leave her alone for too long or I would have brought a lion to her." I said.

"Baby, I'll bring back some grizzly blood for you next time I go bag one." Emmett one arm hugged her. Antonia was in Rosalie's arms and had just fallen asleep for the night.

"Edward, I just won the right to choose our own clothes for the week." I smiled.

"I will get you back for that." Alice threatened.

"Ok." Jasper took her plate and washed it while I plated her pasta. I set it in front of her with a kiss.

"You know the deal, eat with me or leave." She reminded us all of her rule. I was sitting next to her with a plate of my own.

"Edward, when you are finished, can I speak with you?" Carlisle asked. He was blocking his thoughts. I was torn. My protective side didn't want to be apart from her, but my logical side said that she was safe at home and wanted to know what Carlisle wanted. I nodded. I certainly wouldn't leave side when she was sleeping, so I had to leave while she was awake.

"Thank you for eating with me. I know you hate it." I shrugged.

"I'd do anything for you my love. What would you like to do this evening?"

"I don't know. I'll leave it up to you. I know you have to talk to Carlisle. He's probably going to have an opinion on the elk. Let me know what he says." I heard Carlisle mentally tell me that she was right. I had a weird thought come to mind.

"Bella, what made you decide to tell Emmett about the elk?"

"I don't know. I guess I had a feeling in my gut to say what I did." She shrugged it off. When I sat silently is when she stopped eating to face me.

"What is it?"

"You've been fairly intuitive lately. Like in the meadow, you plucked arguments right out of my head and then the bet with Alice. I wonder if it's connected to the baby. Maybe the baby has a mind reading gift and you're tapping into it."

"If that we true, don't you think that you would know?" She asked.

"The baby's brain isn't developed yet enough for me to know. Maybe the power is there and you're tapping into it since the baby can't do anything with it yet." It certainly was plausible. I was hoping she wouldn't ask about Antonia.

"Were you able to hear Antonia before she was born?"

"Yes. There wasn't much though since there was nothing to see. She mostly just recognized all of our voices and your heartbeat just like any other fetus does." I did my best to downplay it.

"Was Jasper able to feel her emotions?" She whispered and I nodded. She sat quietly for a moment and nodded in acceptance. She stood from the table and cleared away her plate. I took it from her and set it on the counter.

"Would you excuse me please?" She asked, but as already walking away. She didn't go where I thought she would though. She knocked on the door that goes to the basement and Rosalie let her in. I started to follow her, but she shook her head, telling me I wasn't invited. I watched her through Rosalie's eyes. I watched her ask Rosalie if she could sit with the baby and promised not to wake her. She sat next to Antonia's crib and cried. Rosalie left her alone at this point and I was lost to the vision of her.

I heard the family as they approached.

"I'm sorry." Alice whispered. I turned my head ever so slightly to indicate that I had heard her.

"She was going to figure it out. I can't lie to her. She knows every time I try." I said. I looked to Jasper.

"What is she feeling?"

"I'm getting anger, sadness, happiness, love, acceptance and a hint of betrayal." Happiness, that one threw me for a loop.

"Happiness?"

"Yes, it could be for any number of reasons though." I left the room long enough to purge my stomach and then resumed my post of waiting for her.

"Edward, whose idea was it to try the elk?" Carlisle asked. I looked at him with the obvious answer on my face.

"Naturally it was her idea. How much did she take?"

"Just a few licks from my lips and what he smeared on my cheek. I drained the rest."

"You fed with her right in front of you?" He asked in disbelief. I nodded.

"She had some valid points I was unable to argue with. I think the baby has a gift like mine and she's tapping into it right now. It's like she's plucking the thoughts out of my head lately."

"Yes, I noticed earlier. It's an interesting theory, but I wish there was a way to test it. I would advise to stay away from the animal blood. If she wants it, then I'll take some of hers and store it so she can drink little bits as needed." I nodded, wishing that some could be set aside for me. I quickly caged that monster. I would get my taste when I change her.

"I don't care what she says to manipulate you, and I am familiar with the persuasive power of wives, no more hunting near her." I nodded, properly chastised for my foolish decision.

I waited in the kitchen for an hour when Rosalie carried her through the door and handed her off to me.

"She fell asleep ten minutes ago. Have a good night." She turned and went back to Antonia's bedside. I carried Bella up to bed and lay next to her, protecting her all night.

When she woke in the morning, she darted right for the bathroom. I held her hair for her and handed her, her toothbrush. She went right back to bed and I joined her, hoping that she will talk. After five minutes of silence, I asked the dumbest question I could think of.

"Bella, are you alright?"

"No, but I will be. Why didn't you tell me?" I've never seen such a look of hurt in her eyes and it crushed me to know that I put it there.

"Alice had a vision that if we had told you, you would have chosen to keep her and it would have ended badly. Rosalie would have turned bitter. Her and Emmett's relationship would have suffered, and ended in divorce. Jasper would have gone nuts from all the tension in the family all the time. You and I would have called off the wedding. You would have been changed against your will and been a bitter, mate-less vampire, working for the Volturi." I hated that I was the one to break all the news to her. She took it all in stride, like she always did and nodded in acceptance.

"Then I did make the right decision. It was better for everyone." She rolled away and I could smell the tears she was trying to hide.

"Don't call for Jasper. I will seek him out when I am ready." My theory is proving itself over and over again. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't know anyone was at the door until I heard the knocking. Esme held a tray in her hands and handed it to me. I shook my head.

"She will be down in a little bit to eat." I was not going to let her hide out again. Esme nodded and left. I went to Bella and told her it was time to get up.

"I don't want to."

"I don't care. You need to eat. You are carrying my baby in there and you both need nourishment. You've made a decision and now it's time to live with it. I know you pretty well by now, love and no matter how much you wanted to keep the baby, if you knew ahead of time how badly it was going to affect our family, you would have still done what you did. I apologize for not telling you all of this sooner. I didn't find out until you only had a few weeks left in the pregnancy. Alice told us not to tell you."

"Ok, you're right, but I'm tired of being left out. I don't think it's fair for anyone to make a decision on my behalf. If I need to make a decision, then I need to have all the facts from now on. I may be human, but I'm not stupid." I nodded and I know that the rest of the family had heard her. She went down the stairs in her pajamas to eat the breakfast that Esme had made for her. I saw her look at Jasper and nod her head, but otherwise, she kept her thoughts to herself. I sat near her and took out my own plate. I was only eating some eggs; at least those come back up easily enough. To my great surprise, the rest of the family sat down and ate with Bella. That was when she stopped to gape at the rest of them.

"Ok, I know why Edward is eating, but why are the rest of you?" She asked.

"Bella, we're sorry for not telling you everything when you were pregnant with Antonia. I take full responsibility for that and as our way of apologizing, we are all eating every meal with you today. You're right; we shouldn't be making decisions on your behalf anymore. You're a part of this family and you should be included in the decision making process." Alice spoke for everyone.

"Thank you." I noticed that she didn't excuse anyone from eating. I kept my smile hidden.

After breakfast, Bella concentrated to keep the food in her belly. She lasted five minutes before we were in the bathroom throwing up. We spent the rest of the day hanging out with the family, playing games. Bella enforced the no cheating rule and with her recent gift of picking up random thoughts of others, she caught Emmett every time.

The next morning, she wandered outside into the garage.

"Bella, what are you doing?"

"Getting supplies and then taking a shower."

"Supplies for what?"

"I want to paint."

"No. You don't need to breathe in the fumes."

"It needs to be done."

"I'll do it. What are we painting?"

"The baby's room."

"Well, we need to clear it out first and decide on a color scheme. Up for a shopping trip?"

"Sure, I need a shower first though." I carried her through the house to our room.

"Edward, I want to work at a human pace. I'll explain it later." I nodded.

"Want company?" She smiled and I shed my clothes for her.

An hour later, we were at Home Depot looking at paint chips. We didn't know if we were having a boy or a girl, so we were sticking with shades of yellow. We finally agreed on the perfect shade that wasn't too bright, nor too pale. It reminded me of a baby chick. I set the cans in the cart. I picked up new rollers and tape before we paid and headed home. Bella held the paint chip in her hand and asked me to go to the baby store. I followed her lead. She walked up to the displays of wallpaper borders and nursery themes.

"These are nice, but they're so gender based and the ones that aren't don't match." She said, though I detected a bit of a whine in her voice.

"It's ok Bella, we can look online and find the perfect one." I offered. She nodded, we left and I bought her lunch to eat on the way home. Once we were there, I called for some help.

"We need to clear out the guest room and Bella asked that we move at a human speed." The guys nodded. I kissed Bella and she followed us up to the third floor, carrying a laptop with her. She sat for over an hour, looking at nursery themes while we emptied the room. We kept right on working.

"Edward, come look at this one." She sounded happy. I stopped what I was doing and handed my roll of tape to Alice. I was happy that no one complained mentally or verbally about the human speed we were working at. I sat next to her and looked at the screen. She had chosen an alphabet pattern in all pastels and the most important part was that it was neutral. I saw cars and flowers as well as blue and pink. I figured that it could grow with the baby for the first ear or maybe two. It all depended on how fast the baby grew and learned.

"It looks great Bella. I like it. Order four rolls for the border. Do you want the paper to line the bottom half of the wall?"

"No, just the border. I'm going to order the bedding and accessories though. We can go shopping for a crib tomorrow." She smiled at me and I leaned down to kiss her. I handed her my credit card and went back to work. I knew she didn't like spending money so I was actually proud of her for taking my card so easily. Then again, she wasn't spending it on herself either. She finished her order and put the laptop away. She came back into the room with a small plate of vegetables and crackers to nibble on. We had just finished taping the room. Emmett and Jasper were laying out the drop cloths. Esme, Alice and I were prepping the paint and rollers. Carlisle had to go to work.

"It's going to be great. Thank you."

"You're welcome, now go because I don't want you breathing these fumes in." She nodded and left to hang out with Rosalie and Antonia.

"Why does she want us to work so slow?" Emmett asked. I shrugged.

"She didn't say. I'm sure she'll tell me later. It's not like we had anything else to do." They nodded in acceptance and got back to work. With five of us working, the walls and ceiling all had a fresh coat of paint within the hour. I could tell that it was going to need a second coat, which will have to be done tomorrow evening after this layer had had a chance to dry. I went down to collect my wife. She was sitting on the floor with the baby and they were playing with some teething rings.

"Bella, would you like to see the room? We've finished the first coat." She nodded eagerly and got to her feet. I walked her up the stairs and she smiled when she saw the room.

"It's perfect. Thank you."

"Bella, why did you ask us to work at human speed?"

"I'll tell you when the room is done." She said as though she knew I was going to ask the question.

"Are you hungry?"

"I could eat." I led her back down the stairs to the roast and vegetables that Esme prepared for all of us. Bella immersed herself into her meal, probably so she wouldn't laugh at the rest of us as we forced it down. She thanked Esme and cleared her plate from the table. I watched as she started washing plates as they came in. She looked at peace with herself. I stood next to her and started drying the dishes. When we finished, Bella pulled me by my hand and led me upstairs. She walked straight into the bathroom and turned on the tap. I noticed that everything today was accomplished at a human pace. I wondered if Bella asked that of us just to be able to feel 'normal' for a day. I wouldn't blame her if that was the reason, we've been so used to having her around, that none of us slow down anymore.

"You're partially right." She said as we settled in the hot water.

"What do you mean?"

"Your thoughts just now, you're partially right about my reasons."

"I think you are tapping into the baby's gift." I placed my hand on the hard little ball I could feel. I wasn't sure if she could feel it yet.

"Sometimes, I can feel it." She again, answered unvoiced thoughts.

"Bella, are you actively trying to read my mind?" I asked. I wasn't upset, just curious.

"I'm focusing more, looking for something specific, like a key I guess, but I don't do it for long periods of time. It's difficult to keep that level of focus. Sometimes the thoughts just come to me though without effort at all. It's easier for me to read you than anyone else, probably because I'm more familiar with you and the way you tend to think?" It was an interesting theory to be sure. She is supposed to see Carlisle in the morning, we'll talk about it then. I've left the responsibility of keeping Aro informed in Carlisle's hands. I know Carlisle sends him frequent messages on how Bella is feeling, acting and comparing to a normal human pregnancy. I've not been as interested in Aro's thoughts on the matter as I should be. I'll ask Carlisle tomorrow what he thinks of everything that has been sent to him so far. Afterward, Bella and I are shopping for baby furniture. I also have to finish painting the room. It's going to be a busy day. Bella and I finished our bath and crawled into bed. I cuddled behind her until she fell asleep and then moved so that she was still snuggled against me, but in a more defensive position. My family knew no to bother me while she was sleeping because my protective instincts were higher during the night than at any other time. I now spent my nights protecting Bella by scanning the outside every minute and kept my mind open to the thoughts of anyone near me. Bella had also become much clingier in her sleep since she became pregnant with our baby. It's like she knew she was vulnerable and defenseless, so she was seeking safety with me. I wasn't complaining because I loved it.

"Be nice, Emmett." She mumbled and I wondered what she was dreaming of. She never talked back to me, though I've tried often. I focused more on Emmett's thoughts to see if she was tapping into the baby's gift again. Sure enough, he was planning something.

"I said, put the eggs away." She was more forceful this time and I smiled as I listened to Emmett whine that he never gets to have any fun. As he said this, Esme made him put the eggs away. He was coming up to my room, thinking that Bella was still awake. My growl told him otherwise.

"She's busting me in her sleep?" He whispered from the other side of the door.

"Yes." I whispered back.

"This just sucks." He said and walked away. He still loved Bella like a sister, but hated that he wasn't able to pull off any of his pranks lately. I put my hand on her belly and tried to tune into the baby. I still got nothing. I wonder if Bella was shielding the baby as her human way of protecting it? It was going to be an interesting talk with Carlisle in the morning. Bella rolled in a way to remove my hand from her, but cuddled into me at the same time. I relaxed my body slightly to accommodate her.

"Mine." She mumbled and pulled me closer. I smiled contentedly and kissed her head.

**A/N: I apologize for the delay, but am grateful to all of you who have stuck with me throughout this journey. I hope that the longer chapters make up for my lack of more frequent posting. **

**Reviews are wanted and appreciated. Have a great day everyone! Kelly**


	41. Chapter 41

**BPOV**

I woke to little kisses peppering my face. I smiled and attempted to pull my husband closer to me. I angled my head and was rewarded with a loving kiss.

"Good morning." He whispered into my mouth.

"Hmm, yes, good morning to you."

"Bella, unfortunately, I did wake you for a reason."

"What is it?"

"We have a lot to do today and need to get started; especially since we're moving at human speed."

"Ok. I'll shower after I eat since we both know that I'm going to throw it up anyway." I made no move to leave Edward's arms.

"It was an interesting night. I have a new theory to share with you."

"Oh?"

"You busted Emmett last night in your sleep. He was going to do something with the eggs. You said to put the eggs away and Esme caught him. I think that you are not only tapping into the baby's power, but using your shield to protect it. I can't read you and if you are able to get random thoughts, that means the baby must have manifested his or her power. I just can't get a read because you're blocking me." Hmm, that was something to think about. I did feel more protective this time around. I wonder why that is.

"I wonder why that is. You said you were able to hear Antonia."

"Well, maybe it's that you know you get to keep this one or the more likely theory is that the baby also has a gift like yours as well. Maybe the baby is a shield as well."

"Aro is only getting physical information, right?"

"Yes. Carlisle is careful, but informative on what he sends to Aro. Aro will go nuts if he knew the rest of it and would most likely be on the next plane to Seattle."

"I don't want that." He pulled me in close this time.

"I don't either, love. We'll talk to Carlisle." I nodded against his chest.

"It's time to start our day, as much as I would love to stay here with you." I reluctantly left the bed and we walked hand in hand down the stairs to the kitchen. Alice had our breakfast all ready to go. I sat next to Edward and heartily dug into my feast.

"Oh, by the way, Carlisle wants to draw blood from you. He said under no circumstances are you to have animal blood until your change. If you feel a need, he will have some of yours on reserve for you." I nodded, intrigued by the idea just as much as I was disgusted by it. We finished our breakfast and I barely made it to the guest bath before I threw up. Edward carried me at a human pace to our room where we could shower and get ready for the day. I walked slowly to Carlisle's office.

He performed the ultrasound and I was amazed at how fast this baby was changing day by day. I knew that everyone was right. This was going to be difficult for me. I knew my body won't be able to adjust to my rapid weight gain. The only bonus I could see is that my muscles are still relatively loose since I just had a full grown baby in there less than a year ago. I felt Carlisle's hands feel all around the baby on my stomach and I caught glimpses of Edward's less than kind thoughts regarding Carlisle touching my bare skin. I could empathize; I wasn't too thrilled with it either. I grabbed his hand in mine and he smiled down at me. I could tell that my touch calmed him because it reaffirmed that I wanted only him. When Carlisle was finished, I readjusted my clothes.

"So, it seems that we have a lot to talk about." He started. Both of us nodded.

"I've heard bits and pieces over the last day and a half. Bella, why did you want to try the blood?"

"Most of it was curiosity. I figured it wouldn't hurt to get a preview of the life that awaits me. I had always wanted to see Edward hunt and I trusted my instinct that this was the best time to see it while I was still human. I know how protective he is of me normally, but now it's ten fold. I know he is always restraining his strength around me and if he feels anything like I do, there is no way he could turn on me, no matter how tempting I smell."

"What do you mean?" Edward asked.

"I feel protective of the baby; enough to leave you if I needed to." I hated to admit that to him and I didn't like the look of hurt that flashed across his face, but I also saw understanding. I reached out for his hand and squeezed as hard as I could. He smiled. We were ok.

"That was a very dangerous game to play Bella." Carlisle admonished me. I nodded, looking at the floor.

"I think that the baby is changing me. The smell of blood doesn't disgust me as much as it used to. Edward told me about wanting to set some of my blood aside for future use. If for some reason I don't use it, I want Edward to have it." I made a mental note to talk to Carlisle in private. Both men nodded.

"How much does Aro know?" Edward asked.

"He knows the basics. I'm sure he suspects that we're not telling him everything, but I'll deal with that when the time comes. I gave him an overview of your last pregnancy while Esme and I were still in Italy, so that he has something to compare to. I've called him to report the growth rate of the baby, how you're feeling and how the instinct to protect you has dramatically increased in Edward. He does not know about the baby having powers and you accessing them. I don't plan to tell him; all he would do is blackmail the both of you into either surrendering the baby or all three of you moving to Italy to work for him." I growled and I surprised myself, not to mention the two men in the room with me, just how menacing it sounded. I'm a mama bear and no one will mess with my cub. I had a sudden inspiration.

"I want to try something." I closed my eyes and reached out for Edward's hand again. I created a picture in my mind of a bubble and I blew the bubble large enough to surround my husband and myself. I knew it worked when I heard Edward gasp.

"What are you doing?" I remained silent, but the picture changed, I made the bubble larger in my mind and invited Carlisle inside. Edward gasped again and then I popped the bubble by opening my eyes.

"What was that?" Edward asked me.

"What did you hear?" I asked.

"First, I heard only your heartbeat and breathing, then I could only hear Carlisle. What did you do?" I smiled. I'm going to kick ass when I'm a vampire.

"I think I can manipulate my mental shield a bit. I want to practice this some more and work with the family on it as well. I picture a bubble in my head and first I pushed it around only you, and then I invited Carlisle in."

"Amazing, It's like there are layers to your shield because I was still unable to red you or the baby." I looked at him with all the love I had for him.

"Bella, do you want to call Eleazar and maybe Kate to come down for a day or two? If Edward is right and your shield has layers, then Eleazar will be able to tell us and if you can recreate the bubble, then anyone inside of it would be immune to Kate's powers."

"My dad can't come, can he?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"We can ask how he is doing on his control, but with you and Antonia here, I wouldn't advise it. I nodded.

"Bella, I tried not to listen, but I did hear you and Edward discuss your ability to tap into the baby's power. I will focus on something specific and I want you to try to read me. See if there is something that maybe acts like a trigger." Carlisle said. I nodded. I looked at him and then I smiled.

"You have a picture of us on your desk?"

"You're one of my daughters, why wouldn't I have one of you on my desk?" I blushed, of course I did.

"I'm just surprised at what you chose."

"Bella, as much as Alice might rip off my arms, I like you best when you are you. Not primped the way she likes it. You act different when you are comfortable in your own skin and the clothes you choose reflect that. That's why I picked a photo of you and Edward on the couch, wearing pajamas. That's when you are the most relaxed." I smiled. Edward pulled me into his lap.

"Don't be surprised, Esme has a picture of you n her desk too; just like I do."

"That's different, you have to, they don't."

"I don't have to; I want to." He assured me and then kissed me.

"I even have one of you in my wallet."

"Where are you getting all of these pictures?" I demanded. I don't remember seeing a camera at any time.

"We're pretty sneaky when we want to be and it's not that hard to focus your attention so that you don't notice anything else." He said. Carlisle cleared his throat.

"Bella, do you think that you are subconsciously putting the baby in your protective bubble or is the baby multi-gifted."

"I'm not sure; I think it's a combination of both. Just like Edward protecting me when I'm at my most vulnerable, I'm protecting the baby."

"That certainly sounds plausible, I wish there was a way of testing that. Perhaps if you imagined yourself lifting the bubble off of the baby; that might help." Carlisle suggested. I nodded and closed my eyes. I pictured myself within my bubble. I was fighting with my baser instincts to protect, but told myself in my mind that Edward, the daddy, wanted to hear his or her thoughts. I felt the bubble separate around my midsection, but kept the rest of me covered. I made a mental note to try something else with Edward later on. I was focused on the hole in the bubble and when it became uncomfortable, I closed it; protecting my baby once more. I looked at Edward.

"Well?"

"I tried, but it was still difficult. I think that you were right, you both have a shield. Maybe the baby isn't developed enough to recognize voices and trust anyone but Bella yet. I'd like to keep trying over the next few weeks if that is ok with you Bella." He said to me.

"I'm agreeable to that, but I don't like it."

"What don't you like, Bella?" Carlisle asked, interested in my answer.

"I felt like I was exposing the baby, like he or she was bait, just waiting for something to attack. I held open the bubble for as long as I could stand it and when it got too uncomfortable, I closed it."

"What do you mean, opened and closed the bubble?" Carlisle asked.

"I pictured myself inside my bubble and instead of lifting it, a little window opened right in front of the baby."

"It seems that the baby is growing faster than any of anticipated. Right now, Bella is being affected more than anything. How are you coping Edward?"

"I'm nervous, scared, and excited. I don't want this baby to cause Bella any pain, especially when I know that there is nothing I can do to stop it. I never thought I would ever be a father, so I am excited for that and nervous that something could go wrong. I'm sure that I am driving Jasper nuts." I felt all of the same things. I slipped into my mind and opened the bubble to my memories, I searched specifically for our wedding. I wanted him to see how he looks to me in my mind and hear my thoughts. I heard him gasp and knew he was looking at me, which told me that my experiment was working. The last thing I thought before I closed him out was, _'I love you'_.

"I love you too." He leaned over to kiss me, but I backed away. I immediately opened my thoughts and told him, _'I don't want to start a chain reaction with Carlisle sitting here.'_ He nodded and we turned to a throat clearing in front of us.

"What is going on?"

"Bella figured out a way to let me in her head." Edward was proud.

"It won't happen too often because it is tiring."

"Were you able to hear anything else at the same time Edward?"

"I wasn't paying attention; I was caught off guard. Bella, will you let me in again for a few moments?"

"Ok, but this is it, I'm tired." I opened my mind and started picturing what I wanted to do with him once I got him alone and then asked him to see if he could hear anyone else's voice.

"No, but Bella wasn't exactly cooperating in the beginning," I blushed, giving Carlisle a clue as to what I was thinking about.

"Even at the end when she asked me if I could hear anyone else, I still couldn't."

"That is interesting. So, whether or not you're in her bubble, you can't hear anyone else if you can hear her?"

"It appears so. If Bella is willing, and after she rests of course, I'd like to test that theory again." I nodded. Carlisle jotted down notes on two separate notepads. My face must have asked my question for me.

"One pad is for him and the other is for Aro. Carlisle jots down notes carefully for Aro first before the ones for his own personal use. It's just a safety precaution. We're also not telling the rest of the family the newest developments until a later time."

"Aren't they all here?" I asked.

"Only Alice is since we can't hide it from her anyway. The rest of them left while we were getting dressed." Edward explained.

"I think that's all for today. I'll see you again tomorrow Bella." Carlisle ended our appointment. Edward guided me from the room. I turned to go back upstairs, but he had other plans. He led me out to the car.

"We have to go baby shopping, remember. I want to get all of this done before the pregnancy advances too much further." I nodded, wishing I could be upstairs with Edward instead. He handed me a granola bar to snack on. I kept one of my hands on his thigh for the drive.

At the baby store, we chose dark oak furniture for the baby's room. We set up delivery for the next day and I was excited to see the room completed. I browsed the baby clothes and even chose a few neutral pajama sets and white onesies. We picked up a pack of diapers and wipes. I knew it was too early to think about that kind of thing, but there were some things I was adamant about doing without the rest of my family. I was soon to be restricted to the house and soon after that, bed. I wanted to participate in the baby's arrival as much as I could before I turned into an incubator.

"Is there anything else we need, love?" Edward wrapped an arm around my waist as he pushed the cart.

"Yes, there is a few more things I can think of. We need to go to the books." Once we were there, I picked up a mother's journal. Edward followed my lead and chose the corresponding father's journal. Together we picked out a baby book and paid for our purchases. Edward loaded the trunk, refusing to let me do any lifting. I kissed him when he joined me in the car.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Let's get you something to eat and then go home. I still have one more task to complete today." I nodded and asked for Mexican food. Quesadillas sounded amazing right now.

I happily ate my lunch while Edward recruited help to paint the second coat in the baby's room. Everyone except Rosalie helped him and they were done in less than an hour. I wandered up the stairs to view the work and then take my husband to our room for some private time.

I woke the next morning, naked and curled up next to my husband. To keep me warm, he lay on top of the covers, but only put on boxers.

"Mm good morning." He rolled to face me and greeted me with a smile. I leaned in for a kiss.

"Good morning, my love. How are you feeling today?"

"Energetic." My word was innocent enough, but my tone was not. Last night, I had abused his power of speedy recovery until I was worn out. I was rested now; enough said.

"As much as I'd love to continue on that train of thought, we still have more to do today. The baby furniture is arriving today as well as the border. It will take a while to complete at a human pace. You also have to eat and we need to have an ultrasound." He told me and chuckled at the face I made.

"One time?" I pleaded with him, fully aware that Carlisle never drew my blood the day before.

"No." He groaned, which told me I was getting to him. Time to use my power over him.

"Please?" I looked at him with big innocent eyes. He looked torn.

"Those eyes are anything but innocent, my love."

"Pretty please?" I tried again. I moved closer to him and rested my nice, warm hand on his lower stomach. I kissed his chest.

"You are trying to kill me." He said as he rolled on top of me. I smiled and reached for him. He growled at the door.

"Go away Jasper and don't even think about altering my mood!" I yelled at the door. Edward looked at me with astonishment in his eyes. Damn it, the mood was ruined. I'm going to kill that pixie leader of the I.S. I swear I will. I was focused on her so the tone o her thoughts were fairly clear to me.

"I will get you for this Alice, when you least expect it!" I growled. Edward was smiling into my face, clearly reading Alice's thoughts and enjoying what he was hearing. I smiled back up at him and then pushed him off of me.

"Where are you going?" He asked, confused by my sudden mood shift.

"Alice ruined the mood so I'm getting dressed."

"You're going to leave me like this?" He motioned toward his crotch as I pulled my shirt over my head. I did feel bad for him, but the mood had been ruined for me.

"I'm sorry?" I was reaching for my pants when I was pinned to the bed.

"You're sorry? You beg me and then don't follow through?"

"Blame your sister, not me. I was good to go until Jasper showed up." I lifted my head, reaching for a kiss, but he pulled away. I pouted.

"Will you kiss me?" I asked nicely. He shook his head, but I saw the mirth dancing in his eyes.

"Please kiss me?" I lifted my hips to rub against him. He pulled away from that too.

"You don't deserve it after what you did to me." He pressed his hips into me for the briefest of seconds to show me what I had done. I opened up my mind and showed him what I had wanted to do before we were interrupted. Edward groaned and started grinding his hips on me. His head dropped down to kiss me and I eagerly participated. I wiggled my hands free and worked on freeing us of the burden of clothes. Edward lifted my legs around his hips and entered my body. I panted and moaned around him. We both heard the knocking on the door and we both ignored it. I shut off my mind, too far into what I was feeling to concentrate on anything else. I clawed at his back, my signal that I was close to climaxing. Edward expertly rushed us to the finish and then gently collapsed against me.

"Thank you." I said with a smile at having gotten what I want.

"You won't always be able to manipulate me so easily." He said, which was a complete and total lie.

"Yes, I will, but I'll try to not make it look so easy." I said on a chuckle.

"If we didn't have so much to do, I would make you pay for that comment." He sat us up and we both got dressed. I crawled on his back from the bed.

"Do I look like your slave?" I heard the smile in his voice.

"No, but I've worked up an appetite and you can get me there faster. Now chop, chop." I pressed kisses all along his neck and jaw line as I spoke. I was completely taking advantage of his playful mood. I loved it when he was like this.

"Chop, chop?" Edward turned his head and I saw the smile.

"Yes, in layman's terms, it means move your ass." I laughed at the end and I heard it through most of the house.

"What will I get for breaking the human speed rule that's been in effect around here for the last two days?"

"You get a happy pregnant wife. Your baby is hungry, let's move." I kissed his cheek. Edward turned and jumped out the window only to walk us in the back door. I climbed down and sat in my customary chair. Carlisle placed two plates in front of us.

"Try eating slower and maybe you won't be sick this morning." He advised. I nodded. Emmett joined us with his own plate, mindful of my rules.

"So, how often do you have to translate something into layman's terms for Eddie?" Edward growled.

"We were playing around."

"Yes, I heard. I'm proud of you little sister." I blushed. I peeked in his mind.

"So, how much does it suck that I got some last night, but you didn't?" Edward howled with laughter. Emmett scowled at me for a second or two.

"We'll see if you're in a joking mood when you have to stay up all night with a crying baby." I knew he wasn't throwing Antonia in my face so I smiled.

"I'm sure it will be fine." I said confidently.

"How can you be so sure?" Emmett leaned forward.

"This baby is half vampire and if he or she continues the accelerated growth rate it currently has, then I won't have sleepless night to deal with. Plus, if I don't have to breastfeed, then I will be changed and never need to sleep again." I leaned back, smug with satisfaction. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward flinch when I so casually spoke about my change. Again, I opened my mind to him, knowing I will take a nap later. _Edward, I'm ready to be changed. Three days of pain is nothing in comparison to eternity with you and our baby. That's why I can be so casual about it. I love you._ Edward squeezed my knee and rubbed his hand up my thigh to let me know he'd heard me and accepted what I mentally told him. The three of us finished breakfast and then I prepared myself to face the rest of the day with Edward by my side.

**A/N: I'm going to fast forward a bit in the next chapter. I'm starting to lose focus again and I'm getting the itch to finish this story. I don't want to ruin it by rushing the ending, but I feel like it's starting to drag. **

**Reviews are wanted and appreciated. Have a great day everyone! Kelly**


	42. Chapter 42

**EPOV**

I'm sure of it now more than I ever was. Bella is evil and trying to kill me with love. What's worse is I'm willingly opening myself to her killing blows. I love her and I always will. She's just plain evil and manipulative with her new mind tricks. If she keeps tormenting me like that, I'm going to be walking around in a permanent state of lust, which I'm sure Jasper won't appreciate for very long. I walked Bella to our daily appointment. Carlisle was finishing a phone call with Aro. I listened to Aro's carefully chosen words. He sounds suspicious, as if he knows we're not telling him everything. He's right of course, but I'm not about to tell him that and bring him up here. I'm having a hard enough time restraining my protective instincts when it's just my family around her. Carlisle ended the call while I helped Bella onto the table. She moved her clothes enough out of the way for the ultrasound. Carlisle warned me in his head and I barely had time to whisper to Bella before she heard Carlisle speak.

"Aro, Bella and Edward just arrived for an ultrasound. If you'd like to wait a few minutes longer, we can turn this into a video call and you can see the baby for yourself." Aro instantly agreed and I set up the webcam while Carlisle promised to video call within the minute. He hung up and Bella said nothing.

"He was getting suspicious, Bella. I would have asked you beforehand, but it was a spur of the moment decision." Carlisle said and she nodded. Carlisle pressed the call button and Aro's face appeared before us. Carlisle spoke about each step of the process he was going through examine Bella. It took longer than normal to complete the appointment, but Aro looked and sounded more accepting of the information that we were telling him. That made me feel good. The longer we could keep him in Italy, the better for all of us. Bella does not need the stress of visiting Italian vampires.

When the appointment was over, we dressed and went up to the baby's room. She insisted on helping with some part of the room. We hung the border together and she helped me assemble the furniture. I wouldn't let her move any of it though. She placed our new purchases, washed over night by Esme, in their proper place. All the room needed now was the bedding. Bella had a contemplative look on her face.

"This room needs a rocking chair and a soft lamp on the dresser. Will you take me shopping?" She looked at me with hope in her eyes. How could I resist? I smiled and nodded. We walked down the stairs to see Alice pouting on the bottom step.

"You'll get your turn Alice, don't worry." Bella reassured her. Alice harrumphed and continued pouting.

"Well, maybe next time you won't interrupt us and you'll get an invite." She pat Alice on the shoulder and walked away. She glared at me and disappeared. What did I do? I shook my head and followed my wife. She was almost to the car when I caught up with her. We drove back to the baby store. I found it funny that Bella felt the need to sit in every chair until she found just the right one. We ordered it to match the fabric to the room and then continued shopping. Bella was hunting for accessories today. She picked up picture frames, a lamp, and a few toys. The final item she picked up was a stuffed bear. She held that one in her lap for the ride home.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I watched her cuddle the bear.

"I never had a teddy bear. I'm rubbing my scent all over the bear so that when I'm changing, the baby won't forget what I smell like."

"Will you tell me now why you wanted the room done at a human pace?" I stopped at the diner so she could have some lunch.

"Well, you were right the other day when you suspected that I needed the sense of normalcy, but also to make you appreciate a job well done. Just because you can get a job done three times faster, doesn't make it any better. I always feel a sense of accomplishment when I finish a big project like that. I wanted to see if slowing down had the same effect on you. We will all have to slow down soon anyway for Antonia."

"You, my wife, are brilliant. Don't tell anyone else this, but I did kind of like working slower. It made me feel a little more human." I reached across the table to hold her hand.

"Bella? Edward?" We looked up to see Angela and Ben walking toward us. I smiled at them and Bella left her seat to hug Angela. I suppressed my growl of a non-family member touching my Bella.

"How are you?" She asked us.

"We're good; would you like to join us?" They nodded and Bella moved over to my side, as if reading my mind. She rubbed my thigh in reassurance. She opened up her mind and asked me to not mention the baby. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and squeezed lightly to answer her. Bella and I made small talk. She told them about the honeymoon and simply said that I took her to a tropical paradise for a month. Angela swooned. She and Ben were in town for the weekend from Seattle.

"How's married life?" She asked once everyone had been resituated. I was aware that I now had to eat, but I was used to it. It all still tasted like crap, but just like Bella's scent, I was desensitized. We placed our orders and I waited for Bella to answer the question.

"It's great. I couldn't be happier." I grinned and held Bella tighter to my side.

"Where are you living?"

"We're still living with the family for now." I answered. Ben immediately started wondering if we lived with them because of money.

"I'm going to give my dad's house a bit of a make over and it is easier to stay where we are for now. When it's finished, then we'll live there." This was news to me. I merely nodded. Bella knows I don't like to share information about myself or my family.

"I am sorry to hear about your dad, Bella."

"Thank you. I miss him a lot. We grew very close in the last year." Bella looked away, desperate for a change in subject.

"How's life in college?" I asked, trying to help my wife.

"It's great. I've met some great people. Ben says that I've come out of my shell a little." I peeked into her mind, shocked at what I saw. She was still the same sweet Angela, but she was a lot more confident in the way she talked and dressed. Ben's thoughts drifted to them in bed. I did not need to see that. I also saw the real reason they were in town. Ben wanted to propose. I was happy for them. My phone chose that moment to buzz in m pocket. I unwound from Bella and looked at it.

-**Don't eat that, Bella will get very sick**- I showed it to Bella and she nodded. I guess Alice will have something prepared for when we get back. I flagged the server.

"Could we get this wrapped up? Something came up and we need to go. Angela and Ben, I'm sorry we have to end our reunion. It was great seeing you again." I said to them. They smiled and Bella hugged them both again as we gathered our boxes. I threw enough money on the table to cover the entire tab, plus tip and herded Bella out of there. When we got home, I tossed away the food and Bella ate the sandwich that was sitting on the table for her. I carried the bags up to the baby's room and set them on the floor, knowing Bella wanted to put those things away. I grabbed a hammer and some nails to hang the frames and wall prints where she wanted them. After the painting was done, she had banned everyone from the room except me until it was finished. I waited there for her and ten minutes later, I heard her come up the stairs. Together, we put away all of the new purchases. I had to admit, that she had done a fabulous job decorating this room. The rocking chair would be here within the week and Esme told me that the bedding was ready. I went to collect it and made the bed for her. Bella smiled, which caused mine.

"It's almost perfect. Thank you."

"You're welcome." I guided her back to our room, shutting the nursery door in the process. Bella needed a nap, so I provided vigil while she slept. I would need to go hunting when she woke.

By the end of the month, Bella was now visibly showing and the baby's room was complete. Bella and I had been practicing on her borrowed gifts of reading the minds around her as well as me being able to hear my family when Bella's inner voice was open to me. We had both gotten better, but it was exhausting work for her. She had also been practicing her shield. Eleazar and Kate had not yet been able to visit due to the two newborns in their house, but I had been more insistent on Kate visiting for one day. Charlie could come if he was willing to be restrained by Emmett to protect Bella and Antonia.

"Kate, I really need you to come down just for the day. Bella has figured out her gift and we need to test it out. Please. Rose will take the baby out of the house for the day and Charlie could never hurt his own daughter; not that any of us would let him."

"I don't know Edward, his control is very testy." I sighed and Bella rested her head on my shoulder.

"How about we meet you halfway and perform the test outside where her scent isn't as concentrated. I'll bring Carlisle and Emmett to help restrain him. Bella misses him."

"He misses her too. Alright we'll be there. Where and when?"

"I'll leave right now by car. We'll meet in Blaine. That's as far as we can go without a passport. If I drive at the posted speed limit, it will take me about five hours to get there." Kate sighed.

"Alright, we're on our way. I'll call you when we get there."

"We'll be down by the marina." I told her and hung up the phone. Bella picked up a book to read in the car, changed into more comfortable clothes and packed a snack while I tracked down Carlisle and Emmett. The four of us left in Carlisle's Mercedes ten minutes later. Carlisle was smart enough to bring a pillow and a blanket for Bella. Bella and I sat in the back and I reminded Carlisle to drive the speed limit to give Kate and Charlie more time to meet us at the marina. Bella curled up next to me and read her book for an hour or so until she got tired I held her as she slept, suppressing my growls because my family was too close to her. I knew they would give us space if it was there to give. Bella woke up hungry. I dug out her snacks, but she turned her nose at them. It confused me because she was the one to pick them out at the house. Carlisle drove to a Mc Donald's for her where she ordered, and then devoured enough food for three people. She relaxed against me again and I rested my hand over the bulge that was my child. She sighed in contentment. It was getting harder and harder to see the baby at the ultrasounds, but as long as we could see it, we would still do them.

We got to the marina after dark and had to wait for another thirty minutes for Kate and Charlie. Bella and Charlie smiled and I knew that Bella was eager to hug him, but I refused to let her go to him. Emmett had a similarly restraining grip on Charlie. Charlie liked how Bella smelled, but kept reminding himself that she is his daughter and he can't hurt her.

"Ok, let's make this quick. I don't like being this close to people." Kate said. I looked at Bella. Bella closed her eyes and when I couldn't hear any thoughts around me, I told Kate to try to touch me. I felt nothing. I wanted to try something else. I touched Bella to tell her the test was over.

"Bella, I want you to try something else." I looked in her eyes and focused my thoughts. She knew what this meant. After a minute, she nodded.

"Kate, we made a slight change, wait for my signal and try again." I waited and when I once again heard silence, I signaled for Kate. She couldn't even get close this time.

"Push Bella." Kate, Carlisle, Emmett and Charlie were all walking backwards, looking confused the entire time. Bella clutched at me and I held her up.

"What the hell just happened?" Emmett demanded.

"I told Bella to change the picture she gets in her head."

"No, I mean Kate wasn't able to shock you, what is going on?" He said. I sighed and told him that Bella had figured out the key to her shield.

"Bella, did you feel anything when she tried to shock me?"

"No."

"Do NOT let Aro find out about this." Kate warned. I nodded.

"I'll send Eleazar down tomorrow to your house. I will tell him what happened here and I'm sure he will want to talk to you both in more detail." She said. Bella and Charlie spoke for a few minutes with the understanding that we would not let them be alone. We said good-bye and went back to our respective homes. Bella slept for the entire journey. Using her mind like that tires her. I carried her to the living room, where the rest of the family sat, waiting for us. I kept my guard up around my family while my wife slept. I debated between waking her and just telling her everything later.

"Wake her." Alice answered my question. I shook Bella gently.

"Bella, honey, we're home and we need you to wake up. The family wants to talk." She slowly stirred and we all waited. She finally sat up.

"What's going on?"

"The family wants to know what's going on. You can go back to sleep as soon as we're finished. It's time to tell them the true extent of what you've been able to do recently." She nodded. Bella, Carlisle and I told the family everything.

"Use your shield and push me away!" Alice must have been tapping into Emmett's excitement. Faster than I've ever seen her pull out her shield; Bella had closed her eyes and pushed Alice across the room. I looked at her in astonishment and a thought flashed across my mind at the same time it went through Carlisle's mind. I shrugged.

"What is it?"

"Carlisle and I wondered how fast you could do that, perhaps if you were under attack or weren't consciously doing it. It would also mean that you have to practice keeping your eyes open at the same time." I explained.

"It's a thought, but I don't think it would be possible for me right now. It takes a lot of concentration for me and I can only hold it for a short amount of time."

"That makes sense. I'll keep it in the back of my mind for after your change." I offered and she nodded. _Thank you for including me in the discussion instead of telling me after the fact._ She thought to me. I smiled and nodded. When we were finished, I carried her up to bed.

**A/N: Even though the holidays are over, I most likely won't post again until the new year. Until my kids go back to school and the routine is back to normal, I'm not sure how much time I will have to write. I will do my best to post again soon. Reviews are wanted and appreciated. Have a great day! Kelly**


	43. Chapter 43

**EPOV**

Eleazar had come down the next evening and worked with Bella and I. He confirmed my theory that Bella has layers to her shield and can now manifest a physical shield while maintaining her mental one. He was most impressed that she could tap into the baby's powers and also advised us to not inform Aro of her developments; especially since she can use her gifts as a human. We had no plans of letting Aro know of her gifts. Eleazar said he was unable to get a read on the baby and that the shield surrounding her was thicker where the baby was. I was still unable to tap into the baby's mind, so I settled for talking to him/her while Bella slept. Eleazar had given Bella a few more tips to help her concentration and fatigue while she practiced on her shield. He was surprised by the level of protectiveness I held while she was sleeping, even though it was only our family in the immediate vicinity. He didn't believe the family when they told him not to go near our room while she was sleeping. He came up and I growled at the door; protecting my mate. Luckily for him, Alice followed and was able to get him away before I could attack.

That evening, he was mildly disgusted to see me eat with her, but at the same time, amazed by what I would do for her. In his mind, he justified it, saying he would do the same thing for Carmen if she had been in Bella's situation. Carlisle had written this fact down as another facet for vampires in general when it comes to keeping mates happy.

Bella and I were currently the longest running human/vampire relationship to date added to the fact that she is my singer and I have not killed her. It has also been noted that I have now been able to bond with her and not kill her. Aro knows about the pregnancy, but no one else is aware of it yet. His mind was firm in wanting to keep the baby a secret until it was born. He has his reasons, but for now, I'm not going to worry about them.

I already knew that Bella would soon be restricted to the house and most likely it was going to happen in the next day or two when we could no longer see the baby on the ultrasound. Eleazar had left after the ultrasound and I relaxed a little more. As I predicted, we could no longer see the baby, so Bella was not allowed to leave the yard. She was pissed, but would do anything for the baby. I was angry because it meant no more trips to the meadow for a while. She made up for the slight loss in freedom by staking her claim in the bedroom. For the first week of her new restriction, she only left the bed for the bathroom and for food. Otherwise, she was either sleeping or sleeping with me. I was never so glad as I was at that moment to be a vampire with a forever seventeen year old body…fast recovery time.

Life went on like that for the next two months. She grew larger at a steady rate. We stayed in or near the house until she got one of her urges and locked us up in the bedroom for days on end. When she couldn't see her feet is when Carlisle placed her on bed rest, which also meant no more sex. Though based on the latest measurements, I'd say she only has a few weeks left anyway, so it shouldn't be too bad.

Preparations were underway in the Cullen house. The baby's room was ready with the exception of some clothes, which Alice was in charge of. Carlisle was setting up his office once again to be a delivery suite and I was collecting my venom in syringes incase Bella needed to be changed within minutes of giving birth. I was still trying to get into the baby's head if only to know when the baby felt ready to enter this world and save Bella some pain, but both baby and mother were wary about letting me in. I've only had a few glimpses. Jasper and Alice kept close for different reasons. Jasper was able to get a read on the baby, but not as strong as Bella. The shield was partially blocking him. Alice was on an almost constant lookout for our future and that included Aro's arrival. We all knew it was coming, we just didn't know when. We knew he wanted to be here for the birth, but we also knew that being around blood wasn't a good idea for him. Bella on the other hand, had her own plans. She kept me on a short leash and I didn't mind one bit. She figured that since she had to go without sex, the very least she could do was get pleasure from giving it to me. From that day on, I spent most of my evenings naked in my bed, receiving whatever gift she wanted to give me; either from her mouth, her hand, or my own hand while she watched. Each night was different and never boring.

Alice called up to me one night, three weeks after Bella had been placed on bed rest. Bella hadn't been asleep long and I was still naked. I whispered softly for the door to stay closed. I slowly left my wife's side, only to get dressed once again. I made sure that Bella was covered and called for Alice to enter. Alice stayed by the door, seeing me tense up as it opened.

"Aro has made the decision. He read the notes Carlisle sent him today and is planning to be on a plane within hours. We will keep him away from the house during the birth, but he is going to want to touch the baby."

"Not going to happen. I don't need your visions to know that I won't allow him anywhere near Bella and the baby."

"I knew you would say something like that. Other than Carlisle delivering the baby, you're not too keen on letting any of us hold the baby for a while."

"Do you know when the baby will be born?" I asked.

"Soon. Are you able to tap into the baby's head yet?"

"No, it's more difficult when she's sleeping. I think it's because subconsciously, Bella knows she's vulnerable."

"I don't have an exact day and there's nothing else significant enough for me to give you a better idea. I'd say within the next week or so. She's much bigger than she was with Antonia." I nodded.

"Do you see any complications? Will I have to change her right away?"

"I see you getting angry at Aro and he will insist on her change while he's here to see it happen."

"Will she be able to breastfeed?"

"It's not advisable." I knew I should wake Bella for this conversation, but she's really been feeling the strain of pregnancy lately and sleeping has been difficult for her. I will willingly take the blame for not waking her. We aren't making any decisions at least.

"She's still going to be pissed at you." Her vision clouded over.

"Labor starts while you're out hunting. She's going to panic and get hurt. We'll start bringing you meals so you can be on the property at least." I nodded.

"Someone will need to be with her when I step out. I will ask her preference when those times come." Alice nodded and though she already knew who would be chosen, she didn't say anything. Bella stirred at my side, moaning uncomfortably. I lied still so she could get comfortable around me however she needed. She continued to shift around restlessly. I knew she was waking up. She'd only been asleep for two hours. Alice remained in the doorway. Bella opened her eyes and I saw pain in them. It broke my heart that she was uncomfortable because of me. I helped make the baby, but I didn't have to do any of the work after that. It was squarely on my wife's shoulders.

"What hurts, love?"

"Everything. Tell me what you and Alice were talking about and then take a bath with me." Alice and I filled her in on the conversation. She wasn't as mad as I thought she would be and appreciated that we didn't make any decisions on her behalf. She didn't like that Aro was coming here any more than I was. She was worried more about me and my being able to feed than she was about herself going into labor. She felt guilty all the time that she was keeping me by her side, but she wouldn't understand that I wanted to be by her side and loved that she needed me until she was changed. Alice left us alone, seeing that I had reached my limit on having anyone close to us during Bella's normal sleep time. I drew a bath for her while she waited on the bed. Even walking to the bathroom was painful for her. I carried her everywhere now. Bella used the toilet while I took my time shedding my clothes and gathering clean ones for us. She was wearing Emmett's shirts to bed again since his were the only ones that fit over her belly with room to spare. She had three favorites that she cycled through and not even Alice argued with her on how much she wore them. I set clean towels on the counter for us and helped her into the tub before climbing in behind her.

"Your cool body is helping my back." She moaned and laid her head on my chest. I could hear the fatigue in her voice. I knew she was going to fall asleep like this. I was glad that I had invested in a larger tub the first time she was pregnant so that I could sit near the faucet and add more hot water as needed. I placed my hand on her belly and talked soothingly to her, hoping that they would both let me inside. Bella let her shield fall and I kept up the smooth talking. Bella laid her hand on mine.

"Baby, let your Daddy hear you." She said softly. Suddenly, I was gifted with hearing my child's thoughts for the first time.

'_Hi Daddy. I'll be ready soon.'_ I gasped.

"Hi baby, will you tell me when you're ready. I love you and I want to hold you." I kept the soothing voice going. Bella smiled and I knew she knew that the baby had done as she asked.

'_Soon. I like your voice. I love Mommy.'_

"I love Mommy too." It seems like the baby would develop more quickly than I thought.

"Baby, there is a man coming to meet you soon. He wants to meet you. You're very special."

'No man; only Mommy and Daddy.'

"I wish that too, but you'll see when you get here. There are a lot of people waiting to meet you." I kept my caress of her belly. There wasn't any more to the conversation after that. I figured my caresses put the baby to sleep. Bella drifted off after I refilled the tub with fresh hot water. I tried my best not to move after that. She slept there for another hour and a half. I died us both off and carried her to bed.

The next three days were like this. Bella napped as often as she could. Everyone was sympathetic to her. I waited until she woke to declare my hunger. She was pissed at me for letting me go for too long. She chose to stay with Jasper while I ate the elk that Esme brought back for me. I drank as fast as I could. We both knew that the baby was coming soon, I was anxious to get back to her side. Jasper carried her to the back porch just to be closer to me. I could see her from where I was, but I doubted that she could see me. I raced back to her side. She clung to me. My protective side was rearing its ugly head during her waking hours as well now. Aro was due to arrive any minute. Everyone in the house was furious. All of us stayed close to our mates. Jasper's way of calming down now was to be near Bella and the baby. It didn't help much, but something was better than nothing. All eight of us were on edge. At least Carlisle had the excuse of work to keep him busy. It wouldn't last for long. He wanted to be around for the delivery so he put in a request for the next two weeks off. No one in town knew that Bella was pregnant again so we couldn't broadcast it now. We would be moving soon due to Bella's change. I wasn't too worried. I had a new plan for Bella's "death". I could take her into town one day and have it look like she is really sick. Alice could enhance the look with make up. She could claim leukemia that could no longer be treated. She would die soon after and I would be the grieving husband, claiming that we were moving because it was too painful for my family to be here with the memories of both Charlie's and now Bella's deaths. I shared this with Bella and the family one night and they all agreed it was the perfect plan.

Twenty minutes later, I heard a car turn onto our driveway. I also heard the thoughts in the car. Aro was finally here.

**A/N: I apologize for not posting sooner. I had issues with my computer…it seems that computers don't like soda. I have a new keyboard and everything is back to normal. I have already started chapter 44 and hope to have it up within the next week. Reviews are wanted and appreciated. Have a great day everyone! Kelly**


	44. Chapter 44

**Ch 44 **

**EPOV**

"Aro's here." I quietly murmured. Bella tensed for his arrival. I couldn't blame her. We were all tense. Bella placed a protective hand across her belly and kept her thoughts to herself. I knew her shield was maxed out. We waited for Aro to knock before anyone moved to answer the door and even then, Carlisle moved at human speed. I placed myself near Bella in a protective manner. She didn't seem to mind. Her hand grasped mine as hard as she could.

"Carlisle, how wonderful it is to see you again so soon." I fought not to roll my eyes. His thoughts were focused on me and Bella and how to get us to Italy to work for him. He was determined not to leave our house until she was changed. She's known about us for far too long and nothing has been done. He feels that he has been forgiving enough with the delays of her change.

"Welcome Aro, please come in. As always is our rule, please respect our hunting practices while you are a guest in our home."

"Of course, of course. It was a nice change of pace to actually use my hunting instincts, though I much prefer the taste of human blood." Aro purposefully chose a seat as close to us as possible and I was unable to restrain my instinctive protective growl.

"My Edward, what harsh behavior, I mean no harm to you or your mate."

"Aro, if you wouldn't mind moving a bit further away from Edward; his protection of Bella is tremendous, even around us." Esme said with forced kindness.

"I find that fascinating." Aro did move away, but I did not relax my posture.

"Do we know when to expect this little one?" He asked, looking more at Alice than anyone. He really wanted her to join his coven.

"It will be soon. The details surrounding the vision are vague and I don't have an exact date and time. We do know that Edward will be feeding when labor starts and we have made adjustments for him to lessen his time away and hopefully still be by her side." Alice said. Aro raised his eyebrow with the obvious follow up question.

"We take turns bringing him his dinner and one of us sits with her while he eats." Carlisle said.

"How interesting it is that you all work together, you really are a family. I was amazed the last time I was here for an extended time and I am still astounded by it."

"It's the animal blood that allows us to form our true bonds of love. We all choose to be here and we all know that we are free to leave at any time." Jasper reminded him, hugging Alice close to him. I felt Bella tug at my shirt.

"Edward, I'm tired. Will you bring me upstairs?" I nodded and scooped my wife up.

"Edward, before you go, I was wondering if I might be able to touch Bella? I've never felt a pregnant belly before." My growl was instinctive. I knew his ulterior motives.

"Aro, you need to ask me and not Edward as it's my belly and not his. However, in answer, I prefer not to allow it. Edward is very protective of me and no one other than Carlisle during my daily check ups has touched me. I'll see you all later." I walked away while everyone wished her a pleasant rest.

**BPOV**

I closed the door to our room as soon as we cleared it and started kissing his neck. I wanted to mark him as mine. He laid me on the bed and placed himself beside me. I rolled onto my side after Edward placed a pillow next to my hip. We continued out leisurely kissing until I truly was tired.

"I want to talk to you. When can we be alone?"

"Not for a while, love. Let me get the paper." He reached behind him and kept his guard up at the same time. I knew he was watching the windows and listening to everything downstairs while he cared for me.

-What's he thinking?- I wrote.

=He's irritated that we wouldn't let him touch you. He doesn't truly believe us about my wanting to protect you. Right now, the family is telling him some examples when I've growled at them for seemingly harmless things. He's accepting that there may be more evidence as to what vampires are willing to do for their mates. Since we are such an exception to the rule, he is learning more everyday. He will not leave until you have been changed. He wants to see if you are still immune to him after the change. He wants to know if the baby will have a gift. I'm not sure how we're going to get around that one yet. We can get the baby to lower the shield and seem to be without a gift or the shield may be up and Aro will be unable to get a reading. I'm going to do all I can to keep him from touching the baby. He suspects that Carlisle had been keeping information from him and is trying to touch Carlisle, but Carlisle has the upper hand in this case. This is Carlisle's house and Aro is the guest. Had we been in Volterra, Aro would know everything.= I read that and was shocked.

-He still wants us, doesn't he?- Edward nodded and then took the paper from me.

=The thoughts I'm getting from the family are to prove to him that we truly are a family and none of us want to leave. We intend to show him that we are not interested in power, but rather want to live in peace; even if it means returning to high school for the rest of time.= I smiled and was rewarded with his trademark smirk. This was a good plan, and one I was eager to participate in. I had on last thought before I allowed myself to go to sleep.

-Where is he going to be when labor starts?-

=He wants to be in the room or at least the house. We will drag him out by force if we have to. I think the smell of your blood will be too much for him to handle.=

-I don't want him near me.-

=Me either, my love.=

**EPOV**

My family knew what we were doing. They could hear the pen scratching on the paper. It was driving Aro nuts and he finally asked what he was hearing.

"Edward and Bella pass notes when they want to have a private conversation. They don't look at the paper when they want to hide it from Alice. We all find it quite annoying, but at the same time, are glad that they have found a way to keep some level of privacy in their marriage. They are private people and Bella is intent on keeping it that way. They will tell us about their conversations if and when they are ready for us to know." Rosalie stated matter of fact and played with Antonia on the floor, away from Aro. Aro found the baby's scent appealing, but she was too little and we had already promised to home school her as well as change her as soon as she turned eighteen. Antonia was safe for now. It didn't stop Rosalie and Emmett from maintaining their tense postures; ready to defend their helpless daughter.

Bella snuggled up to me and curled up in her sleep. Aro wanted to come upstairs and speak with me but Alice warned him that Bella was already asleep and not to bother me until she wakes. I listened to her explanation.

"Edward doesn't even like us to approach his door. We don't even go up to their floor. He knows his mate is vulnerable during sleep and even more so now that she's pregnant. He keeps a tight vigil out for her normally and even more so while she us unable to do it herself." This time, the advice was taken. Aro sufficed himself to wait until Bella woke and we went back downstairs. I was eager for him to leave and I wondered if I could imagine a shield around the thoughts I didn't want Aro to read. The problem is that I would have to find another mind reader that I trusted. I could try that with Bella; it might work and it might not, but she would have to completely submit to the baby's gift. She's also human, it would wear her out and she's always tired these days since she can't sleep because she can't get comfortable enough. I knew that the baby would be coming soon. I placed my hand on her belly and tried to listen to the baby. It was useless and Bella wasn't awake any longer to tell him or her to talk to me. It really sucked having Aro here. I held Bella while she slept and kept watch for her. I imagined that until she was changed, I would spend my nights guarding both of them from the hallway. It meant the Bella and the baby would both have to sleep with the door open.

**ARO POV**

I was going insane with curiosity about what Edward and Bella were discussing with their notes. Alice had been kind enough to show me some examples of Edward rearing his protective side. It would be so nice to have her in Italy with us.

"No thank you, Aro. I want to stay here with my family." She said to my unvoiced thoughts. I nodded; it never hurt to keep trying.

"If I ever change my mind, I'll let you know." She said and I was defeated again. I wondered how long Bella would be asleep and I was eager to observe them. I sat back to watch the rest of the family. Alice turned to Jasper.

"Would you go get something for Edward?" Jasper nodded, kissed her and left.

I looked to Alice once again, seeking answers.

"Alice, I would very much like to be witness to the delivery."

"I'm sorry Aro, I don't advise it. The scent of Bella's blood will be too much for you to handle. Also, Bella and Edward don't want anyone in there. Only Carlisle and Esme will be allowed to assist." I suspected as much. I can't get over the feeling that this family isn't telling me everything with regards to Bella's pregnancy. Doe the baby have a gift? I'm almost positive that it does since both Bella and Edward are gifted. I wonder how I can get them to Italy.

"I can also tell you now that they don't want to go to Italy. Edward won't let anyone touch the baby either other than Carlisle and Esme for the delivery." Alice informed me.

"When will Bella be changed?"

"Soon. She will get the chance to hold her baby and then she wants to make sure that Edward has everything he needs to last for the three days. He has a spot all picked out. As soon as he can, he will take her there. Carlisle and Esme will go there and help keep watch over the baby. You will have to talk to them; they've been hiding the rest of their plans from me." She told me. I most definitely plan to talk to the two of them.

"When will Bella wake up?"

"It's best to wait until morning to talk to them. Bella is uncomfortable and sleeps often. She wakes many times during the night and Edward coaxes her back to sleep." As she spoke, I was able to hear Edward speaking softly to Bella and her regular breathing pattern resume. It was going to be a long night. Alice rose from her seat.

"One more thing; I would keep my distance from Edward and Bella if I were you. He really doesn't like anyone within twenty feet of her. It's worse when she's asleep. We all are try very hard to keep quiet when she rests." I nodded and watched her walk away. The night ticked away slowly, but soon enough, Rosalie was in the kitchen making breakfast and Emmett was with the baby. Bella and Edward were heard coming down the stairs and I followed them to the kitchen and saw the entire family sit down to eat with her. It was disgusting.

"What's going on?"

"We are a family, Aro. Bella doesn't like us to sit and watch her eat, so we join her and discuss our plans for the day. Only Edward eats every meal with her because she asked him to." Carlisle told me. Bella smiled warmly at him and I noticed that Edward had tucked her into the corner of the table and kept his body tense. I listened to the family. It was cloudy so Rosalie and Emmett were taking the baby on an outing. Esme would be going over to Bella's father's house to plan for re-decorating and slight re-modifications. Carlisle had to go to work for a few hours, but would be back soon enough. Alice and Jasper had no plans for the day. They wanted to be available to Bella if she needed it. Bella was on bed rest. She and Edward were spending the day lounging.

"Carlisle, I need to go eat the deer Jasper bought back for me. Would you sit with Bella on the porch?" Edward asked at the end of the meal? Carlisle nodded and carried Bella out the door that Edward had just run through. I watched and could see Edward just barely inside the tree line. I knew that if I try to talk to Bella now, he would abandon his meal to protect her from me.

"He'll be done in two minutes and then you can talk to them both." Alice said and cleaned up the kitchen at warp speed. Everyone else was throwing up the human food.

Sure enough, Edward was back at Bella's side two minutes later. I watched him kiss her and rub his scent over her. He turned to face us and lifted Bella off her feet. He motioned for me to sit on one of the chairs and he sat Bella as far from me as he could, then sat protectively in front of her, but far enough to the side that she could participate in the conversation as well.

"Edward, please tell me your plan to change her and when it will happen."

**A/N: I've already started on the next chapter. I wanted to reread it quickly to make sure I had all my details in order. I apologize for the delay and hope to have the next chapter up within the week. Thank you all for your support and patience. Reviews are wanted and appreciated. Have a great day everyone! Kelly**


	45. Chapter 45

**EPOV**

I listened to his thoughts all night. He's been anxious to talk to us alone since he got here. I knew that the family would eat with Bella this morning and deliriously happy that Bella took it in stride and acted as though it was really true for all of us to eat with her. I drank the deer as fast as I could just to get back to her side. I kept Bella behind me, but placed myself so that she could still participate and also so that I could whisk her away if needed. I heard his question before he asked it.

"Edward, please tell me your plan to change her and when it will happen." I tensed.

"There is a place that Bella and I like to go to. After the baby is born and Bella has had the chance to hold him or her. Carlisle and Esme will tend to and clean the baby while I run Bella to our secret place. I will then clean her up and inject my venom straight into her heart. I will tend to her body, injecting as much venom as I can in as many places as I can in hopes that it will shorten the burn time. Carlisle will follow me after two minutes and Esme is to bring the baby after one hour. Alice assures me that everything will go smoothly. You are welcome to wait here for her. As soon as she wakes, I will take her hunting and then claim her again. I'm sure that you can understand I do not want an audience for these activities." Aro nodded, wanting to be witness to the birth and Bella's change, but clearly understood that he was not invited. I heard Alice shout in my head that the baby will arrive in later this evening and since my meals are being delivered, she will not freak out. It helps that I only eat during her waking hours. I will tell Bella when we are alone.

"Are you able to hear the baby's thoughts?"

"No, we think that whatever is protecting Bella, is also protecting the baby." I answered carefully. He was itching to get his hands on one of us. He suspected that we were lying; which we were, but that is beside the point.

"I would still love to have you both join me in Italy."

"No thank you." Bella whispered. Her voice though, soft, was firm. I nodded to backup her answer. He already knew this, but tried again.

"Bella, do you feel any different this time around since you are carrying a half vampire baby?"

"A little. It's been tough to adjust to the rapid growth rate and I feel more protective." I could tell she censored her words. I was proud of her. In her thoughts, I heard her ask if we should tell him that Eleazar has classified her as a mental shield.

"Aro, we have been fortunate enough to have Eleazar living near us. He and his family came to visit and told us that Bella is a shield and since it is a mental shield; that is why she is able to block us as well as Jane and Alec. He is unable to detect if she may have any other gifts."

"A shield; Edward, you truly are a lucky man to have found her. I do understand that you have no wish to relocate, especially with children, but I will always wish that you will reconsider joining us."

"It's more than that. We don't condone your diet and have no wish to be a part of humans losing their lives. All of us here value human life. We simply want to live and be together as a family. Bella is ready to join my siblings and me in the endless cycle of high school and college. We thank you for your continual concessions to postpone Bella's change."

"Edward, I'm getting sleepy." Bella said and I could hear the fatigue in her voice.

"Aro, if you will excuse us. I'm taking Bella upstairs for a nap." I scooped up my wife in my arms and carried her to our room. I focused my thoughts and told her what Alice told me. She nodded sleepily and I sat on guard for her. She needs some sleep. I hope that Alice was setting up the meadow for me and letting Carlisle know that he needed to be home soon.

**APOV**

I saw the vision while Edward was talking with Aro. All of us felt the same with regards to him…we couldn't wait until he left us alone. As soon as I told Edward what was going to happen, I texted Carlisle and told him to be around this evening. I then wrote Esme a detailed note of what Edward and Bella wanted. I packed two bags, one for the baby and one for Edward and Bella. I took Jasper with me to set up the tent in Edward's meadow. I called Rosalie from the meadow to let them know to keep Aro at a safe distance. I searched the future and was satisfied that the baby would cry every time Aro tried to make contact. Aro will be unable to discern if the baby was gifted or not, meaning he would make further attempts. He would be back in eighteen years anyway to make sure that Antonia's change is underway. By that time, the baby would be old enough to make his or her own choice as to whether or not to join Aro in Italy. I told Jasper what I was seeing and we would make sure to tell everyone else after he was gone. I called Charlie and Kate to tell them to prepare for a visit. I know Charlie is eager to see Bella again and now this time he will be able to hug her. I set the extra bags in the tent, knowing what was going to happen when Edward took her hunting for the first time. I left a note and one of Bella's books in the tent for him to read to her. Jasper and I hunted and then we went back to the house to prepare Bella a light dinner.

**BPOV**

I wondered what time the labor would start. I was still tired and now I was hungry. Edward kissed me and carried me to the bathroom.

"Is everything ready?" I asked.

"Yes, Carlisle is here and Alice has set up the meadow for us. She's left us extra clothes as well. Esme has the baby's bag ready to bring to the meadow with Carlisle when they come. You will be able to hold the baby before we leave." He promised me.

"Don't forget the teddy bear." He handed it to me before carrying me downstairs. Esme took the bear from me and I sat down to eat. I was halfway through the meal when I knew it was time. I set down the fork and looked to Edward. He saw my face and whisked me up the stairs calling for Carlisle at the same time. Esme closed the door as she followed him in the room. I had to take faith that Aro was being restrained. I felt the pinch of anesthetic at several points on my stomach. Edward and Carlisle worked together giving me a C-section this time. Before I had the chance to register any pain, Edward has cut the cord with his teeth and handed me our son. I gazed upon his face, not daring to wipe away any of the blood that was covering him.

"He's beautiful." Edward said softly into my hair. I nodded in agreement

"He needs a name." I whispered.

"You choose it." Edward said.

"Edward is his middle name. You pick the first."

"Alexander. We'll call him Alex for short. It's the best I can do for the male version of Alice's name. If she hadn't told us that he was possible, it might have turned out so much worse." I looked up and he kissed me. I smiled.

"I like it. Welcome home Alex." Edward took him from me and handed him to Esme. Carlisle called Edward over to use his venom to help seal my wound. Once they deemed me healed enough to be moved, Edward scooped me up in his arms and jumped out the window; running us to the meadow.

**EPOV**

I have a son. I can't believe it. Bella has made me happier than I ever thought would be possible. Now, it's time for the unpleasant part. I have to inject Bella with enough venom to change her and she will suffer in pain for three days. She is such an amazing woman to give me all of these gifts that I don't deserve. We get to the meadow and I take my time kissing her and loving her; savoring her soft and warm body as it's the last time I'll get to make love with her while she's human. Bella is putty in my arms and I willingly do all the work to bring her pleasure one last time. It's when she's at her peak that I inject the needle straight into her heart. I kiss her to muffle he scream she never released. I start placing little bites all over her body. I start at her neck and get both sides. Each elbow and wrist gets a bite with me forcing venom into her. I'm shocked that she is staying so quiet. I move to her ankles and bite her again. The last place I move is in between her legs. I spread her legs open and savor the blood I take from her femoral artery on each leg before sealing up the wound and dressing her in one of my shirts and boxers to keep her comfortable. I cover her with a blanket and dress myself before I settle in, staring into her eyes.

She is focused on me and smiles softly at me. I can see the pain in her eyes, but she keeps her mouth clamped shut. I stroke her hair and start talking; I tell her how brave she is and how much I love her. I share memories with her and they're all random. I tell her what I was doing when J.F.K was shot and I tell her where I was when Elvis died. I share significant historical points in time with her and I finally hear Carlisle and Esme approaching. I'm in agony watching her watch me and I know that I caused the pain she's in.

"Alex is here. He has the teddy bear too. He loves you so much. He wants to cuddle with you." Esme opens the tent.

"We're sorry. It took us awhile to clean him up. The family wanted to see him and he ate some blood mixed with formula. It took us a few tries to see what he would eat. Aro tried to touch him, but he cried every time. He's at the house, but he wants to come and make sure that Bella is under the change. We won't let him touch us when we get back." Carlisle explained and looked over at Bella. I saw it when he registered why I never moved to acknowledge their arrival.

"How long have her eyes been open?" He asked.

"The whole time. I've been talking to her until you got here." _Amazing. Bella truly is a unique creature. I wonder if Edward will let me stay and document the change and if she keeps her eyes open I can see when they will change. I wonder if it's like a fetus when it's developing. If her eyes are open I wonder if she can communicate with yes and no questions. I can see her jaw clenched so I know she won't talk to us._ I listen to Carlisle and decide to tell Bella what he is thinking.

"Bella, Carlisle wants to stay here and document the change as long as your eyes are open and you can communicate that with us. Is that alright with you? Squeeze my hand once for yes and twice for no. He will understand if you say no." I tell her and watch her eyes. I see the pain in them and I watch the words register in them as well. I feel it when she tries to use her bubble.

"No Bella, don't try to do that right now. Just squeeze my hand. As much as I love listening to your mind, you will tire yourself out if you use your shield now and you need your energy."

**A/N: Reviews are wanted and appreciated. Have a great day everyone! Kelly**


	46. Chapter 46

**Re-cap:** Bella has woken p from her change…

"Thank you. You've given me so much. I don't deserve you." I wanted to pull her face down to mine, but she was stronger than me and kept me pinned to the ground.

"I love you too." She kissed me and forced her tongue into my mouth for the first time. What a glorious new experience. I already knew that with the exception of taking care of Alex, we won't be leaving our room for a long time. I had no idea how long she kept me pinned to the ground when I finally broke the kiss.

"Love, you need to hunt before we continue." Her head snapped up and her eyes reflected her hunger. She let me up and I led her outside. She inhaled all of the new scents she wasn't able to detect before, including one of her shirts. We talked for a minute. I took her hand and ran with her into the forest. There is a part of me that will always miss being able to carry her, but having her by my side is better.

**CH 46**

**EPOV**

I wait and after five minutes, she squeezes my hand once. It's soft, but noticeable.

"She said yes. I injected it straight into her heart and then made additional little bites at several points in her body in hopes of speeding up the process. I did her neck, elbows, wrists, ankles and femoral arteries."

"Very good, very good. Bella, can you feel the pain in your fingers?" She squeezed my hand once. In a very brave move, she opened her mouth and whispered one word.

"Everywhere." Carlisle wanted to touch her skin, but I growled at him.

"Edward, touch her skin and tell me of every change that you notice." I placed my hand on her arms and then her legs.

"She still feels as she had before, but it's only been an hour." Alex was still sleeping in Esme's arms. I left him there for now.

"Love, can Aro come out here to make sure you're changing? As soon as he sees you after we get back to the house, he will go home." She squeezed my hand twice.

"She said no." I was glad; I didn't want him in our meadow either. I could hear the venom working on her system. Right now, it was focused on her abdomen, but I knew that when she woke, the only scar she should have, is the one on her wrist.

Nothing of note happened during the first day of the change. I saw the joy in her eyes whenever Alex cried and I took care of him where I knew she could see. Esme propped Bella up just enough to see him eat and watch me change a diaper. Bella was included in his life. He slept with the teddy bear; which reeked of her scent. I wonder how she would react to it. Alex would be going back home tomorrow and she wouldn't see him until after she hunts. I took note of her skin and half way through the change, her skin felt like Alex's. It was slightly cooler and a little more firm. I checked her stomach while Carlisle's back was turned and saw that her scar from Alex's birth was non-existent. I shared all of this with Carlisle. Bella, surprisingly had been able to utter a few words here and there to tell us what she was feeling. She had also been able to rest a bit. She really was masochistic; or maybe she was embracing her destiny. I chose to believe the latter.

The last day was by far the most interesting. This is when the most changes took place. I watched her eyes change color from the brown I loved to the blood red she will have for a few months. Her skin temperature finally matched mine own and was just as hard. I watched her hair thicken and become more lustrous than it already had been. The rest of her body slowly reshaped itself to perfection. I focused on her heart; anticipating and dreading that final beat.

"Time." She uttered. I had no idea what her voice sounded like since she's only spoken in whispers for the last three days. Alex had been gone for hours by this point and Carlisle was waiting for her to wake before he left. Her heart raced faster than I had ever heard it before and then it was silent. Bella finally closed her eyes and took breaths that she no longer needed.

"Bella? How do you feel?" Carlisle asked. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"Wonderful." Her voice had dropped slightly and to my ears, oozed sex appeal. She sounds similar to a human when they have a cold in their throat. (A/N: anyone who has seen Friends knows I'm talking about the episode when Phoebe has "sexy voice")

"Thank you for allowing me to witness your transformation. I will see the two of you at home." Carlisle sped away and I focused on my wife. As soon as I looked at her, I was on my back with my arms pinned to the ground.

"Hmm, I like this." She said and I knew she could feel what she was doing to me. I wanted to claim her right now, but she needed to hunt.

"Thank you. You've given me so much. I don't deserve you." I wanted to pull her face down to mine, but she was stronger than me and kept me pinned to the ground.

"I love you too." She kissed me and forced her tongue into my mouth for the first time. What a glorious new experience. I already knew that with the exception of taking care of Alex, we won't be leaving our room for a long time. I had no idea how long she kept me pinned to the ground when I finally broke the kiss.

"Love, you need to hunt before we continue." Her head snapped up and her eyes reflected her hunger. She let me up and I led her outside. She inhaled all of the new scents she wasn't able to detect before, including one of her shirts. We talked for a minute. I took her hand and ran with her into the forest. There is a part of me that will always miss being able to carry her, but having her by my side is better.

**BPOV**

Wow, this is unreal. I like this whole indestructible thing. The pain sucked, that's for sure, but it was totally worth it. I loved that I was able to pin my husband down and he couldn't do anything about it until I let him up. There is so much that I was missing with my human senses! I thought Edward had smelled wonderful as a human, now he smelled even better. I know that my appetite for him will never be sated. He turned to me after I had a minute to adjust to the outside.

"I'm taking you for a bit of a run so that there will be no humans around. When we get back, there are still matters to attend to." He winked at me.

"We're coming back here before going to the house, right?"

"Yes, Alice will be leaving Alex's current outfit so you can take in his scent before you meet him again. Here, smell this and tell me what you think." He handed me a shirt which I recognized as mine. Oh my God, I smelled good as a human. At least now I understand what the fuss was all about when every vampire I'd ever met said I smelled good.

"Now do you understand what Kate and I went through before we kissed our singers?" I nodded and palmed his cheek.

"It just shows how strong you really are."

"Let's go hunting. I'll hold your hand for a bit and when I'm sure that it's safe, I want to see how fast you are." He grinned and I fought the urge to lunge at him. I let him take my hand and we took off like a shot. Running is so much fun!

After ten minutes, he released my hand and sped up a little. I followed him using my nose and tried to outrun him. I pushed even harder and was able to tackle him to the ground. He laughed and was smug that he was still the fastest in the family. He got real serious then. I stood and let him up.

"Newborns tend to be a little messy with their food; do you want to watch me first or try it on your own?"

"I'll watch." He kissed me and turned to the hunt. I studied his every move; forcing myself not to be distracted by his ass. I saw it when he caught the scent of his prey. I followed him and saw him gracefully leap onto a bear, snapping its neck before his feet touched the ground.

"Bella, come drink with me." He offered and I sped over to him. I watched him sink his teeth into the bear's neck and I knelt on the other side, copying his movements. The hot blood was freely flowing down my throat and it was good! I caught Edward's eyes and another emotion took over. We finished at the same time and I lunged for him. He caught me easily, as though he were expecting my attack. We rolled around in the dirt and grass, tearing clothes off, or at least out of the way. I got to experience a whole new Edward; one who no longer had to hold back or focus his control so he didn't hurt me. I liked it so much more now.

It was well after dark when we separated so I could hunt again. I went first this time, aware that Edward was the one following me. It rattled my instincts that he was back there so I stopped.

"Love?" He questioned.

"I can't concentrate with you back there. Are there any humans around?" He listened with his mind and finally shook his head.

"Wait here for a bit. Logically, I know it's you, but my instincts tell me to defend myself."

"I understand. I was the same way when Carlisle followed me for the first time. It won't take long to learn the difference between me and any other member o my family versus an actual pursuit. The mating instinct will only kick in when you hunt with me, which is a good thing." He smirked at me.

"Alright, I'll be back." His nose went up in the air and he inhaled.

"There's a herd of deer. I'll go with you." He took off and ran next to me. I caught my first animal and immediately snapped the neck of a second one. Edward was near me with two animals of his own. I drank both deer down and felt sloshy afterward. I didn't think I could fit any more blood in my body. I guess that meant it was time to burn some of it off. I love being mated.

We surfaced again the next morning. We each drank a deer and met back at the tent sight. We did have a son to take care of after all. It took me two tries to get a shirt on without ripping it and I was kind of glad that Alice sent a skirt this time. We packed up the campsite and I followed Edward back to the house; holding my breath the entire way just in case we passed humans on the way.

We were met with smiles from the whole family and it was obvious they knew why it took us over twenty-four hours to go hunting. Aro greeted me and Edward separately. I was still immune to him as I knew I would be. Edward refused to allow his hand to be touched. Alex was asleep in Esme's arms and she looked blessed out to be holding her grandchild.

"Bella, you have transitioned beautifully."

"Thank you." I stepped closer to Edward.

"Alex is a curious child. He's quite particular about whom he is comfortable with." I held back a comment and kept my smile to myself.

"I'm sure he'll grow out of it." I said. I felt Edward's arm wrap around my waist.

"Yes, well, do keep in touch. I'd love to know what kind of gift he has."

"When he's old enough, you can see for yourself and he can make his own choices." Edward said and I felt like he was plucking the thoughts right out of Aro's mind. Aro nodded and turned to Carlisle.

"Carlisle, my friend, I must thank you for your hospitality this past week. It has been most enlightening."

"Of course, Aro, please have a safe flight home and we will see you when Antonia is ready to be changed." I liked Carlisle's formal way of saying 'get out' more than the one I was thinking in my head, though I thought mine was more fun. Two minutes later, Aro was out the door and I smiled at my family. Edward held up his hand and we all waited in silence.

"Ok, I can't hear him any more. Is he turning back, Alice?"

"Nope, he won't be back until the kids are grown up." She said with confidence. I sat next to Esme, who wanted to hand the baby to me.

"Let him sleep, I'll take him when he wakes up." I kissed his head and Esme smiled.

"Alice, is Bella's surprise ready?" Edward asked.

"Nope, it will arrive in ten minutes. Emmett and Jasper, will you go and get the second half of it ready? I'll text you when we're on our way." She said and then the boys were gone. Edward left next, I'm assuming to get a bag ready for Alex. I wasn't totally sure since I was unfamiliar with everything I could hear. I was right when he set a playpen and diaper bag down at the bottom of the stairs. Rosalie set her diaper bag down next to ours while Carlisle played with Antonia. I heard several cars turn onto our long driveway and waited to see who was coming here. Edward opened the door with a smile, then beckoned me over. When I saw who was at the door, I smiled.

**A/N: I apologize for the confusion…I posted the wrong chapter first. I have deleted that chapter and replaced it with the correct one. Chapter 47 will go up tomorrow. I'm sorry. Reviews are wanted and appreciated. Have a great day! Kelly**


	47. Chapter 47

_Re-cap from previous chapter…_I heard several cars turn onto our long driveway and waited to see who was coming here. Edward opened the door with a smile, then beckoned me over. When I saw who was at the door, I smiled.

**CH 47**

**BPOV**

I know it hasn't been that long since I saw him last, but this time there are no restrictions. I launched myself into my dad's arms. He squeezed me back just as hard.

"It's good to see you, baby."

"You too, Dad. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too. You look great."

"Thanks. Come on, come see Alex." I greeted Kate and then finally looked at who else came. Tanya, Mike, Eleazar and Carmen came of course, but the other surprise was Jessica and Garrett coming back. Irina was still around, stalking Mr. Banner, so we don't see much of her. I'm sure she'll come by for a visit after school. I greeted everyone and we all piled into the house. Though I sat next to Edward, I made sure not to look at him so that I could restrain myself and not attack him with my lust. Everyone else sat in the living room with us and they all had smiles on their faces.

"So Bella, how do you like finally being one of us?" Mike teased. It has been more than six months since they were changed and they were falling into their comfort zone.

"It's great. I knew it would be. I've known it for years." I smiled and felt Edward squeeze my hand. I still wouldn't look at him.

"Well, we've been waiting for this day for a long time. Are you ready for the next part of your surprise?" Edward asked, making me look at him. I felt Jasper trying to help me fight the lust and was grateful to him for it.

"Did you spend any money?" It was a safe assumption with Edward. He liked to do things like that.

"I didn't, but if any was spent, it wasn't much." 'It wasn't much…his definition and mine were in different realms.

"It was less than five hundred Bella." Alice assured me. It still sounded like a lot to me. I was a little worried.

"Come on, I promise you will like this. Emmett and Jasper are already there, so let's follow their scent." Mike pulled my hand from Edward's and led me out to the backyard. Edward grabbed me by the waist and held me to him for a minute.

"Want to race?" He taunted. I smirked and turned in his arms.

"Sure. I'll see you there." I used my newborn strength to push him farther behind and took off running.

"That wasn't fair. I'll get you for that." He called after me and I could hear him on his feet, racing at his top speed to catch up to me. I tracked Emmett's scent all the way and just barely beat Edward. I smiled triumphantly. He caught me in his arms.

"That was cheating."

"You never qualified the rules to the race; you would have won otherwise." I pulled him to my so I could kiss him, but Esme interrupted.

"Alex will be waking soon so let's get started shall we?" She motioned to the two playpens that were set up in a shady area. Both Antonia and Alex were sound asleep and I turned to see where we were. I smiled and recalled the dim human memory of the epic baseball game that was waiting for my change.

"Whose team am I on?"

"Well, all mates will be split up so that someone can always be with the babies when they wake. Bella, Alice, Emmett, Garrett, Tanya, Charlie, Carmen, and Carlisle will be one team. Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, Jessica, Mike, Kate, and Eleazar and I will be the other. Bella, you can choose to bat or field first." Esme said.

"Why me?"

"Because you are the one we've been waiting for and the youngest in terms of vampire age." Carlisle said.

"Oh, I guess we'll bat first." I shrugged. I watched Edward run out to the outfield, admiring his ass the entire time. Someone placed a bat in my hands so I strode up to the plate. Esme was on the pitching mound and I signaled to her that I was ready. The ball, though unable to be seen by human eyes when in motion, looked like a slow pitch to me. I felt the power when I connected and took off running in the next second. Unfortunately, I hit closest to Edward, but my newborn strength aided me. It was a test to see if I could get around the bases before he got the ball in. I rounded second when he found the ball and ran faster. Just as I rounded third, I heard the ball whizzing toward home. I judged if I could make it before Esme caught it and tagged me out. I chickened out and stopped on third. Because of my decision, we ended the inning one run ahead of Edward's team. We played for hours, until the children grew restless and hungry; forcing us to head home for the evening. I had so much fun. All I had to do to complete the night was get Edward alone, but that wouldn't happen until Alex was down for the night. Did I really want to do that with my dad in the house anyway? I shrugged; my lust was a powerful urge for me today and I suspected it would be for a while. I certainly wasn't going to wait until everyone went back home.

**EPOV**

I wanted Bella. I needed to claim her again. I didn't care if the family and our guests were watching us at this point. I. Need. Her. I. Want. Her. I'm getting the feeling that she feels the same as I do. Alice stood near me and shared her thoughts with me. _Edward, Jasper and I will watch the baby; go and take Bella before Jasper amps up the lust in the house._ I nodded and thanked her with my eyes and a brief hug. Bella was in the family room holding Antonia; which surprised me. I gently took the baby from her arms and handed her back to her mother. I grabbed Bella's hand and steered her out of the house and back to our meadow. It was then that I attacked her with my mouth; delighted that she was on board with my plan. She broke the kiss.

"What about Alex?" She asked.

"Alice and Jasper will watch him. They volunteered." I said as I shed her clothes, taking the time to not rip them so we could be somewhat presentable when we returned. Bella had no further questions or arguments. They only thing she had to say fueled my need for her even more.

"I've wanted to do this all day long. It's why I refused to look at you earlier. I love you."

"I love you too." I ended my sentence by filling her mouth with my tongue and her body with mine. It was a wonderful feeling to be wrapped up in her. We had been at it for hours and still not sated in our lust. I had a feeling we wouldn't be satisfied for a long time. Bella and I did not return home until the next morning. We had heard Alex crying and ran faster to get to him.

"I'm sorry you guys, he slept great but started crying five minutes ago when he couldn't find you." Alice said as Bella scooped him up. She was naturally gentle with him and I was glad that he had a thicker skin than most babies due to her newborn strength. I prepared a bottle for him and handed it to Bella. She cooed at him while he ate and I found myself unable to look away from the vision in front of me. I loved seeing her embrace her maternal side. I tuned into Alex's thoughts, but couldn't get a read on him because he was shielding me. That reminded me of a few things I had to tell Bella. She wanted to read my journals and hers. I also had to get working on her relearning to use her shield. I had an experiment I wanted to try now that she shouldn't be as tired anymore from using her gifts.

I waited until Alex was down for a nap to talk to her. Most of the full house was out hunting. I kept the door to our room open in an effort to resist temptation make her mine again. I sat her down on the bed and walked over to the wall. I took several books down and set them on our desk. She looked confused.

"You wanted me to remind you to read your journals and also that I said you could read mine if you wish. Just remember to be gentle with the pages. Think of them like feathers or soap bubbles. Some of these books are over a hundred years old." She nodded.

"Also, we need to get you practicing your power again. I want to see how far out you can extend your shield. We might as well take advantage of having everyone here for practice. We'll see how many people you can protect from Kate. I thought we could work on it as well when we take the children to the zoo in a few weeks. If you can shield the whole family, that would be useful against any attack should the need arise. I doubt it will, but it never hurts to be prepared." She nodded again.

"We need to take a walk into town. It's time to move on." She murmured. Alice came a knocking on the door.

"Let's get you sickly looking. Alex will be asleep for two more hours." She told us and whisked Bella away. Nightfall couldn't come fast enough.

I drove Bella into town and walked around the car to help her out. Our movements were more exaggerated to make Bella look really sick. We had timed it for Spring break when most of our classmates were in town and would see us. Bella clung to me and I made it look like I was supporting a great deal of her weight as I helped her into a wheelchair. Our plan worked as we soon came across Tyler and Lauren having lunch with the newly engaged Angela and Ben. Angela's eyes widened as soon as she saw us and started making comparisons to the last time we met her.

"Oh Bella, what happened?" Her voice was laced with concern and truthfully, Angela was the only one that we were both going to miss. She had such a kind mind.

"Hey everyone." Bella made her voice sound weak and hoarse. I was proud of her; she was a much better actress now.

"What's going on?"

"I'm sick. It's pretty sudden and very fatal. Carlisle thinks I caught something on our honeymoon. I was unaware that I was even sick until it was too late. I don't have much time left." Angela covered her mouth with her hand. Lauren and Tyler slowly backed away.

"She's not contagious anymore. I've been checked out and I'm fine." I assured them all.

"Oh, Bella, I was going to call you. I wanted you to come to our wedding."

"Thank you, but I don't think I will be able to. I'm feeling pretty weak as it is." I had an idea and parked Bella at the table and sat next to her.

"Love, do you need anything?" She smiled sadly at me and reached a shaky hand to hold mine. Angela thought it was sweet the way I wouldn't leave her side and she hoped that Ben would be as devoted to her if something like that happened. Ben had similar thoughts and I was truly happy for them.

"I wish we could tell Angela and Ben or bring them with us." I whispered to Bella. She nodded her head.

"So, when is the big day?" I asked.

"This summer and we'll be going to Paris for our honeymoon. I've always wanted to go." Angela gushed. We could still track her down if we really wanted to.

"We'll be able to have married housing and we'll be back before fall semester." Ben added.

"Can I have your address anyway?" Angela asked. She still wanted us to be there. She was hoping that Bella would survive long enough to try to come. We won't go, but we'll send a gift and we'll watch from a distance if we can.

"Yes, I want yours too so I can send a gift." Bella said weakly. Angela jotted it down on a napkin and I returned the favor for her.

"You don't need to do that." Angela was quick to say. Ben nodded to back her up.

"We want to. It's the least we can do." I said. Bella turned to me.

"Edward, can we finish our walk. I'm tired and I want to rest." I nodded and stood.

"It was good to see you all one last time. Congratulations Angela and Ben." She said. Angela stood up to hug us, telling herself to be extra careful with Bella. I nodded and wheeled Bella further down the street. We window shopped and commented on several window displays. Fifteen minutes later, we were back at the car and our friends were still there. I helped Bella into the car and put away the wheelchair. I drove away and once we were safely away from humans, I smiled.

"You were brilliant, my love."

"Thank you. I'm glad that I no longer have my blush to give me away." She said. I turned serious.

"I meant what I said. I wouldn't mind adding Angela and Ben to our family. She has such pure thoughts."

"I know, but we should discuss it with the family. It concerns them too. They have a right to know. It's not the same situation as Jessica and Mike. They're both human." She argued.

"I know. It's just so rare, especially these days where you find someone as old as they are whose thoughts are still so pure. It's quite refreshing actually. I imagine her thoughts are on a similar track to yours. She wants others to be happy. When you first got here and she noticed that I was paying attention to you, she hoped that it would work out for us. She was happy that I had finally taken notice of someone. She always felt bad that I was the lonely Cullen. She was so happy you came here and she felt that she had found a true fiend in you."

"I know, she is such a genuine person. Let's just wait until we talk to the family. She's got younger twin brothers that I know she adores. She would be giving up a lot more than I did, or Mike or Jessica." I had parked the car and raced around to get her door. She simply waited for me, which I loved. I held her hand and walked into the living room. Bella immediately scooped up Alex to cuddle him. He clutched at her clothes, clearly delighted that she was home. I smiled warmly.

"So, it appears you have something you want to discuss with the rest of us?" Alice diverted my attention and captured everyone else's at the same time. Bella and Rosalie sat next to each other so that the babies could be together. I looked around at our family, our extended family and our guests. The only one missing was Irina, but we all knew she was guarding her mate. I cleared my throat and started speaking; it was my idea after all.

"Yes, when we were in town this afternoon, I had a thought. Part of me wants to tell Angela and Ben the truth and invite them to join our world. Angela's thoughts are so pure and honesty, quite refreshing. Ben's are slightly more jaded, but still relatively clean for the average teenager. I figured it was so rare to find people are pure and good as they are, that it would be nice to keep them around to hopefully influence others to think of other people first. I honestly like her for a human. I told Bella that I figured her thoughts ran similar to Angela's." I wrapped an arm around Bella's shoulders.

"I pointed out that since it's not a pre-destined vampire mating, the entire family needed to be consulted. I like Angela too, she's the only one I'm truly going to miss, but I know that she has more to lose than I did. She has two twin brothers that she adores." Bella added.

"You were right to bring this to us. The Volturi are watching us all a little more closely and I know they don't want our family to get any larger than it already is. We still have to include Irina's mate and set up his change after she tells him. The Denali's and our family adds up to twenty, plus Jessica and Garrett. That does not include any of our other friends around the world. They are worried that we might suddenly crave power and have enough numbers to overthrow them. We'd have to tread very carefully." Carlisle said.

"Carlisle is right; Aro is definitely keeping tabs on us. He'd probably poop kittens if he saw all of us gathered together like this." Alice said.

"I like Angela too. I feel like we can at least tell her. She can keep a secret. I don't know as much about Ben, though I probably should." Jessica added.

"I think we should all vote. It seems that Angela can be trusted, so let's just vote on telling her." Jasper suggested.

"Ben is in to sci-fi and I think if we told him, he would think it was cool and he would accept it, I just don't know if he would keep it a secret." I added.

"Time out; let's just say they are both told and they both consent. Where would they live for their newborn years? They can't live here with you because of the babies and we still have two newborns of our own and we can't let them wander either."

"They can live with us. Jessica has got amazing control and we live in the country and our closest neighbors are miles away. All we have to do is get their hunger sated and stay away from humans as we work our way across the country." Garrett offered.

"Jasper and I could go with you to make sure they get there safely. We can stay with you for a month or two as well if it makes it easier." Alice offered.

"I know that we have to move soon; where are we moving to?" Bella asked.

"It's not as urgent as you might believe. I think we can pull off another year or two here. All of you kids are supposed to be in college anyway." Esme said.

"We haven't decided where we're going. Do you have any ideas?" I asked.

"Well, yes, we're talking about changing someone we all like and then sending her to Europe and we won't get to see her as often as we'd like. What's the point in changing her then?"

"You're right, love. Are you saying you'd like us to move to Europe?"

"Sure, why not? Angela and Ben are going to be in Paris this summer for their honeymoon, it would be the perfect opportunity if we all agree to change her." She said.

"Ok, let's vote on whether or not to tell Angela only. Carmen?" Carlisle started.

"Which one is Angela? Was she at your wedding?" She asked. Alice raced away and came right back with a photo of Angela. Carmen's eyes lit up.

"Oh, she's a sweet girl; yes."

"Eleazar?"

"I vote yes."

"Tanya and Mike?"

"We vote yes; Angela is cool." Mike said and Tanya nodded.

"Kate and Charlie?" Both of them nodded.

"Jessica and Garrett?"

"Hell yes!" Jessica squeaked.

"Esme?"

"I vote yes."

"Rosalie and Emmett?"

"Sure, why not?" Emmett said. Rosalie shook her head no. We all knew why and she knew she was outvoted.

"Alice and Jasper?"

"Yes, I like her." Alice said and Jasper nodded.

"Bella and Edward?" Bella was smug that he called her name first. I just smiled indulgingly. He'd called all of the female's names first. We both nodded our heads. It was our idea, it was obvious that we'd say yes.

"I vote yes as well. Are you sure she can be trusted?" Bella and I both nodded. Carlisle looked to Alice.

"How will she take the news?" Alice searched the future. We all waited patiently as her eyes re-focused on the rest of us. I knew the answer and I also knew I wasn't supposed to say anything.

**A/N: I'm so sorry this has taken me so long to post. Inspiration chose to work on another story. I will try not to wait so long before I post again, but I made the chapter longer as a way of begging for forgiveness. What do you think Alice will say? How will Angela take the news? **

**Don't worry, I'm already slapping myself for adding another twist when I'm trying to get to the ending. LOL**

**Reviews are wanted and appreciated. Have a great day everyone! Kelly**


	48. Chapter 48

**BPOV**

I waited impatiently for Alice to answer the question. If Angela wouldn't take the news well, then we can't tell her. I thought she was a trustworthy person, but Alice's dramatic pause has me doubting myself.

"We'd have to tell them together and we'd have to get to them before their honeymoon. It also means that we will be at the airport. Just like you and Edward, they will leave for Paris from their reception. Edward, Bella, Jasper and I will be invited to the wedding, but only Edward and I will go. We'll leave early and be at the airport. I don't know if they will consent, but they won't tell and Angela will correspond with all of us, no matter which way she chooses to go." Alice said. I felt like she told me everything and nothing all at the same time.

"Who will be at the airport? She already thinks that Jessica and Mike are dead." Edward asked.

"Bella, Jasper, and Carlisle will be waiting for them. You'll have to buy tickets to get past security and be able to wait at the gate, but Carlisle will be the one to share the news. Jasper will keep them calm from the shock of seeing Bella thriving and healthy."

"When is the wedding?" I asked.

"Three months. They are sending out invitations next week. They are going back to school and the week after finals is when the wedding is." Alice said. I was overcome with nerves.

"What's wrong, Bella?"

"Are she and Ben meant to be true mates? What if they want this and we selfishly change them and they aren't truly meant to be? We're talking about their future for our own selfish reasons. I would feel differently if one of them was already changed just like what happened to me, Mike, Jessica and Dad, but they're both still human. Is this the right thing to do?"

"I agree with Bella." Rosalie said quietly.

"Bella we're not going to change them against their will."

"I know that, Carlisle, but with the Volturi watching us, all he will have to do is touch any one of you to know that we are even considering this. If we tell them and Aro finds out, it's a death sentence. I was willing to sacrifice myself, but I don't know if I'm willing to sacrifice someone else."

"Now you know how I felt." Edward murmured.

"Sort of, but like I said, I made the choice and you were already a vampire. I was choosing to spend eternity with my mate or leave you miserable when I had died. It wasn't much of a choice. If my dad had chosen to remain human before he met Kate, I would have supported that as well as for Mike and Jessica. I guess my biggest hang up is that they are BOTH still human. Neither one of them will have to live for eternity without a mate. They will both grow old and die eventually. Carlisle, when you tell them, you will also tell them the consequences of them knowing; right?"

"Of course, Bella. Alice has said that Aro will not be in our lives until Antonia is eighteen, so that gives us a little breathing room." I was a little more comfortable with that. I nodded.

"Ok, I can live with that." I conceded. Alice went on-line and purchased tickets for those of us who were now going on the trip. I had an idea.

"That's brilliant Bella." Alice smiled at me.

"What's going on?" Emmett demanded.

"I thought that we should tell them before the wedding and if they consent, then it will be very easy to create an accident in Paris to cut all ties with their human lives. I think it will be easier for them to know the truth before the honeymoon and accept their fate rather than surprise them. They will have time to plan and really enjoy themselves on this trip."

"I agree. When do you want to tell them?" Edward asked me.

"Soon. We have her number; call her and invite them over." It was suggested that we wait a few hours. I needed to be alone with Edward. I didn't think that I had the willpower to wait until Alex was asleep again.

"You are killing me Bella." Jasper groaned.

"Sorry?" He knew I didn't really mean and I offered no explanation. Everyone already knew what he was referring to anyway. I avoided my father's eyes like the plague.

"Go, we'll watch him. You have to come back tomorrow morning though." Jasper took Alex after I kissed him good bye. Edward grabbed my hand and we darted out of the house.

"If you hadn't thought of it, I would have found a way to get you alone. I love you." Edward said against my mouth once we reached the meadow. We were careful to save our clothes in our haste to get naked and be joined. Edward had me pinned up against a tree as we worked to get our lust out into the open. We were always fast the first time so that we could be slow and reverent in later rounds. I knew my pitch black eyes were filled with lust as they matched Edward's aroused and equally black eyes. We held our heated gaze as he drove into me with his hips. I grabbed his hair at one point when he hit the magical spot deep inside me and he growled. I returned his mating call and somehow we moved ever faster to get to the peak. Only then, did I tear my eyes from his. Edward rested his body on top of mine for only a moment or two. He kissed me and I could already feel that he was ready to go again. This time it was my turn and I rolled us over. I still had my newborn strength to my advantage, and Edward won't be going anywhere until I allow it; not that he'd want to go anywhere right now anyway. He smiled up at me and I started rotating and lifting my hips on top of him. He reached up to fondle my chest; making me purr at the same time. We were connecting emotionally as well as physically rather than acting like animals. We continued our mating dance through the night; never separating, only pausing. I don't know about Edward, but I was a little saddened when it was time to go home the next morning. However, we did have responsibilities as parents to tend to.

Alex was drinking a formula/blood bottle when we arrived. Alice and Jasper took off as soon as we stepped in the door. Most of the other couples soon followed them. Alex was already growing so fast. He was already the same size as Antonia and she is five months older than he is. He is also much more intelligent than Antonia, but that could also be due to his vampire attributes. Edward says that his thoughts reveal how much information is processing and I've heard him more than once having one sided conversations with Alex. I don't think it will be much longer before Alex is crawling/walking and talking. I treasure every moment I have with him.

"Alex wants you to hold him." Edward relays for me. I smile and pick up my baby; cuddling with him and kissing his head.

"He loves you."

"I love you, too baby." I can't wait for him to say it to me himself. I was rewarded with a smile. Edward and I played with him until he was ready for a nap and of course we retreated to our own room for some quiet and gentle lovemaking. Edward had to focus some of his attention on the rest of the house to know if Alex was awake or when the others got back. I didn't care; I was able to connect with my mate. My life was perfect right now.

That evening, I had Edward place the call to Angela. It was time to tell her the truth.

**EPOV**

I looked at my beautiful wife, wishing that I could be in private with her, but sadly this isn't the time. Besides, she's asked me to do something and what my wife wants, my wife gets. I'm well aware that makes me look whipped, but I don't care. Any of the men in my family (and extended family) would do the same for their mates/wives. I picked up Bella's cell phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"Angela, this is Edward Cullen."

"Hello Edward, is everything alright? Is Bella okay?" I smiled.

"Yes, Bella is okay. She's actually the reason I was calling you. She asked me to invite you and Ben over. She has some things that she wants to say to you both."

"Sure, when would be a good time?" I looked at the clock and it was only seven in the evening.

"Are you busy now?" I asked.

"No, I'll call Ben and we'll be on our way."

"That sounds great. Do you remember where we live?"

"Vaguely."

"I'll meet you at your house and you can follow me back."

"Ok, thank you." I hung up with her and after kissing Bella, made my way to my car. Esme was back and was making a few little side dishes for the humans and making sure there were things to drink. I could hear Alice calling everyone to be nearby and that I was on my way to get Angela.

Thirty minutes later, I parked in front of the house and walked our guests inside._ I wonder what Bella needs to talk to us about. I hope she's ok; she didn't look too well the last time I saw her._ I read Angela's thoughts and smiled to myself. Ben's thoughts were on a similar track until he noticed Emmett and Jasper playing on the Wii. He liked the game they were playing as was hoping to get their log-in names so he could play with them on-line. I led them out to the back patio and offered them some snacks and drinks. They smiled and I sat down with them. I knew Bella was within listening distance and could probably see us as well. She would know when it was time to make her entrance.

"First off, I want to thank you both for coming tonight. Second, I want to tell you that everything you hear from this moment on, needs to remain confidential. If you don't think you can handle it, tell me now and we'll forget ever meeting."

"Why?" Ben asked.

"Well, our family has discussed an issue and we feel that the two of you should be involved, but we can only do this if you promise to never disclose anything. I know that it sounds extreme, but it could ruin many lives if you share what we're about to tell you. The family thinks that you would be trustworthy and we want to make you a part of our family. If you talk, we, as well as the both of you could be killed." Their faces were of pure shock.

"I'll leave you a few moments to think about it. Just call for me when you're ready and I will be here." I stood and left them. Alice tells me that it will take several minutes for them to decide. The family is trying their hardest not to listen to their conversation. I resist the temptation to join my wife wherever she is because I need to remain focused.

It took ten minutes for them to call me. I strolled outside with a pitcher of water, ready to refill their glasses.

"We've decided that we are honored to bear the trust you are showing us. We won't talk." Ben told me. I noticed that they were clutching each others' hands and I smiled.

"Our family has decided to let you in on a few truths about the Cullens." Both Angela and Ben were excited and intrigued in equal parts. Both of them had had their various thoughts and observations over the three years we shared with them in high school.

"Are you ready?" I asked once more just to be sure. They both nodded.

"First, do either of you believe in the supernatural?" Angela shook her head and Ben shrugged.

"What if I told you that I'm not your average teenager; that chronologically, I'm not a teenager at all?" Angela tilted her head in curiosity. Her mind is starting to make a few connections.

"What do you mean?"

"What if I told you that I am not human?"

"If you're not human, then what are you?" Angela asked. I liked that she still wasn't judging us. Ben was a little more cautious.

"Well, I can't exactly tell you, but I can give you clues. Have you ever noticed that although no one in my family is related, we all have the same color eyes and skin tone?"

"Yes, I've noticed, but aren't Rosalie and Jasper twins?" Angela asked. I shook my head.

"No, they aren't. That's just the cover story, which you can be a part of if you'd like to be."

"We're still listening. What are you?"

"Well, I am still me in a sense. I was born human and was changed into my non-human state a long time ago. I will never change again; at least not physically. Physically, I will always be a seventeen year old. I am actually the youngest one in the house; biologically speaking."

"How long has it been since you've been human?" Ben demanded.

"I was…converted in 1918." Both of their eyes widened in shock. I was a little concerned. I could see both of them doing the math in their head.

"You were born in 1901?" Angela clarified. I nodded slowly.

"Are you guys ok? Do you want me to continue?" They looked at each other and back at me. They both nodded.

"With the conversion, my likes and dislikes essentially stay the same. I am still the same guy I was one hundred years ago. My human memories are all but gone. I've managed to maintain a few of them and Carlisle has helped with that. I don't eat food anymore, nor do I sleep, but my physical abilities are awesome. I am also burdened with an extra talent, though most of the time, it's a curse. Bella is the one exception to me."

"What is it?" Angela asked.

"It is a major push in what led our family to decide to bring you in. I am gifted with telepathy. You two, outside of Bella, have the nicest minds I've read in a long time. You both are so genuine and caring; it's a rare gift for someone like me." For the first time ever, I hear a curse ring out through Angela's head and smile softly to myself. She caught on this time and blushed.

"It's alright Angela; I know this is a lot for you to take in." I assured her.

"What kind of physical abilities do you have?" Ben asked as his mind was starting to compare to Hollywood myths that he knew of.

"Well, I'm not a zombie, though I have no heartbeat. I can hear a whisper from fifty feet away, every thought in a two mile radius, I can see just as well in the dark as in the light; I can run fast; I've never clocked myself, but have gone to Canada and back within twelve hours and that includes hunting time. I can lift up my car and would do absolutely anything to keep Bella happy." I held out my hands.

"Here, feel my skin. What do you feel?"

"It's hard and smooth and cold." I nodded to Angela's statement.

"Temperature has no effect on me." I noticed that their glasses were empty.

"Let me refill your glasses. I emptied the pitcher I had brought out and ran to put it back away. Both of them sat back when I joined them at the table.

"How come you were never at school on sunny days?" Angela asked.

"It would showcase just how different I am; all of us are. I'll show you sometime." Ben was getting closer in his thoughts.

"You've almost got it figured out Ben." He looked at me and I smiled slightly.

"You told me on the phone that Bella wanted to talk to us; where is she?" Angela questioned.

"Bella, would you join me please?" I call to her just as softly as I have been speaking to our guests. Bella comes out five seconds later and places a soft kiss on my lips. I can see both of their minds making comparisons of Bella now as opposed to when they saw her yesterday.

"Sorry, I had to give Alex to Esme." She turned to face our guests.

"Bella, is that really you?" Angela asked.

**A/N: I'm so sorry that it has been so long since my last update! It took me a while to get my muse back and I've reread the entire story again to make sure that I am going in the direction that I want. I'm headed for the ending and have already started chapter 49. What do you think? Will Angela and Ben say yes? Will it be before or after they discover the rest of their friends? Have a great day and I hope to post again soon. Reviews are wanted and appreciated. **


	49. Chapter 49

**EPOV**

"Yes, it's me and I want to apologize to you for our acting job yesterday. It was really meant as a good-bye, we'll never see you again gesture. The people of the town need to believe that I died and will be more understanding when we move. Edward and I were talking yesterday and we decided that we didn't want to lose you two as friends, so we brought it up with the whole family. I hope you can forgive my deception." She said and sat on my lap, leaning into me and overwhelming me with her scent. I was already feeling the effects in my pants.

"Separate, now, or the discussion will never be finished." Alice came out before she smiled at our guests. Bella pouted, but moved away from me and sat two feet away. Now I pouted.

"What's going on?" Ben asked.

"We're not only newlyweds, but we're also newly mated. Though I fought it, I've known Bella was my mate the first time I saw her. Bella and I fought against the natural urge to claim your mate until our wedding night. After you claim your mate physically, it is often difficult to restrain yourself as it takes years for the urge to die down enough to resume normal day to day activities."

"Mates?"

"Yes, Edward is my mate and I am his. Mating happens only once for us. It is instant, mutual, irrevocable, and devastating when one of the mates is absent. It's why I was so zombie-like for all of those months when Edward was gone."

"You don't morph into bats or anything, do you?" It was Ben's way of guessing.

"No, and we don't have fangs either. Good job, Ben." I told him. Bella smiled softly.

"Vampires are real?" Angela gasped while Bella and I both nodded.

"We'd like for the two of you to join us; join our family. We've got ideas to share with you if you agree, if not, we'd still like to keep contact with you. Out of the sixteen of us who voted, fifteen of us said we'd like to change you and bring you into our family. We'd wait until after your wedding and you'd be living in England with Garrett and his mate. Some of us live in Alaska, but we're moving to Europe soon so that we can be closer to you." I explained, deliberately leaving out names of their friends. I wanted them to make the decision on their own as opposed to being influenced by Mike and Jessica.

"Who's Garrett?" Ben asked.

"You've met him once when I took Bella out for ice cream before she had the baby." I answered before Bella could. We can't tell them too much just yet. Angela was thoughtful.

"Bella, do you like this life?"

"Yes, I'm blissfully happy. I'm not clumsy anymore, I don't blush every two seconds, I have a wonderful husband and baby along with a supportive family."

"Where is the baby? What did you have?" Angela asked.

"We have a son. We'll let you meet him another time." I answered.

"What's the catch if we do join you?" Angela asked.

"The catch is that you can't come back. You need to cut off all contact with your families and they need to think that you are dead. It's the best way to protect them. Also, the change is quite painful."

"I think it's worth it to be immortal and virtually indestructible once you're done." Bella added her two cents in.

"Why can't we see or talk to our families ever again?" Ben asked.

"Well, if you do this, the first year is the most difficult. Bella is, again, an exception as she is still a newborn herself. The blood lust is difficult to manage and master; especially with a diet like ours. We drink only from animals and that is why our eyes are gold. Vampires that drink from humans have red eyes. Bella's eyes are still red because of her human blood and tissue lingering in her system. It will take a few months, but they will turn gold like the rest of us." Just then, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme joined us on the back patio. Esme told me in her mind that Alex was with Charlie and Kate. I quietly told this to Bella. She nodded discreetly.

"I know that we've given you a lot of information this evening and really there is more to tell you, but we can't until you make a decision. Would you like us to leave you alone for a little while?" Esme asked and brought them some warm blankets. Carlisle brought a plate of cookies for them to munch on. They smiled gratefully.

"That would be very nice, thank you. We do need to think about this." Angela said.

"If you'd like to go for a walk, there is a quiet area on the other side of that bridge. No one will bother you and you just have to yell for one of us if you need anything." Alice set two flashlights and some bug spray on the table for them.

**Angela POV**

Well, this is nothing like I ever thought I would ever hear from Edward's mouth. Bella looks even more amazing than I've ever seen her before. I'd always thought she had a quiet, natural beauty to her and everything just seems to be more enhanced now.

"Baby, let's take a walk." Ben said to me. We covered ourselves in bug spray and set out on the path pointed out to us by the Cullens.

"So, wow. I never saw that coming. Did you?" I asked my fiancée as he took my hand in his.

"No, not in a million years, but now that we know, it explains so much." He said.

"I feel really honored that they want us to be a part of their family; that they trusted us enough to tell us what they could." I said.

"Do you want to do it? Could you leave your family behind?" He asked. My thoughts immediately flew to my younger brothers and my parents.

"It would be hard, but I think that I could. As it is, I've moved away from home and as my brothers grow, they will get their own lives as well. We all have to break out of our cocoon eventually. Can you leave your family behind?"

"I'd like to think so. We aren't all that close, as you know, but they're my parents." I nodded. I knew exactly how he felt.

"I have a feeling that they aren't telling us everything yet. Who are these friends we'd be staying with? I feel like we've only begun to scratch the surface of who and what they are."

"I agree, but we won't find out any more information until we give them an answer." Ben reminded me.

"I'm afraid of the unknown. What will we be like if we go through with this?"

"We won't know unless we ask." He said.

"Are you considering it as a real possibility?" I asked.

"Yes, but I won't do it unless we do it together." I nodded as I absorbed the information. I had more questions and more thinking to do after I had gotten my answers. I was sure that more questions would spring up in their place. After a few more minutes of silence, we wandered back. It was getting dark and I was in an unfamiliar place. Edward and Bella were waiting for us with more refreshments if we wanted them.

"We have more questions." I said firmly.

"That's understandable. I had tons." Bella told me.

"How did you find out?" Ben asked.

"I figured it out on my own. I was given unintentional clues and then I heard some stories from a friend that led me to do research on the internet. It was hard because I had no one to talk to outside of the Cullens." She told us honestly.

"You said there was a lot of pain; how bad?"

"It lasts for three days and it feels like your whole body is on fire. There is no relief until it consumes every cell and your heart stops." Edward told us and I saw his face flash with pain. Was he remembering his own change or Bella's?

"Bella's; I sat with her for the whole thing. It was difficult to watch her in pain, knowing that there was nothing I could do or her and especially since I was the one who put her in pain in the first place. It went against many of my natural instincts where she in concerned."

"Why?" I asked.

"For us, our first priority is our mates. We don't like to see them in pain or have them be unhappy. Males especially are protective of our mates. After the change, the only two things that can seriously affect our lives is meeting our mates and losing our mates. Many vampires are successfully suicidal after losing a mate. There are exceptions of course, like the ones who seek to avenge their mate first, but those generally are from matches that were not true for both partners." Edward explained and then cast a loving look at Bella. She smiled and I was in awe of the loving gaze.

"Edward, I would burn a thousand times to have an eternity with you. I love you." She said it quietly. I saw Edward's eyes turn several shades darker.

"Knock it off you two. I will hurt you." Jasper threatened them.

"How does one get changed?" I asked; mostly to change the mood of the newlyweds.

"Usually you are bitten, but in this case we will have syringes full of venom. You can choose, of course, whose venom you want to change you. It doesn't really matter who does it, but everyone has their reasons." Dr. Cullen answered me.

"How and when would this happen?" Ben asked.

"We thought it was best to get you while you were on your honeymoon. We are good at making accidents look authentic. This would give you time to plan and save any items of sentimental value from your human lives. Most of us were not so fortunate. You'd have your wedding with your families present to say good-bye to them and leave them with happy memories of you. We'd wait until the end of your honeymoon to give you a chance to enjoy newly wedded bliss."

"What about funerals?"

"We would be able to fabricate it so that there will be no bodies for your families to bury and then they would be given an urn full of ashes or simply have a memorial service." Jasper said sympathetically. It was a morbid discussion.

"You wouldn't be alone in either course you choose. If you stay human, you have your families and will make new friends along with some correspondence from us, but if you choose us, you will have a make-shift family and friends for eternity." Alice offered.

"It's tempting. I still feel like you're not telling us everything."

"We're not; we could, but we don't want to sway your decision one way or the other. You have to choose your destiny on your own." Esme said.

"It's a difficult choice for you and we all understand that. Most of us were already vampires when we met our mates. Out of the eight of us that share this house, most of us were dying or in danger of dying when we were changed." Dr. Cullen shared.

"Can we think about it?" Ben asked.

"Of course; I wouldn't take too long. We're planning Bella's funeral next week. We're moving out of here just after your wedding." Edward warned us.

"Can I see your baby?" Angela asked.

"Not today; he's sleeping. Next time you come over, I'll make sure that Bella and Edward keep him awake for you." Alice said and it was a little rushed. I nodded anyway and took Ben's offered hand as we stood to leave. We thanked them and drove to Forks High School parking lot to sit and discuss the evening.

**EPOV**

"What was that all about Alice, why couldn't she see the baby?" Bella asked.

"Are you sure that you want to know? I don't think you're going to like it very much." I tried to probe her head, but she was singing nursery rhymes in her head in every language that she knows.

"Yes, I want to know." I said. She let the vision play out and I know Bella was worried by my bugged out eyes. I started shaking my head.

"Edward, what did she see?"

"You can't prevent it Edward."

"Edward, please tell me." Bella begged again. I looked through the glass wall of the house to see our sweet little boy. I couldn't believe what Alice had shown me.

**A/N: I'm sorry for stopping right there. Do you have any guesses as to what the vision is? What will Bella do when she finds out? What about Angela and Ben; I thought that they handled the news rather well. Reviews are wanted and appreciated. Have a great day everyone! **


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N: I'm sorry; I know it's been forever and a day since I last posted, but I haven't forgotten about this story. It's always in the back of my mind even though I've been inspired to write lately, it hasn't been for this fic. I was trying to finish it all before I posted, but that's not going to work. I am about halfway through the next one and hopefully it will come together quickly. I am trying to wrap it all up and tie up any loose ends. Thank you all for your patience. I made this chapter extra long. **

**In the last chapter, The Cullens agreed to invite Angela and Ben into the family. They know the truth and are deciding whether or not to join them in immortality. When Angela and Ben were leaving, they wanted to see Alex, but Alice told them he was sleeping. See why Alice said what she did…**

**CH 50**

**BPOV**

"Edward, talk to me!" I yelled and he finally focused on me.

"What did Alice see?" I asked. He started shaking his head.

"We can't let them meet the babies." He said.

"We can't avoid it. What's going … NO!" I looked between the two.

"Really?" They nodded.

"I'm going to hunt." I raced off and I knew someone was behind me. I turned to see who it was and I should have known it was Edward. I was too angry to talk to him, so I ignored him and hunted. I knew he wouldn't leave me alone because I was upset and it is his instinct to keep me safe and happy. When I'd had my fill, he and I ran back to the house. The whole family was waiting for us on the back porch.

"I just have to say one thing…I gotcha!" Alice shouted at us. I looked at her with a confused face. All of them burst out laughing, which made me angry. I was glad that I wasn't human anymore so I don't cry.

"What is going on?" Edward demanded and placed himself in front of me. I didn't like them laughing at me, so I ran.

**EPOV**

Seeing Bella in distress and anger forced my protection instincts to the surface. After Alice had said, 'gotcha', I knew that I had just been the butt of a practical joke. I didn't find it funny and Bella was furious. I moved in front of Bella demanding to know why they would be so cruel and it took me a second to realize the Bella had run away. I chose to first collect my son and then chase after my wife. I never said another word to any of them. I forced myself to remain calm until I was back away from the house. Bella wasn't hard to find; I simply tracked her scent. As soon as Alex saw her, he smiled.

"Momma." Bella's head whipped around faster than I thought it would be able to. She ran over and took him from me; cuddling him to her chest. I'm not too proud to admit that at the moment, I was jealous of my son. He got to be in contact with her chest and the current recipient of her love and affection. I watched her hold him and talk to him, though all he did was grab her face and call her name. I could have shared all of his thoughts, but I didn't want to interrupt her moment.

It took ten minutes to refocus her attention to me.

"What happened? Why were they laughing at me?" She asked.

"They weren't laughing at you exclusively, my love." It was easy to forget that Bella is still a newborn due to her fabulous control. I can't believe my family would do something like this.

"Why?"

"They were playing a joke. They were laughing at me because they were able to pull it off. Alice conjured the vision up from her own thoughts and it looked authentic to me. That is how she was able to bait you as well."

"I don't like it. It wasn't funny."

"I agree."

"It was mean."

"I agree. Do you want to go back?"

"Yes." She surprised me; I would have thought that she wouldn't ever want to go back after a joke that cruel. I nodded and led the way back to the house. Bella told me in her thoughts that she wanted me to hold Alex and not give him to someone else. After that, she closed her mind again. I took Alex from her at the edge of the woods and followed her inside, up to our room. She ignored everyone, though they tried to talk to her. She was packing a bag. Through my attempts to talk to her, she ignored me as well; completely focused on her task. Once she was done, she led us straight outside and put the bags in the trunk. I took my cue and put Alex in his car seat. I heard the family approaching and what surprised me the most was Bella turning around and growling at all of them. From their thoughts, I registered shock and then caution. I handed Bella the keys since she clearly had a plan.

"Bella…" She cut off Alice with a growl. Jasper growled back at her. Bella used her shield and pushed him away. She used a lot of force because he was literally thrown back. This time, Alice growled because of the attack on her mate. Bella threw her next to him. Simultaneously, we got in the car and she sped off.

"Honey, where are we going?"

"Away. I can't be around them right now." She answered curtly.

"Honey, it was a plot against me. Come on, let's go back and talk to them."

"An attack on you is an attack on me. We're not going back." I was glad that Bella didn't go far, just to the only hotel Forks has. She went in and got us a room for the week. I held onto Alex and stayed near my wife just in case she lost control. Just as we turned to our room, Angela and Ben came strolling in from the other direction.

"Hey, what's going on?" Ben asked.

"We felt the need to get away from the family for a few days." I answered before Bella could speak. She shot me a glare. Both Angela and Ben had caught the gesture and they were both wondering about it.

"The family played a joke on us and I didn't find it funny, so we left." Bella said.

"We're glad that we ran into you; we've made our decision." Angela told us quietly.

"Why don't you join us up in our room and we can discus it there?" I offered. They both nodded and I led the way. Bella staying true to her human self, did not get a room big enough for five people, but one with only one bed and a bathroom. Bella took charge of Alex and bustled him off for a bath. Angela still hadn't got a very good look at him and I didn't think Bella was too inclined to allow it either. I sat on a chair at the desk provided and let the couple have the bed.

"We've decided to accept your proposal. We will give you our itinerary for the honeymoon and look forward to seeing you there. All we ask is that you tell us everything else that we want to know." _I'm not going back to the house tonight and neither are you._ Bella hissed in her thoughts at me.

"How about when Bella and I get back with the family, we will give you a call and you can come over to learn the rest of the secret." I know that Alice is counting on Bella's human trait to forgive easily. I will wait as long as my wife is angry. I will also keep talking to her. I was happy that they agreed to join us and I could tell the Bella was too. Bella came out of the bathroom to look at me.

"Alex and I are going to get him something to eat. We'll be back in a little bit." I nodded and she disappeared out the door. I turned to our guests and smiled apologetically.

"She'll be fine once she cools off." I assured them. They nodded, but didn't question me further; either in their words or in their minds. They took their leave shortly after and I followed them, intent on finding Bella. I watched them leave and followed Bella's scent into the woods. She was playing with Alex and holding his hand as he tried to walk. My phone chose that moment to ring. Bella whipped it out of my hand and silenced the call before she turned the phone off completely.

"Bella, I'm upset about the type of prank the pulled, but not that they actually did it. Emmett's been trying for decades to pull one over on me."

"I don't care. They picked the wrong thing to make a joke of. I'm furious."

"Honey, will you at least let them explain?"

"No. Plus, Jasper growled at me."

"He did that because you growled at Alice. You also used your shield on them both."

"You forgive them already?"

"Conditionally." She tilted her head at me. I knew she wanted more of an explanation.

"I don't care if they want to pull a prank on me, but they can't have it be about you or Alex and they can't recruit you or Alex to help them." I said. I was glad that they were able to finally do it, but now it was time to get one over on Alice. That would be even trickier. All I needed was a plan to get one over on her. I knew I could think of something.

"How long are you going to stay angry with them?"

"I don't know. I'm pretty pissed."

"Do you think that we'll be going home before your dad goes back home with Kate?"

"I'd like to see him again, but he was in on the game. I don't find it funny. My feelings are hurt that they would play this kind of prank on me; on us." I knew that if she were still human, Bella would be crying. For now, she was holding most of her emotions inside for the sake of Alex. I know that there is nothing I can say to appease her right now so I just sat in silence and watch my wife entertain my son.

**JPOV**

Wow, I've never felt her so pissed off before in the entire time I've known her. She's had plenty of opportunities to be angry since we've met her, but today is the worst of it.

"She's really pissed and I felt no forgiveness in her at all. She wasn't even this angry about Victoria or when she learned Edward and I could detect Antonia from the womb." I broadcast her anger to everyone in the family. Esme dropped to her knees and dry sobbed for hurting her daughter like that. Carlisle and Esme had never wanted to be a part of the prank, but they didn't stop us. Rosalie was filled with some anger because she could identify with how Bella was feeling. She would hate it if someone made her believe that her newborn baby was already mated. Everyone else was filled with remorse to different degrees.

"When will they come back?" Charlie asked. He wanted to see Bella and apologize to her before they left again.

"I don't know. She booked their room for a week, but she hasn't decided anything other than that. Angela and Ben have consented to join us. She won't talk to any of us if we go there to see her. Edward is trying to get her to come back even if she doesn't forgive us, but he's not succeeding so far. Let me try to call Edward." She was having the vision as she called.

"Bella took the phone and turned it off. She's cut us off until she's ready to talk to us. She won't even let Edward talk to us." Alice explained.

"Edward won't do anything right now to aggravate her anger. She's blended in so well with our family, that we all often forget she's still a newborn. It's very easy and instinctual for her to allow her emotions to dictate her actions right now. I guess it all depends on Edward and how fast he can get her to see reason. He's the only one that she'll listen to right now." I said. Rosalie left to check on Antonia. The rest of us found something to do. I took Alice to our room and claimed my mate. I did not like it when Bella attacked us. I understood why she did it and I knew she'd never intentionally hurt either of us, but I still didn't like it. Alice understood where my mind was at. She didn't like it when Bella threw me across the yard.

**Esme POV**

I don't care that she won't see us. She's my newest daughter and I owe her an apology. I got in my car and drove to the only hotel in Forks. I asked for their room number and listened for Alex's heartbeat. When I didn't hear one, I went into the woods out back to look for them. I found them quite easily. Alex was taking a few steps on his own. Edward turned his head a fraction of an inch to indicate the he knew I was here. Bella's head snapped up and she scooped Alex up to hide him from me.

"Bella…"

"No. I don't want to hear it. I can't believe that you allowed the prank to go forward. You must have known how I was going to react. Alex is mine! I'm not going to lose him." She took off running. Edward looked at me, while taking steps in the same direction that Bella went.

"I'll keep trying, Mom." After that, he turned and ran after her. My heart was broken and only Bella can repair it. She's right; I would react the same way. She's already had to lose one baby and to have the implication that she would lose another must have been horrifying to her. I felt even guiltier. I went home dejected into my mate's arms.


	51. Chapter 51

**EPOV**

It's been two weeks since they pulled the prank on us. Bella hasn't shown any sign of forgiveness and hasn't let us go back to the house yet. I've been trying, but I have a feeling she won't go back until we have some sort of revenge planned. Alex is missing everyone and is walking steadily on his feet. We've been taking him out for little hunts and I like that I can provide for him. He can drain a small fox or rabbit on his own since he needs to eat more than Bella or I do. He will also eat human food and has developed a liking for eggs. Bella gets him to try one new thing every day. Some he likes, some he tolerates, and most he despises. Bella talks to him constantly and tells him stories about how she met me and some of the things we did while she was human. He loves listening to her talk and honestly, so do I. Alex is currently asleep for the night so I figured it was time to try again.

"Bella, Honey, I think it's time we went back. We've been gone for two weeks. Alex misses everyone."

"How do we know that they won't do something like this again?"

"We won't know if we don't go back and give them the chance to apologize. Plus, we need to invite Angela and Ben over to discuss their change and I really need some one on one time with you." I was starting to beg at this point. I needed some time with her alone and not have to be quiet or gentle because our son was too close to us and sleeping.

"I know, I need it too, but I can't trust them alone with my son."

"Honey, we will have to trust them at some point. Are you ever going to forgive them?"

"I don't know. I suppose we can go to the house tomorrow and talk to them. We'll check out when Alex wakes up and has had his breakfast." I nodded and proceed to quietly claim my wife on the floor since my son had the bed. Afterward, Bella ran out for a hunt. When she came back, I took my turn.

Alex woke up the next morning and I took him out to the forest and caught him a rabbit. He drank it and then ate some of the eggs that Bella ordered for him. When he was finished, she gave him a bath and got him dressed while I packed. We'd had to do a little shopping for him because he is growing so fast, but other than that, we've been going to the laundry mat and cycling through the same clothes for two weeks. I would be glad to get back to the house and needed some time to write in my journals. I checked us out and Bella put Alex in the car. I loaded the luggage and drove us back to the house. We saw the entire family waiting for us on the porch. I was sad to have missed the departure of everyone else, but my wife comes first. They started to approach the car, but Bella held her hand up.

"I don't want to hear anything that any of you have to say. We came back because Alex and Edward missed you. I will stay out of your way and ask that you do the same for me. I'm very hurt that you could all play on my emotions like that. All of you were here months ago and knew the pain that I went through and then you make me think that it's happening again? That is not ok and I don't know how long it will take for me to forgive you, but I know that I'm not there yet." After she finished her little speech, Bella grabbed our luggage and ran into the house. I listened to the thoughts of my family. All of them were filled with remorse. Each one of them was apologizing to me in their heads and at the same time, amazed at how much Alex has grown in the two weeks that we've been gone. He masterfully walked up the stairs by himself and started to explore the house. I followed close behind him and waited until Alex was settled with some puzzles and his favorite cartoons in the background before I attempted to talk to my family.

"I know that Bella is behaving very out of character and I am trying to get her to talk to you. She's really pissed. I'm glad that you were finally able to pull a prank on me, but the next time you try it, you have to leave Bella and Alex out of it completely. No getting them to help and no putting them at the receiving end. We all know how stubborn she is and she has reminded all of us on more than one occasion. I've forgiven you for successfully pranking me, but I won't forgive you for hurting Bella until she forgives you." All of them nodded.

"Edward, I am ashamed of myself that I didn't put a stop to it. I never condoned it, but I knew what was going to happen and I didn't stop it. I'm so very sorry for hurting Bella's feelings. I understand completely how she feels and I would feel the same way in her position." Esme said and her thoughts projected that she hoped Bella was at least listening to us. Each member of the family had come to me with mostly similar feelings of remorse, guilt and apologies.

Bella came downstairs to feed Alex his lunch and take him for a quick hunt. Other than pausing to kiss me, she ever said a word to anyone; she didn't even look at them. She smiled warmly at Alex, of course, but that was it.

"Jasper, what was she feeling?" Esme asked. Her concern for Bella was the greatest.

"She loves Alex and Edward. I may have felt the beginnings of forgiveness, but I can't be sure. She's trying awfully hard to ignore all of us and not feel anything. I'll try talking to her again. If she's trying to bury her feelings, then it will be dangerous for the rest of us when she explodes." I nodded and he waited until Alex was down for a nap. He told me in his head that he was going to take her for a walk whether she wanted to or not. I nodded. I had a feeling that I was going to be in trouble.

**JPOV**

I waited patiently for Bella and Alex to get back. I moved closer to them while she bathed him and put him down for a nap and as soon as she closed the door to his room, I made my move. I sent waves of receptiveness and calm as I raced to her room. I knocked first and entered the room, not expecting her to answer. Bella was sitting on the bed reading a book and fighting the emotions I was trying to put on her.

"I need to talk and you're going to listen. We can do this here or somewhere more private. I will give you ten seconds to decide." Bella continued to ignore me. I waited five seconds before I ripped the book from her hands and threw her over my shoulder. She fought me, I knew she would, but what surprised me is that she wasn't calling for her mate to save her. I also seemed to have forgotten how hard newborns can hit. Bella can pack a punch when she wants to. Edward still walked calmly into the room. I could feel her direct her anger at him.

"You knew how I felt and you still allowed this? How could you?"

"Honey, we also said last night that we were going to talk to them, not give a little speech and act as if they aren't here. They need to apologize and you need to let them, but no one is forcing you to forgive them or accept their apologies. Go with Jasper. I love you." I let her feel Edward's love and anguish. Bella sighed and I felt her resignation. I leapt out the window and ran Bella far enough away that we wouldn't be overheard. She sat on a log instead of trying to run; knowing I could catch her if I wanted to.

"Bella, I apologize for not considering your feelings or how you would react to the prank. It was insensitive of me not only for the prank, but also because I know better than anyone how fragile a newborn's emotions are. All of them were so excited to be able to pull one over on Edward that I was caught up in the excitement everyone around me projected and I never once thought to look at the prank from your perspective. Had I stopped for just one second, I would have made Alice either do the prank with you in the know, wait until you were not around or stop altogether. I truly am sorry. If it makes you feel any better, I've been overloaded with guilt and remorse since you left and your little speech earlier this morning only amplified it. I'm sorry."

"Thank you for apologizing. I did hear all of your speeches to Edward this morning. I will forgive you, but I don't know when. I was heartbroken when I thought that Alex was going to be mated to Angela and will have lost a chance at motherhood. I already had passed up one opportunity, I won't lose this one. Excuse me." Bella took off running back to the house and I chased her. Damn, she is stubborn; and fast. She isn't feeling any warm and fuzzy feelings for me even after my little speech. In fact, it's quite the opposite; she's feeling excluded and isolated. I wonder why. I'm not going to pursue it today though. She's not ready for another confrontation and will fight me if I try to subdue her or manipulate her feelings.

**BPOV**

I thought that out of anyone in this family, Jasper would understand what I'm feeling. I listened to his speech just as I promised Edward I would, but the driving force was Jasper forcing Edward's feelings on me. I was overcome with his anguish and I felt bad enough for being the cause of it. Right now, though, I'm feeling excluded and isolated. I would think that Jasper would be able to identify with that seeing as how much they isolate him. I'm so tired of being told that I am a part of the family, when it all feels like a huge lie to me. I don't like that so many things have been decided without including me and this time, they planned a mental attack on my mate and I was defenseless to help him! I'm so very angry with all of them. I decide that it's time to talk to my mate as I bolt back to the house.

I find him in Alex's room, just watching him sleep. I know how relaxing it is, having done it many times myself, but I'm no longer in the mood to let him relax. I open up my mind to him so that I don't wake the baby.

"_Edward! I cannot believe that you would allow Jasper to take me out of the house when you knew how I felt!"_ He opened his mouth, but I held my hand up to stop him.

"_Not only am I pissed about the prank, but I've already given up one child and they made me think that I will lose another to Angela when she meets him. That is not ok. I love Angela, but I'm keeping my baby with me for as long as I can!"_ He looks worried and again tries to interrupt.

"_I'm not finished! I'm also pissed off because once again I've been excluded from a conversation. This decision was made without asking me how I felt about playing a prank on you. Who knows, I might have gone along with it; if they had __**asked me**__! I don't care what anyone says, I don't feel like a part of this family and that is why I made my little speech when we returned. I came back for you and Alex because I know you both have missed your family. I'm sorry to unload on you, but you can't push them onto me anymore. I will forgive them when I am ready and not a second before. I need to be alone. Will you stay here for Alex?"_ He nodded. I showed him my cell phone and left the house through my bedroom window. I ran all the way to my house (the one I inherited when my dad 'died'). Esme finished the remodel and it looked wonderful. I went up to my former room and sat on the floor in the corner of the closet. Part of me was hoping that the house would swallow me up. I closed my eyes and just sat there until I felt like moving again.

**EPOV**

Wow, when Bella wants to unload, she really does it. I knew I would take some of the heat from her temper, but never did I imagine all of the reasons behind her anger. Since Alex is still sleeping, I decide it's time to talk to the family. They are all waiting for me in the dining room. Alice must have rallied them all together for me. I stare longingly at Bella's chair, wondering where she ran off to.

"She didn't go far, just to her old house." Alice told me. I stand behind my chair.

"Bella finally snapped and screamed at me in her head. I'm getting tired of taking the heat for all of you when I did nothing wrong." I could tell that they wanted to interrupt, but I held my hands up to keep them silent. They need to hear all of it first.

"She is super pissed at all of you and she's not in any kind of forgiving mood. She's angry that she's already given up one baby and though she's made peace with that, your prank made her think that she's about to lose another one and it does not sit well with her. Also and I'm not sure which reason carries more weight with her right now, but she doesn't feel like a part of the family. She doesn't care what you tell her it's your actions. Once again, a decision was made without consulting her. She might have gone along with your plan and she might not have, but nobody asked her. I know she doesn't act like it, but she is a newborn vampire not to mention a new mother. I had to fight and plead my case for two weeks just to get her to come back here and she's already gone. She told me that she's only here because Alex and I missed you. You all better start including her or I will support her if she wants to live apart from you." Having said my piece, I waited. Alice was the first one to stand.

"I didn't exclude on purpose, Edward. I wanted to. I saw myself asking her to join us and she didn't go along with it and even would tell you before hand."

"You get visions of the future which is subjective and can change, Alice. How many times has she surprised us with her reactions? Give her more credit and ask her anyway, no matter what your vision tells you." I defend my wife because I know at the heart of it is Alice and her visions. Jasper issues me a warning growl for my words to his mate. I growl back.

"You should talk, you are always being isolated. I know it because I've done it when I first brought Bella here. 'Jasper is the newest member to our diet' is what I told her and even asked you to keep your distance. That wasn't fair to you and it wasn't kind of me to do it to you. I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted. You're right. I see where Bella is coming from and it doesn't feel good. It seems I have more to apologize for. I know better than anyone how volatile newborn emotions are, but underestimated the emotions of a new mother. I used your emotions to get her to even listen to me. I'm sorry." I nodded.

"I'll tell her when I see her next. I'm going over there as soon as Alex wakes from his nap."

"Alice, Edward is right. You cannot use your visions to include or exclude anyone in this family from any decisions that are made. Bella is a forgiving person, but even she has limits and our continual abuse of them will result in actions like this. I hate that she feels this way and wish she would talk to us." Carlisle spoke firmly. Alice nodded. He then addressed the rest of us.

"From here on out, there will be no manipulating anyone in this family. No using visions against them, no using emotions against them and no using anyone's thoughts against them." He directed his law at the three of us with significant gifts, but it was clearly meant for everyone. All of us nodded. I hear Alex waking. I excuse myself to go to his room. I quickly pack his diaper bag and change him before running with him to Bella's house. I whisper for Alex to find her. I set him down and he took off, using his nose to track her scent.

"Momma!" He screamed for her as I followed him. I heard her chuckle and make a little noise for him. He found her quickly and crawled into her lap. I sat on the floor opposite her and left the door open for Alex to see better.

"Why are you in here, love?"

"I'm hoping that the house will swallow me." She looks at Alex and speaks with a smile, but I know she is serious.

"I spoke with everyone. I made them see what they have been doing. Carlisle issued a new rule; no one is allowed to use anyone's gift to manipulate anyone else. He told Alice that she used her visions as guides to include or exclude people from her decisions. She said that she was going to ask you, but had a vision of you saying no and even telling me ahead of time. That's why she didn't ask you." She nodded to indicate that she heard me, but Alex had most of her attention at the moment. She was telling him all about the house and how this used to be her room.

"Do you want to see the rest?" She asked and he nodded. All three of us left the closet and Bella took Alex on a tour of the house. I had an idea.

"Bella, when we move to the new town, do you want to live apart from everyone else?" She paused.

"Maybe, let me think about it. What else was said at the family meeting?" I told her everything. She smiled at me and I quickly captured a kiss.

"I need you." I whispered against her mouth.

"I know, I feel the same way. We will soon. I love you. I'm sorry for screaming at you."

"Apology accepted my dear. I love you too." We spent the rest of the afternoon playing with Alex and took him hunting before going home to put him to bed for the night. Bella ignored the family in favor of Alex and once he was asleep, focused her attention on me. She dragged me out of the house and into the forest to claim me. We needed a few hours of the rougher, more animalistic side of us that we haven't been able to explore recently.

It was dawn when we quit and went back home. Alex was still sleeping and would be for a few more hours, so I took my turn and claimed my mate on our bed. It was more sedate than the forest, but also more loving and tender. I wasn't merely laying claim on my mate, I was making love to my wife.

After Alex was changed and fed for the morning, each member of the family apologized to Bella. She listened calmly and accepted everyone's apologies, but didn't offer any forgiveness. She wasn't ready and they understood that. She told me mentally that she wanted to feel included before offering her forgiveness. I nodded; it was what I had suspected since the day before when she told me why she felt excluded. It was time to call Angela and Ben to set up their change…

**A/N: Reviews are wanted and appreciated. Have a great day! Kelly**


	52. Chapter 52

Alex was playing with Antonia under Emmett and Rosalie's supervision while we waited for Angela and Ben to arrive. Bella wasn't interfering, but she kept a watchful eye on her son. She didn't even move when our newest family members arrived. She wasn't outwardly hostile to anyone and responded civil to anyone that spoke to her, but it still felt as if there was a wall and she was still on the other side of it. Alice went to answer the door for our guests.

"Hello Angela and Ben and welcome back." I greeted them. Both of them could feel the difference in the room and wondered what had happened since they had been here the last time.

"Hello everyone." Angela greeted. Bella looked up and smiled softly at her before subtly moving her body to block any further view of Alex. I will have more to work on I suppose in getting Bella to let Angela meet Alex. Damn it, Alice!

"Would you like something to drink?" Esme offered and both of them shook their heads and took the seats on the couch that were offered to them.

"So, we all know why we're gathered here today. I'd like to ask questions and sort out some details if that's alright with everyone." Angela moved around the elephant in the room. All of us nodded. Rosalie gave Emmett a pointed look and left the room. The humans in the room flinched when she closed the door too hard.

"Is she alright?" Ben asked.

"She's fine, for personal reasons and nothing against you personally, she voted against you both being changed. She felt the same way about Bella too at first and in time, you will learn why." Emmett explained. He wanted to go after his wife, but he still had the baby to worry about. I motioned for him to go, indicating that I would watch the baby for him. He thanked me in his thoughts and I heard Emmett take Rosalie away from the garage where she had moved herself to. They were going hunting for a few hours.

"I hope she'll be ok with us in the future." Angela was worried.

"She'll be fine. Like Emmett said, it's nothing against you personally, she has her own reasons. In time, she will tell you." Bella said softy.

"We'd like to know who your friends are that we will be with." Angela asked.

"Well, Bella and I will join you for a bit. You'll be staying with Jessica and Garrett." Angela gasped.

"Jessica, as in our Jessica?" She asked. I nodded.

"The one and only. Her change was a bit earlier than expected, but they are doing well. They were here on your last visit, actually. Jessica misses you." Bella told her. Angela smiled.

"When will you change us?" Ben asked.

"Anytime during or shortly after your honeymoon. Ideally, during your honeymoon is the easiest way to cut all ties with your families. We can make it look like you had a car accident on the way to the airport or something and we'll already be in Europe, which will minimize the amount of humans we will come across as we head to Jessica and Garrett's place." I explained to them.

"That sounds like a good plan; we've started to put together some mementos to keep with us. Can we give those to you to hang onto them for us?" Angela asked, picturing the photo album she was making, dedicated to her family.

"Absolutely, anything you want us to have, we will keep for you. I'd just urge you to have it all to me as soon as you can. I wouldn't want it to get mixed up with wedding plans or forgotten." I suggested.

"Bella, would you like to come over and help me?" Angela asked. I saw Bella light up at being included.

"Absolutely, thank you for asking me." I loved it when Bella smiled and right now loved Angela for getting her to smile.

"Where would we be during the change?" Ben asked.

"We have homes all over the world. Luckily, we do have one in Paris, on the outside of town. We will take you there if you'd like, or get you closer to Garrett and Jessica first."

"I like the second option better. I'd feel awful if anyone got hurt because of me." Angela decided and Ben nodded with her.

"That's what we'll do then. Will you also be committing to our diet as well? No one will judge you if you choose not to." Jasper asked.

"Yes, I think that what you have chosen is better. I can't picture myself hurting another person just to satisfy my hunger. I already eat animals, and this is just a different form of that." Ben said and we all chuckled.

"That's how we all feel, Ben. We will teach you and it will be a few months before we let you go hunting on your own. There is a reason why you'll be referred to as newborns." Bella said conversationally. My mind went back to the day she woke up and had trouble getting dressed. Great, now I need my wife, and I can't do anything about it. I sent a pleading look to my brother, who no doubt had picked up on the change of my mood. He calmed me down and I smiled gratefully.

"Is it really bad?" Angela asked.

"Yes and no; it's different for everyone. I've not only experienced it, but have witnessed it in person four times now and for three of them, I've been in their minds too." I explain.

"I spent years working exclusively with newborns; Bella is definitely an exception to the norm. Generally, newborns are known for erratic behavior, wild mood swings and uncontrollable thirst. Bella is the first one I've seen that remained calm and collected. I was prepared to alter her moods, but I wasn't needed. It could possibly be because she chose this life and has been preparing for a while to join us, we may never know. In Alaska, it's different because they had two newborn males in the house. Individually, who knows how it would have turned out; it's something you have to experience. I'll be there to help you too." Jasper assured the couple.

"Bella?" Angela called and my mate turned to look at her again.

"Yes?"

"If it's alright with you, will you use your venom to change me?" Bella again, smiled.

"I'd be honored, thank you."

"Edward, will you use yours on me?" Ben asked. Part of me wanted to say no; that I'd already sired one vampire and that was enough for me, but I see why he wanted it so I nodded.

"Thank you for asking me; yes, I'll do it." I answered him.

"Can we meet Alex?" Angela asked and I saw Bella tense.

"It will be fine, Bella. If it happens, then it does, but we still have him for a while and it's Angela, baby one of the sweetest girls on the planet." I said to her quietly so that the humans couldn't hear. Jasper wanted to help, but with Carlisle's new rule, he couldn't.

"Ok." Bella mumbled. I went to her and kissed her head before taking Alex by the hand. Bella was still playing with Antonia.

Upon seeing him, Angela gasped and Bella froze as though her fears of Angela being Alex's mate were true. I gave my wife a reassuring look and subtly shook my head. She relaxed minutely. Angela's gasp was because she had pictured an infant, not a toddler.

"I thought you had the baby a few months ago?"

"She did. First she had Antonia, who was adopted by Rosalie and Emmett; and while we were on our honeymoon, it came to our attention that we could have a baby that I fathered." Angela gasped again as she put the pieces together. I nodded to confirm her theory.

"After some discussion, we decided to have him. Alex is half vampire and half human. We think it's the vampire parts that contributed to his accelerated growth. Bella's second pregnancy was just over twenty weeks instead of forty for a human baby. Alex is the younger of the two by seven months, yet he's already walking and talking." Bella saw her cue, and brought over Antonia.

"Both of them are super adorable. Congratulations." Angela cooed over both of the babies. I kept watch of Bella, who was studying Angela's interactions with Alex. I was in both of their heads and we were in the clear.

"It's all fine, baby. No mate for Alex yet." I told her verbally this time. Bella relaxed her posture even more upon hearing this and engaged Angela in the wedding plans. I could see in her head that she was excited. The wedding was only a few weeks away and we should be getting our invitation in the mail any time now. Bella still wouldn't be able to attend with me because of our last trip through town making everyone believe she was deathly ill. I knew that she would be as close as she could without being seen to not only watch, but watch me. We were still too new into our mating to be without the other for very long.

Angela and Ben had stayed long enough that we served them lunch. Bella was amazing as she tended to both babies; feeding them and getting them ready for their naps. Knowing that they would both be soon sleeping had me fidgeting in my seat. I was ready to claim my wife again and there was no subtle way for me to kick our guests out and accomplish my mission. Jasper was smirking; he knew what I wanted and he wasn't planning on helping me. I tuned into the thoughts of our guests. Both of them were nervous about their upcoming change.

"Angela, Ben, do you want to know when we're coming to change you or would you both rather us take you by surprise?" I watched as they looked at each other and was amazed that their thoughts ran close to each other. I fully believed in that moment that they were mates. They looked back at me with their answer in their eyes.

"We want to know when you're coming; it will give us the proper amount of time to mentally prepare for what's going to happen." Angela spoke for the both of them and Ben nodded in agreement.

"Alright, we will come to get you and if you need a little more time when we get to the house where you'll be changed, we can give you that." Jasper told them and I felt them relax ever so slightly.

**A/N: Hello everyone, I haven't forgotten about you or this story. I had inspiration for another one that I'm writing and I finished it last night along with two outtakes. I can now fully concentrate on finishing this one. Thank you to everyone who has stuck it out with me. I don't know how many chapters are left at this point, but I am winding down to the end. Reviews are wanted and appreciated. Have a great day! **


	53. Chapter 53

They left after Bella returned from putting the babies down for their nap. Alex wouldn't be napping for too much longer. I had to take my chances while I could. I grabbed her hand as soon as the front door closed, my intent clear, but my wife stopped me.

"We can't baby, Rose and Emmett aren't back yet and you said you would keep an eye on Antonia. Don't worry; we still have the night to ourselves." She pat my cheek and left me standing there. I knew where she was going; back to our room; it's where she always was when Alex was sleeping. I sighed and Jasper was cracking up in his head at me. He also wasn't planning to relieve me of my commitment to babysit either. I strode in the opposite direction of my love and went into the basement where Antonia was sleeping and grabbing a book to read along the way.

Rose and Emmett didn't return until that evening and once Alex was asleep for the night, I kept Bella busy in our room until he woke. I was not to be deterred and luckily for me, Bella didn't appear to be inclined to stop me on my mission.

Before we knew it, it was time for Angela and Ben's wedding. Bella had finally consented to allowing Esme and Carlisle to babysit Alex while we were gone. Bella had decided to go with us after all. She had gotten herself sickly looking again. Alice made her look even worse than the last time. We had our story to tell people when they saw her and inevitably asked us questions. I had called Angela and Ben the night before to tell them that Bella was coming to the wedding with me. Alice and Jasper were also going and they were taking their own car. Bella and I walked to our car and I made sure that the wheelchair was there as well as a blanket and a thermos of blood. She was excited to see Angela get married and have her join our family. I was too.

I parked the car and Bella had spent the ride practicing her sick and weak posture as well as a raspy, weak, tired voice. I would be doing most of the talking for the two of us this evening. I got out and set up her chair next to the car. I also had to make it look like an effort to lift my wife and work at a human pace. Bella smiled weakly, but genuinely at me. I kissed her gently and set her in the chair, covering her legs with a blanket. We saw Lauren and Tyler on our way in and Lauren's thoughts betrayed disgust at Bella's sickly look. She actually thought that once Bella was dead, that she could make her move on me, providing comfort to my grieving self. Bella would have a good laugh at that later. I wouldn't be surprised if the town bicycle could even infect a vampire with a STD. Tyler looked at her and decided he was glad that Bella never went out with him. He didn't want to be deathly ill, despite we told him it happened on our honeymoon…off the continent. He was afraid of death, as most people are. He was also confident that he would be getting laid tonight. Huh? I was pretty sure I'd be getting laid tonight too. I love my Bella and I'm so glad I found her.

"Hey Bella, how are you feeling?"

"There are good days and not so good days. Today is a good day. I'm so happy for Angela." Bella rasped out and gasped for her unneeded breath. I kneeled next to her and rubbed her back gently.

"Take it slow baby, you need your energy." Bella smiled at me. Alice and Jasper approached and ushered all of us into the church. We found seats in the back where there was a space for the wheelchair. I held onto Bella's hand in her lap, remembering our own wedding day; definitely one of the top five days of my life.

"What are you thinking about my love?"

"Our wedding and how much our lives are going to change in the next few weeks. I'm excited for them and I'm glad that they want to join us."

"I was thinking that too. I am honored that they asked us. Are you prepared for that?"

"I think so. Are you?"

"Bella, with you by my side, I can do anything. You are my whole world." I kissed her gently again and this time an older couple saw us. Neither said anything to us, but they both thought very nice things at me that I would still be so affectionate with my wife even as she already has one foot in the grave. They loved my devotion to her and could tell that we were very much in love. I quietly whispered their thoughts to Bella and she smiled, covering my hand in her lap with her free one. Music starting brought our attention back to the present. It was time for the wedding to start.

The ceremony was one of the most beautiful ones I have ever been to, my own excluding because I'm biased and no one could ever look as beautiful as my Bella in her wedding gown. Angela's father barely suppressed his tears as he not only gave away his only daughter, but presided over the ceremony as well. I don't know that I could do the same thing were I in his position. Could I put my daughter's hand in another's and pronounce them husband and wife, knowing what they will be doing once they are alone for the night? I had to admit, there really are some brave humans in the world and being a vampire doesn't mean I'm always the stronger one. Bella proved that to me more than once since I met her. Mental strength is sometimes more important than physical strength. I carried these thoughts with me as I loaded Bella into the car and drove to the reception. We weren't going to stay long; just long enough to congratulate the new couple. Bella was going to feign fatigue and we were going to leave. Our gift was with Alice and Jasper so we didn't have to worry about that.

The one nice thing about being at the wedding was being able to catch up with Irina. She was still stalking Mr. Banner and had even gotten him to partake in an illicit affair with her. He was besotted with her and she couldn't wait until she "graduated" this year so she can tell him and hopefully arrange his change. Mr. Banner was horrified when he saw Bella and filled with grief when he heard that there wasn't much time left. Irina was amused though she couldn't show it as I told her everything below human hearing. I made her promise to go see her sisters and new brothers soon. They will be happy to see her and understand why they don't see her much.

We were able to congratulate Angela and Ben and left about thirty minutes later. Bella also wanted to get home to Alex as she doesn't yet fully trust Carlisle and Esme. She had left strict instructions for Alex's care and this was Carlisle and Esme chance to earn her trust back fully and possibly her forgiveness.

"Momma!" Alex squealed and literally jumped into her arms as soon as we walked in the door. Bella smiled and squeezed him to her chest. He told her everything that he did while we were gone. He now looked like he was five. She took him upstairs while he was talking to take off all of the make up and change her clothes. She seemed pleased at what she was hearing. I listened to them and shielded Alex's eyes when Bella changed. Even though she was in the closet, I didn't want to take any chances. Bella's body was only for me to look at. Actually, truth be told, it was my new favorite pastime. I could stare at her naked form all day and never get bored. I was jarred back to reality by a smack to the back of my head.

"Ow, what was that for?" Bella could definitely hit harder now that she had been changed.

"You know what that is for. Don't make me do it again." _"Perv, I know what you were thinking. I could see it on your face." _She added a much better explanation in her thoughts.

"I'm sorry, honey. I'll try to do better." I couldn't commit because we both knew it was going to happen again. She simply smirked at me, nodded and engaged Alex in a game. He was officially too big for naps and that depressed me just a little. I played with them desperate to get my wife alone for a few hours. She smacked me again, with a warning look. I shrugged, but didn't apologize; I just couldn't help it and I didn't want to try.

Three days later, we sent out word that Bella had died. We didn't want a memorial service and kept our mourning private as Bella had requested. She, like Charlie, had also asked in lieu of flowers, to please make a donation; only she chose the library instead of the police department. I made a public run a few days after that to get rid of some of her belongings to the good will. Many people greeted me and offered their condolences. I played my part well and thanked them for their kind words. Most of them had in fact made donations to the library for her. I had confessed that the grief was overwhelming and we were moving so that I may have peace of mind. In their minds, they understood that I needed to move away from Forks and hoped that I would be able to "bounce back" after the loss of my love.

We were all packed and ready to move on. Carlisle and Esme were supervising the relocation of all of our things. Alice, Jasper and Emmett went ahead onto the new house to get it set up and collect the more important items that we had shipped ahead of time. Rosalie and Antonia were flying out two days later to avoid Antonia coming into contact with all the dust. Bella and I were closing up her father's house and making sure that there were no loose ends here before we flew out. Since Bella and I were flying to Paris to collect Angela and Ben, Alex will be flying with Carlisle and Esme. It wasn't something Bella was entirely happy about, but knew that it needed to be done. Esme and Carlisle had redeemed themselves in Bella's eyes when we left him in their care while we were at the wedding. Bella packed his carry-on and again left instructions with my parents for his care. Carlisle and Esme understood Bella's actions and were determined once again to not stray from her instructions.

**A/N: I'm winding down to the end. I have a small lemon in the next chapter and then it will be onto the kidnapping. I don't know that I will do very much with Angela and Ben once they "wake up" or even if I get to that part. I'm kind of letting it flow out of my fingers at the moment. Closing a story is always the hardest part for me with out adding more plot twists. I've let this story get away from me and now it's time to reign myself in. As always, thank you all for sticking with me on this super long journey. This story is way longer than I had intended for it to go. Reviews are wanted and appreciated. Have a great day! Kelly**


	54. Chapter 54

Here we are in Paris. As much as I wanted to show my wife the city, we were on a mission. We are observing Angela and Ben. We arrived a day early on purpose. They knew we were coming and were trying to cram in everything today so that tomorrow, they could focus most of their attention on preparing themselves mentally for what's coming. I couldn't blame them and in a way, I really feel sorry for them as they had to lay there and take the pin right away. Bella had the perk of being with me and I bit her at the peak of her pleasure. There is no way that I am allowing that to happen with these two. The only naked body I want to see is Bella's…hmm, naked Bella.

"Ow, will you stop hitting me?"

"Can you keep your mind out of the gutter for like two seconds? I can tell every time your thoughts drift to sex with me. You're almost as bad as Emmett."

"That is insulting. Emmett thinks about sex more almost as much as he thinks about Rose. Of course, then there are his thoughts about sex with Rose…"

"Ok, I get it. Can you focus on our mission please?"

"Yes, but just remember that we are still newly mated and we are currently alone."

"Later. I want you too, I always do; but I think we should let them know we're here. It might ease their minds a bit."

"It might also make them tenser. Come on; just give me a few hours. I'm not above begging Bella."

"I can see that, but no, not right now. I'm going over there." She put me in my place and walked away. I put my head down and followed her. She made me feel marginally better by wrapping her arm around my waist and holding onto me. My arm reflexively wrapped around her shoulders as we slowly approached Angela and Ben.

"Hello newlyweds." Bella greeted them with a smile. They turned around with a shock and then a bit of fear before smiling at us. They were hoping that they had more time together before they saw us.

"Relax, we just wanted you to know that we were in town. You still have the night." I assured them and their postures relaxed immediately.

"Are you guys sure you want to do this now?" Bella asked softly.

"Yes, it's just nerve wracking, that's all." Ben said and Angela nodded.

"Are you enjoying your honeymoon?" I asked. Both of them were thinking about abandoning their shopping and going back to their honeymoon, so I would have to say that they were in fact enjoying themselves. I'll tell Bella this when we leave their company.

"Oh, yes, we're having so much fun. We both bought journals and have filled them out. We have a few things that we brought with us that we'd like you to have for when we wake up." Angela spoke quietly. I nodded.

"Would you like to give us those things now and we'll leave you alone?" They nodded and we all went back to their hotel room. I stared at the concierge with longing and Bella smacked me again.

"Later; and I promise I'll make it worth your wait." She said seductively which wasn't helping my mood. She hit me again.

"Seriously?"

"I'm sorry." I said. She snorted.

"No, you're not. I don't blame you though. I want you too, but this isn't the right time."

"Yes Dear." Where had all the control I once mastered disappeared to? Oh, yeah, I got married and finally had sex for the first time. There was no control after that. We collected the things that Angela and Ben wanted to save and I had just one more question for them?

"I know that you wanted to know the day we were coming for you, but I need to know now that the day is here; do you want to know when we're coming tomorrow or just take you?" I asked. Bella waited patiently for their answer.

"When were you thinking of taking us?"

"I was planning for the evening as it is harder for humans to see and easier for us to create a diversion."

"That's fine. We'll be out to dinner; any time after that is ok by me." Ben said and Angela nodded.

"Ok, we'll see you tomorrow night. Don't worry, if you're not ready tomorrow night, we can wait a few days, but not much longer after that." They nodded. I had a feeling that they will want us to spring their change on them and if that is the case, I have the perfect plan. Bella and I took our leave of them and I was finally ranted my wish when my Bella produced a room key. I love my wife!

I waited just long enough until the door to the room closed before I sprung my attack.

"Wait."

"Why, we're finally alone."

"Three things; one set Angela and Ben's things down before you ruin them." I immediately set them on the floor by the door. She smiled at me indulgently.

"Second, put up the do no disturb sign." I had that done before she even finished telling me.

"And third, I need to freshen up." My face fell and she laughed. She rushed over to me and kissed me.

"Trust me, you'll appreciate my effort." My face perked up at that, but she was already closed off in the bathroom. I quickly and carefully shed my clothes to wait in the bed. Bella was in there for five minutes while I was out here waiting impatiently and parts of my body were in distress. I lost the ability to breathe when she opened the door. She stood, striking a seductive pose and wearing absolutely nothing.

"I think that's my favorite outfit." I choked out and she chuckled.

"What a coincidence, you're wearing my favorite as well." She sauntered up to me and pulled the sheet away from my thighs before covering them with her weight. I groaned and ran my hands up her sides. At the same time, both of us leaned toward each other in a frenzy of kisses. I wasted no time entering her body with my own and the both of us sighed in relief. It had been too long since we were last joined; even though it was two days ago. It takes years for the mating bond to be satisfied. She moved her body on top of mine as fast as she could go in search of the pleasure that only I can provide her. She led me and I willingly followed her where ever she wanted to go. I fought my body to wait until Bella had been satisfied first and then I could jump off the proverbial cliff.

Bella screamed out my name and I fell on top of her, the both of us panting. We had been connected nonstop for almost twenty-four hours and I loved it, but we now had business to attend to. It was time to create and accident and kidnap the newlyweds.

"Let's go shower and go get them." I said softly as I continued to caress her aroused body. She sighed in pleasure and retaliated with her soft, teasing touches.

"You're right it's time to go. Are Alice and Jasper ready to go?" I shrugged; a bomb could have gone off right outside the door and I wouldn't have known. I was too wrapped up, literally and figuratively, in my Bella. I reluctantly got out of bed and pulled my cell phone out of my pants.

**-When you're done having sex, call us. We're in Paris.-** I smiled and handed the phone to Bella.

"She shouldn't have phrased it like that. I was nowhere near done." She said and I growled lowly in agreement. I knew that Bella was ogling my body as I put the phone to my ear and called my sister.

"Are we all set?" I asked.

"Yes, Jasper rented the car under one of our fake names and it's being delivered to the designated spot as we speak. I can see it from where I stand."

"Good. Bella and I…"

"Will split apart. You will be with me and Jasper will be with Bella. We don't need your newly mated lust to mess anything up. I know where your mind has been lately."

"But…"

"Don't give me that crap about having just spent the last day with your wife, but I know better. I have been newly mated you know. I know how it feels." I sighed in resignation and so did Bella.

"Alright, we'll meet you there in an hour. We need to get cleaned up first."

"I know; we'll see you then." She hung up on me in that instant. I checked the hotel for the mental voices of Angela and Ben and couldn't find them. I assumed that it meant they were already out to dinner and ready for us at any time. Bella and I showered and put our same clothes back on. She checked us out of the hotel and I headed to meet Alice. She was standing by the car and when I got there, hooked her arm into mine and led me into a bar. We were going to make it look like a drunk driving accident and then take them to our home near where Jessica and Garrett are waiting for us. We were all going to live together for a few months while Angela and Ben got their thirst under reasonable control. We figured it was the best way to keep Alex and especially Antonia safe.

Alice and I left the scene of the accident and ran as fast as we could away from the scene of the crime. We arrived at the meeting point five minutes after they did because we took a longer route just to be on the safe side. From there we carried them on our backs as far as we could and then bought tickets on the nearest flight to London. Jasper had already made up fake documents for them so we had no issues from there and Alice disguised their appearances a bit. We were a bit practiced in faking an accident.

It was the next afternoon when we arrived at the house where everyone was waiting. Alex of course, jumped in Bella's arms. She hugged him as tight as she could without hurting him. It came naturally to her; to know just how much pressure she could use with him. He knew he had her complete attention and ran with it. He told her everything that she had missed in the last few days and how he liked flying in the plane. He got her to play games with him while he talked and she asked more questions while she got him to eat. He didn't want to try the new foods with Carlisle and Esme so Bella was making up for it. He grumbled about it, but knew that one way or another, he was going to have to eat what she made for him. We waited until the children were asleep for the night and finally approached the couple.

"Are you ready or do you want us to surprise you?" Bella asked.

**A/N: Reviews are wanted and appreciated. Have a great day! Kelly**


	55. Chapter 55

The couple looked at each other nervously and then back at Bella. They both wanted to be brave and let us do it now, but neither could summon the courage to say so.

"We'll surprise you some time between now and Friday." Today was Monday. I knew it was cruel to keep them in suspense like that, but it would make it easier to carry out our plan. They both nodded shakily. They were so nervous, Alice looked at all of us before settling on Jasper and nodding. Jasper used his gift to put them to sleep. It took a few minutes to ensure that they were in a deep sleep. Carlisle and Esme moved them to the guest room that was furthest from the living room where the children were going to be playing. Carlisle also injected them both with a mild sedative to keep them asleep for a bit. Bella followed me into the room and Esme handed each of us a large syringe. Neither one of us wanted to bite them and Bella was unsure of her control if she did bite so this was the safest option. I showed her where to insert the needle and she couldn't do it. I filled mine and took her needle from her. She opened her mouth for me and I removed as much of her venom as I could. With my fingers over hers, I showed her just where to insert he needle into Angela's chest. Bella's free hand covered mine and I knew she wanted me to do this with her. She didn't want to hurt her friend any more than she had to. Swiftly and carefully, we plunged the metal into her chest and pushed Bella's venom into her. I ran over to Ben and repeated my actions. Within an hour, Jasper's gift and Carlisle's sedative had worn off and they were both writhing and screaming. Bella ad moved a still sleeping Alex down to Rose and Emmett's room where Antonia was sleeping. They agreed to watch him for the night. Bella paused and then agreed to leave him in their care. I could tell she was slowly beginning to trust everyone again.

Halfway through the change, Angela finally settled down on her screaming since no one was going to help her anyway. Ben stopped soon after and it was blissfully quiet once again. I hope I don't have to watch another change happen again until it's Antonia's turn. I've experienced enough of them; five too many outside of mine and Bella's. Though Mike, Charlie and Jessica were changed while I was around, I wasn't able to "hear" them so I didn't count them. It's not pleasant to watch or in my case, hear, and I don't blame Jasper for leaving. His gift is impossible when two of them are going through it at the same time. I'm actually surprised he stayed around as long as he did. He made it through the whole first day before giving up. He had been trying to calm them down to no avail. He finally took Alice's hand and told us to call when they woke up.

We all heard it when their heartbeats started to sound like helicopters. Esme had called Alice and Jasper to return home. Rosalie and Esme stayed with the children. Alice was going to join them when she got back. I tried to get Bella to join them, but she wanted to see them when they first woke up and I couldn't begrudge her that. I stood slightly in front of her for protection and thankfully, she didn't fight me on that. She did lean as far off to my side as she could before I put a restraining hand on her hip.

Though we started Angela's change first by a few seconds, she was taller than Ben so naturally, Ben woke up first. They were down for sixty hours. It seems like it would be faster with an injection straight through the heart. We'll have to keep that in mind when it's Antonia's turn. Ben sat up and immediately backed into the corner.

"_It's your venom, you talk to him." _Carlisle told me in my mind. I glared at him. I didn't want to put my mate at risk. Before I could say a word, Bella spoke to him.

"Welcome back Ben. If you hang out for a bit, Angela will be awake soon." She gestured to his wife. He looked at her and moved in front of her protectively. I guess we were right and she's his mate.

"We're not going to hurt you. You asked us to do this. Remember?" I asked in hopes of jogging his memory. Just then, Angela gasped and sat up clutching her hand to her throat.

"It's ok Angela. Welcome back." Bella said soothingly. Ben hissed at her and I growled at him in warning. He backed away; seeming to already which one of the two of us was more dominant.

"We're not going to hurt you, but we are going to take you hunting to help with that burn in your throat." Angela stood looking fierce and ready to attack. I had to admit, she was lovely, but not nearly as much as my Bella.

"Angela, Ben, apart from the burning in your throat, how do you feel?" Bella asked.

"Awesome; like I could tunnel through the center of the Earth." Angela answered from behind Ben.

"I feel weird; the same but different. It's a good feeling though." Ben said a few seconds later. His voice had dropped a bit during his change and its effect on Angela was instantaneous. We all smelled the change in her scent to indicate her arousal. Ben growled at all of us to back away. All of us took a step back to show we meant no harm to his mate. I put my arms around Bella as further proof I was not interested in Angela. It worked to a certain extent.

"Relax, we all have mates here. Angela is safe from us." Emmett said with a smile. It was then that he finally saw Angela's eyes. He pulled her in for a kiss and after fifteen seconds, we all coughed to break it apart.

"Let's go hunting and then we'll take you some place you can be alone for a while." They nodded. Jessica and Garrett were prepared for them and soundproofed all of the walls in their house. With vampires, it wouldn't stop the sounds from being heard, but it does help muffle them a bit. No one was about to let two newborns be left alone for any length of time. We would all be checking on them in their isolation. Judging by the thoughts that they both had, they might be in a close contest with Emmett and Rosalie for the amount of time needed to satiate the initial mating. These two had a pretty experimental sex life from what I gathered when we saw them in Paris. We were going to have to keep a careful eye on these two.

It was a successful hunting trip and Angela was ecstatic to see Jessica again. Garrett and Ben got along amicably, just happy that their mates were happy. Alice said that they've been pronounced dead and their families had been notified. I felt bad that they gave up their families, but I consoled myself that this is what they chose. No one took it from them. Bella surprised me and trusted Alex in the care of our family for three days while we went on a hunting trip/sexcapade. I was in heaven because halfway through the first day, we stopped wearing clothes altogether. Her arranging this trip in my mind meant that she trusted our family again. I was right when upon arriving home she told the family that she forgave them.

**A/N: This chapter brings us to the end of the main story. I am working on the epilogue. Thank you all so much for sticking with me even when I didn't post for a whole year. I am glad to be finishing this one and I already have my next one completed. As soon as everything for this fic is posted, I will post the new one. Reviews are wanted and appreciated. Have a great day everyone! Kelly**


	56. Chapter 56

It's been pretty quiet for the last seventeen years. Alex reached his full height after six years, but is always learning. He has joined the ranks of high school hell with the rest of us and desperately looking for his mate. Judging by his thoughts, he has my moral discipline and will not know sexual gratification until it is with his mate. My mate was happy to hear his thoughts on intimacy and that he keeps the same practice that I used to. We are glad he hasn't found her yet because we know we aren't ready for that. We know it will happen, we just hope it isn't any time soon.

Antonia is almost eighteen as well since she's only a few months older than Alex and we know that the Volturi will be calling on us soon to make sure we change her. She's known for a while what we are and why she had to be home schooled, but it was two years ago that she finally asked why she looked more like Bella than anyone else. Bella, Rosalie, Emmett and I sat down with her and Bella told her the truth of her conception. She cried because she thought that she wasn't wanted and Bella told her that she did love her, she just wasn't ready for her yet so she gave her to the one person that would love her as she deserved to be loved and cared for. She then went on to find out about Alex and she was really hurt that Bella could give one child away and keep another six months later.

By the time everything had been explained to her, she understood, but needed some space. We told her she needed to be changed or she would be killed and she consented, asking for a little time to think. She needed to decide whose venom she wanted. Three weeks later, she had decided she wanted Rose, Emmett, and Bella to combine their venom and inject her. Rose and Emmett were her parents and she acknowledged that fact, but without Bella, she wouldn't be here. She knew that Bella could have aborted her and only had Alex, but she didn't. She gave someone else a dream come true. She forgave Bella for her decisions and Bella sobbed in gratitude. On the day of her eighteenth birthday, I once again withdrew some venom from Bella's mouth. Rose and Emmett also had their syringes. Carlisle combined all three into one huge syringe. Antonia took it from him and handed it to me.

"_Uncle Edward, you may have had the hardest part of them all supporting Bella and helping her as she gave your dream to someone else at a time you thought you couldn't father any children. Would you please inject me with the venom of all three of my parents?_" She thought to me and I nodded; glad to be included. She lay on the bed and refused any assistance to stay calm or have Jasper put her to sleep. She truly was brave and embracing her destiny. She got that trait from both of her mother's and I had to admire that. I sat next to her on the bed and kissed her forehead. I ran my fingers down her cheek all while telling her with my eyes how proud I am of her. She reached out her hands. Rose took one hand and Emmett took the other. Bella sat next to Rosalie on the bed, holding her forearm in silent support. I was swift with my movement. As soon as she registered that my hand was on her chest, I had already injected her with the venom. She proved that she had indeed come from Bella as she never uttered a single sound during her change. Rosalie stayed with her for the whole time while the rest of us kept busy.

Angela and Ben still live with Jessica and Garrett. The four of them move at the same time we do, though they stay in isolated areas, not wanting to interact with the humans. We decided it time to take turns with them. I was sick of high school. The next time we moved, they had to go to school and get jobs and we got to live in the wilderness. They agreed and we all ended up going to Alaska for a vacation when Antonia adjusted to her thirst.

My Bella loved seeing Charlie again. The two of them spent the whole first day we were in Alaska just talking and catching up. Turns out that he, Mike, and Derek (Mr. Banner) have a healthy competitive spirit in the house. Occasionally Eleazar will join them, but it isn't often. While we were there, we discussed mixing up the families a bit for a while. Charlie and Kate would come with us and actually be Bella's father again. We had a bit of fun imagining scenarios to try in the future. It became a game after a while.

Bella and I took full advantage of Alex's rapid growth. As soon as he reached his full height, we took a long honeymoon to finish our mating bond. Everyone knew what we were doing and thankfully no one judged us. We were gone for two whole years and to my great joy, ninety percent of that time, we were naked. I had taken her back to the private island my family owned. It was fun and I am thinking about buying Bella her own island that we can go to whenever we want. I'll ask her if she wants that.

Aro had visited just as he promised he would to make sure that Antonia had been changed. He had Demitri track us down in Alaska. He didn't like that all of us were gathered together, totally twenty-four in all, but all we did was include him in our games. We didn't want power and hoped that he saw that. It was just a family reunion through blood and venom. He held Alex's hand and was able to get no information through his gift. Over the years, Alex had learned how to block me completely and apparently was doing the same thing to Aro. Naturally Aro offered him a spot in the guard and he turned it down just as we had hoped. Antonia was a partial shield and not powerful enough to warrant an invitation to Italy to work for him. It was a good thing because she had no intention of going there anyway. Aro left in a huff and Alice said that he was going to be keeping track of us in case we decide to take over and knock him and his brothers off their throne. That's never going to happen as none of want to be in charge. Who knows, maybe someday, someone will bump them off and we'll have new leaders in charge. Only time will tell.

The End

**A/N: **

**Finally, I have finished it when I never thought that I would. I know that the ending seems a little rushed and disjointed, but I didn't want to leave you all hanging. I can always go back and re-edit this story. It was a close call with this chapter, because I threw in a new plot twist of having Alex and Antonia mate with Jane and Alec of the Volturi, but I stopped myself. I can't add new twists in an epilogue. **

*****Thank you all for sticking with me throughout this long and arduous journey with me.**

**A/N 2: **

**At this time, if you have decided that you like my style of writing, I am going to pimp out the new fic that I am getting ready to post and is already complete. It's called the Death of Jacob's Friendship. It basically goes from the time Jacob said he'd rather Bella be dead than a Cullen to the wedding. It's not for Jacob lovers and I may have changed a few things from the book to make it fit with my plot. I hope that you will keep an eye out for it and enjoy what I have done with that section of the Twilight universe. **

**Reviews are wanted and appreciated. Have a great day everyone! Kelly**


End file.
